Dangerous man
by Bala-2006
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho es el heredero de la mafia más poderosa de todo Japón; ha sido educado para ser un líder poderoso y despiadado. En pocas palabras, es un hombre peligroso. Su vida está marcada por el odio hacia su padre y la separación de su madre durante su infancia hasta que conoce a Kagome. Entonces, pese a su oscuro pasado, empieza a fantasear con una vida diferente.
1. El mundo tiembla

**Después de mucho tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuánto, por fin he reorganizado mi vida tras la mudanza y tengo nuevamente tiempo para escribir. Espero que las vacaciones estén resultando estupendas y que las aprovechéis al máximo; yo haré lo mismo.**

 **Como de costumbre, publicaré todos los domingos si nada grave me lo impide. De antemano, pido disculpas si me he dejado algún error; no he tenido tanto tiempo como desearía para revisarlo con el máximo detalle. Pese a todo, espero que os guste y que nos leamos. Por cierto, que lo olvidaba, este será un fanfic largo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El mundo tiembla**

Toda su vida había estado marcada por su nacimiento, y nada en el mundo podría cambiarlo por más que se esforzara. Su familia era prácticamente una de las primeras mafias que habían existido en el territorio japonés y también una de las más poderosas. Todo Taisho debía ser un mafioso por nacimiento para terminar convirtiéndose en un capo de la familia o en el líder indiscutible. Siendo él descendiente directo del linaje más puro de la familia, algún día ocuparía el puesto de líder. Actualmente, su padre ocupaba ese puesto.

Nunca se cuestionó su procedencia. Simplemente, había nacido mafioso y ya está. De niño iba a un colegio carísimo, considerado uno de los mejores del país. Todos sabían quién era, tanto profesores como padres de otros alumnos, y le sonreían y trataban con reverencia. Su familia era muy importante, movía mucho dinero y tenía muchos tratos con los grandes mandatarios del país. No se movía un solo _yen_ en Japón sin que su padre lo supiera. Eso le proporcionó ciertas comodidades en todos los aspectos de su vida.

En el colegio fue un estudiante de matrícula y en la universidad, estudiando económicas, siguió la misma trayectoria. Su cartera siempre había estado bien llena, tanto que hasta le pesaba a veces. Su ropa era de los mejores diseñadores, hecha a medida siempre. Las mujeres más hermosas de todos los continentes lo habían rodeado incluso cuando era un niño pequeño. Tuvo su primer _Porsche_ al cumplir la mayoría de edad y también un apartamento de lujo en la mejor zona de la ciudad.

Hay quien diría que fue el niño más afortunado del mundo, pero esas personas no conocían la realidad. Su padre lo sentaba a estudiar cada tarde durante horas y lo mantenía bajo vigilancia con tutores estrictos para asegurarse de que se supiera al detalle cada lección. El dinero que llevaba no podía gastarlo en juguetes, como él habría deseado entonces; los juguetes estaban prohibidos en su casa. Las mujeres solo veían en él la oportunidad de lograr una vida de abandono y excesivos lujos que estúpidamente creían perfecta. Ni siquiera sabía si su apartamento y su primer coche eran comprados, robados o cobrados como una deuda.

Ser hijo de un Taisho suponía adoptar desde niño una serie de responsabilidades. Nunca pudo jugar, ni recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. No tuvo ni un solo juguete, ni un peluche. Nada. Lo primero que recordaba haber manejado era una pistola a la tierna edad de cinco años. Su padre le enseñó a usarla e insistió en que debía llevar siempre una encima. Fue sometido a los entrenamientos más duros para aprender _kung fu_ , _judo_ , _karate_ , _aikido_ y toda clase de técnicas de lucha. Mientras tanto, apenas podía ver a su madre, pues su padre consideraba que ella lo ablandaba. Solo podía morderse el labio y retener las lágrimas mientras escuchaba a su madre llorar, gritando su nombre.

Habría deseado ser un chico normal y corriente que iba a un colegio público, tenía unos padres que pagaban una hipoteca y trabajaba repartiendo periódicos para conseguir algo de dinero. Todo sería mucho más fácil así. Aunque, como ya había dicho anteriormente, con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar su destino y a hacerse dueño de él. En esos momentos, él era el capo de la mafia y tan solo estaba un puesto por debajo de su padre. El gran Inu No Taisho era el único que aún podía darle órdenes. La única diferencia respecto a su infancia era que ya no podía robarle lo único que deseó tener toda su vida; ya no podía robarle a su madre. Era mayor y libre para hacer lo que se le antojase; entre otras cosas, pasar mucho tiempo con su madre.

Alzó la vista de su taza de café y se concentró en la siempre dulce y amable mirada de su madre. ¿Cómo una mujer como ella pudo casarse con el capo de una mafia? Parecía la clase de mujer sencilla que se casaría con un hombre honrado que le diera unos cuantos hijos y la hiciera realmente feliz. Su madre, en cambio, se casó con un hombre que le había prohibido durante años ver a su hijo durante más de dos minutos seguidos y que no quiso darle más hijos, alegando que la mafia se dividiría y perderían poder. Los Taisho tenían por costumbre tener un solo hijo varón para evitar problemas de peleas entre hermanos o esposos de sus hijas que reclamaban lo que no era suyo. Seguramente no siempre nacieron varones a la primera o por error alguna mujer Taisho se quedó embarazada dos veces. No quería ni imaginar que hicieron para solventarlo…

¿Él quería ser otro Taisho más? Dedicarse a lucrarse de la desgracia de los demás, destruir hogares, mal tratar mujeres, gobernar en la sombra. Siempre se lo había preguntado. Su padre quería que fuera esa clase de hombre. La clase de hombre que era un Taisho, un auténtico mafioso. Él no estaba tan seguro. Hacerle a un hijo suyo lo que su padre le hizo a él… ¡No podía ni imaginarlo! Por eso ni se había planteado el matrimonio a sus treinta años de edad. Su padre le insistía y no hacía más que enviarle mujeres bellísimas con las que no le importaba acostarse, pero a las que no amaba. ¿No había que estar enamorado para casarse? ¿Su padre amaba a su madre?

― ¿En qué piensas, mi niño?

Su madre aún lo trataba como si fuera un niño. Probablemente, aquello fuera efecto de los años de separación.

― ¿Por qué te casaste con ese hombre?

― Otra vez estamos con eso… ― suspiró― Lo primero, ese hombre es tu padre. No puedes apartarlo de tu vida así. Se enfadará si se entera…

― ¡No me importa!

Nunca le importó, igual que él no le importaba a su padre. Inu No Taisho solo veía en él al hombre que ocuparía su lugar cuando él no estuviera para continuar con el linaje. Nada más. Nunca realizó una sola muestra de cariño hacia él; a esas alturas, ni la esperaba, ni la deseaba.

― Tu padre no es tan malo como crees… ― intentó convencerlo de nuevo ― Ha hecho cosas que son imperdonables. ― admitió ― Jamás le perdonaré que me impidiera verte cuando eras niño… ― tomó sus manos entre las suyas ― Pero sé que te ama.

― ¡Por favor, mamá! ― se quejó― Él es incapaz de amar.

― ¡Él nos ama! — aseguró en un grito firme que hizo que más de una cabeza en el café se volviera hacia ellos― Jamás vuelvas a dudarlo. ― moderó el tono ― Lo que pasa es que le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos. Su padre fue mucho más duro con él, créeme. Ha cometido errores, pero intentó que tú no tuvieras una infancia tan mala como la suya.

― No me hagas reír…

Ese era el problema de quedar con su madre. Siempre surgía el asunto de su padre y terminaban discutiendo porque ella insistía en que los amaba y en que fue mejor con él que otros capos de la mafia. Su madre estaba equivocada y ciega.

― ¿Por qué te casaste con él? ― volvió a preguntar.

― Porque me enamoré de él y sigo enamorada de él.

La misma respuesta de siempre. Decidiendo que ese tema ya era asunto perdido con su madre, tomó otro sorbo de café. La observó sobre el borde de la taza y le pareció que con cincuenta y dos años de edad seguía siendo tremendamente hermosa. De joven fue modelo; fue gracias a eso que su padre y ella se cruzaron en un pase. Su padre decidió que se casaría con ella a cualquier precio y su madre se lo puso tremendamente fácil.

Su cabello negro siempre largo y sedoso estaba teñido. Izayoi Taisho odiaba que otros le vieran las canas y se esforzaba por ocultarlas. Sus ojos azul celeste seguían siendo igual de hermosos aunque empezaban a fallar y tenía que usar gafas para leer. Su tez blanca y nívea comenzaba a formar pequeñas arrugas entorno a los ojos y las comisuras de los labios, pero eran casi imperceptibles. Solo alguien que se fijara tanto como él, como lo hace un hijo, podría verlo. Por lo demás, tenía la misma figura del primer día y ningún achaque de la edad.

Estaba envejeciendo bien y su padre también. Inu No Taisho merecía convertirse en un viejo decrépito, solo y abandonado. Para su desgracia, tenía toda la pinta de que eso no iba a suceder. Además, si el precio era que su madre muriera para que él se quedara solo, prefería que siguiera acompañado.

― ¿Y tú? ― le preguntó ― ¿Cuándo planeas enamorarte?

― Pensaba que eso no se planeaba mamá…

― No, pero ya tienes treinta años y…

― ¿No te enviará pa… pa… padre?

Después de tantos años, todavía le costaba llamarlo de esa forma en voz alta. No sentía ningún aprecio por su padre, y eso no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente.

― ¡No, tonto! ― se rio ― Solo soy una madre preocupada. Quiero ser abuela, ¿sabes?

Y él desearía ser padre si no tuviera a sus espaldas al suyo propio, vigilando cada paso que daba. Seguía siendo el líder por la muerte prematura del abuelo y podría arrebatárselo. Nadie lo cuestionaría por hacerlo.

― No he encontrado a la mujer adecuada, mamá.

― ¡Pues, busca!

Ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su madre amaba a su padre, pero muy pocos pensarían eso de ella sabiendo que era una modelo que rondaba los círculos de su padre Muchos seguirían pensando que solo era una caza fortunas. Aquellos que pensaban eso solo eran unos idiotas. No sabían lo que es formar parte de una mafia, ser una mujer ahí adentro y casarse con uno de los más importantes capos. No sabían nada.

Las mujeres que lo rodeaban y que se acostaban con él solo buscaban una cosa: dinero. Les daba igual conseguirlo con un matrimonio, con una noche loca o con un trato obsceno. Solo querían el dinero, la fama y el poder que ese materialismo les otorgaría. Todas eran hermosas y terriblemente encantadoras; tanto que casi le daban ganas de vomitar. Sabía que a sus espaldas debían decir toda clase de cosas desagradables sobre él a pesar de que en la cama todas gritaban como locas. No podía fiarse de ninguna de ellas. Eso sí, quedaban muy bien colgadas de su brazo cuando tenía cenas de negocios. De hecho, esa misma noche tenía una cena a la cual lo iban a acompañar dos hermosas modelos del momento: Kikio Tama y Tsubaki Kanabe.

El móvil de su madre sonó en ese instante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Antes de que contestara, pudo leer en la pantalla el nombre de su padre, su fotografía y un montón de corazones. Su madre lo amaba como una adolescente. Hasta se le puso la voz más estridente y aguda al contestarle, como si intentara parecer más femenina. La escuchó hablar hasta que puso cara de disgusto antes de colgar.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le preguntó preocupado.

Por mal que sonara, solía cruzar los dedos para que sus padres tuvieran una fuerte discusión que acabara con ella abandonándolo. Entonces, entraba en razón y se daba cuenta de que su padre jamás la dejaría marchar. La retendría a la fuerza a su lado si fuera necesario. Además, su madre no lo abandonaría por nada del mundo.

― Tu padre está disgustado porque a él no lo invitas nunca a tomar un café.

― Ya nos vemos en las reuniones, ¿qué más quiere? ― se quejó.

― Quiere que vuelva a casa, me espera para cenar. ― guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolso ― Y quiere que su hijo le haga un poco de caso. Está celoso.

Eso a él le daba igual. Pagó la cuenta antes de que su madre se atreviera tan siquiera a sacar la cartera del bolso y la llevó de la mano a la calle. Como de costumbre, salió él primero y comprobó el perímetro. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que debía tener bien vigilada sus espaldas, pues otras mafias intentarían acabar con alguien tan importante como él. De la misma forma, debía cuidar a aquellos a los que amaba. Esa era otra buena razón para que le costara tanto encontrar a una buena mujer con la que quedarse. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla? ¿Y si se equivocaba?

Mantuvo la puerta abierta y le indicó a su madre que podía salir cuando le pareció que no corría ningún peligro. De todas formas, la calle estaba vigilada por veinte hombres de su padre y veinte hombres suyos. El coche de su madre esperaba frente al café y el chófer vestido de traje con los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol, salió al verlos para abrirle la puerta.

― Ten cuidado, hijo.

Tuvo que inclinarse para que su madre pudiera darle un beso en la frente y uno en cada mejilla. Después, la ayudó a subir al coche con amoroso cuidado. En cuanto el coche desapareció, consultó su reloj y bostezó. Tenía que ir a buscar a sus dos compañeras para una soporífera cena de negocios con un político corrupto. Tal vez, si el ministro de urbanismo no le bajaba mucho el ánimo, podría disfrutar de una divertida noche con las dos señoritas.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su pitillera y le hizo una señal a su chófer para que se acercara. Por la calle, más de una persona se giraba para mirarle. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que un hombre con su aspecto era un mafioso. Mucho menos si miraban su cabello plateado, característico de los Taisho. Le resultaba desagradable. Las madres sujetaban con fuerza las manos de sus hijos, los apartaban de él con terror y murmuraban lo que serían cosas terribles sobre su persona. ¿Qué sabían ellas de él? ¿Qué sabía nadie de él realmente?

Kikio y Tsubaki no le hicieron esperar ni un solo minuto. Había oído que a las mujeres les encanta hacer esperar a los hombres. Sin embargo, a él nunca le hizo esperar ninguna. A veces se preguntaba qué se sentiría siendo un hombre cualquiera esperando.

Se sentó cada una a un lado en el coche y se abrazaron a él como dos lobas en el celo. Estaba seguro de que, si lo hubiera propuesto, se habrían quitado los vestidos y habrían pasado un rato estupendo hasta el restaurante. En realidad, no lo hizo porque su madre todavía estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos. Se había ido pocos minutos antes y no podía ni pensar en el sexo en ese instante. Ojalá sus acompañantes se sintieran igual. Tuvo que apartarles las manos de la bragueta con una sonrisa burlona y un comentario gracioso para que no se ofendieran. Les prometió que se divertirían más tarde; ambas dos lo estaban deseando. Al menos sabía que, cuando las mujeres lo insultaban a sus espaldas, ninguna se quejaba de sus dotes como amante.

El ministro de urbanismo ya lo esperaba cuando llegó al restaurante. Estaba rodeado por cuatro mujeres. Se había quedado corto al llamar a tan solo dos. ¿Qué imagen iba a dar delante de ese viejo decrépito cuando él aún era joven y atlético?

― ¡Taisho! ― lo llamó.

¿Tenía que gritarlo? Todas las cabezas del restaurante se volvieron hacia él en ese instante y empezaron a murmurar. Bien, si a alguien no le había quedado claro por su pelo que él era un Taisho, ahora todos lo sabían. De hecho, el camarero más cercano temblaba tanto que la botella resbaló de entre sus manos. Fue rápido de reflejos y la cogió al vuelo. El camarero lo miró con horror y el silencio se hizo más pronunciado. Ya no había murmullos.

Salió lo mejor que pudo del apuro. Saludó a la pareja que estaba en la mesa a la que iba a servir el camarero y le sirvió el vino a la señorita.

― Luce más hermosa que los diamantes esta noche.

La mujer se sonrojó y lo devoró con la mirada. El marido, novio, o lo que fuera, se enfadó, por supuesto, pero no se atrevió a demostrarle su enfado. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa de nuevo y volvió a ofrecerle el brazo a Tsubaki. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la mesa del ministro, ignorando por completo el revuelo.

El ministro de urbanismo se llamaba Akira y le dio dos besos al verlo. También besó a sus acompañantes y las sobó en exceso. Seguro que le encantaría acostarse con ellas y no con las prostitutas que había contratado. Él se limitó a besar la mano de cada mujer con elegancia, ignorando a propósito el hecho de que eran prostitutas, y ofreció asiento educadamente a sus acompañantes.

― ¡Qué bien acompañado estás Inuyasha!

― Siempre me han gustado las mujeres hermosas y el buen vino.

Chasqueó los dedos a la espera de que fuera el metre quien les sirviera lo mejor de la carta de vinos. En todas partes era sabido que los Taisho solo tomaban el vino de mejor calidad.

― Veo que usted no ha escatimado con su compañía. ― observó ― No esperaba encontrar tantas bellezas juntas esta noche. Creo que somos unos hombres afortunados.

― Sin duda lo somos, Inuyasha.

Odiaba que lo tuteara gente que le caía mal y que le resultaba tan repugnante como el ministro de urbanismo. Decidió ignorar su sonrisa sardónica y su mirada de viejo verde cuando el camarero sirvió el vino. Tomó la copa, la removió y la olió. Sí, era una buena cosecha.

― ¿Por nuestra fortuna? ― propuso brindar el ministro.

― Por nuestra fortuna. ― coincidió.

Como ya era costumbre, las mujeres no hablaban durante las cenas de negocios. Como mucho, podían llegar a hablar entre ellas en la hora de los postres, cuando prácticamente todo estuviera resuelto. Tomó ensalada de primero, como ellas, y contempló anonadado el plato repleto de alimentos grasos y calóricos que había pedido el ministro. Comiendo de esa manera, no le extrañaba que estuviera tan gordo. Con un poco de suerte, le daría un infarto pronto, y no tendría que volver a negociar con él. Entonces, su padre elegiría al nuevo ministro. Llevaban tiempo esperando ese momento. Si ese hombre aún no estaba muerto, era porque les seguía el juego, como un buen peón. Pero un peón que a él lo estaba hartando.

Tomaba la segunda copa de vino a la espera del segundo plato cuando un ángel pasó a unos pocos metros de él, provocando que estuviera a punto de atragantarse. Tuvo que coger la servilleta y limpiarse la barbilla antes de atreverse al volver a mirar. A unas tres mesas hacia la izquierda, se sentaron cuatro hombres trajeados y dos mujeres. Los cuatro hombres eran mayores y una de las dos mujeres era de mediana edad. La otra era un ángel. Jamás había visto una mujer así.

La joven se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja con elegancia, dejándole atisbar el cuello de cisne, blanco, níveo y, probablemente, suave. Llevaba una perla en la pequeña oreja a modo de pendiente y el cabello azabache rizado caía de forma natural sobre su espalda. Quería tocar su cabello. Alguien dijo algo en su mesa que le hizo sonreír, y pudo ver su perfecta dentadura blanca. Su labio inferior era más ancho que el superior, más relleno, rosado, perfecto para ser besado, mordido, succionado. ¡Y qué ojos tenía! Esos no eran unos simples y sencillos ojos marrones. Eran de color chocolate, estaba seguro, y habían sido enmarcados por unas largas y femeninas pestañas. Sus pómulos altos y su nariz pequeña y respingona solo acentuaban las facciones elegantes y sofisticadas.

Quería conocerla. De repente, todas las mujeres que estaban sentadas con él en esa mesa eran invisibles. Solo veía al ángel hacer su pedido al camarero. No tendría por qué estar sentada con esos hombres tan mayores. Aunque en vista de cómo era la otra mujer, a lo mejor eran familiares. Eso daba igual. ¡Tendría que estar sentada con él!

― ¿Me escuchas?

Apartó la mirada de la mujer en ese instante y arrugó la nariz al volver a contemplar a ese hombre tan desagradable.

― Me he distraído. ― admitió ― ¿Qué decía?

― He estado hablando esta mañana con el ministro de trabajo y…

No escuchó ni una sola palabra más de lo que le decía. Su mirada estaba fija en la mujer que brindaba con los otros comensales y tomaba el primer sorbo de un vino barato. Él le serviría el mejor vino del mundo, no tenía que tomar esa porquería. ¿Cómo podían tratarla de esa forma? ¡Qué desfachatez! Se sentía culpable por estar tomando un vino tan bueno mientras que ella bebía uno barato de supermercado.

Cuando le colocaron el bistec asado delante, el olor no logró abrirle el apetito. Estaba hambriento de otra cosa en ese instante. Incluso se enfadó cuando un camarero le tapó el campo de visión para servirle a Kikio. Al apartarse, otro camarero la ocultaba de su vista mientras le servía. Después, vio a su ángel aliñando una ensalada.

― ¿Sucede algo, querido?

Kikio se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado distraído.

― ¿A ti no te aburren estas reuniones? ― intentó justificarse.

― Terriblemente. ― admitió ― Podemos marcharnos cuando tú quieras.

De eso estaba seguro. El problema era que, simple y llanamente, no se marcharía de allí sin poder hablar con el ángel.

― Esta reunión es muy importante. Espera un poco más.

Kikio hizo un mohín disgustado que fácilmente pudo ignorar cuando vio al ángel levantarse de su asiento y disculparse con los demás para lo que indudablemente sería un paseo hacia el servicio. ¡Ese era su momento! Se disculpó para ir al servicio y la siguió disimuladamente. Algo cayó al suelo del cabello de la joven. Cuando se inclinó, recogió un hermoso pasador de plata con forma de copo de nieve. Tenía hasta una excusa para hablar con ella. ¡Perfecto!

― Disculpe…

No tuvo tiempo de decir ni una sola palabra. La mujer tropezó en el pasillo que los conducía a los servicios y lanzó un grito femenino antes de caerse de rodillas al suelo. Ni siquiera comprendió cómo había tropezado, pero, de repente ella estaba en el suelo de rodillas, descalza. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado pasmado cuando la dama necesitaba ayuda, se movió de forma apremiante.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella, quien debía pensar que estaba sola, alzó la mirada avergonzada y notó que sus mejillas se iban sonrojando. Estaba preciosa sonrojada. ¿Se vería igual después de que la besara? ¿En la cama con él?

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ― exclamó ― ¿Me ha visto?

Asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

― Lo siento… ― se disculpó― No suelo andar con tacones tan altos…

¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué? A él no tenía por qué pedirle disculpas por absolutamente nada. Se acuclilló y tomó sus manos. ¡Qué manos más bonitas! La manicura era perfecta y no estaban pintadas de colores estridentes como las de las mujeres de su mesa. Eran tan pequeñas en comparación con las suyas y tan blancas. Tan tremendamente suaves que no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza y besarlas. Olía a rosas, a lilas, a jazmines… ¡A todo un jardín!

― ¿Qué hace?

El idiota, seguro. Esa mujer no era como las que estaban sentadas en su mesa con él. Esa mujer era suave, delicada e inocente. Ni siquiera sabía quién era él. No lo contemplaba con el horror y la desconfianza del resto del mundo. ¿Era posible que hubiera dado con la única mujer en el mundo que no sabía quién era él? ¿Era posible que ella no le tuviera miedo? ¿Que no quisiera su dinero?

― ¿Se ha hecho daño en el tobillo? ― le preguntó para cambiar de tema― ¿Cree que puede andar?

― No lo sé… ― musitó avergonzada.

¿Acaso que no entendía que no tenía por qué sentir vergüenza delante de él? ¡Ya estaba a salvo! Él la protegería de cualquier mal. No se lo podía creer… había llegado ese momento que creía imposible. El mundo temblaba… Nada estaba quieto, nada era estable, nada era como él lo recordaba. Estaba total y completamente seguro de que se había enamorado de aquella mujer. ¿Sentiría ella el remolino de sentimientos que lo estaba asaltando a él?

La ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura y la guio hacia una silla, donde le ayudó a sentarse. Parecía que podía andar bien, no se había quejado. Se volvió para recoger el zapato y se arrodilló ante ella.

― No tiene que hacerlo. ― intentó detenerlo ― Puedo ponerme yo sola el zapato.

― Estaría feo que no ayudase a una dama como Dios manda. ― le rebatió― Además, quiero ver cómo tiene el tobillo.

E ignoró por completo sus débiles quejas. No tuvo que levantar el vestido, pues terminaba justo por debajo de las rodillas. Tomó su tobillo entre sus dos manos y casi gimió. ¡No llevaba medias! Ese color tan magnífico, ese blanco perfecto, era todo suyo. Tenía la piel de una muñeca de porcelana. Blanca, suave, tersa, tentadora. Acarició ese tobillo mucho más de lo que era necesario, pero nada le habría hecho soltarlo. Casi se lamentó en voz alta cuando tuvo que ponerle el zapato para que no pareciera que abusaba. En verdad eran unos tacones altos, la clase de tacones que usaban las modelos que lo acompañaban.

Su intención inicial era la de devolverle su pasador del pelo. No lo hizo. En lugar de devolverlo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. No sabía por qué lo hizo, solo que no podía devolvérselo. Así pues, se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse, tal y como haría un caballero.

― Gracias. Ha sido muy amable.

― Un placer, señorita…

Lo hizo a propósito para que ella se presentara sin parecer que la estaba forzando. Se hizo un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por el ruido que llegaba de las cocinas. ¿Se habría extralimitado? ¿Cómo podía salir de aquella situación? Por suerte, fue ella quien dio el paso finalmente.

― Higurashi. ― dijo al fin ― Me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

― Un nombre precioso. ― aseguró ― Yo…

Le tocaba presentarse a él. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Todo el mundo conocía a Inuyasha Taisho. Si bien ella no parecía sentirse afectada por su aspecto, igual sí que se sentiría así por su nombre. ¿Debía mentirle? ¿Estaría bien que le mintiera? Cerró los puños a los lados y rezó para que cualquier cosa que dijera a partir de entonces, fuera la que fuera, no la alejara de él.

― Soy Inuyasha Taisho.

Su subconsciente optó por la verdad. Ella no mostró ninguna reacción perceptible sobre lo que había escuchado. Parecía que no le importara en lo más mínimo. ¿Era verdad o estaba soñando?

― Nunca había escuchado ese hombre. ― admitió ― ¿No se siente un poco perro?

Jamás una sola persona había bromeado con su nombre. Nadie se habría atrevido nunca. Al notar su estupor, Kagome palideció.

― Lo siento, ¿le he ofendido? ― se excusó ― N-No era mi intención…

En respuesta, no pudo evitar reírse. Era la primera vez en su vida que se reía con una mujer. Aquel momento era casi mágico. Deseó alzarla entre sus brazos y besarla. De hecho, lo hubiera hecho si ella no tuviera toda la pinta de ser realmente asustadiza. Tendría que dejar eso para otra ocasión, cuando se conocieran más. ¡Porque iban a conocerse más! A Kagome Higurashi no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

― Me gusta tu sentido del humor. ― admitió.

Claro que le gustaba. Además, la tuteó intencionadamente con el propósito de conseguir que poco a poco ella también lo tuteara. ¿Estaba haciendo trampas?

― Bu‐Bueno… ― sonrió ― Yo tengo que ir al servicio… ― dio un paso hacia atrás para dirigirse hacia allí ― Ha sido un placer.

― Igualmente.

La vio marchar hacia los servicios, y tuvo que marcharse él también. Parecería un maldito acosador si se quedaba fuera esperándola, como un pervertido que seguía a las mujeres a los baños. Tenía que calmarse. Continuar con la cena, cerrar el maldito negocio cuanto antes y no perderla de vista. No se le podía escapar bajo ningún concepto. Bueno, había llegado más tarde que él. No tenía por qué terminar de cenar antes que él, ¿no?

Cuando regresó a la mesa, el bistec estaba frío. Pidió que le pusieran otro recién hecho y esperó pacientemente hasta que la vio nuevamente. Uno de los hombres de su mesa se levantó para ofrecerle asiento y ella le respondió con una preciosa sonrisa. Sintió unos celos enfermizos hacia ese hombre que nada tenía que hacer contra él. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué cenaban juntos? Necesitaba saber absolutamente todo de ella; la incertidumbre lo ahogaba. Hasta le apretaba la corbata en el cuello.

Se aflojó el nudo con disimulo y tomó un buen trago de vino. Se juró que, en su primera cita, la invitaría a tomar uno de los mejores vinos del mundo. Le llevaría rosas y le compraría diamantes. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella le sonriera de esa forma.

― ¿Hay trato?

Por fin había llegado el momento. A pesar de estar distraído con la belleza natural de Kagome Higurashi, había escuchado absolutamente todo. Sus pechos redondos, su cintura estrecha, su trasero redondo y respingón y sus piernas bien torneadas no habían logrado distraerlo del negocio. Y eso que aquel vestido color carne dejaba bien patentes unas maravillosas formas que seguro que encajarían con él. ¡Estaba hecha para él!

― Firmamos mañana. ― contestó al fin ― Me pasaré por su oficina.

― ¡Estupendo! ― exclamó ― Tomaremos una copa de brandy para celebrarlo.

Tomaría cualquier cosa. No podía apartar la mirada de Kagome. Ella no lo veía, no sabía que él estaba sentado allí. Ojalá lo supiera para saber si sentía interés por él, si buscaba mirarlo. Desde esa distancia, no lograba averiguar nada. Nada que no supiera, al menos. Sabía que era hermosa como un ángel, tímida, reservada, sencilla y, lo que más le gustaba de todo, no sabía quién era él y, si lo sabía, le daba exactamente igual. Eso o era la mejor actriz que había conocido en toda su vida. ¡No! Se negaba a pensar eso sobre ella.

Quería conocerla sin dudas y sin desconfianzas, que ella le dejase ver su verdadero ser. ¿Se sintió su madre así hacia su padre? ¿Su padre se sintió…? No, eso era imposible. Su padre carecía por completo de sentimientos. Se casó con su madre porque era la mujer más atractiva que conocía y ya está.

Se vio en la obligación de acelerar las cosas cuando vio que en la mesa de Kagome ya se terminaban los postres. Había pedido tarta de queso con fresas y disfrutó viendo cómo se relamía los labios. Era tan tentadora. Ahora bien, con esa mujer debía ir despacio. No era la clase de mujer que se acostaba con un hombre a la primera, ni la clase de mujer que perdonaría fácilmente que se le tirara encima. Quería hacer las cosas bien con ella, que se sintiera segura, y lo iba a conseguir costara lo que costase.

Salieron al vestíbulo justo por detrás de Kagome y el grupo que la acompañaba. Ignoró por completo a sus acompañantes y le arrebató a un camarero de entre las manos el abrigo de Kagome para colocárselo él mismo. Ella ni siquiera lo vio hasta que se volvió. Entonces, abrió la boca formando una perfecta o, sorprendida.

― Es usted…

Odiaba que lo tuteara. Poco a poco le iría quitando esa manía de hablarle de ese modo tan formal. Gritaría su nombre y el mundo entero temblaría de nuevo.

― ¿No te alegras de verme?

― La verdad es que sí… ― bajó la mirada ― Le estuve buscando en el restaurante…

¿Ella lo buscó? Y no lo encontró. Claro, por eso movía tanto la cabeza. La pobre no tenía forma de verlo desde el ángulo en el que estaba situada. No lo tenía tan fácil como él.

― Entonces, parece que no estoy haciendo el tonto.

¿Estaba intentando bromear con ella? ¿Por qué de repente los dos sonreían como dos adolescentes? Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca vivió un amor adolescente, ni un encaprichamiento tan siquiera. Jamás se había sentido enamorado. Era extraño sentirse tan tonto y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo una persona podía provocar esa reacción en otra? Jamás lo habría imaginado. Al fin entendía que su madre estuviera tan convencida de que debía enamorarse. Quería que él también lo sintiera.

― Quiero invitarte a cenar.

― ¿A cenar? ― repitió ― Hoy creo que ya es imposible…

¿Cómo se podían estar riendo de las tonterías que decían? ¡Dios, ella le encantaba!

― Otro día. ― puntualizó ― ¿Qué tal mañana?

No podía esperar más. Kagome tenía que decirle que sí, tenía que aceptar.

― La verdad es que…

― ¡Inuyasha, querido!

La voz de Kagome fue interrumpido por la de Kikio cuando tomó su brazo. Al otro lado, Tsubaki también se posicionó tomando su otro brazo. Las dos vestidas con atrevidos y llamativos vestidos dejaban bien claro que eran modelos, algo que intimidaría a muchas mujeres. Asimismo, lo estaban agarrando como si fuera de su propiedad. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de esas dos? Debió dejarlas bien atadas antes de acercarse a Kagome, pero la idea de que se marchara antes de poder concertar nada lo había cegado.

― Tardabas mucho. ― se explicó Tsubaki, quien era sin duda la más inteligente y la más políticamente correcta de las dos ― Empezábamos a preocuparnos.

― ¿Quién es esta ratita? ― preguntó Kikio entonces ― ¿Se va a unir a nosotros esta noche?

Kagome lo miró con horror. No tuvo tiempo ni de decir nada que arreglara lo que la lengua viperina de Kikio había estropeado. El ángel, su ángel, frunció el ceño, le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y dio media vuelta sin dirigirle la palabra. Deseó detenerla, pero las zarpas de sus acompañantes no lo soltaban y Kagome salió prácticamente corriendo del restaurante para montarse en un coche con otro hombre y abandonarlo.

No sabía qué lo enfadó más: el haber consentido que esas dos mujeres se presentaran ante Kagome o el hecho de verla montar en un coche con otro. Ella también estaba allí con otro hombre, un hombre mucho más mayor que ella, podría pensar de ella algo espeluznante, pero no era capaz. Sabía de alguna forma mística y sobrenatural que Kagome no era esa clase de mujer. Seguro que se trataba de un familiar o de un amigo, nada más.

Estaba demasiado enfadado en ese momento como para ser educado, así que sacó su billetera y le dio a Tsubaki unos cuantos billetes.

― Con eso podéis pagar un coche que os lleve a casa.

― ¡Pero dijiste que…! ― se intentó quejar Tsubaki.

― He cambiado de idea. ― la interrumpió ― ¿Algún problema?

Ninguna de las dos osó rebatirlo, atemorizadas por su evidente brote de mal humor. Jamás se había sentido tan enfadado consigo mismo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: una deliciosa coincidencia**


	2. Una deliciosa coincidencia

**Capítulo 2: Una deliciosa coincidencia**

Había pasado una semana completa desde que Kagome se le escapó de entre los dedos, y aún continuaba de mal humor. Jamás se perdonaría por haber cometido semejante error. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de que estaba acompañada por nada menos que dos de las peores víboras del mundo de la moda japonesa? Eran hermosas y malvadas. Una mezcla aterradora para una muchacha que, evidentemente, no conocía ese mundo.

No sabía nada de ella más que su nombre y que era tan bella por dentro como por fuera. Irradiaba luz allí por donde ella caminaba. Debió enviar lejos a las dos modelos antes de acercarse a ella. No, directamente no debió acudir acompañado a esa reunión. Lo hizo por costumbre, porque era el estereotipo de mafioso, porque le enseñaron a ser así, porque sabía que el otro también acudiría acompañado. ¡Demonios, lo hizo por imagen! Y porque se sentía solo. Quería que ellas la acompañaran por la noche para llenar durante unas horas, al menos, el vacío que sentía por dentro. No tenía amigos, no tenía novia. ¿Quién podía culparlo por querer sentir el calor humano?

Se equivocó por completo, y lo estaba pagando muy caro. Acababa de perder a la mejor mujer que se había cruzado en su camino nunca. Una mujer que, además, podría haber mostrado interés en él. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No se atrevía ni a intentar buscarla. Seguro que ella seguiría enfadada con él por osar invitarla mientras estaba acompañado de otras mujeres que la hicieron sentir inferior. ¡Kagome estaba muy por encima de las otras! No le extrañaría que no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra en la vida. Parecía la clase de mujer que no toleraba la promiscuidad, y podía entenderlo.

Kagome era suave, delicada, tímida, reservada, muy emotiva. No necesitaba conocerla más de lo que lo hizo aquella noche para saber todo aquello. Ella era inocente; él era el maldito demonio encarnado. ¿Qué podía hacer un mafioso con una mujer como ella? Solo provocaría su sufrimiento, al igual que su padre había hecho con su madre anteriormente. ¿Quería que la historia se repitiera con esa mujer? ¡No! Le evitaría el mal trago de amar a alguien de su calaña. Y tal vez estuviera exagerando e imaginando demasiado al insinuar que ella podría amarlo, pero estaba seguro de que le habría correspondido. Algo en su mirada, en ese mar de chocolate, se lo dijo.

Cruzó las piernas sobre el asiento de piel de la limusina en la que viajaba y esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió. Entró uno de sus hombres trajeado primero; después, un hombre tembloroso seguido de otro de sus hombres. La puerta se cerró de nuevo. Dentro del coche solo se escuchaba el castañeo de los dientes del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

― Conocías bien las condiciones de nuestro trato.

En los negocios era implacable. Así fue, precisamente, como le enseñó a ser su padre. Aquel hombre huesudo, escuálido, con el pelo revuelto y las oscuras ojeras hinchadas no le produjo ni un ápice de pena. Sus lamentos eran producto de su propia estupidez. Habría sido mejor que le embargara la casa el banco a pedir favores a la mafia. ¿Acaso la gente no aprendía? Y todo fue su culpa. Se metió en deudas de juego que le costaron casi todo lo que valía su casa, y perdió su trabajo cuando llegó a oídos de sus jefes que era un ludópata. A él, en su lugar, le avergonzaría mirar a los ojos a sus hijos.

― De‐Deme un poco más de tiempo… por favor… ― le suplicó.

― Ese no era el trato.

― ¡Por favor, señor Taisho! ― le suplicó ridículamente ― Tengo una familia…

― Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer tratos conmigo. Acordamos que en un año de plazo me devolverías todo el dinero que te presté. Al siguiente año, debías devolverme los intereses. ― le recordó ― Sin embargo, yo todavía no he recibido nada y tú has seguido viviendo cómodamente en tu hogar.

― No he encontrado trabajo… ― se explicó ― Lo he intentado, pero ya soy muy mayor y nadie me ha querido admitir. Mi mujer trabaja para alimentar a los niños, pero apenas…

― No me sirven tus excusas.

¡Patético! ― pensó. ¿Cómo un hombre como ese podía estar casado? ¿Qué mujer querría a semejante esperpento? Más aún después de lo que le había hecho a su familia hipotecando la casa y vendiendo su alma a la mafia. Seguro que su esposa esperaba que su marido no volviera un día y que les arrebataran la casa. De hecho, él tenía las escrituras a su nombre. Solo tenía que cambiar el nombre por el de ese despojo humano cuando le devolviera el dinero, pero no lo había hecho.

Era tan injusto que un hombre como ese tuviera una familia mientras que él había perdido la que era, sin duda alguna, su única oportunidad en la vida. Eso lo cabreaba más. Cogió la carpeta de cuero donde guardaba la escritura de la casa y la abrió para enseñarle el documento con el apellido Taisho como propietario.

― Tu familia se quedará en la calle por tu culpa.

― ¡No, por favor!

― Y tú pagarás con tu vida.

Les hizo una señal a los hombres para que lo sacaran de la limusina y salió tras ellos. Estaban en medio de un polígono industrial abandonado. Solía hacer negocios allí porque, si la otra parte no cumplía, era más fácil ocuparse de hacerla desaparecer. Nadie escucharía el disparo, nadie llamaría a la policía, nadie acudiría en su ayuda. Después, tirarían su cuerpo al río aún contaminado. Lo sentía por aquella familia, pero estaban mejor sin ese hombre.

Metió la mano dentro de la americana, bajo su axila y sacó su beretta plateada. Vio cómo arrodillaban al hombre de espaldas a él y escuchó sus lamentables sollozos. Lloraba como una nena. Odiaba ver cómo los hombres se desplomaban y se humillaban de esa forma suplicando por su vida justo antes de morir. Todos debían saber que iban a acabar así cuando negociaban con él. ¿Acaso pensó que en un año podría devolverle todo el dinero que le debía? Aunque hubiera encontrado trabajo, habría sido imposible. ¡Ni aunque se lo prestaran! Le debía unos cuantos millones.

Preparó su arma y la colocó a pocos centímetros de la coronilla del hombre. Le daría el placer de una muerte rápida. En el fondo debería estar agradecido. Otras mafias no eran tan bondadosas como ellos y se dedicaban a la tortura tanto física como psicológica antes de la muerte. A él no le interesaba violar a su mujer, ni a sus hijas pequeñas. No quería matar a los niños de forma lenta y dolorosa. Ellos no tenían la culpa de los errores del padre.

― Miaka… ― musitó el hombre.

A veces murmuraban nombres antes de morir, incluso los gritaban. Nunca le había interesado especialmente hasta ese momento.

― ¿Quién es Miaka? ― preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.

― Mi mujer…

― ¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos? ― preguntó por inercia.

― Akane, Kiara y Kaname… ― contestó entre sollozos ― ¿Vas a matarlos?

― No.

Los hombros del hombre dejaron de estar tensos en ese instante; pareció como si acabara de quitarle el peso de todo el mundo de encima. ¿Y si ese hombre no era la rata que él creyó en un principio? Quería a su familia. Por un momento imaginó a esa tal Miaka esperando a su marido en casa con el corazón en un puño. A sus hijos volviendo del colegio para encontrarse que no tenían un techo bajo el que vivir, ni tampoco un padre. Entonces, la escena se transformó y antes sus ojos apareció el rostro de Kagome cubierto de lágrimas. ¿Ella lo esperaría de la misma forma? ¿Ella le perdonaría que matara a ese hombre?

¡Diablos, no podía matarlo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Kagome le había afectado al cerebro pese a que solo estuvo con ella poco más de cinco minutos y más de una hora observándola desde la distancia. Bajó el arma aún más enfadado y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ¿Qué iban a pensar sus hombres? Por primera vez, Inuyasha Taisho había mostrado piedad. Ojalá aquello no llegara a oídos de su padre…

― Vuelve a casa con tu familia. ― dijo al fin ― Busca un trabajo y deja de darle disgustos a tu mujer.

El hombre volvió la cabeza lentamente y lo contempló desde abajo sin comprender.

― ¿Mi deuda? ― preguntó.

― Retrasaremos el plazo.

― ¿Cuándo…?

― Indefinidamente. ― contestó ― Hasta que a mí se me antoje, ¿quién sabe? Tú solo busca empleo y paga todas tus deudas de una maldita vez. Espero que no seas tan idiota como para volver a entrar en un casino.

No le faltó tiempo para asentir con la cabeza y marcharse corriendo, gritando agradecido. Sus hombres lo miraron sin comprender lo que acababa de hacer. Ni él mismo lograba comprender el extraño cambio que Kagome había generado en él con tan poco tiempo y atención. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

― Vamos.

Necesitaba despejarse. Tenía una aburrida reunión con un magnate de las telecomunicaciones en menos de media hora. Había ajustado bastante el tiempo para liquidar ese pequeño asunto, y, al final, no hizo nada. Esas no eran las leyes de su mundo, de su mafia. Si el líder se enteraba… Bueno, al menos, el líder era su padre. No iba a matarlo aunque encontraría la forma de castigarlo, seguro. Siempre era realmente imaginativo y sabía dónde le dolía más: su madre. ¿Realmente podía volver a prohibirle verla?

Se acomodó en el asiento de su limusina y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Necesitaba relajarse. Sus hombres lo seguían en otro coche y tenía espías y francotiradores repartidos por toda la ciudad que siempre estaban informados de su posición. Su chófer era su única compañía, pero, en ese momento, era lo último que deseaba. Pulsó el botón para subir la ventanilla opaca que lo apartaba de su visión y disfrutó de la soledad. Minutos antes había estado dispuesto a matar a ese hombre a sangre fría, algo que había hecho en múltiples ocasiones. En su lugar, lo dejó libre. Sin duda, su madre estaría muy orgullosa de él. Ella odiaba la muerte; por esa razón, nunca quería saber de los negocios de su marido, ni de su hijo. Había decidido dar la espalda a ese mundo para evitarse el sufrimiento.

Apoyó el brazo en el reposabrazos y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para verla. ¡Era Kagome! Estaba entrando a una cafetería con otras mujeres. Al consultar el reloj apresuradamente, se percató de que era la hora del almuerzo en muchas empresas. ¡Tenía que hablar con ella!

― ¡Alto!

El chófer se detuvo abruptamente a causa de su orden. Apenas esperó para abrir la puerta y saltar de la limusina. Corrió hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba la cafetería, ignorando por completo el protocolo, olvidándose de que alguna otra mafia podría aprovechar el momento para matarlo. Nada podía detenerlo en ese instante. Necesitaba volver a verla, hablar con ella aunque en su cabeza sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer por Kagome era alejarse.

Entró en la cafetería y la buscó con la mirada en los reservados. Acababa de sentarse con sus amigas en uno y leía la carta. ¿En qué trabajaría? Vestía un elegante traje granate de corte refinado. La falda de tubo se ajustaba hasta las rodillas deliciosamente a sus piernas y acentuaba su cintura estrecha. Se había quitado la americana a juego y debajo llevaba una blusa de seda color marfil con manga corta de bombacho. Parecía el aspecto de una persona que trabajaba en una oficina. Su cabello estaba recogido en una elegante trenza francesa de la que se escapan algunos rizos rebeldes. Le sentaba bien y seguro que era cómodo para trabajar, pero le gustaba más su cabello suelto.

Decidió sentarse en un taburete junto a la barra para esperar su momento. No quería molestarla mientras tomaba el almuerzo, muchos menos estando en compañía de sus amigas.

― ¿Señor?

Al volverse vio a uno de sus hombres. Se fijó en que por la calle empezaban a extender todo un dispositivo de seguridad para él. Claro, salió corriendo sin pensar en nada.

― Me quedaré aquí un rato, tomando algo. ― llamó con un gesto al camarero ― Un café solo.

Era muy pronto para comer. A él le gustaba tomar la comida hacia las tres.

― ¿Y su reunión?

¡Cierto! Tenía que reunirse con ese aburrido magnate de las telecomunicaciones. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo el trabajo sucio de su padre? Alzó la mirada hacia la mesa en la que Kagome estaba sentada. En ese momento se reía por algo que dijo una de sus amigas y estaba preciosa. Decidió que no se marcharía todavía. Ese hombre podía esperarlo; de no ser así, aprendería a hacerlo.

― Llámale y dile que llegaré tarde.

― Pero señor… el líder… ― intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión.

― El líder es mi padre, ¿debo recordártelo? ― odiaba tener que hacer uso de su autoridad por su linaje― Ahora, márchate. No deseo ser molestado.

No se atrevió a cuestionarlo de nuevo. Así, pasó los siguientes veinte minutos contemplando a Kagome. Tomó una ensalada césar y un sándwich mixto para comer. Sus amigas parecían también compañeras de trabajo, pero ninguna de ellas brillaba tanto como la hermosa joven. Cuando le dio el último bocado a su sándwich, se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

― Estoy segura de que le gustas al mensajero.

― ¡No digas tonterías, Yuka!

― Es cierto, te pone ojitos.

― ¿Tú también, Eri? — se quejó.

Se volvió hacia Ayumi buscando apoyo. Ella siempre era más razonable que sus otras amigas. Fueron juntas al instituto y a la universidad, y tuvieron la suerte de trabajar en la misma empresa más adelante. Ella trabajaba como directora adjunta de la empresa. Yuka era la directora de marketing; nada se le daba mejor que vender. Eri era secretaría de dirección. Finalmente, Ayumi trabajaba como jefa del Departamento de Recursos Humanos.

― Creo que esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Yuka y con Eri. Ese chicho está interesado en ti, Kagome.

Pues para ella no era una buena noticia. A partir de entonces, se sentiría muy incómoda cada vez que Kouga le subiera las cartas y los paquetes al despacho. A decir verdad, era muy atractivo, pero no sentía ningún interés hacia él. Generalmente, no sentía interés hacia los hombres, ni hacia las mujeres. Llegó a pensar que era asexual cuando, después de terminar la universidad, todavía no fue capaz de enamorarse. Pero todo eso cambió y su mundo se puso patas arriba cuando conoció a Inuyasha Taisho la semana anterior. Por fin sabía que era un ser real, sexual y capaz de sentir amor hacia alguien. Sin embargo, el príncipe le salió rana y toda la magia murió tan rápido como llegó.

― ¿En qué piensas? ― le preguntó Yuka― Seguro que ahora quieres tirártelo.

― ¡Yuka, por favor!

Nunca se había acostado con un hombre, pues nunca había sido capaz de sentir nada por ninguno. Ni siquiera había sentido lo que era la atracción física hasta que conoció a Inuyasha. Se lo dio todo y se lo quitó a la misma velocidad. Fue su culpa por hacerse ilusiones… Él ya estaba muy bien acompañado por unas mujeres despampanantes. Además, eran modelos. Las vio posando para portadas de diversas revistas en el quiosco al día siguiente. ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra ese par de mujeres? Él solo había jugado con ella.

De repente, el camarero colocó frente a ella un delicioso pedazo de tarta de queso con fresas. Era su tarta favorita.

― Yo no he pedido esto.

Su conciencia le obligaba a devolver ese pedazo de tarta a la persona que lo pidió realmente.

― La invita el caballero que está en la barra.

Tanto ella como sus amigas siguieron la dirección que señalaba el camarero hasta que las cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta. La única diferencia en su asombro era que Kagome conocía la identidad de aquel hombre. ¡Era Inuyasha Taisho! ¡Y qué guapo estaba! ¿Vestiría siempre de traje? ¡Y qué más daba! El traje le sentaba de maravilla.

Inuyasha le guiñó el ojo en un claro coqueteo. Sintió que la ardían las mejillas, y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Seguro que en ese instante hacía juego con la mermelada que cubría el pedazo de tarta. ¿Cómo sabía él que esa tarta era su favorita? Entonces, recordó que fue la tarta que pidió en el restaurante aquella noche. ¿La estuvo observando mientras cenaba? ¿La habría visto lamerse los labios manchados de mermelada? ¿La escucharía gemir de placer por su sabor? ¡Qué vergüenza!

¿Y eso qué significaba? ¿Iba en serio con ella? No, no podía ser. La humilló de la peor de las formas con esas dos mujeres. ¿Qué se creía? No podía aparecer de repente en su vida cotidiana, invitarla a un delicioso pedazo de tarta y creer que ella iba a derretirse en sus brazos después de lo que le hizo. ¿A qué jugaba? Tenía mucha más clase que eso y que sus bellísimas acompañantes.

― Tienes que acercarte a darle las gracias. ― dijo Yuka interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ― Y, de paso, que no se te olvide pedirle su teléfono.

No pensaba acercarse a ese hombre de nuevo para convertirse en su juguetito.

― Si no lo quieres para ti, ya me acerco yo. ― sugirió Eri.

La sola idea le hizo arder de rabia. ¡Inuyasha era suyo! ¡No, un momento! ¿Desde cuándo era suyo? No había nada entre ellos más que una conversación realmente estúpida. Y pensar que creyó que podría cenar realmente con él y… ¡Maldita sea! Pensó que era el hombre de su vida. ¡Qué estúpida! La clase de hombres como él que parecen estar forrados no se lían con chicas como ella.

― Ya lo conozco y no merece la pena. ― se atrevió a decir al fin.

― ¿Ya lo conoces? ― Yuka parecía al borde del infarto.

― ¿Qué no merece la pena? ― exclamó Eri.

― Tiene el cabello plateado. ― observó Ayumi.

Las tres se volvieron hacia ella al escucharla. Eso era lo más extraño que podría haber dicho. Y, a decir verdad, le sentaba de maravilla. Nunca había conocido a un hombre con el cabello plateado sin ser fruto de la edad y estaba guapísimo. También estaba bronceado, era alto y parecía fuerte. Sus hombros y su pecho se veían muy anchos y se iba estrechando en la zona de la cadera. Sus piernas también parecían muy potentes. Nunca se había fijado en esas partes de un hombre, pero él le hacía pensar cosas lascivas en verdad. ¡Qué lástima que solo fuera un hombre promiscuo! Podría abandonarse en ese par de ojos dorados como dos soles, dejarse besar por esos finos labios, admirar de por vida sus bellas y potentes facciones…

― ¿Y qué importancia tiene el color de su cabello? ― se quejó Eri ― Lo que importa es el tamaño de su po…

― ¡Eri! ― la amonestó Ayumi, interrumpiéndola ― Solo era una observación.

― Lo mío también. ― se justificó la otra.

― Solo espero que esté teñido… ― musitó Ayumi de tal forma que solo ella pudo oírla.

¿Por qué esperaba que estuviera teñido? ¿Había algo de malo en tener el cabello plateado natural? La curiosidad le picaba. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando Yuka y Eri volvieron al ataque.

― ¡Tienes que comerte la tarta! ― le ordenó Yuka.

― Pero intenta parecer sexi. ― continuó Eri ― Muérdete el labio inferior y lame la nata. ¡Seguro que le encanta!

― Si te lo trabajas bien, a ese lo tienes entre las piernas antes de que termine la hora de comer. ― le aseguró Yuka.

Decidió que ya había escuchado bastantes tonterías por un día. No pensaba acostarse con ese hombre, ni cenar con él, ni nada. Ya le dejó las cosas muy claras y no le interesaba nada lo que pudiera ofrecerle. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Se acostaría con ella y luego la dejaría tirada? ¿Jugaría con sus sentimientos para luego aplastarlos? No, gracias. Prefería estar sola que mal acompañada.

― No pienso comer esta tarta.

La verdad era que fue un sacrificio supremo decir aquello, teniendo en cuenta que le encantaba y que la pinta era estupenda.

― ¡Voy a devolvérsela!

― ¡Eso! — la animó Yuka― Ponte dura y, luego, invítalo al cuarto de baño.

Yuka y Eri solo pensaban en una cosa. Por suerte, Ayumi apoyaba su decisión y le hizo sitio para que saliera. Respiró hondo y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la barra, donde él le esperaba, con el pedazo de tarta. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Estaba muy nerviosa. Ese hombre la alteraba y no le quitaba ojo de encima.

¡Ánimo, Kagome! ― se dijo. Trataba todos los días con tipejos de las altas esferas que se creían que había obtenido su puesto tirándose a su jefe, que solo era otra mujer guapa y tonta. ¡Estaban equivocados! Tenía una carrera y un máster, era políglota y trabajó muy duro en la vida para conseguir cuanto tenía. Sus padres fueron asesinados cuando era una niña, por lo que fue acogida por unos tíos. Ellos no podían pagarle la universidad, así que trabajó desde los dieciséis años en trabajos penosos para labrarse un buen futuro. No iba a permitir que otro hombre la menospreciara.

Se detuvo frente a él y le ofreció el pedazo de tarta en silencio. Inuyasha le sonrió con coqueteo. Su sonrisa era maravillosa, pero no pensaba caer.

― ¿Quieres que lo compartamos?

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

― No lo quiero.

― ¿No te gusta? ― de repente se puso en guardia― Pensé que… en el restaurante parecía…

― Sí que me gusta. Me encanta, de hecho. ― dejó bien claro― Pero no quiero nada tuyo.

Juraría que eso le dolió al hombre de negocios. Algo cambió en su mirada; por un momento, pensó que iba a suplicarle. Como si ella tuviera el poder de hacer que un hombre como ese se arrodillará ante ella… En su lugar, le cayó una lluvia de disculpas.

― Siento mucho lo sucedido la otra noche. ― se disculpó ― Hubo un terrible mal entendido.

― Yo no lo creo. Esas dos mujeres parecían conocerte muy bien y fueron allí contigo.

― Sí, pero… ― intentó aplacarla.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― no le dejó defenderse― ¿Acaso no te basta con una? ¿Eres la clase de hombre repugnante que cree que las mujeres somos juguetitos sexuales sin sentimientos?

― No, eso no es… ― sacudió la cabeza en una vigorosa negativa.

― En el fondo me dan pena esas dos. Las están utilizando y ni siquiera son capaces de darse cuenta.

― ¡Ya basta, por favor!

Inuyasha le gritó. Todas las cabezas de la cafetería se volvieron para mirarlos en ese instante. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Primero, la humillaba en el restaurante y, luego, la avergonzaba de esa forma delante de sus amigas, en la cafetería que ellas frecuentaban. Todo el mundo las conocía allí.

― Lo siento, no quería gritar. ― se disculpó ― Pero no me dejabas hablar…

― Eres un… ― estuvo a punto de insultarlo.

― Escúchame, por favor. ― la interrumpió― Solo te pido eso.

¿Por qué le tuvo que poner esos ojitos de cordero degollado? No pudo resistirse a tan tierna petición. Asintió con la cabeza y golpeó el suelo con la punta del zapato impacientemente.

― Lo de anoche no es lo que parecía. Créeme, si conocieras a esas mujeres, no te darían pena. Son muy conscientes de lo que hacen y son ellas las que quieren usarme.

¡Vaya! Esa sí que era nueva. Un hombre que se sentía usado… Si eso era verdad, solo podía significar que era muy rico.

― No hay nada entre ellas y yo. Solo me acompañaban. Estaba con el Ministro de Urbanismo y habría estado feo ir sin compañía. Él llevaba a cuatro prostitutas y… ¡No, espera! ― la intentó detener cuando iba a gritarle ― ¡No te enfades conmigo! Te estoy hablando de él... Yo no quería parecer menos delante de…

― ¡Ya he escuchado suficiente! ― golpeó el suelo con su tacón, furiosa.

― ¡No, por favor! Ellas no me importan, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo…

Antes de que dijera una sola palabra más, le estampó el plato con el pedazo de tarta contra la cara. Había escuchado más que suficiente de ese retrógrado misógino para toda una vida. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Quería que ella fuera otro adorno bonito en su brazo para fardar delante de sus amigos? ¡Menudo sinvergüenza! Encima lo admitía descaradamente. Por ella, se lo podía tragar la tierra. Solo sentía asco por haberse sentido atraída hacia esa clase de hombre. Su cuerpo la traicionó, pero ya era capaz de controlarlo.

― Espero que te haya gustado la tarta. ― al apartar el plato se mojó el dedo con la nata y la mermelada en el rostro del hombre humillado y lo lamió― ¡Mmm, delicioso!

No esperó a que él dijera nada. Regresó a su mesa, donde sus amigas la contemplaban con los ojos a punto de salirse de las cuencas, y dejó unos billetes para pagar la cuenta antes de coger el bolso y el blazer para salir de la cafetería. Sus amigas la siguieron desconcertadas. Pronto, cuando se recuperaran del shock, empezarían a bombardearla a base de preguntas y reproches por haber perdido así a ese pedazo de hombre. No obstante, ella no tenía ganas de escuchar nada sobre él. ¡Menudo cerdo!

Al salir, un hombre trajeado se interpuso en su camino. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol y le dio muy mala espina. Por un momento, creyó que iba a hacerle algo, pero alzó la vista hacia algo a su espalda y se apartó de su camino obedientemente. Sin entender bien lo sucedido, volvió la cabeza y vio a Inuyasha dentro de la cafetería, haciendo una seña mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo de tela. De repente, se percató de que toda la calle estaba repleta de hombres como aquel. ¿Eran escoltas? ¿Sería Inuyasha un político? Al fin y al cabo, dijo que estaba cenando con el Ministro de Urbanismo. Pues ella no lo conocía.

En fin, eso ya no importaba. Alzó la cabeza orgullosa y continuó caminando por la calle hacia su trabajo. Necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa para olvidarse de ese idiota. Aunque debía admitir que se veía muy gracioso con los pedazos de tarta esparcidos por su rostro… Casi se carcajeó de recordarlo.

― ¡Kagome estás loca! ― le recriminó Yuka.

― Ese hombre era… ― quiso hacerle entrar en razón Eri.

― ¡No me fastidiéis con este hombre! ― les advirtió― No quiero volver a oír nada sobre él.

Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada, prácticamente furiosa. Probablemente, fue por eso que dejaron el tema tan rápido para no volver a mentarlo. Seguro que comentarían entre ellas el porqué se comportó así y estaba tan enfadada, pero le daba igual. No se arrepentía ni un poquito de lo que había hecho. El único que tenía de lo que arrepentirse era ese hombre.

A pesar de sentirse orgullosa de su hazaña, no pudo calmarse. Estuvo muy intranquila en el trabajo y sentía que no se podía concentrar en nada. Al principio, estaba muy orgullosa de lo que hizo, pero, a medida que iban pasando las horas, su arrepentimiento iba creciendo. Acababa de perder definitivamente la única oportunidad que podría haber tenido de salir con ese hombre. No sabía por qué, pero, aun después de haber escuchado todo aquello, quería salir con él. Tenía la estúpida idea en mente de que podía cambiarlo, hacer que solo la amara a ella, que la respetara. ¿Hizo mal? ¿Y qué importaba? Él ya no la querría y jamás volvería a verlo.

Tuvo que llevarse trabajo a casa. No podía dejar para el día siguiente todo lo que no fue capaz de terminar ese día. Cogió dos archivadores enormes y salió del edificio de su empresa a paso ligero. También tenía que hacer la compra de camino a casa o no tendría nada para cenar, ni para desayunar al día siguiente. Había retrasado demasiado ese momento por culpa de los nervios por la compra de otra compañía. En casa no había comida a causa de su dejadez en el ámbito personal.

Dejó caer los pesados archivadores dentro del carrito de la compra y llenó tanto el carro que se percató de que no podría llevarlo hasta casa ella sola. Si supiera conducir… O si tuviera un novio fuerte que… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella no necesitaba a ningún hombre para llevar la compra hasta su casa, aunque no le vendría mal una grúa o un montacargas. Se había pasado con la compra y en el precio también se vio reflejado. Pagó a disgusto porque le daba vergüenza quitar productos después de haberlos pasado por el detector y se planteó mil formas diferentes de llevar las bolsas. Todas ellas dolorosas para sus músculos.

Al final, se colgó el bolso como una bandolera, compró una bolsa de más para llevar los archivadores y se repartió la compra en un montón de bolsas con asa y un par sin asa para llevar contra el pecho. No veía nada al frente y apenas podía caminar sin balancearse. En esos momentos, no tenía tiempo ni para pensar. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantenerse en pie. Tanto que casi se cayó cuando el peso de las bolsas que llevaba contra el pecho le fue arrebatado.

― Una señorita no debería cargar con tanto peso.

Esa voz era la de Inuyasha. Clavó los zapatos en el suelo para mantenerse erguida y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su encantadora sonrisa de caballero andante. ¿De dónde había salido?

― ¿Me estás siguiendo?

No quería espantarlo, mucho menos después de que había llegado a creer que no volvería a verlo, pero era un tanto extraño coincidir dos veces en un día en una ciudad tan grande.

― Te juro que solo pasaba por aquí. ― le aseguró ― Volvía a mi casa y te vi por la ventanilla. No podía dejar que cargaras con todo esto.

Se volvió hacia la dirección que había señalado y se encontró con una brillante limusina. El chófer también trajeado esperaba afuera, esperando, mientras se formaba todo un dispositivo de seguridad en torno a ellos.

― ¿Eres político? ― le preguntó.

― No, que va.

― ¿Entonces? ― insistió ― ¿Por qué te protege toda esta gente?

― Son escoltas contratados. ― le restó importancia con un ademán ― No les prestes atención.

Eso era precisamente lo más complicado. Todos parecían increíblemente fuertes y hábiles y ella era, tal y como dijeron aquellas dos mujeres, una ratita en comparación.

― ¿Te llevo a casa?

No fue capaz de contestar. Se quedó muda. Inuyasha le estaba ofreciendo llevarla a su casa y en un momento en el que claramente lo necesitaba. Ya no se trataba solo del peso que cargaba; el cielo se estaba nublando, y tenía toda la pinta de que llovería antes de llegar a casa. Además, se había planteado hasta rezar para volver a cruzarse con él después de lo sucedido en la cafetería. Estaba deseando pasar más tiempo con él.

― No quieres que sepa dónde vives, ¿no?

Estaba mal interpretando su silencio. En realidad, la emoción de poder pasar más tiempo a su lado era lo que la estaba dejando muda. Claro que era un riesgo mostrarle su dirección, pero ya había decidido que quería asumir ese riesgo con Inuyasha.

― Me encantaría que me llevaras a casa. ― dijo al fin.

Juraría que Inuyasha la habría besado en ese momento. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! Eso lo haría más fácil para los dos.

Lo siguió hacia el coche, quejándose cuando intentó quitarle más bolsas tan galantemente. El chófer abrió el maletero para ellos. Le arrebató las bolsas inmediatamente y las colocó dentro. Inuyasha, sin esperar a que el chófer terminara de colocar su compra, abrió la puerta de la limusina y le hizo una señal para que entrara. Estaba guapísimo. Notó que se había cambiado el traje. Seguro que se lo manchó con la tarta en el incidente de la cafetería. De repente, se sintió aún más culpable.

Se dirigió hacia él y se detuvo a pocos centímetros, con tan solo la puerta separando sus cuerpos.

― Lamento lo sucedido en la cafetería. ― se disculpó ― No quería tirarte la tarta… Bueno, en realidad, sí que quería, pero no estuvo bien.

― Agradezco tu sinceridad. ― contestó― No tiene importancia, ¿vale? Solo era tarta, se puede limpiar.

― Te pagaré la tintorería. ― le propuso.

― ¡No digas tonterías! ― denegó su proposición ― Si quieres compensarme, cena conmigo mañana.

¡Le estaba pidiendo una cita! Después de lo mezquina que había sido con él y de lo mal que se había comportado, le pedía una cita. ¡Claro que sí!

― Te demostraré que no soy esa clase de hombre…

¿De qué hablaba? ¡Ah, claro! Se refería al asunto de las modelos, el Ministro de Urbanismo y las prostitutas. Bueno, tenía la esperanza de poder reformarlo. El único hombre que había logrado llamar su atención, bien merecía el esfuerzo.

― De acuerdo. ― aceptó ― Aunque ¿no tienes algo más discreto que una limusina? No es que me queje, pero…

― Te recogeré en mi coche.

Eso prometía. Entró en la limusina justo cuando caían las primeras gotas de lluvia e Inuyasha entró a su lado. No estaba muy segura de cómo sucedió lo siguiente. Sus manos se enlazaron sobre los asientos y no fueron capaces de volver a soltarse durante el trayecto. Tan siquiera se miraron, ni hizo falta. El calor que desprendía la mano del otro era más que suficiente. ¿Eso era amor? ¿Los dos lo sentían? ¡Qué deliciosa coincidencia!

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Sabe a lluvia**


	3. Sabe a lluvia

**Capítulo 3: Sabe a lluvia**

― ¿Has quedado con él? ― casi gritó Yuka.

― ¿Todavía quiere salir contigo después de cómo lo humillaste? ― le recordó Eri.

― ¡Eso, sin duda alguna, es amor! ― exclamó Ayumi.

Ojalá tuviera razón. Ella, desde luego, empezaba a pensar lo mismo. El día anterior volvieron a su casa en su limusina, cogidos de la mano, sin soltarse un solo segundo, sin sentir ningún tipo de incomodidad. Cuando llegaron, Inuyasha salió primero y le ayudó a salir con total naturalidad. Estaba lloviendo y el chófer los esperaba fuera con un paraguas abierto. Los guio hacia el maletero y cogieron entre los dos las bolsas. Después, corrieron hacia su edificio.

Invitó por primera vez a un hombre a entrar en su apartamento. Para su propia humillación, casi tuvo que echar la puerta abajo para entrar porque no era capaz de encontrar las llaves. Estaban cargadísimos, las bolsas pesaban un montón y se habían mojado un poco. En medio de esa situación tan embarazosamente incómoda, les dio la risa a ambos. Inuyasha se ofreció, entonces, a tirar la puerta abajo con tono jocoso, y ella se puso aún más nerviosa. No quería hacerle perder su tiempo, mucho menos demostrándole que era una auténtica despistada. Terminó soltando todas las bolsas para vaciar el bolso en el suelo. ¡Sus llaves no estaban! Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en colapso, Inuyasha se acuclilló junto a ella y metió una mano dentro de la americana de su traje. Ese gesto le hizo brincar asustada por un momento, hasta que le vio sacar sus llaves. ¡Llevaba las llaves en el bolsillo de la americana! ¡Qué tonta!

Inuyasha tuvo la amabilidad de no gastar ninguna broma al respecto mientras que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo espantado, ni parecerle una payasa. Cuando estaba cerca de él, decía cosas tan estúpidas… Eso por no hablar de las conversaciones de besugo. Lo peor era que él le seguía el juego; no sabía si porque lo sintiera realmente o por pena. Lo invitó a pasar con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo sucedido. Juntos se dirigieron directamente hacia la cocina a dejar las bolsas. Tenía que guardar cuanto antes algunas cosas y él le ayudó a recoger todo. Después, se sintió en la obligación de invitarlo a un café por las molestias. Él aceptó con una encantadora sonrisa y lo tomaron en el mirador, desde donde se veía toda su escolta.

Aún no sabía en qué trabajaba Inuyasha. Se lo volvió a preguntar porque la escolta y la limusina empezaban a ponerla nerviosa, pero no le dio una respuesta clara a decir verdad. ¿Negocios? ¿Política? ¿El ejército? Le dijo muchas cosas de diferentes áreas del mundo laboral… tan diferentes que no pudo encontrar un trabajo concreto que abarcara todo aquello. Finalmente, decidió dejar el tema. Tenía un buen trabajo y eso era lo que importaba.

La verdad era que aquel hombre tenía muchas facultades positivas para que una mujer lo deseara a su lado. Podía comprender que ese par de modelos se aferraran a él con garras y dientes. Inuyasha era un hombre tremendamente atractivo, muy apuesto, incluso diría salvaje. Había algo en él que le recordaba a un depredador a punto de despertar para devorarla. Ese algo peligroso en su mirada, en lugar de espantarla, la atraía aún más hacia él. Era todo un caballero y la trataba con reverencia. Además, entendía sus bromas y se reía con ellas. Para colmo, tenía toda la pinta de tener un buen trabajo e incluso ser rico. ¿Qué más podría pedir cualquier mujer?

Estuvieron una hora en el mirador tomando café hasta que él recibió una llamada, y anunció que debía marcharse. En el fondo, era lo mejor. Estaba a punto de invitarlo a quedarse a cenar, y seguro que, después, también lo habría invitado a dormir. Era virgen, pero se sentía muy lanzada con ese hombre. Como si, de repente, supiera todo cuanto necesitaba saber sobre el sexo. Debía controlarse. No quería parecer una mujer ansiosa y tampoco se lo quería poner tan fácil. Quería que él la apreciara por algo más que la atracción física.

― ¿A dónde vais a ir a cenar? ― le preguntó Yuka.

No lo sabía. Le dijo que era una sorpresa. Se encogió de hombros en respuesta y torció el labio.

― ¿Y qué vas a ponerte? ― continuó Ayumi.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Qué se podía poner para una cita con un hombre que le encantaba? Quería impresionarlo sin parecer una buscona.

― No lo he pensado todavía… ― musitó ― Supongo que el vestido que llevé a la cena de navidad.

― ¿Y también vas a usar tus bragas más viejas? ― le riñó Eri.

― Yo no… ― intentó defenderse.

― ¡Tienes que impresionar a ese hombre! ― le recordó Yuka ― Va a salir contigo después de lo que le hiciste. Esto es una prueba, seguro, y tú estás en la cuerda floja.

¿Una prueba? ¿La estaba poniendo a prueba para saber si era apta para él después de lo que le hizo? ¿Y si tenía razón? No le dio esa sensación la tarde anterior, pero ella no sabía nada de hombres. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería perderlo cuando por fin lo había encontrado. Estaba segura de que había encontrado al hombre con el que compartir toda su vida.

― ¿Y qué debo ponerme? ― preguntó.

Aquella debió ser la pregunta premiada. Tanto a Yuka como a Eri les brillaron los ojos por la emoción y se le echaron encima para darle indicaciones.

― Lencería sexi. ― señaló Yuka ― De color negro o rojo a poder ser. Tiene que tener transparencias y muchos encajes, que te levante el pecho.

Ella nunca había usado ese tipo de lencería. Si aún usaba bragas con estampados de Hello Kitty y de Disney…

― Medias con liguero. A los hombres les encanta el liguero. ― aclaró Eri ― Eso, además, combínalo con unos buenos tacones.

Tacones. Eso no era una muy buena opción para ella. Solía llevar tacón bajo y de cuña. La única vez que se puso unos tacones de aguja, se tropezó y conoció a Inuyasha. Bueno, pensándolo fríamente, no le hizo ningún daño llevar esos tacones, al contrario. La cuestión era que no quería hacer el ridículo volviendo a tropezar ante él. Aquellas modelos que lo acompañaban cuando se conocieron andaban tan bien sobre los tacones de doce centímetros… Quería parecer igual de elegante y sofisticada.

― El vestido es la prueba de fuego. Tiene que gustarle tanto como para querer quitártelo y ver lo que llevas debajo. ― la instruyó Yuka ― Yo usaría algo negro y ajustado que tenga un buen escote. A poder ser, que se te vea en alguna ocasión el liguero.

Eso último no la convencía tanto. ¿Podía vestirse así y salir a la calle? ¿Podía permitir tan siquiera que Inuyasha la viera así vestida? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? No quería comportarse como las mujeres que lo rodeaban. No quería hacerle creer que ella sería una más. Quería dejar huella.

― Chicas, ya es suficiente. ― intervino al fin Ayumi ― Kagome tiene su propio estilo y no es ese. Ese hombre se ha fijado en ella tal y como es. No creo que quiera que parezca un maniquí.

Por fin alguien que la comprendía. Ayumi era siempre tan comprensiva con todo el mundo…

― Creo que puedes encontrar la forma de tener en cuenta los consejos de tus amigas sin perder tu propio estilo.

¿Podía? Estuvo pensando en ello hasta las cinco, cuando salió del trabajo. Caminó por la zona comercial de Tokio sin quitárselo de la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía combinar todo eso sin perder su propia esencia?

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de _Victoria´s Secret_ y contempló el escaparate sin respiración. Había prendas interiores exquisitas. Todo lo que ahí se exponía estaba hecho para que la persona que lo vistiera lo enseñara. No era como sus bragas de _Hello Kitty_. Si se ponía esa ropa interior era porque tenía a alguien con quien compartirlo. ¿Y quería compartirlo? ¿Estaba segura de querer entregarse? Acababa de conocer a ese hombre, no sabía nada de él. A lo mejor solo era un perfecto pervertido que estaba cortejándola muy bien. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Fue su cuerpo el que contestó a su pregunta. Empezó el movimiento sin el consentimiento de su cerebro y entró en la tienda. ¿Qué podía comprar de esa tienda sin sentirse incómoda al llevarlo? Buscó los sujetadores con _push up_ de los que le habló Yuka e ignoró por completo los sujetadores transparentes o aquellos con los que el pecho prácticamente se desbordaba. No le gustaba el rojo en la ropa interior, le parecía vulgar. No obstante, un conjunto granate de sujetador y _culotte_ le pareció de lo más elegante. Tanto que se decidió a comprarlo. No le gustaban los tangas para ese tipo de lencería aunque los usaba de vez en cuando en su día a día. Le gustaba la ropa interior blanca e, ignorando los consejos sobre ese color (transmitía inocencia y hacía gorda), se compró un par de conjuntos. Finalmente, escogió un conjunto de sujetador y braga negro con alguna transparencia en zonas no comprometidas y un corpiño con _culotte_ y ligero.

Justo antes de ponerse a la cola, se percató de que necesitaba medias para el ligero. Unas negras para el conjunto de corpiño negro y unas blancas para el conjunto blanco que tenía ligero en las bragas. Salió contenta de allí. Ayumi tenía razón. Podía encontrar la forma de mantenerse fiel a sí misma al mismo tiempo que trataba de impresionar a Inuyasha. Solo necesitaba un vestido que le favoreciera y fuera de su gusto.

― Algo sencillo y elegante… ― se dijo a sí misma.

Lo encontró en el escaparate en el que se detuvo para consultar la hora casualmente. Ese vestido era para ella.

El timbre sonó a las ocho exactamente. Inuyasha era muy puntual. Se terminó de poner un pendiente de oro en forma de flor y corrió hacia la puerta, intentando no parecer la típica mujer que hacía esperar. Solo le faltaba ponerse los zapatos y coger su abrigo y su bolso. Todo estaba en el salón preparado para no hacerle esperar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un ramo de rosas enorme y precioso en lugar de con Inuyasha.

Era la primera vez que le regalaban flores. Se había hartado de ver esa escena en películas y series televisivas y hasta llegó a pensar que era algo patético. Ahora que por fin tenía su propio ramo de rosas, ya no le parecía tan patético. No imaginó que le fuera a gustar tanto algo que era tan poco original y tan precioso al mismo tiempo. Alzó las manos y tomó el ramo entre ellas para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho. No pudo evitar inclinarse para inhalar el delicioso aroma.

― Me alegro de que te gusten.

¿Tanto se notaba? Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa que se extendía desde sus labios hasta su mirada y casi se quedó sin hablar por lo que vio. ¡Inuyasha estaba para comérselo! Llevaba uno de sus acostumbrados trajes carísimos, pero su cabello estaba diferente. Se lo había engominado y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás. Parecía un actor famoso yendo al estreno de su última película. Al mismo tiempo, recordaba su cabello despuntado y salvaje y le daban ganas de despeinarlo con las manos. Quería que perdiera el control y toda esa gomina dejara de sujetar su cabello hacia atrás. Quería… ¡Dios! ¿Qué quería exactamente?

― Estás bellísima.

¿Eso significaba que acertó con el vestido? Le pareció adecuado para la ocasión un vestido de tubo hasta las rodillas que combinaba colores como el negro, el granate, el blanco y el dorado en un precioso estampado. El escote no era pronunciado, pero sí generoso y cubría sus brazos hasta el codo. El resto se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo. Si no saliera a correr cuatro veces a la semana, no podría usar esa clase de ropa sin parecer que estaba embutida.

― Dame un minuto. ― le pidió ― Pondré esto en un jarrón y cogeré mis cosas.

Le indicó que podía pasar. Inuyasha se quedó en el salón mientras ella ponía las flores en agua. Las dejó en la mesa de la cocina, justo en medio. Contrastaba tan bien con todo ese blanco. ¡Le encantaba! Salió de la cocina y se puso los zapatos ante la mirada atenta de Inuyasha. No pensaba utilizar tacón de aguja; prefería sus sosos tacones con cuña. Cogió el abrigo y, justo cuando iba a meter el brazo en la manga, le fue arrebatado e Inuyasha la ayudó como todo un caballero. ¿Se podría acostumbrar algún día a toda esa galantería?

Estaba muy nervioso. Kagome no se lo había puesto fácil desde que se conocieron. Cuando el día anterior accedió a cenar con él después de tirarle un pedazo de tarta encima horas antes, no salía de su asombro. Nunca entendería del todo a las mujeres. No a las que no buscaban su poder al menos... Kagome era todo un enigma. Tenía la sensación de que sentía algo por él, pero, al mismo tiempo, la notaba distante. Parecía como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba para comprobar si él era como los demás. ¡Tenía que superar esa maldita prueba! Sería un maldito caballero con ella aunque tuviera ganas de arrancarle ese vestido tan ajustado. Su ángel era la tentación encarnada.

El detalle de las flores fue algo de última hora. Llevaba todo el día pensando en llevarle algo, pero no sabía qué. Era muy pronto para regalarle diamantes y ella podría sentirse ofendida. No parecía ser del tipo al que le gustara que le compraran regalos carísimos y, por lo que podía observar en su apartamento y en su ropa, tenía recursos económicos. Igualmente, al ver su cuello desnudo con ese vestido, se lamentó terriblemente de no haberle traído una gargantilla. Le iría genial en ese momento. Su siguiente opción después de los diamantes era comprarle ropa cara, pero de eso tenía de sobra. ¿Qué podía regalarle que ella no tuviera? La respuesta llegó cuando pasó con el coche frente a una floristería. En su casa no había flores, así que, ¿por qué no abusar del tópico? Fue todo un alivio ver que le encantaba.

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros con toda la naturalidad que pudo, intentando que no se notara que estaba nervioso, y la guio a través del pasillo hacia el ascensor. Llevaba todo el día pensando en lo que tenía que hacer esa noche. Su trabajo era un asunto tabú que debía evitar. Kagome tenía curiosidad y no quería mentirle. Se lo contaría cuando creyera que ella estaba preparada para escucharlo. Asimismo, se aseguraría de hacerle saber que estaba cambiando. No iba a matar a nadie más. Nunca. Lo haría por ella. Quería ser mejor persona por ella. ¿Aceptaría que era un mafioso?

― ¡Un _Porsche_! ¿En serio?

― ¿No te gusta? ― preguntó sintiendo cierto agobio.

― Me encanta. ― admitió ― ¡Es un coche precioso! Pero no parece, precisamente, discreto… — recordó su conversación previa.

― Bueno, es mejor que la limusina, ¿no?

A ella le incomodaba que viajaran en limusina y a él también en ocasiones. Le gustaba la idea de llevarla él misma en su coche y había escogido uno de los más normalitos que tenía para no llamar demasiado la atención.

― Pensé que el _Rolls Royce_ sería demasiado ostentoso. ― se explicó― Por eso escogí este coche.

― Sí, este es menos ostentoso... — admitió con un hilo de voz.

¿Estaría enfadada? ¿Preferiría que la hubiera ido a buscar en un _Suzuki_ o en un _Audi_? No sabía qué pensar. Él no tenía coches tan baratos. ¡Qué difícil era impresionar a Kagome! No podía tirar de su dinero como hacía normalmente con las mujeres, pues ella no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a los lujos. Tenía su propio dinero ganado limpiamente y se conformaba con lo que podía adquirir con él. No era codiciosa. No era como un hombre criado en la mafia.

¿Cómo podía llegar hasta a ella sin parecer un hombre rico y prepotente que buscaba un revolcón fácil? Había hablado de su madre del asunto, sobre Kagome. Tras la avalancha de gritos de alegría, le dijo que debía ser él mismo. Dijo que si necesitaba mentir para impresionarla, ella nunca sería realmente suya. ¿Cómo podía ser él mismo sin contarle que era el segundo al mando de la mafia más antigua y más poderosa del país? Eso por no decir, ¿quién era él? Ni siquiera sabía definirse. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo la persona que su padre quería que fuera que ya no sabía quién era él. ¿Kagome podría ayudarle a sacar su verdadero yo? Con ella, se sentía cómodo.

Reservó un restaurante entero para ellos. No quería que nadie los molestara y tampoco quería que murmuraran sobre él innecesariamente. Kagome se haría preguntas, preguntas que aún no podía contestar sin perderla. Además, prefería que no la viera mucha gente a su lado. No quería que dejaran de hablar con ella por eso. No quería que se convirtiera en una paria social. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar evitar el público por un tiempo. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella?

Lo descubriría pronto, pues acababa de dejarle el coche al aparcacoches de un aparcamiento vacío. Kagome se quedó mirando el aparcamiento desconcertada. Sabía lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo un restaurante como aquel en el que había que reservar con meses de antelación podía estar tan vacío? Admitía que dejó a unos cuantos sin cena, pero, en cuanto el dueño del restaurante contactó con ellos diciendo que era para Inuyasha Taisho, nadie osó oponerse. Además, él iba a pagar muy bien por esa reserva. Tanto que el propio dueño en personas les serviría.

La mujer que estaba en la recepción les sonrió al verles y no hizo patente ninguna muestra de temor o precaución ante él. Dio aviso de eso al propietario y, por lo visto, se ocupó del asunto en condiciones. Dejaron sus abrigos en el vestidor y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón, del cual habían sido retiradas todas las mesas excepto una que había quedado centrada. La iluminación se había preparado a base de velas y el contraste luz y oscuridad le daba un toque muy romántico. Su única compañía allí adentro era un grupo de músicos que empezaron a tocar agradable música de acompañamiento en cuanto entraron.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ― preguntó Kagome volviéndose hacia él ― ¿Solo estamos nosotros?

― He reservado todo el restaurante. ¿Te molesta?

― No… ― musitó ― ¿A qué chica le molestaría que se tomen tantas molestias por ella?

No lo sabía. Kagome lo desconcertaba. Cuando creía que estaba molestaba, estaba encantada. Cuando creía que estaba feliz, en realidad estaba enfadada. Y cuando la creía enfadada, se volvía más amable que nunca.

― ¿También has contratado un espectáculo?

¿Quería cena con espectáculo? Debió pensarlo. Seguro que si llamaba a su mano derecha podría conseguirle algo. Tardarían un poco en llegar, pero ella tendría lo que quería. Sacó el teléfono móvil dispuesto a actuar. Estaba marcando el número cuando Kagome puso una mano sobre la suya, impidiéndole continuar.

― ¡Era una broma! No necesito más compañía... ― lo detuvo ― Prefiero escucharte a ti.

Nunca le habían llegado al corazón de esa forma. Sentía que latía con fuerza contra su pecho, amenazando con salirse. ¿Qué tenía Kagome que la hacía tan especial? Guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su americana y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para guiarla hacia la mesa.

Tenía que felicitar al dueño por el magnífico trabajo. La iluminación, la música, el ambiente íntimo, la mejor vajilla, las flores. Todo era perfecto. Ojalá la tarta de queso con fresas que había encargado para Kagome también fuera la mejor que había tomado en su vida. Para eso había traído al mejor cocinero de repostería del país. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. ¿Era algo extraño? Si lo pensaba seriamente, esa era su primera cita con una mujer. Las otras solo buscaban una cosa. Nunca se tomó verdaderas molestias con ninguna de ellas. Su ayudante hacía una reserva y él iba, nada más. Kagome era diferente. Merecía lo mejor de él.

Lo primero que hicieron fue escoger lo que iban a tomar. Pidió que sacaran una botella de vino que había hecho traer a uno de sus subordinados esa mañana. Había pagado millones por esa botella y no se le ocurría a nadie mejor con quien compartirla. Tras hacer su pedido, el propietario les sirvió el vino. Brindaron primero y, después, bebieron. Era un vino suave, dulce, con olor a especias y un sabor de fondo a vainilla. Esperaba haber acertado.

― Creo que nunca había probado un vino tan bueno… ― comentó Kagome.

Pudo volver a respirar cuando ella dijo eso. Sí, sabía que a Kagome le gustaría un vino dulce.

― ¿Has notado la vainilla?

― Sí, es increíble. ― contestó ― Está delicioso.

― Es curioso porque el olor a especias da la sensación de que será un vino picante, no dulce. ― se acercó la copa para olerlo ― ¿Puedes oler el romero?

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos y se acercó la copa. La vio concentrarse para oler el romero. No todo el mundo era capaz de detectarlo. Por eso era tan difícil ser catador de vinos. Requería un olfato y un sentido del gusto sobre humano.

― ¿Por qué yo no lo huelo? ― se quejó ― Me recuerda al campo, pero no sabría decir más…

― No tiene importancia. ― intentó quitarle hierro al asunto al verla tan concentrada ― Yo escogeré los vinos en un futuro y tú los postres, ¿estás de acuerdo?

En un futuro. Tenía planeado seguir saliendo con ella si Kagome estaba de acuerdo.

― Si sigues escogiendo tú el vino, me volveré alcohólica. ― bromeó.

― Bueno, podemos ir juntos a la parroquia. Yo también tengo muchos pecados que expiar…

Justo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se arrepintió. ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Estaba intentando ocultarle a Kagome que era un maldito mafioso, no intentando que lo descubriera cuanto antes. ¡Idiota! ― se riñó a sí mismo ― Ella te mira como si fueras un delincuente. Y era un delincuente. Lo que él hacía estaba fuera de la ley y la única razón por la que seguía en la calle y no en la cárcel era que tanto la policía como el gobierno estaban comprados.

Kagome quería preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, lo veía en su mirada. De hecho, estaba abriendo la boca para preguntar justo cuando apareció el propietario con las ensaladas. Dio gracias a su intervención, preguntándole a Kagome si todo estaba a su gusto. Para cuando se marchó, ella ya se había olvidado del tema y volvía a sonreír. Tomaron la ensalada en un silencio para nada incómodo y les colocaron el segundo plato tan rápido como terminaron. Kagome tomó rodaballo al horno con limón; él tomó solomillo a la plancha. Hablaron de tonterías mientras lo tomaban, hasta que Kagome empezó a hacer preguntas serias.

― ¿Tienes familia? ― le preguntó ― Bueno, ¡qué pregunta más tonta! Todos tenemos. ― se rio ― Me refiero a si… bueno… tenéis relación o viven cerca…

Bien, podía hablar de ellos sin comprometerse, seguro.

― Soy hijo único. ― empezó ― Mis padres viven aquí, en las afueras de la ciudad. Me llevo mejor con mi madre que con mi padre, a decir verdad.

― ¿Cómo se llaman?

Calma. ― se dijo. Eran preguntas inocentes. Ella no lo reconoció a él, no tenía por qué reconocer a su padre. ¡Podía hacerlo!

― Mi madre se llama Izayoi. ― tuvo que respirar hondo antes de ir a por su padre ― Mi padre es Inu No.

― ¿Así que tu nombre viene de ahí? ¡Qué curioso! ―observó ― ¿Todos sois _Inu_?

― Sí, es una característica de mi linaje.

Ella se quedó en silencio al escuchar su respuesta y se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante unos instantes antes de volver a hablar. Se le paró el corazón en esos instantes. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

― ¿Tu linaje? ― preguntó ― ¿No serás un príncipe o algo así? ― empezó a girar la cabeza hacia los lados como si esperara encontrar alguna pista ― ¿Un conde? ¿O alguien de la realeza?

No se dio cuenta de que la gente no solía referirse a su propia familia como su linaje. No obstante, en su familia, la familia Taisho, siempre se habían referido a sí mismos como si fueran monarcas. Su padre era en ese instante el rey en la sombra del país y él era el príncipe. ¿Estaría bien decirle que era un príncipe? Técnicamente, no lo era porque no tenía título nobiliario, pero, en su mundo, lo era. Además, sería una buena forma de salir de una vez del apuro de su trabajo. Tomó una decisión.

― Sí, podría decirse que soy un príncipe…

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estoy cenando con un príncipe! ― se llevó las manos a la boca y lo miró con horror ― ¡Te humillé un público! Todo el mundo sabía quién eras, todos te miraban. ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Y si había un _paparazzi_ cerca?

Por su bien, ningún _paparazzi_ intentaría fotografiarle. Empezaba a dudar que la idea de decirle que era un príncipe fuera buena. Sin duda alguna, explicaba el asunto de los coches, los trajes, los escoltas y el restaurante para ellos solos. Asimismo, serviría para justificar futuros momento. El problema era que Kagome parecía estar a punto de ponerse a hacerle reverencias. No la quería así. Quería que ella se sintiera cómoda a su lado y que fuera natural.

― No debes darle importancia. Eso está olvidado. ― le quitó hierro al asunto ― Kagome, no me gusta que me traten de un modo distinto. Quiero que seas tal y como eres delante de mí, que no cambies. Olvídate de mi título… ― odiaba mentirle así ― y mírame a mí.

― ¿Puedo hacer eso? ― preguntó desconcertada ― Hay un protocolo que…

― Si vas a ser otra mujer como las que suelen rodearme… ― tragó hondo antes de lanzar la amenaza ― es mejor que no volvamos a vernos.

Por culpa de su mentira inicial había tenido que tomar una determinación que le podría costar la relación que aún no había comenzado. No quería lanzar un ultimátum, ni hacerle sentir incómoda. Solo quería poder estar con ella sin ponerla en peligro y sin que le tuviera miedo. ¿Cómo se tomaría ella sus palabras?

― Estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres te mientan, ¿verdad?

Su respuesta lo sorprendió. Alzó la mirada y la vio tan bella como un ángel, iluminada por la suave luz de las velas. Ese era el ángel de quien él se enamoró. No merecía que le mintiera, ni que la manipulara para mantenerla cerca. Se merecía a un hombre honesto y humilde que trabajara duramente para ganarse el pan de cada día. Un hombre que jamás le mentiría y que nunca podría ponerla en peligro. El problema era que él no podría soportar que estuviera con ese otro hombre. No después de haberla conocido. Ya era tarde. Los dos estaban condenados a estar juntos de una forma u otra.

Kagome tenía razón en una cosa: las mujeres le mentían siempre. Su tapadera había sido extrapolarse con una monarquía, pero eso no había cubierto del todo su verdadera vida. Ella había sabido ver más allá. Todas las mujeres le mentían. Incluso su madre al decirle que su padre los amaba. Era un hombre muy temido y eso también le hacía ser muy deseado por determinadas mujeres sedientas de poder. Pensaban que poniéndole ojitos y colándose en su cama iban a poder engañarlo. Todo eran mentiras. Ninguna lo amaba con tanta pasión como juraban hacerlo. Ninguna.

Desearía que Kagome fuera la excepción. Esa mujer que jamás le mentiría y lo amaría incondicionalmente. Ahora bien, ¿qué derecho tenía a exigirle sinceridad cuando él le estaba mintiendo desde el principio?

― Sí, pero no voy a exigirte que me digas la verdad siempre, ni que me jures fidelidad. ― le costó todo un infierno pronunciar esas palabras ― Solo quiero que me veas como a un hombre.

― Ya lo hago. ― le aseguró ― Y, aunque no me lo pidas, no pienso mentirte. No quiero hacerlo.

La miró como si fuera la primera mujer que veía en toda su vida. Realmente se sentía así. Había llegado a su vida ese ser especial que su madre le había estado augurando. ¡Al fin! Si en algún momento tuvo dudas de que estuviera enamorado de ella, en ese instante se disiparon por completo. Si su corazón latía, era únicamente por esa mujer. Llevaba treinta años esperándola y al fin estaba al alcance de su mano. No pensaba dejarla escapar aunque para ello tuviera que dejar la mafia. Kagome era mucho más importante. Ya encontraría más adelante la forma de explicarle el asunto de su mentira.

El postre estaba a punto de llegar. Estaba deseando que Kagome lo viera y lo probara, pero empezó a sonar una canción que le pareció mucho más que apropiada para bailar y decidió posponerlo. Se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano, tal y como haría un caballero.

― ¿Me concedes el honor de este baile?

Su respuesta fue tomar su mano y levantarse. Caminaron hacia el otro lado de la estancia para estar más cerca de la música y se quedaron de pies, mirándose. Aunque habían llegado a estar realmente cerca, nunca habían mantenido auténtico contacto físico. Lo máximo fue cuando se tomaron de la mano en la limusina o cuando Inuyasha le colocó el zapato. Ni siquiera sabían cómo coger al otro. Había muchas formas de bailar, algunas más íntimas que otras. ¿Cuál sería la ideal para esa ocasión?

Al final, fueron sus instintos los que tomaron el control. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le ofreció su mano libre. Kagome la tomó y apoyó su otra mano en su cuello. Estaban realmente cerca. Tanto que podría besarla si se lo propusiera. ¿Era pronto para un primer beso? Llevaba su pasador con forma de copo de nieve en la cartera, como un amuleto para esa noche. ¿Le daría suerte?

― ¡Vaya! Bailas realmente bien. ― comentó ella ― Normalmente, los hombres no soléis tener tanta firmeza en la pista.

― He tenido que bailar en muchas ocasiones. ― le explicó.

― ¡Ah, claro! Debí suponerlo. ― sonrió ― Siendo un príncipe, seguro que tienes que hacer esto a menudo.

Odiaba escucharle decir que era un príncipe. ¡Era el maldito príncipe de una mafia! Un capo en su argot y uno de los importantes. Sin embargo, la mentira era menos cruel que la realidad. ¿Podría confesarse con ella algún día? ¿Lo perdonaría?

La canción terminó y comenzó otra suave melodía. ¿Deberían dejar de bailar? No sabía qué hacer. Fue Kagome quien le dio la respuesta apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro confiadamente. Quería seguir bailando. Dejó que colocara su otra mano en su cuello y él la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras bailaban. Era tan dulce, tan suave, tan cálida. Había deseado a muchas mujeres anteriormente, pero nunca había sido un deseo tan intenso y tan continuado como aquel. No terminaba nunca. Si solo se atreviera a tomar lo que deseaba…

Se decidió a intentarlo. Si fracasaba, al menos no se iría con el mal sabor de boca de no haberlo intentado. Tomó su mentón suavemente y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Kagome lo miró con sus grades ojos color chocolate, brillantes bajo aquella tenue iluminación, y cerró los ojos, ofreciéndose. ¿Qué hombre podría rechazar esa invitación tan deliciosa? Inclinó la cabeza y él mismo cerró los ojos según se iba acercando.

― El postre está servido.

La voz del dueño le resultó más molesta que nunca. Apenas había rozado los dulces y suaves labios de Kagome, no había probado su textura, cuando irrumpió en el salón y estropeó el romántico momento. El dueño, evidentemente, se percató de lo que acababa de hacer nada más verles y palideció. No era para menos. En verdad sentía ganas de matarlo por haberlos interrumpido. ¡Con lo que le había costado decidirse!

― Puedo volver más tarde si… ― intentó recular.

― ¡Es tarta de queso! ― exclamó Kagome ― ¡Mi favorita!

Kagome acababa de salvarle la vida a ese hombre. Si ella estaba contenta, podía quitarle hierro al asunto. La siguió hacia la mesa, viendo reflejado en sus ojos la felicidad de una niña con un caramelo. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto esa tarta? Le vio coger la cuchara y tomar su primer trozo. Gimió de placer al llevárselo a la boca; él sintió un espasmo al verlo. Le dolía la entrepierna y le apretaban los pantalones. Era todo un espectáculo sexual ver a Kagome comer tarta de fresas. También se fijó en que siempre dejaba las fresas para el final y se lo comentó.

― Me gusta dejar lo mejor para el final.

A él también.

― ¿Cómo es que te gusta tanto la tarta de queso?

― Mi madre solía hacérmela cuando era pequeña. ¡Era toda una artista! ― exclamó ― Cuando tomo esta tarde, la recuerdo.

Notó la melancolía en su tono de voz. No necesitaba ser ningún genio para adivinar que su madre había fallecido. Él no sabía lo que haría si su madre falleciera. Se la robaron durante años, pero, aun así, la quería tanto que moriría por ella. Al igual que moriría por Kagome…

Volvieron a casa hacia las doce. Estaba lloviendo y hacía frío. Kagome se arrebujó en su abrigo y él puso la calefacción. Nada podría haberlo alegrado más que saber que podía quitarle el frío. Más aún cuando se encontraba ante un auténtico dilema. Debía ser un caballero, pero también dejar bien patente su interés por ella. ¿Cómo se hacía eso? ¿Un abrazo de despedida? ¿Un beso de despedida? ¿Tomar la última copa de vino en su casa como excusa para algo más?

Hasta el momento, Kagome lo había estado guiando. ¿No era hora de que él también actuara por su cuenta? ¡La besaría! Sí, ese era un buen plan. La besaría y, a partir de ahí, lo que surja. Si ella lo invitaba a subir, genial. Pasarían la mejor noche de su vida, se aseguraría de ello. Si no lo hacía, él seguiría intentándolo. No se detendría hasta conseguir que lo amara.

Al llegar a su casa, aparcó enfrente del edificio y salió corriendo para coger un paraguas del maletero con el que tapar a Kagome. Antes de que lo sacara, la mujer ya había salido del coche.

― ¡Kagome, espera!

Ella salió del coche apresuradamente. ¿Estaba huyendo de él? Abrió el paraguas en un instante y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Para cuando la alcanzó, estaba de cuclillas en la calle y decía algo que no pudo oír mientras rebuscaba en una caja tirada en la calle.

― Kagome, ¿qué haces?

― ¡Míralo! ― se levantó― ¡Pobre cosita!

Cuando se volvió, tenía entre sus brazos un gatito de apenas un par de meses de vida. Alguien lo había abandonado en medio de la calle, bajo la lluvia. Esperaba que otra persona lo adoptara o que muriera. Los cubrió a los tres con el paraguas y los miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él nunca había tenido mascotas y no sabía muy bien de qué iba el tema. En casa solo había perros de presa, listos para atacar.

― ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí! ― se mordió el labio nerviosa― En mi edificio no se admiten animales. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Lo hizo sin pensar. La vio triste y el gatito no dejaba de maullar. Estaba seguro de que por más tiempo que transcurriera, jamás entendería del todo el por qué lo hizo.

― Lo llevaré a mi casa.

― ¿De verdad? ― lo miró con ojos brillantes.

¿No había dicho eso? ¿Y qué más daba? Ella estaba preciosa aún mojada por la lluvia, y ya no podía resistirlo más. Se inclinó y la besó. Sus labios eran blandos y suaves, deliciosos incluso. Mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza y lo succionó instándola a abrir los labios. Luego, le dio besos suaves y ligeros con los que la iba llevando a abrir más y más la boca hasta que introdujo su lengua y la atrapó por completo.

Jamás le había sabido tan bien un solo beso. Ella jadeó entre el beso y dejó que la tomara entre sus brazos. El paraguas cayó al suelo y la lluvia los caló, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó mientras se abandonaban al beso. Sabía que ella lo invitaría a su apartamento sin necesidad de insistirle. Permitiría que le quitara ese vestido tan ajustado que tan bien le sentaba y se besarían y acariciarían en ropa interior, conociéndose. Más tarde, se desnudarían por completo y besaría cada centímetro de su piel hasta que ambos se unieran. Sí, le permitiría hacer todo eso.

Lamentablemente, el gato maulló y regresó a la realidad. Ese animal no podía entrar en su apartamento y Kagome no pensaba permitir que lo dejara en su coche unas cuantas horas. Ya iba siendo hora de terminar con ese beso. Separó los labios de los suyos e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse cuando ella se puso de puntillas para darle otro beso. Al ver el brillo de la pasión en su mirada, tuvo que apartar la mirada.

― Mañana tengo mucho trabajo. ― se excusó para no ponerle el gato de excusa ― ¿Me das el gato?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza sin disimular la decepción en su mirada y le entregó el diminuto gato. Lo metió dentro de su abrigo para darle calor; en seguida sintió la humedad de la lluvia empapando su traje.

― Buyo. ― le dijo ― Llámalo Buyo, por favor.

― Así lo haré. ― concedió― Mañana te llamaré por teléfono.

Habían intercambiado los teléfonos en el restaurante, así que no habría problemas. Una segunda cita, lo estaba deseando. Se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y cogió el paraguas para dirigirse hacia su coche. No se marchó hasta ver a Kagome meterse dentro del portal.

Kagome le lanzó un último vistazo al coche de Inuyasha y corrió hacia el ascensor de su edificio con una sonrisa. Estaba contenta. Más bien, pletórica. Por fin había dado su primer beso. Un beso con sabor a lluvia.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: carrera al cielo.**


	4. Carrera al cielo

**Capítulo 4: Carrera al cielo**

Llevaba saliendo con Kagome exactamente un mes. Eso ya era algo serio, lo sabía. Kagome y él eran novios. Le encantaba decirlo. Había tenido cientos de ligues, pero una única novia a la que amar y adorar. Una novia que era perfecta. No pensaba dejarla marchar nunca, no ahora que había cambiado por completo su vida, y le había ayudado a ser mejor persona.

Era extraño encontrarse haciendo cosas que hacían las personas normales. Kagome lo estaba llevando hacia un modo de vida radicalmente diferente al suyo, y le gustaba. Nunca había remado en una barca en el lago del parque, pero pudo detectar el brillo de la emoción en los ojos de Kagome al ver las barcas, y no necesitó más información para ofrecerse a llevarla. Tomó helado en el parque como si fueran una pareja normal y corriente. El primer maldito helado que tomaba en toda su vida. ¡Qué rico estaba! Él tomó de menta y limón y probó el de fresa y _stracciatella_ de Kagome. Era todo un vicio. También entró en un parque de atracciones para hacer algo que no fueran negocios. Montó en la montaña rusa y en la noria por primera vez, tomó algodón de azúcar y le consiguió un enorme peluche con forma de delfín a Kagome. Ella sonreía tanto, se reía con tanta alegría... Empezaba a contagiarle.

La semana anterior, sin ir más lejos, fueron al cine. No es que nunca hubiera visto una película, pero jamás en el cine. Lo poco que sabía de los cines era lo que escuchaba y lo que había visto en escenas de películas en casa. Se divirtió siguiendo todos los tópicos. Invitó a Kagome a ver una película romántica, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena que se le echara encima muerta de terror. Compró refrescos y palomitas. No eran sus primeras palomitas, pero ya ni recordaba el sabor que tenían. Se sentaron por la parte de atrás y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. También la besó en la oscuridad.

Ser una persona normal era estupendo. ¿Cómo no probó todo aquello antes? De hecho, ¿cómo pudo vivir tantos años sin probar un bocadillo? Su padre decía que era comida de pobres. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Le dio otro mordisco a su bocadillo y lo último que lamentó era que no se lo hubiera preparado Kagome. Cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, le pedía que le preparara un bocadillo, aunque fueran a comer a otro sitio. En tal caso, lo guardaría para otro momento. Estaban tan buenos cuando hicieron un picnic en el monte, cerca de un arroyo, que no podía dejar de comerlos. Le encantaba comerlos con las manos, llenarse la chaqueta de migas, masticarlos.

¿Qué clase de mafioso debía parecer en ese momento? Nunca había caminado por la calle con la guardia tan baja. No llevaba sus gafas de sol, caminaba despreocupadamente, se comía un bocadillo, ignoraba por completo las miradas de la gente. Solo le faltaba cambiar el traje por otro tipo de ropa. Ya lo hizo para ir al parque de atracciones y para ir de picnic. Se puso sus primeros vaqueros: unos _Levis_ comodísimos que fueron todo un descubrimiento para su vestuario.

Tiró el envoltorio del bocadillo ya terminado en la papelera más cercana y se sacudió las migas de la chaqueta del traje mientras se metía en un callejón. Asuntos de drogas. Kagome decía que habría que eliminar toda sustancia nociva del planeta. Era por eso que tomó la determinación de dejar de traficar con droga. Su padre podía decir misa al respecto. Él iba a dejar de robarla y de venderla. Tendría que dejar a unos cuantos camellos en la calle, pero siempre podían buscar un trabajo honrado, ¿no?

El hombre que organizaba a los camellos de su mafia lo esperaba en lo más profundo del callejón. Vestía joyas ostentosas y ropa brillante. Jamás había entendido ese estereotipo y por qué demonios lo seguía. Se veía a legua lo que era. Si todavía no había sido detenido, era porque trabajaba para los Taisho.

― Es un placer volver a verlo, señor. ― lo saludó frotándose las manos.

Seguro que esa basura esperaba un jugoso negocio. ¡Qué sorpresa se iba a llevar!

― Seré rápido. ― se peinó el cabello hacia atrás ― Quiero que disuelvas todo el equipo de traficantes.

― ¿Se‐Señor? ― balbuceó sin entender ― ¿Ha habido problemas con la policía? ¿Puedo sobornar a…?

― No. Simplemente me he hartado de la droga. ― afirmó ― Nuestra mafia ya no trafica con droga.

― ¡No puede…!

No le dejó terminar. Sacó la _beretta_ del bolsillo de su americana y lo empujó contra la pared. El cañón de la _beretta_ se apoyó contra su frente y se escuchó el chasquido del seguro al ser desactivado.

― Claro que puedo hacerlo. Te recomiendo que jamás vuelvas a cuestionarme, ni a cruzarte en mi camino.

Lo dejó con esas palabras. No tenía ningún miedo de darle la espalda. Si se atrevía a atacarlo o incluso a matarlo, el destino que le esperaría sería mucho peor y los dos lo sabían. Salir con vida de allí ya era todo un regalo. Y la única razón por la que lo dejaba con vida, aparte de por el hecho de que tenía que informar a todos los subordinados, era por Kagome. Ella no aprobaría que matara a nadie. Además, siempre podía seguir con lo mismo. Solo los había perdido como proveedores y como medida de protección. Ahora tendría que buscarse su propia mercancía y apañárselas solo con la policía.

Levantó el brazo, haciendo una señal, al salir del callejón y su limusina acudió allí al instante. Montó en el coche con agilidad. Apenas se había acomodado cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Era su padre. Aquella rata de cloaca no había tardado ni dos segundos en llamarlo para contarle lo sucedido. Pulsó el botón para subir la ventanilla que lo separaba del chófer, y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

― ¿Diga?

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que has hecho? No puedes disolver nada sin mi consentimiento.

― Pues ya lo he hecho.

― ¡No me hables en ese tono! ― le riñó ― ¿Debo recordarte quién soy?

No lo necesitaba, lo tenía muy presente.

― Sé muy bien quién eres, padre.

― No vuelvas a tutearme. ― le advirtió ― Soy tu líder.

¿Los amaba? ¡Y una mierda! Solo pensaba en sí mismo y en su puesto de mando.

― Sí, señor. ― se mordió la lengua de solo pronunciarlo.

― Quiero una explicación.

― He decidido que ya no los necesitamos.

No podía hablarle de Kagome.

― ¡Los beneficios…!

― ¡Olvídate de los beneficios! ― lo interrumpió ― Estaban dando demasiados problemas y ese tipejo empieza a creer que puede darnos órdenes. Estaremos mejor sin ellos.

Al otro lado de la línea, su padre se quedó callado durante unos instantes realmente tensos. Estaba pensando en algo que se escapa de su control. Seguramente, había dejado algún cabo suelto al explicarle su razonamiento. Tenía que estar preparado para cualquier respuesta.

― ¿No tendrá nada que ver con esto esa mujer con la que estás saliendo?

¡Su padre lo sabía! ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? Sabía que sus propios hombres eran de fiar y que jamás le contarían nada a su padre sin su consentimiento. No, ellos no podían haber sido. Se lo dijo a su madre y le pidió que no le contara nada a su padre. ¿Lo habría hecho?

― ¿Mamá ha dicho algo de…?

― No ha sido tu madre, — lo interrumpió — y no consentiré que ella vuelva a mentirme en tu nombre. ― juró ― Siempre sé todo lo que haces. Recuérdalo.

Estaba bajo vigilancia. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero quiso confiar en que su padre, a pesar de sus antecedentes, le daría más manga ancha al hacerse mayor y, por ende, convertirse en su segundo al mando. Estaba por completo equivocado. Su padre jamás dejaría de controlarle y de ponerle trabas. Solo con su muerte sería realmente libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. No obstante, ¿qué iba a hacer si aún faltaba mucho para ese día? Si a él no le gustaba Kagome… No quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder.

― Te he hecho una pregunta, Inuyasha. ― repitió su padre ― ¿Esa mujer ha tenido algo que ver?

Indirectamente sí, pero no era algo que tuviera que saber su padre.

― No. Ella ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no lo sabe? Los Taisho no pasamos desapercibidos. ¿Y si es de otra mafia?

― No es así.

Y con esas palabras cortó la comunicación. Su padre volvería a llamarle, seguro. No se detendría hasta conseguir lo que él quería. Fue por eso que tomó la determinación de apagar el teléfono móvil. Tenía que conseguir otro teléfono cuyo número solo tuviera Kagome. ¿Qué sucedería si ella lo llamaba mientras tenía el móvil apagado? Necesitaba pensar. Seguro que su padre sabía dónde vivía ella y dónde trabajaba. Podría encontrarla y acercarse a ella si quisiera. Si hiciera algo de eso, la perdería para siempre.

Sonó el teléfono de la limusina. Seguro que era su padre intentando continuar con el sermón. Su reacción fue arrancar el cable del teléfono. Estaba harto de que lo molestaran. Segundos después, el chófer bajó la ventanilla de la limusina y le mostró su propio teléfono móvil.

― El líder desea hablar con usted, señor.

Eso tenía que ser una broma. Agarró el teléfono móvil, bajó la ventanilla sin acercárselo tan siquiera al oído y lo lanzó contra el cemento de la carretera.

― Te compraré otro mucho mejor, Nobunaga.

Con esas palabras volvió a subir la ventanilla y echó la cabeza atrás. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando alguien tocó su ventanilla. Estaba llamando a todos sus malditos subordinados para que le pasaran el teléfono móvil. ¿Quién se creía que era para molestarlo de esa forma? Sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la americana y la abrió. Dentro del monedero guardaba el pasador con forma de copo de nieve de Kagome. Deseó que le diera fuerzas.

― Sigue adelante y ni se te ocurra cogerle el teléfono a nadie. No quiero que te detengas. ― le dijo al chófer por el audífono.

― Sí, señor.

Era una suerte saber que aunque les preocupara lo que el líder decía, sus subordinadas le eran fieles. Se relajó en el asiento de cuero y descansó durante unos minutos. Le pidió al chófer que lo llevara por el paseo junto al río y estiró las piernas. Ojalá no hubiera metido a su madre en un lío al mencionarla. Aún no podía creer que su padre esperara recibir el mismo trato que ella de él.

Regresaba a casa ya. Esa noche había quedado con Kagome para cenar y quería descansar un poco antes. Además, tenía que comprobar cómo estaba Buyo y darle ese nuevo pienso de lujo que acababa de adquirir. El gato estaba aún en fase de crecimiento y era todo un glotón. También le había comprado un juguete nuevo para que se entretuviera solo mientras no estaba en casa. ¡Diablos! Se había convertido en una de esas personas locas por los gatos.

Justo en ese momento, un ángel pasó de largo a su lado. Se incorporó como un rayo y se volvió para ver desde la luneta trasera de la limusina a Kagome corriendo por el paseo. Llevaba puestas unas deportivas, unas ajustadísimas mayas azul marino hasta las rodillas y un top del mismo color, más parecido a un sujetador deportivo por lo corto que era, que dejaba su vientre al descubierto. Tenía los auriculares de su _Ipod_ puestos y no parecía fijarse en nada más a su alrededor. Ni siquiera en las miradas cargadas de deseo que le dirigían otros hombres.

Pidió a su chófer que detuviera el coche. Se iban a ver esa noche, pero necesitaba estar con ella en ese instante. Que lo consolara y le ayudara a sentirse mejor. ¡A la mierda el descanso! Se quitó la americana y desató las correas con las que se encontraban bien amarradas sus pistolas, bajo sus axilas. Nunca llevaba armas en presencia de Kagome. No solo por respeto sino también para evitar que ella las sintiera al abrazarlo. ¿Qué pensaría de él?

Salió del coche mientras se volvía a colocar la americana y esperó a que la joven llegara. Kagome lo vio en seguida. Tras la sorpresa inicial, se detuvo y se quitó los auriculares.

― Inuyasha… ― musitó.

― Pasaba por aquí… ― se justificó ― y te he visto desde la ventanilla. No me dijiste que corrías.

― Se suponía que era mi pequeño secreto. ¿Acaso crees que puedo comer tanta tarta de queso sin engordar ni un solo gramo?

Si engordara unos kilos, él no dejaría de desearla. Igual hasta le quedaba bien. Aun así, tenía que admitir que le gustaba bastante su figura en ese instante. De hecho, esa era la primera vez que veía tanto. Normalmente llevaba medias y nunca había podido atisbar ni un poco de su vientre hasta entonces. Un vientre que quería acariciar y morder.

― ¿Tengo que suplicarte que me des un beso?

Ella agachó la cabeza sonrojada. ¡Era tan inocente!

― No creo que sea un buen momento…

― ¿Por qué? ― le insistió.

A él le parecía un momento estupendo para que todos esos espectadores masculinos supieran que ya estaba cogida. ¿Acaso le avergonzaba besarse con él en público? Se estaba retorciendo las manos como si él la estuviera forzando a hacer algo que nunca antes habían hecho. ¡Si estuvieron a punto de acostarse en el parque de atracciones! Encontraron un lugar íntimo donde besarse, y por poco no llegaron hasta el final. Si ese par de niños no hubiera aparecido jugando con pistolas de agua, los dos habrían estado en el paraíso. También hubo otras ocasiones en las que fueron interrumpidos por llamadas telefónicas, pero aquella ocasión fue en la que más lejos llegaron con diferencia. ¡Si casi le quitó la blusa!

No entendía que se pusiera tan nerviosa a la hora de mostrar afecto en público. Él tenía muy claros sus sentimientos hacia ella y se la estaba jugando con su padre para estar a su lado. ¿Acaso ella tenía dudas? ¿Qué era lo que se estaba escapando de su control?

― Es que… ahora no puedo… ― se le balancearon las piernas ― Estoy sudada, ¿sabes? ― le dijo con las mejillas ardiendo ― No quiero darte asco…

Así que era eso. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo iba a darle ella asco a él? Sería la última persona en el mundo que jamás consiguiera darle asco y se lo iba a demostrar. Rompió la distancia entre los dos de una zancada, tomó su cintura resbaladiza por el sudor y se inclinó para darle un húmedo beso. Kagome estaba rígida al principio, pero se dejó llevar y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Si hubieran estado solos, le habría demostrado de forma más física que no sentía ningún asco.

― Te echaba de menos… ― musitó contra sus labios.

― Nos íbamos a ver esta noche… ― contestó ella entre besos ― Nos vimos ayer…

― Y, aun así, te echaba de menos.

Siempre la añoraba. Desearía despertarse y tenerla a su lado en la cama. Desayunar con ella, volver a comer con ella, pasar la tarde con ella, etc. Lo quería absolutamente todo. ¿Era pronto para plantearle que vivieran juntos? No, primero tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas sobre su vida con ella o no podría ni mirarla a la cara cuando le mintiera cada día al salir de casa. Necesitaba algo más de tiempo, solo un poco más, para contárselo.

― Tengo que seguir corriendo. ― le dijo ella dando un paso atrás― ¿Nos vemos luego?

¿Le estaba echando? No quería irse todavía. ¡Quería quedarse con ella! Tomó su brazo cuando pasó a su lado dispuesta a seguir y la detuvo.

― ¿Puedo correr contigo?

Automáticamente, la mirada de Kagome bajó hacia su traje de Armani. No necesitaba que se lo dijera para saber que no era la ropa más apropiada para correr.

― Tu traje…

― Tengo muchos trajes, no me importa. ― se volvió ― Dame un minuto.

Corrió hacia su limusina y abrió el capó. Su chófer lo miraba desconcertado; le ordenó con la mirada que volviera al interior de la limusina. Rebuscó entre las cosas que tenía hasta encontrar sus deportivas. Justo entonces, Kagome lo alcanzó andando.

― ¡Guao! ¿Siempre llevas unas deportivas encima?

― Me gusta ir bien preparado.

Y se apartó para que pudiera ver el interior del capó. Sabía muy bien lo que vio, ya que solo vio lo que él quiso. Una caja con deportivas, una caja de repuesto con zapatos de piel, un traje de repuesto en su funda, un paraguas, un botiquín, una rueda de recambio y equipo de emergencias para la limusina. Bajo todo eso, en un doble fondo, se encontraban las armas.

Se sentó en el capó y se cambió los zapatos de piel por las zapatillas. Le gustaba tener siempre a mano unas deportivas por si se veía envuelto en una persecución. Correr con zapatos era todo un infierno. Por eso se las ponía cuando creía que una reunión podía acabar mal y las llevaba siempre en la limusina por si tenía que cogerlas con urgencia. Después, se quitó la americana y la dejó allí doblada. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando se percató de que aún le faltaba la corbata. Se la quitó y se subió las mangas de la camisa. Y pensar que minutos antes quería descansar…

― ¿Vamos?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza e inició el trote. La verdad era que jamás podría haber imaginado tan siquiera que eso sucedería. Inuyasha corriendo y con su finísimo traje. Estaba claro que hacía ejercicio por su robustez y la dureza y complexión de sus músculos. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto acelerar el paso tan siquiera. Siempre parecía muy calmado y muy refinado. La verdad era que se acababa de llevar una sorpresa viéndolo correr a su lado.

Justamente estaba pensando en Inuyasha cuando él se cruzó en su camino. Pensaba en su relación. No habían hablado seriamente del asunto, no se habían definido, pero ella creía que eran novios. Cenaban juntos, iban al cine, al parque de atracciones, paseaban, hacían picnics. Esas cosas las hacían las parejas, ¿no? ¿No estaba equivocada? ¿Podía ir diciendo por ahí que tenía un novio guapísimo y maravilloso? Aún no sabía cómo pudo pensar que Inuyasha era promiscuo. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan respetuoso como él con las mujeres. Todo sin prisas y sin presiones.

Quería acostarse con Inuyasha. Quería que él fuera el primer y único hombre que compartiera esa intimidad con ella. No sabía cómo abordar el tema y probablemente tampoco fuera necesario. La pasión surgía fácilmente entre ellos y de forma muy natural. Aunque, quizás, sí que debiera comentarle el pequeño asunto de que era virgen. No creía que fuera a huir de ella por eso. A eso no tenía miedo. Tenía miedo a lo desconocido. ¿Sería mejor que fueran sobre terreno conocido? ¿Que él supiera que trataba con una virgen?

No sabía ni cómo sacar el tema. Esa parte de su educación estaba muy lamentablemente descuidada. Sus padres murieron muy pronto para hablar de ese tema con ella. Sus tíos eran muy conservadores y ni mencionaron el tema jamás. Era tabú hablar sobre eso en casa. En el colegio no pudo recibir educación sexual precisamente porque sus tíos consideraban que era indecente dar aquello en el aula. Su única fuente de información eran sus amigas, las películas y la bibliografía. Sus amigas hablaban de los hombres como si fueran pedazos de carne, a excepción de Ayumi, quien vivía en una nube con su futuro marido y del cual casi nunca hablaba. Era muy reservada. En las películas todo era demasiado idílico como para ser cierto. La bibliografía que había encontrado era terrorífica. En cuanto leyó "romper el himen", "dolor" y "sangre" salió corriendo espantada.

Miró de reojo a Inuyasha y lo vio correr a su lado sin dificultades, haciendo gala de que clarísimamente practicaba ejercicio. Tragó hondo al ver cómo poco a poco la camisa se iba adhiriendo a su cuerpo por el sudor y volvió la vista al frente. Deseaba a Inuyasha y no sabía cómo canalizar ese deseo. Otra vez sentía ese cosquilleo en el vientre, los pezones duros y la ropa interior húmeda. ¡Qué vergüenza! Con el top deportivo se le notaría, y, si se tapaba, Inuyasha miraría seguro. No pudo hacer otra cosa que rezar para que él no la descubriera en ese lamentable estado.

― ¿Siempre haces esta ruta?

Necesitó unos segundos para asimilar lo que le estaba preguntando.

― Normalmente, sí. ― contestó ― A veces también corro por el parque. Según el tiempo. Si hace muy bueno, el parque está atestado de gente y no se puede correr.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y continuó corriendo en silencio. Se fijó en la nuez de Adán sobresaliendo en su garganta y casi gimió. Hasta eso le resultaba sexi en él. Si solo se atreviera a lanzarse como él lo hacía. Un mes ya era tiempo suficiente como para que hubieran hecho el amor. Inuyasha la había respetado más de lo que muchos otros hombres hubieran hecho. ¿Cómo podía darle a entender que había llegado el momento?

Justo en ese instante llegaron a los lindes de la ciudad. A partir de ahí correrían fuera de Tokio. Ya era más que suficiente. Ella siempre llegaba hasta ahí y volvía. Se detuvo e Inuyasha la imitó.

― Suelo dar la vuelta aquí. ― le explicó.

― ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de que volvamos?

La verdad era que tenía sed.

― Una bebida isotónica estaría genial.

Inuyasha asintió y se acercaron a uno de los bares que bordeaban el río. Allí se detenían muchos deportistas y familias, así que estaban bien preparados. Los dos tomaron _Powerade_ mientras charlaban sobre cosas triviales y reiniciaron la marcha tan rápido como terminaron. La vuelta les llevó cerca de media hora e Inuyasha la acompañó hasta su casa. No pudo evitar fijarse en que su chófer y su escolta los seguían a todas partes. ¿Tan peligroso era que Inuyasha se quedara solo?

Lo invitó a subir. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberla acompañado durante toda la tarde. Tenía la camisa empapada y los pantalones se le pegaban a las piernas al caminar cuando subieron. La verdad era que se veía gracioso. Decidieron subir por las escaleras para terminar de enfriarse y los dos entraron en el apartamento. Sacó una botella de agua fría de la nevera y les sirvió a ambos. Inuyasha repitió tres veces y no pudo menos que contemplarlo con una sonrisa. Parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas y no el típico arrogante que se creía superior al resto y utilizaba a las mujeres para su placer.

― Será mejor que me vaya. ― dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos ― Tengo que darme una ducha antes de volver a recogerte.

Se quedó ensimismada al escucharlo. ¿Ya se iba? Le había sabido a poco la tarde. Ya no se conformaba con pasar unas horas juntos. Quería más.

― ¿O ya no quieres salir a cenar? Pareces contrariada…

¡La había mal interpretado!

― No, no es eso. Es que… ― ¿se atrevería a decírselo? ―Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde contigo.

No era eso lo que quería decir. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que añoraba cada segundo lejos de él, que no quería dejarlo marchar, que ya no podía vivir sin él. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

― Yo también. ― asintió dando énfasis a sus palabras― Estaré aquí a las ocho, como prometí.

¿Y ya está? ¿Se marchaba? ¿Iba a dejarlo marchar así? No, no es el mejor momento. ― se dijo ― ¡Mira qué pintas tienes! Era verdad. Estaba hecha un asco después de correr. Todo el cuerpo sudado, incluso el pelo, y seguro que tenía un olorcillo raro por las toxinas expulsadas. No quería parecerle una cerda.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y él le dio un suave pico en los labios a modo de despedida. Si solo no le hubiera dado ese beso, tal vez habría podido hacer caso a la razón y no al corazón. Anduvo detrás de él y sujetó su brazo, deteniéndole en su avance. Inuyasha se volvió sorprendido, pues evidentemente esperaba que ella entrara en su casa y cerrara la puerta. Decidió aprovechar su incertidumbre para ponerse de puntillas, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al principio, Inuyasha gimió sorprendido por el ataque claramente sexual, pero, después, sus manos la acariciaron, probando la textura de su espalda desnuda. Se sintió alzada contra su cuerpo y fue transportada al interior de la casa o eso suponía. No estuvo segura de haber vuelto hasta que escuchó el portazo no muy lejos de ellos. Inuyasha debía de haber empujado la puerta.

Sintió una pared a su espalda y como él la aprisionaba allí. A ella le encantaba ser su prisionera. Sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, sobre la fina tela elástica de su ropa deportiva y, por un momento, creyó que se la iba a romper. Sus caricias se volvían tan salvajes que eran casi las de un auténtico bárbaro. No le extrañaría encontrarse algún agujero en las mayas al día siguiente. Su top fue subido hasta su clavícula y unas manos enormes abarcaron sus pechos. Se quedó sin respiración. Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí. Inuyasha había llegado a palpar sobre la ropa anteriormente, pero nada como eso. Los pechos se le estaban inflamando y notaba un cosquilleo en los pezones duros por su contacto.

Tal vez fuera el momento para avisarle sobre su virginidad. Se las apañó para separar sus labios de los de él e intentó hablar.

― Inuyasha…

¿Eso había sido un gemido? No pretendía decirlo de esa forma e Inuyasha se embraveció más al escucharla. Sus labios llegaron a ese punto tan sensible en su cuello y por poco no se le doblaron las rodillas por completo. Menos mal que Inuyasha la sujetaba. Bueno, no tenía tanta importancia, ¿no?

Se quejó cuando Inuyasha abandonó sus senos, pero se calmó al sentir sus manos sobre sus nalgas. La acariciaron allí, incluso le dieron un azote que le habría ofendido si se tratara de otro hombre, y fue alzada de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Se estaban moviendo otra vez. Notó que a Inuyasha le costaba no tropezarse y, de repente, sintió la comodidad de los cojines del sofá bajo su cuerpo. Su top deportivo fue alzado sobre su cabeza y prácticamente arrancado de sus brazos. Luego, Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la camisa y, de tanta prisa que tenía en quitársela, arrancó unos cuantos botones.

Sus torsos desnudos se encontraron. Los dos estaban calientes y resbaladizos, y no le importó. Una escena que en las películas le había resultado tan desagradable como ver a dos personas sudadas o sucias haciendo el amor, de repente ya no le parecía tan terrorífica. De hecho, era de lo más excitante. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir?

Prácticamente se abandonó a las caricias de Inuyasha y ella misma disfrutó del tacto y de la dureza de su musculatura, moviendo las manos sobre él. Cuando sintió sus labios en sus pechos gritó. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. No esperaba que la sensación fuera así. No se esperaba muchas cosas de aquel acto. Sin abandonar su pecho, las manos de Inuyasha continuaron viajando por su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con sus mayas. No se las quitó, pero tembló cuando su mano se introdujo dentro de las mayas y de las bragas. La asustó hasta que colocó la mano en su centro húmedo y empezó a hacer algo que le encantó. En verdad se sentía bien.

Sus mayas y sus bragas desaparecieron también y vio a Inuyasha quitarse el cinturón y bajarse la bragueta. Solo había visto a algún hombre desnudo en fotografías y había apartado la vista horrorizada. ¿Le causaría él ese mismo efecto? De ser así, tenían un problema. Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y se descalzó las deportivas. ¿Cuándo le quitó a ella las suyas que ni se había dado cuenta? Después, se bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos de un tirón. A decir verdad, no la espantó, sino que la excitó más. Al mismo tiempo, su tamaño la preocupó. ¿Eso cabía dentro de ella?

Intentó expresarle sus dudas, pero sus labios volvieron a ser atacados y unos segundos después sintió un dolor profundo en su cuerpo. Como si le hubiera clavado un punzón ardiendo. ¡Cómo escocía! Inuyasha se incorporó sin salir de ella y la miró. Juraría que había palidecido.

― ¿Eres virgen?

¿Tan fácil era adivinarlo? Claro, se había encogido cuando él la penetró y le apretaba tanto las caderas desnudas que parecía que fuera a rompérselas.

― ¿Te molesta? ― le preguntó.

― En absoluto… ― su mirada le dijo que sus palabras eran sinceras ― Pero podrías haberme avisado. Te lo hubiera hecho más sencillo o, al menos, lo habría intentado…

― Ya no tiene importancia…

― Sí que la tiene. Recordarás tu primera vez con un hombre que se comportó como una bestia y…

― No es así.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho y besó su cabello. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido y no pensaba consentir que su pequeño secreto estropeara uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. El problema era que Inuyasha no se movía. Tenía que moverse, ¿no? Bueno, decidió que si él no lo hacía, lo haría ella. Arqueó las caderas e inició un lento movimiento. Los primeros instantes no sintió nada que no fuera dolor. Le costó adaptarse y coger el ángulo para sentir algo parecido al placer.

Inuyasha jadeó; en cuestión de segundos, se empezó a mover contra ella. Así estaba mucho mejor. Tardó muy poco en dejar de sentir aquel escozor y en seguida empezó a sentir el placer que le producía el roce. Las películas no habían exagerado ni un poquito al definir aquello. Abrazó sus caderas con sus piernas y clavó las uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Se sentía en el cielo o quizás más arriba aún. Kagome estaba fantástica entre sus brazos y eso por no hablar de él dentro de ella. Se había llevado una buena sorpresa al descubrir que era virgen. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Era tan reservada y tan tímida con los hombres… En otras ocasiones en las que se habían besado, también había mostrado cierta reticencia a continuar. Esa era la razón. ¡Qué tonto fue! Si lo hubiera sabido, habría preparado algo mucho mejor para ella que un revolcón rápido sobre un sofá. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Nada más que no fuera sustituir su dolor por puro placer.

La embistió una y otra vez, sin perder el ritmo. Cuando sintió que su propio final estaba cerca, introdujo una mano entre los dos y la tocó donde sabía que lo necesitaba. Los dos gritaron y agradeció que ella fuera tan sincera mostrándole lo que sentía. No habría soportado una mentira sobre ese aspecto. De Kagome al menos no.

― ¿Qué tal estás? ― le preguntó al tumbarse abrazado a ella― ¿Aún duele?

― No, solo escuece un poco…

Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y la besó allí.

― Supongo que ya no te apetecerá salir a cenar… ― murmuró en una clara invitación para pasar la noche de otra forma.

― La verdad es que no. ― se volvió hacia él y escondió la cabeza en su pecho ― ¿Podemos repetirlo?

No quería ser cruel, pero no pudo evitarlo. Al escucharla, se rio. ¡Claro que podían repetirlo! Tantas veces como ella quisiera y más incluso. Eso sí, en las próximas ocasiones, lo haría mejor teniendo en cuenta su inexperiencia. Le enseñaría todo lo que podían hacer con su cuerpo y con el de él. Sería una gran noche.

― No te rías de mí… ― musitó molesta.

― No me río de ti. Es solo que… Podemos hacer esto tantas veces queramos…

Esa respuesta pareció tranquilizarla. La notaba tensa, algo más sucedía. No podía ser algún problema de cama. Habían conectado a la perfección y la llevó al orgasmo dos veces. Además, juraría no haber hecho nada que la ofendiera.

― ¿Kagome?

― Si te digo una cosa, ¿te reirás de mí?

No debió reírse antes, tuvo que aguantar. Se sentía cohibida por su culpa.

― Por supuesto que no.

Aun con su respuesta, Kagome necesitó unos segundos para pensárselo bien antes de permitirle escuchar la cosa más maravillosa que había oído en toda su vida.

― Te amo, Inuyasha.

Como un autómata, se levantó del sofá, la cogió a ella en volandas y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con Kagome. Iba siendo de tomar una ducha después de todo lo que habían hecho esa tarde.

― ¿Inuyasha?

― Nos daremos una ducha juntos, ¿te parece? ― propuso.

― Pe‐Pero…

― Yo también te amo, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.

Por fin lo había dicho. Se sentía mucho más que liberado. Después de tanto tiempo, el cielo al fin estaba a su alcance.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Adorada normalidad**


	5. Adorada normalidad

**Capítulo 5: Adorada normalidad**

Quería ser normal, le gustaba ser normal. Toda su vida había sido entrenado para convertirse en un hombre cruel y despiadado que ocupara su vida en vivir de los lujos que procedían de las desgracias de otros. En esos últimos meses con Kagome, todo eso había cambiado. Ella le hacía desear tener esa vida normal con ella que tanto despreciaba su padre. Un trabajo honrado, una hipoteca, un par de hijos. ¿Qué más podría pedir cualquier hombre?

¿Para qué ser rico? ¿Para qué ser temido? ¿Pará qué todo eso cuando podía ser amado? El amor de Kagome no podía ser comprado con todo el dinero que tenía. Era algo único, muy especial y exclusivo que no tenía precio; totalmente incomparable con lo material. ¿Qué haría sin Kagome? Ahora que había entrado en su vida, no podía imaginarse un mundo sin ella. Era sencilla y llanamente imposible. Kagome era todo cuanto lo rodeaba, estaba en todas partes. Estaba incluso en el aire.

Dos meses. ¡Qué rápido pasaban dos meses! El primer mes empezaron a salir. Después de acostarse, se formalizaron y se hicieron novios oficialmente. Eso lo asustaba. Temía no ser suficiente para ella. Temía que ella no lo perdonara cuando le revelara su verdadera identidad. Temía que la estuviera poniendo en peligro. ¿Y si algún enemigo la ataca? La tenía vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, escoltada. No daba un paso sin que él fuera informado y, aun así, le parecía que era poca seguridad para ella.

Se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy serio. Empezaba a plantearse el pedirle que viviera con él. Ya había dormido algunas noches en su apartamento, y él también en el de ella, pero estaba harto de que anduvieran de esa forma. Quería que tuvieran una residencia fija para los dos y que todas las mañanas se despertaran juntos. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Sí, porque pedirle aquello exigía absoluta confianza. Exigía sinceridad y fe ciega. Tenía que contárselo, ya lo había retrasado demasiado. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Kagome era muy sensible, muy frágil. Tenía una apariencia angelical, trataba de parecer una mujer fuerte, pero él había visto su interior. Kagome necesitaba protección. La destrozaría, seguro.

Jugó con su teléfono móvil y con el pasador de plata en forma de copo de nieve entre sus manos, y volvió a sopesarlo todo. Si quería seguir avanzando con Kagome, debía decirle la verdad. Aunque dejara la mafia de verdad, tal y como estaba planeando, no podía ocultarle esa parte de su vida por siempre. Y, aunque lograra que ella jamás se enterara, no merecía un hombre que la estaba engañando de esa forma. Kagome merecía que él se lo dijera todo, al igual que ella hacía con él.

Tomó una determinación. Buscó el número de Kagome en el directorio y la llamó.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― se escuchó al otro lado de la línea ― Creí que no me ibas a llamar, te retrasabas.

Era verdad, se retrasaba. La justificación era clara: había tenido que tomar la elección más difícil de su vida.

― Lo siento, tenía mucho trabajo y no he podido llamarte antes. ― otra mentira ― ¿Tienes la tarde libre al final?

― Sí, los inversores extranjeros han llegado esta mañana. ― le comentó ― ¿Me llevarás a comer a algún sitio?

― Claro, deja que yo me encargue. ― concedió ― Te recogeré en tu trabajo a las dos, ¿de acuerdo?

― Estupendo, estoy deseando verte. ― se escuchó que alguien le hablaba al otro lado de la línea ― Te tengo que dejar, empieza la reunión. ¡Te amo!

― Y yo a ti, preciosa.

Cortó la comunicación y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el asiento. Kagome estaba tan feliz, tan despreocupada. La haría pedazos, y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que no sabía si podría recomponerla. No sabía si ella querría volver a mirarlo a la cara tan siquiera. En las últimas semanas, viendo el telediario con ella, descubrió que su tolerancia con el crimen era mínima. No soportaba las injusticias, ni a las personas que se aprovechaban de otras. ¿No era ese justamente el trabajo de un mafioso?

Debía calmarse. Estaba adelantando acontecimientos. A lo mejor Kagome no se lo tomaba tan mal como él pensaba. A lo mejor ella lo perdonaba si le demostraba que se estaba reformando, y se sentía feliz de ver que había cambiado para estar a su lado. Kagome era buena persona, tenía un buen corazón. Seguro que lo perdonaría…

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Era su padre. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

― ¿Se puede saber dónde te metes en las últimas semanas? Esa novia tuya te está alejando de tus responsabilidades.

― Ella no tiene nada que ver… ― musitó sabiendo que era mentira ― No sabe nada. ― añadió.

― Claro que no. ― admitió su padre ― ¿Y todos esos escoltas? ― preguntó de repente ― Está más protegida que el emperador.

― Necesita protección, podrían asaltarla. ― se explicó mientras guardaba el valioso pasador de Kagome ― ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Me has llamado solo para eso?

― No me faltes al respeto, Inuyasha. ― le advirtió desde el otro lado de la línea ― Vas a ver a tu madre ahora, ¿no?

Su padre siempre lo sabía todo.

― ¿Tampoco puedo verla ahora? ― se quejó.

― No te pases de listo o puede que pases los próximos cincos años sin saber nada de ella.

― ¡Vete a la mierda!

Cortó la comunicación y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás. Si antes ya le costaba calmarse, entonces le resultaba imposible. Amenazarlo con no ver a su madre… como si volviera a ser un niño de cuatro años. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Estaba harto de él, de la mafia y de todo. Solo quería tener una vida normal con Kagome y que su madre los visitara. ¿Por qué era tan difícil entenderlo? ¿Por qué tenía que liderar algo que odiaba?

Enseguida se temió lo peor. Saltó de la limusina y corrió por la acera hasta la cafetería en la que había quedado con su madre. Unos escoltas la acompañaban fuera y ella se quejaba, alegando que no deseaba marcharse. Su padre ya había dado la maldita orden. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hijo de puta? ¿Pensaba en serio que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados? Ya no era un crío al que podía dar una bofetada cuando se quejaba porque le habían arrebatado a su madre. Ahora era un hombre.

Corrió hacia su madre como un loco, agarró al escolta que tenía más cerca y le arrancó las manos de encima de su madre. Lo lanzó por los aires, y cuando el otro, sin atreverse a golpearle, intentó repetirle la orden de su padre, le cerró la boca con una patada de karate perfecta. Agarró el brazo de su madre y tiró de ella para que corriera a su lado.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― exclamó sin entender ― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¡Ese cerdo me ha prohibido verte! ― gritó ― Acompáñame a mi coche.

Por suerte, en esa ocasión, llevaba el _Mercedes_. Ese coche era mucho más rápido que una limusina y más pequeño para maniobrar. Ayudó a entrar a su madre y le ordenó al chófer que arrancara y que no se detuviera por nada del mundo.

― ¿Qué has hecho, Inuyasha?

― ¡No lo sé! ― exclamó― Ya estaba cabreado cuando me llamó y no ha hecho más que amenazarme.

― Te lo advertí. ― le recriminó su madre ― Has herido a tu padre.

― ¿Yo? ― se quejó― ¡Es él quien quiere arrebatarme cuanto amo!

Su madre dejó de fruncir el ceño, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le hizo agachar la cabeza para refugiarla en su pecho, como si fuera un niño.

― ¿En verdad sientes eso? ― le preguntó con voz dulce.

― Nunca he dejado de sentirlo… ― admitió― nunca…

― Tu padre se equivocó tanto cuando eras un niño… ― le acarició el cabello ― Él lo sabe, pero ni siquiera imagina hasta qué punto. No me creerás si te digo que se arrepiente, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Sabía que si hablaba, sería él quien heriría a su madre.

― Solo quiere que tú hables con él, Inuyasha. Quiere que cuando vayamos a tomar un café, también lo invites a él, sentir que también forma parte de tu vida. El problema es que los dos sois demasiado orgullosos…

― ¿Orgullosos? ― levantó la cabeza enojado y se apartó ― ¡Es él quien me prohíbe verte! ¿Sabes que también tiene vigilada a Kagome? ¿Qué planea hacer con ella?

― ¡Dios! ¿No creerás que tu padre le haría daño a Kagome? ― se llevó una mano al pecho dolida ― Te puedo jurar que él jamás…

― No quiero más juramentos vacíos… ― musitó recordando su infancia ― También me jurabas siempre que nos veríamos pronto y los meses pasaban…

Se arrepintió de decirlo en cuanto pronunció aquellas crueles palabras. No sentía rencor hacia su madre. Sabía que ella habría pasado cada segundo de su vida abrazada a él si hubiera podido.

― Mamá, no pretendía decir eso…

Ya era tarde, su madre lloraba.

― Tienes razón… ― musitó ― Yo también fui una mala madre… Nunca estuve cuando tú más me necesitabas…

Su madre se encogió en el asiento y se volvió diminuta pese a que medía casi un metro ochenta. Por un momento, le recordó a Kagome. Le pareció ver a Kagome ahí sentada, llorando porque él acaba de confesarla la verdad. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

― Ahora tú has encontrado a esa persona especial… ― sollozó desde lo más profundo de su corazón y tardó cerca de un minuto infernal para él en recobrar el ritmo respiratorio normal ― No te pareces en nada a tu padre… tú estarás a su lado siempre… no permitirás que llore nunca…

― Mamá…

El sonido de unas sirenas a su alrededor le hicieran desviar la atención de su madre por un momento. Estaban rodeados por la policía y por unos cuantos coches negros de su padre. Le arrebataría a su madre por la fuerza si hacía falta. No podía creer que se atreviera a utilizar a la policía sobornada tan abiertamente.

― No te detengas. ― le ordenó al chófer.

― Basta, Inuyasha. ― colocó una mano sobre la de él ― Tu padre no se detendrá, no hasta que yo vuelva y puede que termine haciéndote daño.

― ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cruel? ― gritó furioso ― ¿Por qué tiene que salirse con la suya?

― No te preocupes, mi cielo. ― le dio un beso en la mejilla ― Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa, Inuyasha. La semana que viene tomaré café contigo, como siempre.

Y con esa promesa, su madre hizo detener el coche y salió fuera. Inmediatamente fue rodeada por los escoltas que la guiaron hacia su coche. El dispositivo de policía despejó la zona y se vio él solo en esa carretera con su chófer, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, para él había sucedido todo. ¿Iba a perder a su madre para siempre? ¿Iba a perder a Kagome también? ¿Se quedaría solo?

* * *

― ¿Y cómo es en la cama?

― ¡Yuka! ― exclamó sonrojada.

― Seguro que es una bestia. ― suspiró ― ¡Qué suerte tienes Kagome!

Eso sí que era verdad. Debía ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener a Inuyasha en su vida.

― ¿Y qué puedes decirnos sobre su tamaño? ― preguntó Eri.

Odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones. Sus amigas estaban obsesionadas con sus relaciones sexuales con Inuyasha, Por supuesto, ella no les había contado nada, ni una palabra. Solo dejó claro que habían llegado a ese plano, pues todas sabían que ella fue virgen hasta ese momento.

― No os diré nada.

― ¡Eso es que la tiene grande!

Con sus amigas era imposible. Por suerte, Ayumi era tan discreta como ella y nunca insistía en saber nada de su vida sexual. Tampoco contaba nada de la suya jamás, cosa que respetaba profundamente. Lo que le faltaba… ir comentando por ahí cuáles eran las medidas de Inuyasha. Para sus adentros, sin embargo, sí diría que era magnífico en todo. No había ni un solo defecto en todo su cuerpo y en la cama era maravilloso. Un amante gentil, generoso y atento. El amante perfecto.

Ayumi estaba muy callada. Se desentendió de la conversación sobre la importancia del tamaño que estaban manteniendo Yuka y Eri y se volvió hacia ella. Movía el café con una cucharilla, sin probarlo, desde hacía cerca de veinte minutos.

― Ayumi, se te ha enfriado el café.

Fue como si despertara de repente. Miró su taza y se dirigió hacia el microondas de la sala para calentarla de nuevo. La siguió.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Sí, solo pensaba… ― musitó.

― ¿En qué? ― insistió.

― En tu novio…

No esperaba oír eso y menos con ese tono de preocupación y esa cara tan larga. ¿Acaso pensaba que no era bueno para ella? No lo dejaría por eso, pero respetaba la opinión de sus amigas y más si se trataba de una persona tan sensata como Ayumi.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó ― Cuéntamelo.

― Creo que, si te lo cuento, dejarás de hablarme… ― ambas se quedaron en un silencio roto por el timbre de aviso del microondas ― ¿Qué está haciendo ahora Inuyasha Taisho?

― Está trabajando en… ― se calló abruptamente ― Nunca os he dicho su apellido…

Lo había evitado porque, al ser un príncipe, aunque confiaba plenamente en sus amigas, si alguna se descuidaba, podían ponerlo en un compromiso. Intentaban evitar a la prensa.

― Tal vez debieras hacerle más preguntas sobre su vida. ― tomó su taza de café ― No quiero que te haga daño.

Y con esas palabras tan enigmáticas para ella, la dejó en la sala del café. Yuka y Eri continuaban discutiendo a su espalda, pero no podía oírlas. Estaba demasiado absorta en las palabras de Ayumi. ¿Qué había intentado decirle? ¿Cómo sabía su apellido? A lo mejor lo leyó en alguna revista o algún periódico o vio una fotografía y por eso lo sabía. A lo mejor pensaba que ella no sabía que era un príncipe. ¿Y si estaba prometido y habían anunciado por ahí su compromiso?

Corrió hacia el kiosco de revistas en la planta baja como una loca. Buscó en cada ejemplar y no encontró nada sobre él. Una boda real sería un acontecimiento internacional. Si no aparecía en ninguna revista, era que no estaba por casarse, que no estaba con otra. Entonces, ¿a qué se refería al decir que le haría daño? Estaba totalmente perdida.

No se sintió cómoda el resto de la mañana. En varias ocasiones levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó la extensión de Ayumi, pero no se atrevió a llamar. Algo le decía que era mejor no saberlo. Estaba claro que algo estaba sucediendo, algo que ella no sabía y que tendría que preguntárselo a Inuyasha con tacto. La verdadera pregunta era si, fuera lo que fuese, estaba preparada para saberlo. Mentiría si dijera que, en ocasiones, no le parecía un poco extraño el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

Sacudió la cabeza enfadada consigo misma. No debía dudar de la sinceridad de Inuyasha. ¡Nunca! Él era su novio, el hombre al que le había confiado su corazón y nunca le mentiría, ni haría nada que la dañara. Él la amaba, tanto como ella a él. Un sentimiento que hasta dolía en el pecho por lo intenso que era. ¿Cómo algo así iba a estar basado en una mentira? ¡Era imposible! Hablaría con Inuyasha tranquilamente e intentaría quitarle hierro al asunto. Ayumi era su amiga, sabía que era su primera relación; seguro que estaba preocupada. Nada más. El lunes volvería a hablar con ella y la tranquilizaría.

Los últimos cinco minutos antes de las dos, los estuvo contando segundo a segundo, deseosa de marcharse de la oficina. Se moría de ganas por ver a Inuyasha después de ese día tan largo y también tenía hambre. Seguro que la llevaba a un sitio muy especial, como siempre, y después encontrarían algo que hacer. Aunque fuera pasar el resto de la tarde y la noche en la cama, amándose. Cualquier cosa estaría bien siempre que fuera junto a Inuyasha. Tomó el bolso y la chaqueta y salió tan de prisa de la oficina que ni siquiera vio al chico de los recados, al cual arrolló con todos los paquetes.

― ¡Dios, mío! ― exclamó ― ¡Lo siento tanto!

Se acuclilló y ayudó al chico a recoger los paquetes. Bueno, aunque solía llamarlo chico, eran de edad muy parecida.

― No se preocupe, señorita Higurashi.

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Volvió a disculparse con él antes de dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

― ¡Disculpe, señorita!

Al escuchar a Kouga, se volvió hacia él. Estaba cargado de paquetes. ¿Alguno sería para ella?

― Me preguntaba si podríamos cenar juntos algún día…

Sus amigas habían tenido razón al final respecto a Kouga. Era muy guapo, gentil y atento, pero no le inspiraba lo mismo que Inuyasha. No saldría con él ni aunque las circunstancias fueran diferentes, cosa que el chico no necesitaba saber.

― Estoy saliendo con otra persona.

Con eso era más que suficiente. Se despidió torpemente por la incómoda escena y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Inuyasha la estaba esperando abajo. Él siempre era muy puntual cuando iba a recogerla. Se colocó la chaqueta en el ascensor y se retocó el carmín y los polvos aprovechando que estaba sola. Estaba cerrando el bolso cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo en la planta baja. Se despidió de todos los compañeros de trabajo con los que se fue cruzando y se dirigió hacia la salida. Tal y como ella pensaba, el coche de Inuyasha la esperaba.

Últimamente, solía llevar el _Mercedes_ en lugar de la limusina. Suponía que trataba de llamar menos la atención, aunque ese coche también era muy exclusivo. El chófer la saludó y le abrió la puerta en cuanto la vio. Al entrar, encontró a Inuyasha sombrío. Normalmente se lanzaba a abrazarla y la besaba con una enorme sonrisa. Ese día parecía estar en otro mundo, como si algo muy grave hubiera sucedido.

― Inuyasha…

Al escucharla, se volvió para mirarla y vio el brillo de unas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? Dejó su bolso en el asiento, subió la ventana que los separaba del chófer porque sabía lo mucho que a Inuyasha le molestaba que lo vieran en ese estado y lo abrazó. ¡Qué tenso estaba! Acarició su espalda sobre el traje, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los músculos duros y tirantes, y le dio suaves besos en el cuello. Algo había sucedido desde que hablaron esa mañana por teléfono.

― ¿Quieres que hablemos?

En respuesta, sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. No estaba listo para hablar. Bueno, esperaría a que él se sintiera mejor para abrirse. Se relajó en el asiento y le dio ánimos en silencio hasta que el coche se detuvo. Estaban frente a un restaurante, en una calle muy transitada.

― No tenemos por qué ir a comer fuera. Si lo prefieres, iremos a tu casa…

― No, está bien.

Inuyasha se incorporó enérgicamente. Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Sabía que se estaba tragando sus sentimientos, que intentaba ocultarle qué era lo que lo atormentaba, pero no se atrevió a exigirle que se lo contara. Lo había visto tan hundido… Nunca imaginó tan siquiera que pudiera ver a un hombre como Inuyasha en ese estado de ánimo. Lo mejor sería no forzarlo, dejar que él le diera las pistas poco a poco.

Salió con su ayuda del coche y entraron en el restaurante. Inmediatamente, los guiaron a una mesa estupenda. Inuyasha la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer, y apartó la silla para ayudarle sentarse gentilmente. Después, se sentó frente a ella y ordenaron su pedido. No dijo nada más y esperaron en silencio a que les trajeran el primer plato. Un mal presentimiento le estaba provocando sudores fríos. ¿Y si iba a romper con ella?

El silencio se acrecentó con la ensalada. Estaban tan callados que hasta podía oírle mascar la comida. Odiaba encontrarse así con Inuyasha, y no sabía cómo abordarlo. Fue cuando esperaban el segundo plato cuando Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó para luego retenerla contra su propia mejilla.

― Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ― dijo al fin ― No sé qué haría sin ti…

Bueno, eso no sonaba a ruptura. Sintió alivio al escucharlo. Le gustaba saber que era importante para él. ¿Ese sentimiento era egoísta?

― Yo siento lo mismo… ― admitió ― ¿Era eso lo que te tenía tan preocupado?

― No…

Volvía a cerrarse; la había fastidiado por completo al decir aquello. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando llegó el segundo plato. Inuyasha no la soltó, algo que agradeció tremendamente después del error que había cometido, y volvió a hablar en cuanto se marchó el camarero.

― Tengo ciertos problemas con mi padre… ― murmuró ― Digamos que la relación es un poco tirante…

Nunca le había hablado de su padre; de su madre sí. Inuyasha adoraba a su madre, lo cual le resultó maravilloso. No soportaría estar con un hombre que ignora a su madre o le da malas contestaciones. Ella daría cualquier cosa por volver a tener a su madre, por olvidar lo que sucedió…

― No quiere que vea a mi madre…

― ¿Có‐Cómo? ― balbuceó.

― Cuando no le obedezco, me castiga prohibiéndome ver a mi madre. Lo peor es que en verdad puede lograrlo.

Jamás había oído algo semejante. ¿Qué clase de padre castigaba así a un hijo? ¿Cuántas veces se lo habría hecho? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Acaso cuando era niño…? Temía preguntárselo. ¿Y si la respuesta era peor de lo que imaginaba?

― ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Asintió con la cabeza e Inuyasha pasó por su lado. Volvió la cabeza, preocupada, y se fijó en que no iba al cuarto de baño, tal y como sospechaba. Se reunió con un hombre trajeado que tenía muy mala pinta y los dos salieron del restaurante. Intentó espiarlos desde su lugar, mirando por la ventana. Hablaban de algo e Inuyasha parecía disgustado. No podía ser su padre, de quien estaban hablando, pues parecía ser de la misma edad de Inuyasha. ¿Quién sería?

Desde el ángulo en el que estaba, tenía que forzar mucho el cuello para verlos por la ventana. Ojalá supiera leer los labios. El desconocido dijo algo que a Inuyasha le molestó especialmente. Vio cómo agarraba el cuello de su camisa y lo ¿amenazaba? Después, lo soltó bruscamente y volvió dentro del restaurante. Se puso recta como una vara en su asiento, tensa, esperando a que Inuyasha regresara a su sitio. ¿Qué había sido eso? Nunca había visto a Inuyasha comportarse de esa forma tan violenta con nadie. Parecía poseído. De hecho, ese día estaba poseído. Tenía muchos problemas familiares.

― Ya estoy aquí. ― tomó asiento ― Lo lamento. Me encontré con un viejo conocido y no pude eludir el compromiso de salir a saludarlo.

¿A saludarlo? ¡Había estado a punto de sacudirlo! De repente, se sentía muy incómoda con él. ¿Qué sabía realmente de Inuyasha?

― ¿Has visto la película de _El padrino_?

La pregunta la sorprendió lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en el asunto.

― No. No me gustan las películas de mafiosos.

No había sido una buena forma de sacar el tema. Con todo lo sucedido con sus padres, y después de no haber podido ocultar frente a Kagome lo mal que estaba, había decidido retrasar el momento de contarle la verdad hasta que el capo de otra mafia se había cruzado en su camino en ese restaurante. Salió a echarlo de allí antes de que viera a Kagome y ya había dado aviso a sus hombres de que debían asegurarse de que él y cualquiera de su banda anduvieran bien lejos de allí. La seguridad de Kagome era lo primero.

El problema era que Kagome lo vio. Lo estaba espiando desde dentro y vio cómo lo amenazaba. No podía seguir ocultándole la verdad. Tenía que darle una explicación a lo que había sucedido, pero no podía ir directamente al grano diciéndole que era un mafioso y que estaba marcando territorio. Tenía que entrar en el tema con tacto. Quería prepararla en el restaurante para contárselo más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos y no en un lugar público. Seguro que ella se sentía muy incómoda en ese momento por lo que había visto.

― Esta película es muy buena. Verás…

― No me gustan los mafiosos. ― añadió ― ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?

No podría haber sido más franca. Si le decía la verdad, lo abandonaría. Lo vio en la firmeza en sus ojos, por lo que tuvo que volver a cambiar de plan. No le diría a Kagome quién era y ya está. El precio de decírselo era demasiado alto como para estar dispuesto a pagarlo, pero tenía que darle una explicación a lo sucedido ahí afuera. Lo dejaría para más adelante, si ella se lo preguntaba. A lo mejor lo olvidaba.

Una hora después estaban en la cama, desnudos. Kagome le clavaba las uñas en la espalda mientras que él empujaba contra ella, embistiéndola. Se agarró al poste de la cama tan fuerte que la madera crujió y aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas hasta que ya no sabía tan siquiera quién de los dos estaba marcando el ritmo. Jadeó, la besó y se hundió profundamente en ella. Kagome arqueó la espalda al sentirlo y a los dos se les aceleró la respiración mientras sus músculos iban dejando de moverse lentamente. Estaba decidido. No renunciaría a ella jamás. Si tenía que erigir su relación sobre una mentira, que así fuera.

La abrazó contra su pecho. Justo cuando iba a darle un beso en la coronilla, sonó su teléfono móvil. Masculló una maldición con fastidio y lo cogió.

― Estoy frente a tu apartamento. Tienes dos opciones: o me abres la puerta por las buenas y tu novia no se lleva un susto de muerte o lo hacemos por las malas y tiro la puerta abajo. Tienes quince minutos para decidirte.

La comunicación se cortó. Era su padre. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ponerlo contra las cuerdas? Había decidido no contarle nada a Kagome, y él podía fastidiárselo todo en cuestión de segundos. Optó por seguirle el juego y mantener la inocencia de Kagome a salvo.

― Mi padre está fuera. ― le dijo ― Será mejor que nos vistamos.

Kagome se levantó como si fuera una adolescente a la que sus padres acababan de pillar haciendo cosas sucias en casa con un chico. Le habría hecho gracia de no ser porque el mismísimo diablo los esperaba.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Se avecina tormenta**


	6. Se avecina tormenta

**Capítulo 6: Se avecina tormenta**

El padre de Inuyasha no le dio la impresión de que fuera la clase de persona que prohibiría a su hijo ver a su madre. Pudo conocerlo dos semanas atrás, cuando irrumpió en casa de Inuyasha, y le pareció de lo más encantador. Evidentemente, aquello era algo que no se atrevió a comentar con Inuyasha, pues si algo fue evidente, es que la relación era más que tirante.

 _Inuyasha le había pedido que esperara en el dormitorio hasta que pudiera "deshacerse" de su padre. A decir verdad, eso le disgustó. ¿Por qué tenía que esconderse como si fuera una vulgar…? No sabía ni que vocablo emplear para definirlo. Seguro que el padre de Inuyasha era una grandísima eminencia, pero ella no sería descortés, ni mal educada. No era como para ocultarla en su dormitorio mientras él ventilaba el asunto._

 _Se sentó sobre la cama después de terminar de hacerla y respiró el aire fresco que entraba desde la ventana. Había hecho la cama y había ventilado el dormitorio por si el padre aparecía por allí; para ocultarle que habían estado haciendo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Una cama hecha y una habitación ventilada no le engañarían…_

― _¡Cuánto tarda!_

 _Consultó el reloj por décima vez e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Se aburría un montón. ¡Dios! Era una persona adulta. ¿Cómo podía estar ocultándose de esa forma? El hecho de no haber pasado por eso en su adolescencia no significaba que deseara hacerlo entonces._

 _Al escuchar un golpe, se levantó de un salto. ¿Qué había sido eso? No podía quedarse allí adentro por mucho más tiempo. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se asomó al corredor. Estaba todo a oscuras. Inuyasha había cerrado la puerta del salón para que no escuchara la conversación. ¡Cómo si ella quisiera espiar! Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que tardaran tanto, que se hubiera escuchado ese sonido… como de un golpe. ¿Estaría todo bien? ¿Se enfadaría mucho Inuyasha si irrumpía en el salón?_

 _Se armó de valor para caminar a través del corredor y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Estaban hablando. Ojalá no estuviera a punto de interrumpir una importante conversación política. Giró el pomo y se fue asomando según se iba abriendo la puerta._

― _… me estás poniendo en un compromiso Inuyasha. No puedes comportarte de esa forma, ni puedes renunciar a lo que eres. Voy a tener que liqui…_

 _El supuesto padre la había visto. Inuyasha se volvió cuando se calló, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada y la descubrió._

― _Kagome…_

 _¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía decir ella? Se quedó callada y rígida como una estatua. Inuyasha también. Fue el padre quien le sonrió de forma agradable y dio un paso adelante. Entre sus brazos estaba Buyo, el cual se retorcía de placer por las caricias de un rey. El gato había crecido tanto desde que lo encontraron que parecía otro animal diferente._

― _¿No vas a presentarme a la dama?_ _―_ _inquirió a su hijo mientras rascaba a buyo bajo la mandíbula_ _―_ _Es muy descortés que le pidas que se esconda cuando tu padre está aquí._

 _El padre de Inuyasha no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. Inuyasha frunció el ceño con enfado y se dirigió hacia ella. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? No, la trató con la misma delicadeza de siempre cuando tomó sus manos y la invitó a entrar en el salón. ¡Estaba descalza! ¿Qué iba a pensar su padre al verle los pies desnudos? Debió ponerse los zapatos, pero teniendo en cuenta que los dejó en la terraza al llegar, eso era imposible sin pasar primero por el salón._

 _¿Su ropa sería adecuada para presentarse ante alguien tan importante? La blusa plateada con manga de bombacho y un elegante lazo decorativo en el escote era de la última colección de Gucci y la falda color marfil de Prada también. No obstante, la falda estaba arrugada después de haberla llevado durante todo el día y la camisa ya no lucía tan bien como recién lavada. ¿Cómo tendría el pelo? Se peinó, pero sin mirarse a ningún espejo, pues no había ninguno en el dormitorio de Inuyasha. ¿Qué aspecto tendría?_

 _Inuyasha se veía forzado mientras la guiaba hacia su padre. No quería que se conocieran. No sabía si debía sentirse ofendida… ¿Por qué no quería que se conocieran? ¿Era por ella? ¿O por su relación con su padre?_

― _Te presento a Kagome, mi novia._

 _El padre de Inuyasha dejó a Buyo en el suelo, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso, tal y como hizo Inuyasha la primera vez que se vieron. Esos modales tan exquisitos debían ser propios de la realeza. ¿Debía hacer una reverencia? ¿Cómo dirigirse a él?_

― _Es todo un placer, Kagome._ _―_ _acarició el dorso de su mano con cariño_ _―_ _Yo soy Inu No Taisho._

― _Encantada, excelencia._

 _Inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia. El padre de Inuyasha parecía desconcertado por su gesto; ella terriblemente avergonzada. Le ardían las mejillas. Para colmo, Buyo no dejaba de restregarse alrededor de sus pies desnudos, evidenciando aún más para ella que estaba descalza. Giró la cabeza hacia Inuyasha para ver si había hecho algo mal, pero tenía los ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo y no le decía nada._

― _Eh, bueno…_ _―_ _el padre parecía aún en shock por su respuesta_ _―_ _Puedes tutearme. No hace falta tanta formalidad._

 _Notó que el brazo de Inuyasha alrededor de su cintura se tensaba. ¿Podría ser que él no tuviera permiso para tutear a su padre? ¡No se lo podía creer! Si parecía un hombre encantador… Además, el parecido físico entre ellos era impresionante: mismo tono de cabello, mismo grosos del cabello, mismas cejas, mismo color de ojos, misma nariz y misma mandíbula. ¡Podrían pasar por hermanos gemelos!_

― _Inuyasha no me ha hablado casi de ti. ¡Qué descortés!_ _―_ _le dirigió una dura mirada a su hijo_ _―_ _No sé cómo ha podido ocultar a una dama tan encantadora, como si se avergonzara de ella._

― _¡Yo no me avergüenzo de Kagome!_ _―_ _exclamó Inuyasha._

― _No me hables en ese tono, hijo._ _―_ _le advirtió con un tono de voz frío_ _―_ _Casi no me dirige la palabra. ¿Te lo puedes creer, querida? Seguro que tú eres una buena chica y hablas con tus padres…_

― _Bueno, mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era niña…_ _―_ _musitó_ _―_ _Mis tíos se ocuparon de mí, pero hablo con ellos todas las semanas y voy a visitarlos._

― _¡Claro que sí!_ _―_ _exclamó_ _―_ _Esta sí que es una buena chica. Temía tanto que fueras otra modelo tonta que solo busca poder._

 _¡Qué directo! Inuyasha debía haber salido con más modelos de las que ella imaginaba. Se dijo a sí misma que no debía preocuparse. Inuyasha llevaba dos meses con ella, le pidió ser su novia. Inuyasha iba en serio; y ella también._

― _Nunca me ha hablado de todas esas mujeres…_ _―_ _bromeó._

― _Una tras otra, me tenía tan preocupado._ _―_ _contestó el padre con una medio sonrisa._

― _Creo que ya es suficiente, señor. ¿No tiene asuntos más importantes que tratar?_

 _¡Lo tuteaba! ¿Cómo era posible?_

― _¡Qué formal es siempre mi hijo! No tienes que tutearme. Sabes que…_

― _No recuerdo haber recibido orden de hacer lo contrario._ _―_ _contra argumentó Inuyasha_ _―_ _¿Acaso han cambiado las normas y no he sido informado?_

― _Mi hijo siempre intentando dejarme mal. No le hagas mucho caso, querida. Sabe que en eventos públicos debe tutearme, pero ahora no es necesario._ _―_ _remarcó._

 _Inuyasha parecía cada vez más enfadado. Iba a cogerle la mano, pero el padre la interceptó y la apartó de él para acercarla. Tomó sus dos manos y la guio hacia el sofá._

― _¿Y a qué te dedicas Kagome?_

― _Soy directora adjunta de una empresa._

― _¡Oh, una chica trabajadora!_ _―_ _exclamó encantado_ _―_ _Seguro que fuiste primera de la promoción en la universidad. Se ve la inteligencia en tu mirada._

 _Inclinó la cabeza avergonzada. ¿Por qué el padre de Inuyasha la trataba como si fuera lo mejor que se había cruzado nunca en su camino? ¿Y eso era malo? Si la veía apta para su hijo, no pondría trabas en su relación, ¿no? Lo vio rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta dar con una bolsita de terciopelo. La abrió para que ella pudiera ver su interior. Estaba repleta de caramelos con un envoltorio desconocido para ella._

― _¿Quieres un caramelo?_ _―_ _le ofreció_ _―_ _Son mis favoritos. Pido que me los exporten del extranjero._

 _Por eso estaban en otro idioma._

― _¿Seguro que eso son caramelos?_ _―_ _intervino Inuyasha._

 _Antes de que pudiera aceptar la oferta, le hizo levantarse y la arrastró hacia la cocina de la forma más descortés posible._

― _¿Qué te sucede, Inuyasha?_ _―_ _le riñó en la cocina_ _―_ _¿Cómo puedes comportarte de esa forma con tu padre?_

― _No discutiré sobre ese tema._ _―_ _y, a juzgar por su mirada, más le valía no sacarlo nunca a colación_ _―_ _¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a preparar algo de equipaje? Puedes pasar el fin de semana aquí._

― _Tu padre…_

― _No se marchará hasta que pueda hablar conmigo en privado sobre el asunto que lo ha traído aquí. Lo siento, pero es un asunto del que no puedes saber nada…_

― _Entiendo._

 _¡Qué tonta! Seguro que eran asuntos de política y ella estorbaba._

― _Toma._ _―_ _abrió su cartera y sacó unos cuantos billetes_ _―_ _¿Cocinarás para mí?_

― _Sí, pero no necesito que me des dinero._ _―_ _odiaba que le diera esos fajos de billetes_ _―_ _Tengo mi propio dinero._

― _Tú cocinas y yo pago la comida. Es lo justo._ _―_ _señaló, impasible, poniéndole el dinero en las manos_ _―_ _Mi chófer te llevará, ¿de acuerdo?_

No le quedó otra que aceptarlo. El padre de Inuyasha fue igual de encantador al despedirse, pero juraría que iban a tener una buena riña de padre a hijo en cuanto ella se marchara. ¿Qué sucedería entre esos dos? A pesar de haber sido encantador con ella, estaba segura de que ocultaba muchas cosas. Ese hombre actuaba muy bien, y estaba claro que algo muy gordo sucedía. Además, por lo que estaban hablando cuando les interrumpió… ¿Inuyasha iba a renunciar a su título? No entendía nada.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces y no hacía más que darle vueltas a todo en la cabeza. Inuyasha poniéndose violento con aquel hombre, la supuesta prohibición de ver a su madre, la aparición del padre, aquel retazo de conversación, el comportamiento del padre y el comportamiento de Inuyasha. Había algo que ella no sabía, algo que se estaba escapando de su control. ¿Qué le ocultaba Inuyasha? Su padre parecía consternado cuando se dirigió a él como "excelencia". ¿No era norma de protocolo tratar así a alguien con linaje real? No entendía nada.

Se cruzó de brazos en su lugar y contempló la pantalla del ordenador y el informe de presupuestos del mes anterior mientras pensaba en el asunto. Nunca se había planteado tan siquiera buscar información sobre la familia de Inuyasha. La única vez que consultó algo fue una revista para asegurarse de que no estuviera comprometido. ¿Y si buscaba en internet? Sentía que estaba andando a ciegas e Inuyasha no le daba pistas para moverse sin tropezar. Si algún día volvía a ver a su padre o conocía a su madre, no quería hacer el ridículo de nuevo.

Minimizó la pantalla del programa SPSS con los presupuestos y entró en internet. Abrió el buscador de _Google_ y escribió el nombre y el apellido de Inuyasha. No le salió ni un solo resultado. Probó a buscar por la familia real Taisho. Nada. Hizo varios intentos más hasta terminar rindiéndose. No le salía nada sobre nadie llamado Taisho. ¿En qué se estaba equivocando? ¿Lo habría escrito mal? Ellos eran personajes públicos, no podían evitar salir en la prensa o en internet. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Recordó a Ayumi y la sensación de agobio en su pecho se incrementó. ¿Y si le preguntaba? Tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó la extensión de Ayumi.

― Ayumi, ¿estás sola en el despacho?

― ¡Kagome! Sí, no tengo prevista ninguna reunión.

― Voy ahora mismo.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió de su despacho. Le pidió a su secretaría que tomara nota de todas las llamadas que pudiera recibir y bajó al séptimo piso. Más de una cabeza se volvió hacia ella al ser vista allí y todos murmuraron. Sabían que era amiga de la jefa de Recursos Humanos, pero la visita de un director aunque fuera solo adjunta, siempre despertaba temores en la plantilla. No iban a despedir a nadie.

Sonrió para intentar trasmitir tranquilidad aunque ella estaba atacada y fue directa hacia el despacho de Ayumi. La esperaba con la puerta abierta y orden a su secretaría de dejarle pasar. Cerró la puerta a su espalda al entrar y lanzó la pregunta antes incluso de llegar a sentarse.

― ¿Qué sabes de Inuyasha Taisho?

A Ayumi se le cayó la pluma de entre los dedos al escucharla.

― Ka-Kagome…

― Habla. ― le exigió ― Tú dijiste aquello… — recordó— ¡Tú me pusiste en alerta! No tienes ningún derecho a ocultármelo…

― Yo…

― No sabes las semanas infernales que he pasado… pensando en aquello. Cada cosa que hace Inuyasha me parece sospechosa desde entonces. Cuéntame lo que quiera que sepas.

Ayumi suspiró y le ofreció asiento con un gesto. ¿Tan fuerte era lo que iba a contarle? Tomó la silla entre sus manos y la apartó. Sentía sudores fríos recorriéndole el cuerpo. A lo mejor estaba exagerando y era una tontería. Entonces, ¿por qué Ayumi se había puesto tan seria? Parecía que fuera a anunciarle la muerte de alguien cercano.

Se sentó prometiéndose a sí misma que no dejaría de respirar.

― Puede que me equivoque y no sea el mismo Inuyasha Taisho… ― dijo para quitarle hierro al asunto.

― ¿Cuántos hombres llamados Inuyasha Taisho hay en el mundo?

De eso sí que estaba segura. Eran un nombre y un apellido muy poco comunes, por no decir únicos.

― Su cabello me hizo sospechar… ― recordó aquel momento en la cafetería ― Dime una cosa y no pienses que te estoy tomando el pelo. ¿Está teñido?

Sí que parecía que le estuviera tomando el pelo.

― No.

El color de cabello de Inuyasha, por muy raro que pareciera, era natural. Ayumi se quedó pálida al escucharla y notó como sus manos se tensaban sobre la mesa. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué importancia tenía el color de su cabello?

― Teniendo en cuenta lo que le sucedió a tus padres, me extraña que no lo sepas…

¿Sus padres? ¿Qué tenían que ver sus padres con todo aquello? Fueron asesinados por una mafia cuando ella era una niña. Su padre les debía dinero. Perdió el trabajo por culpa de una crisis económica y no pudo encontrar otro. Un día, cuando llegó la demanda de desahucio, hizo lo único que pudo: pedir dinero a la mafia. Desgraciadamente, aunque fue devolviéndolo poco a poco con trabajos horrorosos, no pudo devolver todo en el plazo y fueron a por ellos. Nunca olvidaría los gritos, los disparos y la sangre…

― No entiendo… ― musitó.

― Yo creo que empiezas a entender, Kagome.

― No…

No, no entendía nada, y se negaba a pensar que Inuyasha…

― ¿Qué sabes de él, Kagome? ¿Qué sabes de su trabajo o de su vida?

Había jurado no decirlo, pero aquella situación era desesperada.

― Él es un príncipe…

― Bueno, no vas desencaminada.

Eso la alivió ligeramente. Era un príncipe, no le mintió. ¿Y por qué no había encontrado nada de él por ningún sitio? Ni siquiera en _Wikipedia_ y eso que estaba plagada de artículos con noticias de lo más triviales e insignificantes. ¿Por qué no hablar de un linaje real?

― No entiendo. ― repitió ― Busqué información sobre él, pero no aparece en ningún sitio. Ni él, ni su familia. Nada.

― Eso es porque no se dejan ver; no les gusta ser noticia pública. Prefieren trabajar en la sombra… ― le explicó ― Pero todo el mundo sabe quiénes son ellos. Su cabello y su apellido son legendarios en Japón. ¿Cómo puedes no conocerlos?

Empezaba a sentirse terriblemente estúpida. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía saber algo que ella desconocía?

― Yuka y Eri…

Ellas no habían mostrado signos de saber algo que ella no supiera.

― Lo saben, pero les da igual. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

¿Lo sabían? ¿Qué sabían?

― ¡Ayumi, por favor! ― exclamó ― ¡Deja de ser tan misteriosa! ¡Explícate!

― Son mafiosos, Kagome.

No, tenía que estar mintiendo. Inuyasha… ¿un mafioso? ¡Eso era imposible! Inuyasha era una buena persona. ¿Cómo era ni remotamente posible que alguien como él fuera un asqueroso mafioso? Esos hombres crueles y despiadados que se aprovechaban de las desgracias de otras personas y vivían de ellas… Se negaba a creerlo. Inuyasha jamás haría algo semejante.

― Él es un príncipe… ― repitió.

― Sí, es un príncipe de la mafia. ― explicó ― El hijo del líder y segundo al mando. Actualmente es un capo y pronto será el líder.

¿Inuyasha era un capo de la mafia? ¿Su padre era el líder? ¡No! ¡No era posible! Ellos dos no parecían en absoluto…

― Kagome, ¿estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Se levantó del asiento de golpe. Las rodillas le flaquearon tanto que se dobló. Por suerte, el escritorio de Ayumi estaba delante y pudo sostenerse en él. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza y notaba que los bronquios se le cerraban. Prometió que no iba a dejar de respirar. ¡Tenía que luchar! Tenía que saber la verdad. Hablar con Inuyasha y solucionar todo ese entuerto cuanto antes. Seguro que él se lo desmentía todo y volvían a la normalidad. Habían quedado para comer. Lo arreglarían todo entonces.

Sintió las manos de Ayumi intentando ayudarla a sentarse otra vez. Rechazó su ayuda y rodeó la silla en la que había estado sentada para salir.

― Kagome…

― ¡Basta! ― gritó ― ¡Mientes! ¡Todo son mentiras!

― Kagome, yo nunca…

No la escuchó, no quiso escucharla. Ayumi era una de sus mejores amigas desde que tenía uso de razón. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba haciendo aquello? Como broma era demasiado retorcida. Como amiga, acababa de perderla… Sabía a la perfección lo mucho que odiaba a las mafias. Sabía que vio lo que le hicieron a sus padres cuando solo tenía nueve años. Sabía lo mucho que sufrió, que tardó cerca de dos años en ser capaz de volver a pronunciar una sola palabra. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo semejante?

Tiró la silla al suelo de un empujón y salió corriendo del despacho. Le daba igual que los empleados la vieran correr como una loca por el pasillo. Le daba igual que atisbaran a ver las gruesas lágrimas inundando sus mejillas. Le daba igual que llegaran a escucharle sollozar. Lo único que quería era marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Dio gracias cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, evitándole tener que esperarlo, pero cantó victoria demasiado de prisa. El chico de los recados salió y se chocó contra él.

Los paquetes volaron hacia el techo y cayeron por todas partes. El chico salió disparado hacia un lado y ella salió disparada hacia otro. Cayó de culo de forma muy poco elegante. Tampoco le importó. En otra situación se habría sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello, y, avergonzada, habría ayudado a recoger al chico mientras se disculpaba reiteradamente. Ese día no podía.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el interior del ascensor sin decir una sola palabra. Dentro de aquel cubículo, sola, sintió que el mundo se hundía a su alrededor. Empezó a dolerle el pecho y llegó a pensar que se ahogaría si las puertas no se abrían de prisa. Por suerte, eso sucedió pronto y salió disparada hacia su despacho. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando recordó a su secretaria.

― No deseo que nadie me moleste.

Se encerró en su despacho. Estaba actuando como una cría y no estaba siendo nada profesional. ¿Qué pensaría el director de la empresa? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? No obstante, lo que Ayumi acababa de decir… ¡Tenía que hablar con Inuyasha cuanto antes y aclarar todo aquello! Necesitaba verlo. ¿Cuánto quedaba para que él fuera a recogerla?

* * *

― ¡Te dije que no volvería a separarme de ti!

No estuvo en el café que acostumbraban transitar la semana anterior, tal y como prometió, pero, ese mismo día por la tarde, su madre llamó para decirle que quería verlo. Su padre intentó impedirlo, por supuesto, pero no pudo con ella. Izayoi Taisho había sacado todo el carácter que tenía dentro y le había dejado bien claras las cosas a su marido. O le dejaba ver a su hijo o le concedía el divorcio. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado tan siquiera…

― Por un momento, lo dudé.

― ¡Qué poca confianza tienes en tu madre! ― se quejó ― ¿Y a qué viene tanto misterio? ¿A dónde me llevas?

― Es una sorpresa.

Le encantaba caminar por la calle con su madre cogida de su brazo. De niño habría hecho cualquier cosa por que ella lo llevara al parque de la mano para jugar con los demás niños. El problema era que tenía prohibido jugar y ver a su madre. Eso por no mencionar lo peligroso que era que salieran a la calle sin escoltas.

Entraron en un conocido centro comercial y pasearon entre las galerías, deteniéndose en algunos escaparates. Se vio a sí mismo frente a una juguetería, contemplando con envidia a los niños que escogían sus juguetes. Nunca tuvo un juguete y ya era muy mayor para disfrutarlos realmente. Aun así, su madre quiso saber qué juguete le habría gustado. Él lo tenía muy claro: el balón de fútbol, la pista de _Scalextric_ y el telescopio con todos los accesorios. Su hijo lo tendría; lo juró.

Por fin llegaron a donde quería llevar a su madre. Era una joyería muy selecta a la que había decidido confiar su destino. Se detuvo en frente con su madre y le dio la noticia.

― Voy a pedirle a Kagome que se case conmigo.

― ¡Dios mío, Inuyasha! ― en su mirada pudo ver una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad ― ¡Y ni siquiera me la has presentado todavía! ― se quejó.

― Podemos quedar algún día. Seguro que Kagome estará encantada de conocerte.

― ¡Me encantaría! ― aceptó ― Tu padre me ha hablado de ella. Dice que es encantadora, ya la adora.

― ¿Ha dicho eso?

La verdad era que le sorprendió el trato que tuvo con ella cuando se conocieron en su apartamento. Nunca lo había visto tan malditamente sociable. De hecho, le pidió que lo tuteara y se atrevió a solicitar que él también lo hiciera, cuando lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. ¡Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita! Seguro que tramaba algo, lo conocía bien. No se fiaba ni un pelo de su padre.

― Está encantado con ella, créeme.

Si eso significaba que no iba a mandarla asesinar para buscar a otra que le pareciera más adecuada para él, no se quejaría.

― ¿Por eso estamos aquí? ― le preguntó ― ¿Para escoger el anillo de compromiso?

― Sí, me gustaría que me ayudaras.

Entraron en la joyería con una sonrisa. Allí, el propietario los reconoció en seguida. ¿Quién no los reconocía aparte de Kagome? El propietario, evidentemente, sabía que no iban a robarle. Ese no era el estilo de los Taisho. Iban a comprar y eran, de hecho, unos clientes muy importantes: la esposa del líder de los Taisho y el heredero de los Taisho. Se debía estar frotando las manos bajo el mostrador por el negocio que haría con ellos si conseguía ofrecerles algo que les gustara.

― ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Prácticamente les hizo una reverencia. Ojalá Kagome hubiera podido ver eso. Sabía que últimamente empezaba a cuestionarse su historia, que su mentira casi no se sostenía. Al mismo tiempo, su padre no hacía más que presionarlo para evitar que abandonara la mafia. No se lo iba a permitir. ¿Cómo iba a mantener el engaño durante toda una vida?

― Queremos ver anillos de compromisos. Los mejores que tenga.

― Por supuesto. ― señaló una puerta a la izquierda.

Se dirigieron hacia una sala enmoquetada donde destacaba un escritorio caoba en el centro. Ayudó a su madre a sentarse en uno de los sillones y se sentó junto a ella. El dueño le sirvió café a él y té a su madre, y les ofreció unas pastas. También les ofreció jerez o whisky si lo deseaban.

― Lo que les voy a mostrar es lo mejor de nuestra joyería y de todo el país. ― les explicó ―Les aseguro que son diamantes verdaderamente exclusivos.

A ver si eso era verdad… El propietario sacó una caja de terciopelo cuadrada poco más grande que un cuaderno de una caja fuerte y la puso sobre el escritorio. La abrió con sumo cuidado y les mostró treinta anillos situados en hileras de seis. En verdad eran maravillosos.

― No sé cuál escoger… ― musitó.

― ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ― le preguntó su madre.

― El azul y también le gusta mucho el blanco.

Justamente había un precioso anillo con un zafiro azul natural, engarzado con diamantes antiguos y oro blanco. Era precioso. Lo tomó y le pareció que quedaría estupendamente en la delicada mano de Kagome.

― ¿Qué te parece, mamá?

― ¡Es precioso! ― exclamó.

― Ha hecho una gran elección, señor. ― comentó el propietario.

Claro que sí. Ese anillo valía más de un millón de yens, pero Kagome se merecía lo mejor que podía darle y ese anillo era perfecto. Pidió que se lo preparara con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todavía quedaba una hora para recoger a Kagome y dar el gran paso, así que fue a tomar café con su madre. Estuvieron charlando sobre Kagome y sobre la boda. Sería el acontecimiento del año en Japón. ¿Cómo podría ocultárselo a Kagome?

Acompañó a su madre hasta el coche mientras le prometía que le presentaría a Kagome esa misma semana, sin falta. Seguro que sería menos incómodo que cuando conoció a su padre. El coche ya se había apeado y los esperaba a unos pocos metros justo cuando el sonido de una bala cortando el viento les hizo detenerse. La bala golpeó el suelo a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. El francotirador había fallado.

― ¡Mamá, corre!

Tomó su mano y la forzó a correr lo más de prisa que podía. Volvió la cabeza intentando localizar al francotirador; había más de un hombre moviéndose por la azotea. ¿Desde cuándo los estarían siguiendo? Estaba claro que habían esperado el momento adecuado para volarle la cabeza, pero el responsable había fallado. Ojalá continuara fallando.

Lanzó a su madre contra dos de sus guardaespaldas.

― ¡Protegedla!

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia una calle estrecha para distraerlos de su madre.

― ¡Inuyasha! ― gritó a su espalda.

― ¡Estaré bien! ― gritó ― ¡Ve a casa!

Entró en otra calle, en la cual estuvo a punto de resbalarse y caerse de espaldas con un líquido que parecía aceite. Recuperó la estabilidad y se movió justo a tiempo de esquivar otra bala que le habría reventado la cabeza. Corrió como un demonio hacia delante, haciendo eses, y evitando detenerse en ningún lugar en lo que se denominaría una carrera de lo más errática. Fue a parar a un barrio marginal donde una furgoneta lo esperaba. Eso solo podía significar problemas.

Escuchaba a sus propios escoltas, siguiéndolo. Seguro que su padre ya estaba avisado y habían sido enviados más hombres. Su padre no perdonaría ese ataque jamás. Todas las mafias sabían que si se ataca a un Taisho, fuera el que fuera, eso significaba el fin. Serían exterminados. ¿Quién tendría la osadía de enfrentarse a ellos de esa forma? Solo se le ocurría una persona. El hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo. El hombre que siempre lo había observado con envidia y codicia. El hombre con el que se cruzó en aquel restaurante con Kagome: Naraku Tatewaki.

Esquivó la furgoneta y se metió en un callejón. Si era lo bastante rápido podría lograr escapar de ellos saltando la verja. Hubo un tiroteo a su espalda que ignoró. Tenía que salir de allí para volver a ver a Kagome. Saltó sobre una caja que se hundió bajo sus pies y después sobre un contenedor. Aprovechando la fuerza del impulso, se tiró sobre la verja y la saltó de un solo movimiento. Cayó de bruces al otro lado. ¡No tenía tiempo que perder despatarrado en el suelo!

Volvió a levantarse y empezó de nuevo la carrera cuando recibió un disparo a la espalda. La bala lo atravesó y salió de su cuerpo. La quemazón era horrorosa en su vientre, y se quedó sin aire. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mascullando una maldición. No podía dejarse matar tan fácilmente. Se había prometido que no volvería a matar a nadie, que no lo haría por Kagome, pero aquello era cuestión de vida o muerte. No pensaba irse al otro lado sin vivir una vida plena junto a Kagome.

― Me llegaron rumores de que te habías ablandado… ¡Patético!

El propio Naraku Tatewaki en persona le había disparado, debió imaginarlo.

― Deberías preocuparte más por tus hombres… ― tosió, sintiendo como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal por dentro que estaba siendo retorcido ― Tu francotirador es un inútil…

― No debes preocuparte por eso. Me ocuparé de él más tarde ― aseguró ― aunque debo agradecerle el placer de permitir que sea yo quien te mate.

― El castigo de mi padre no se hará de esperar… ― aseguró aguantando las ganas de vomitar mientras su cuerpo se doblaba por el dolor.

― Merecerá la pena a cambio de matar al único heredero Taisho.

Mientras Naraku perdía el tiempo de cháchara, se las ingenió para aprovechar su convulso movimiento y tomar la pistola. Ya le había quitado el seguro, solo necesitaba una distracción.

― ¿Unas últimas palabras?

― Has perdido demasiado tiempo haciéndote el gallito…

Un helicóptero sobrevoló sus cabezas en esos instantes. Ya llegaban los refuerzos de su padre y la distracción que esperaba. Aguantó el dolor que sentía en el vientre y se volvió de un rápido movimiento. Apuntó y disparó. Naraku gritó y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Su intención era matarlo, pero la vista borrosa le había fallado y solo le dio en la rodilla. Unos hombres salieron de una furgoneta que no vio hasta entonces a recoger a su líder. Uno de ellos intentó terminar el trabajo, pero le dispararon desde el helicóptero. El otro arrancó la furgoneta y huyó. Seguro que los perseguirían. Naraku no escaparía después de su atrevimiento.

La beretta resbaló de entre sus dedos mientras los veía huir y cayó tumbado en posición fetal sobre el asfalto. Escuchaba vagamente las voces a su alrededor. De repente, sonó su teléfono móvil. Le costó un gran esfuerzo cogerlo para ver el nombre de Kagome y su fotografía en la pantalla. Ella le estaba llamando… Se fijó en la hora; llegaba quince minutos tarde a recogerla para su cita. El plan era pedirle matrimonio ese día.

― Kagome…

Intentó contestar, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no sabía cómo hacerlo. No veía las teclas y sentía todo el cuerpo inundado en sudores y escalofríos. ¿Cómo podía tener frío y calor al mismo tiempo? Alguien lo movió, le quitaron el móvil y lo último que escuchó fue a su madre, gritando.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Tempestad**


	7. Tempestad

**Capítulo 7: Tempestad**

Tres días. Llevaba tres días sin saber absolutamente nada de Inuyasha. Fue como si hubiera desaparecido por completo del mapa. Aquel día no la recogió en el trabajo. Lo llamó por teléfono una y otra vez, cerca de cuarenta veces, pero no le contestó. Al final, se hartó, se marchó a casa y lloró desconsolada por el plantón y por la terrible sospecha de que él en verdad fuera un mafioso. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

Estuvo llorando hasta que la preocupación la venció. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? Volvió llamar varias veces sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Decidida, se puso una chaqueta, se calzó los zapatos y cogió un taxi hasta el apartamento de Inuyasha. El portero le dijo que el señor Taisho había salido por la mañana y que todavía no había regresado. Aun así, por si al portero se le había pasado por alto, subió y estuvo llamando al timbre por largo rato. Nadie le contestó. Ni un ruido, ni el menor atisbo de que hubiera alguien dentro.

De vuelta a casa, tenía ganas de tirarse de los pelos. Lo que menos podía soportar era no tener noticia alguna de Inuyasha. Eso era mucho peor que pensar en todo lo que le dijo Ayumi en la oficina. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no le avisó? ¿Por qué no tenía noticias de él? ¿Le habría sucedido algo grave? Necesitaba respuestas y se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que hubiera ido a buscarla a su apartamento en ese lapso de tiempo. Al llegar, sin embargo, no encontró a nadie esperándola, ninguna nota o una carta. Nadie había estado allí; empezaba a sentirse asfixiada.

Se dio un baño relajante o eso intentó. Al salir de la bañera, seguía sintiéndose exactamente igual y su móvil continuaba sin sonar. Tuvo que ponerlo a cargar al comprobar que había consumido gran parte de la batería llamando a Inuyasha. Estuvo muy intranquila durante el resto del día, durmió mal y el fin de semana no fue mejor. Inuyasha continuaba sin cogerle el teléfono el sábado; el domingo sucedió algo que casi la mató. Cuando lo llamó por primera vez el domingo por la mañana, el móvil no daba señal, como si se hubiera averiado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Después de pasar el peor fin de semana de toda su vida desde que sus padres murieron, fue a trabajar con el ánimo por los suelos. Ni siquiera se arregló en condiciones esa mañana. Se puso un traje de chaqueta y falda azul cielo, una camisa de seda y los zapatos. La melena se la cepilló y no se hizo nada en especial en el pelo, ni se maquilló. Cara lavada y camisa blanca. ¿Transmitiría eso su estado nefasto de ánimo?

En el hall de la empresa se encontró frente a frente con Ayumi. Estaba hablando con unos empleados; se calló nada más verla. Durante unos instantes, intercambiaron miradas sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces, Ayumi hizo amago de acercarse para hablar, pero ella lo rechazó. Giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y pasó de largo a su lado para entrar en el ascensor. No recordaba haber estado enfadada con Ayumi nunca. Sí que se enfadó muchas veces con Yuka y Eri para luego arreglarse rápidamente, pero nunca con Ayumi. Ella era tan buena… ¡Hasta que le dijo aquellas cosas tan horribles sobre el hombre al que amaba!

No tenía su mayor apoyo en el mundo de su lado. Quería mucho a Eri y Yuka, pero no era lo mismo. Ellas no eran tan comprensivas y se les daba fatal consolar. No sabía ni cómo consolarse a sí misma. Rechazaba la idea de ponerse a comer helado de forma compulsiva y no quería preocupar a sus tíos. De hecho, no fue a comer el domingo con ellos para evitar que notaran su evidente depresión. No sabía si los había preocupado más diciéndoles que estaba resfriada.

Quizás con el trabajo lograba distraerse. Decían que el trabajo era la droga perfecta para una persona en estado profundo de depresión. ¿Sería ese su caso? Iba siendo hora de comprobarlo. Se bajó en su planta y se dirigió directamente a la mesa de su secretaria.

― ¿He recibido alguna llamada? ― le preguntó ― ¿Algún paquete o carta?

― Le he dejado su correspondencia sobre el escritorio, como siempre. No ha recibido ninguna llamada.

― Vaya…

En el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que le diera un mensaje inesperado de Inuyasha del viernes a última hora en el que le informaba de que tenía trabajo lejos y que volvería el lunes.

― ¿Esperaba algo señorita Higurashi?

― No estoy segura… ― musitó.

― A lo mejor lo encuentra en su despacho.

Algo le estaba ocultando su secretaria. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina con ella siguiéndola de cerca y abrió las puertas de par en par. Todo su despacho estaba lleno de enormes ramos y coronas de flores. Había tulipanes, rosas, claveles, orquídeas y margaritas por todas partes. Estaba precioso y olía de maravilla.

― No quería estropearle la sorpresa. ― dijo la secretaria a su espalda ― Lo han traído para usted de la mejor floristería de la ciudad esta misma mañana, muy temprano.

Todo eso era de parte de Inuyasha, seguro. De hecho, detectó una nota en uno de los ramos sobre el escritorio. Seguro que era una explicación, una muy buena explicación.

― Gracias. ― se dirigió hacia el escritorio ― Estaré trabajando, que no me molesten.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, supo que estaba sola. Tomó la nota del ramo de rosas y las olió antes de echarle un vistazo. Aparecía el nombre de Inuyasha y un número de móvil diferente al que ella tenía. ¿Se lo habría cambiado? ¿Se le averió? ¡Qué importaba! La cuestión era que Inuyasha no la había plantado.

Contenta, tomó el teléfono móvil y estaba marcando el número cuando se abrió la puerta de su despacho. Se volvió, enojada porque pidió que no la molestaran, y frunció el ceño al ver a Ayumi. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué miraba las flores de esa forma? Creía que había quedado bastante claro que estaba enfadada con ella. ¿A qué iba a su despacho? ¿A estropearle aquel maravilloso momento?

― Kagome… ¿qué es todo esto?

― La prueba de que mi novio no se ha olvidado de mí. ― dijo con clara supremacía.

― Yo nunca he dicho eso…

Era verdad. Ayumi nunca puso en duda que él la amara o fuera a dejarla.

― ¿Quieres algo o solo vienes a contar más mentiras? ― le reprochó ― Ya has manchado bastante el nombre de un hombre estupendo, como puedes ver.

― ¿Vas a dejarlo pasar porque te ha comprado flores? ― le recriminó ― Kagome, tú eres más inteligente que eso…

― ¿A qué has venido? ― le dio la espalda ― Nadie te ha invitado.

― No podemos seguir enfadadas por una tontería. Nosotras…

― ¿Te parece esto una tontería? ― la interrumpió ― Aún no me puedo creer lo que has dicho del hombre al que amo; más aún, sabiendo que mis padres…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo. Por un momento, visualizó la mancha de sangre en forma de mariposa en la pared del salón de su casa familiar. Había intentado apartar esa imagen de su mente por todos los medios. ¡Odiaba las mariposas!

― Ojalá no lo amaras… ― se atrevió a decir ― Todo sería más sencillo si…

― Vete.

Escuchó suspirar a Ayumi a su espalda. Poco después, oyó sus pasos alejándose y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ayumi había conseguido estropearle un momento estupendo después del mal fin de semana que había pasado. Rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón de cuero. Ayumi estaba equivocada y pensaba demostrárselo. Tal vez hubiera perdido a una amiga, pero no perdería a Inuyasha. ¿Qué tenía que hacer la amistad contra el amor?

Marcó de nuevo el número de móvil escrito en la nota y se llevó el auricular al oído. Escuchó los tonos de llamada que claramente indicaban que esa línea funcionaba. Poco después, cogieron el teléfono.

― ¿Señorita Higurashi?

Esa era la voz del chófer de Inuyasha.

― Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo hablar con Inuyasha?

― Por supuesto. ¿Ha recibido las flores correctamente?

― Sí, todo está correcto.

Notó que el móvil era movido tras contestar a esa pregunta y esperó.

― ¿Kagome?

― ¡Inuyasha!

Notó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la emoción al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha. Una voz que, por otra parte, encontró más débil de lo normal. Parecía enfermo.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Lo siento, Kagome. ― se disculpó ― Debí recogerte el viernes y ni siquiera te llamé…

― Dime qué sucedió.

Estaba segura de que algo grave había sucedido, se lo notaba en la voz.

― No debes preocuparte. Me operaron de apendicitis, nada más.

¿Apendicitis? Sí, eso se operaba. El pobre debía haber pasado un fin de semana horroroso mientras que ella se cuestionaba su amor… ¡Qué tonta!

― Se me rompió el móvil cuando perdí el conocimiento… ― le explicó ― Por eso no te llamé antes.

¿Perdió el conocimiento? Podría haberse abierto la cabeza al caer al suelo. No, claro que no. Seguro que sus escoltas y su chófer estaban cerca de él, como de costumbre. Lo llevarían lo más rápido posible a un hospital. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de avisarla. Seguro que estaban preocupadísimos por su jefe. Además, no actuaban sin órdenes e Inuyasha no estaba en condiciones de darlas. Necesitaba verlo.

― ¿Dónde estás ingresado? ― le preguntó ― Iré a verte.

Tomó un post‐it y cogió su pluma, preparada para tomar nota.

― Me dieron el alta ayer por la tarde…

― Entonces, iré a verte a tu apartamento. ― dedujo.

― No, no estoy en mi apartamento… estoy en otro sitio…

― ¿Dónde? ― volvió a preguntar extrañada.

Inuyasha le dio la dirección de un apartamento que estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Nunca había estado allí. Tendría que tomar un taxi para ir a ese sitio. Se despidió de Inuyasha con un beso y con la promesa de que pronto estaría a su lado de nuevo, y corrió hacia el despacho del director. Bankotsu no tuvo ningún problema en permitir que ella se tomara ese día libre, pero debía pasar por Recursos Humanos y decírselo a Ayumi. Por Inuyasha, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pidió a su secretaria que recogiera todos los mensajes y le dio permiso para marcharse a la hora de comer. Después, tomó sus cosas y bajó al piso de Recursos Humanos. Todos la miraban y cuchicheaban. No era ningún secreto que Ayumi y ella tuvieron una pelea la semana anterior, pero nadie sabía el verdadero motivo.

Se detuvo para pedirle a la secretaria de Ayumi que la anunciara y entró con su permiso. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Ayumi empezó a hablar.

― Me alegro tanto de que hayas recapacitado. No puedes…

― No vengo por eso. Mi visita es por motivos laborales.

Ayumi se fijó por primera vez en que llevaba puesta la chaqueta y su cartera con documentos.

― ¿Vas a alguna parte?

― El director me ha dado el día libre. Necesito que me firmes el permiso y lo selles.

― Tengo que comprobar eso primero. Ya sabes… el protocolo…

¡Y un cuerno el protocolo! Ayumi nunca le había pedido comprobación a ella por nada, se fiaba de su palabra. Últimamente, al parecer, ninguna podía fiarse de la otra. Frunció el ceño y esperó ansiosa a que Ayumi hablara por teléfono con el director. Le pareció que tardaron una eternidad. Al colgar, le escuchó suspirar.

― Ahora mismo te firmo el permiso…

Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al escritorio cuando tuvo que firmar ella también. Le llegó a las fosas nasales el olor del perfume de Ayumi y se percató de que era el que ella le regaló por su último cumpleaños. ¿Por qué tenían que estar enfadadas?

― Gracias… ― musitó.

Cogió la copia del permiso antes de que Ayumi pudiera decir una sola palabra y salió de su despacho. Si Ayumi se disculpaba por todo lo que había dicho sobre Inuyasha, estaba dispuesta a perdonarla para que volvieran a ser amigas. Le daría un tiempo para que recapacitase y, luego, podrían hablar. Sería una pena que tuviera que elegir entre ella e Inuyasha, pues la respuesta era clara.

Tomó un taxi en la parada y le dio la dirección. No podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha y en la voz tan débil que tenía al hablar por teléfono. Parecía que estuviera muy debilitado y, probablemente, con fiebre. Pobrecito. Seguro que había pasado un fin de semana terrible. Hoy día, se podía intervenir rápido y quitar el apéndice sin riesgos; no obstante, en la edad media, la gente se moría de eso mismo. Era una enfermedad muy seria que atacaba sin motivo aparentemente y, además, parecía ser realmente dolorosa.

Ella pasó un fin de semana horroroso, pero nada en comparación con lo que pasó Inuyasha. Lo peor era que él estuvo preocupado por ella también. Seguro que, cada vez que despertaba, o incluso en sueños cuando estuvo anestesiado, no hacía más que pensar en que tenía que llamarla. ¡Era un encanto! Tuvo un detalle precioso con las flores teniendo en cuenta que quien estaba enfermo era él.

Pediría los días de vacaciones que tenía pendientes ese año para pasar la semana entera cuidando de él. Le prepararía la comida, lo bañaría, le mulliría la almohada y le daría el cariño que necesitaba en esos momentos. Seguro que a Inuyasha le gustaba la idea. Tendría que preparar una maleta porque ese piso estaba muy lejos de su apartamento como para estar yendo a diario a coger ropa nueva. ¿Por qué no estaba en su propio apartamento? Eso era lo que más le extrañaba de todo. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su padre? A lo mejor querían evitar a la prensa. Aunque, ¿qué prensa? Si prácticamente parecían invisibles para ellos…

Sacudió la cabeza enojada. Se había prometido no volver a pensar en ello nunca más, olvidarse del tema. Inuyasha no era ningún maldito mafioso, nada de eso. Debía dejar de imaginar cosas extrañas. Seguro que había una buena explicación para que alguien tan importante, siendo un personaje público, no apareciera en los medios de comunicación. Ahora bien, podía dejar ese tema para otro día. En ese momento, lo importante era la salud de Inuyasha.

Pagó el taxi y se dirigió a la carrera hacia el edificio. Estaba por completo vigilado por los escoltas de Inuyasha. Pudo reconocer a algunos, pero la mayoría eran unos completos desconocidos. Parecía como si se hubiera triplicado el dispositivo de seguridad que lo rodeaba. Estaba enfermo, nada más. No hacía falta todo aquello, ¿no?

Uno de los escoltas desconocidos intentó prohibirle el paso cuando llamó al ascensor. Otro de los que ya la conocía intervino, asegurando que tenía carta blanca para pasearse por todo el edificio, incluso hasta el mismísimo dormitorio de Inuyasha. Eso le indicó que el edificio pertenecía por completo a los Taisho. Por eso parecía tan poco transitado, porque no tenía vecinos. ¿Para qué usarían ese edificio?

Tomó el ascensor hasta la sexta planta, donde le indicó que estaría; el chófer la esperaba en el vestíbulo. La saludó amablemente y le dirigió unas palabras realmente tranquilizadoras sobre el estado de Inuyasha. Además, le aseguró que intentó ir a buscarla en cuanto Inuyasha cayó enfermo, pero que el padre prohibió visitas hasta que Inuyasha despertara tras la operación. Podía comprender la postura de su padre aunque le hubiera perjudicado.

Lo siguió por el corredor hacia la puerta del fondo, desde donde entraron en una estancia bien iluminada con decoración sencilla y minimalista. El padre de Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a ella hablando por teléfono.

― ¿Cómo se os ha podido escapar? ― decía al teléfono ― ¡Quiero que lo encontréis! No voy a detenerme hasta que pague por lo que ha hecho. Lo quiero muer…

― ¡Señor!

Inu No Taisho se calló abruptamente al ser silenciado, y se volvió con el auricular aún pegado a la oreja. Al verla, su cara pasó de fastidio a sorpresa. Luego, se volvió tan amable como lo recordaba. A ella no la engañaba. Había escuchado… ¿En verdad había escuchado eso?

― ¡Kagome! ― exclamó ― ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí! Seguro que Inuyasha se recuperará más de prisa si tú estás a su lado.

― ¿Có‐Cómo está?

― Agotado y muy dolorido. Le encantará tenerte a su lado.

A ella no le encantaba estar cerca de ese hombre. ¿Por qué le volvían los sudores fríos? ¿Por qué esa sensación de incertidumbre? Se prometió no pensar en ello y menos cuando Inuyasha estaba en un estado de salud tan delicado, pero no le estaban dejando opción alguna. La voz de Ayumi no dejaba de repetir las mismas frases de aquella odiosa conversación en su cabeza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fueran mentiras.

― ¿Tú eres Kagome?

Se volvió al escuchar aquella voz tan armoniosa. Entonces, vio salir por un corredor que debía dar a los dormitorios a la que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Si solo lograba envejecer la mitad de bien que esa mujer, estaría estupenda a su edad. ¿Sería esa la madre de Inuyasha? Le vio darle un suave apretón tranquilizador en el brazo al padre que le confirmó sus sospechas.

― No debes preocuparte, mi amor. ― acarició su brazo sobre la americana del traje con cariño ― Inuyasha está bien. Cada vez mejor.

Inu No Taisho soltó aire como si llevara días conteniéndolo. Ella se sentía exactamente igual en ese instante.

― Inuyasha se quedó corto cuando me dijo que eras preciosa. ― se sonrojó al escucharla ― ¿Has estado muy preocupada?

― Yo… sí… ― admitió ― No he sabido nada de él desde el viernes…

― Espero que no creyeras que mi hijo te había dado plantón. ― bromeó ― Él te adora.

Y ella a él. La madre de Inuyasha rompió la distancia entre las dos y le dio un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

― Yo soy Izayoi. ― se presentó ― No hace falta formalismos conmigo. Seguro que seremos grandes amigas.

Izayoi tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le dio un cálido apretón. Vista de cerca era más perfecta incluso que antes. Le sacaba casi diez centímetros de estatura y era tan esbelta y tan perfecta que se planteó seriamente hacer dieta. Su cabellera negra era preciosa y aparentaba ser muy sedosa. ¿Cómo podía mantener tan perfecta una melena que le llegaba hasta las rodillas? Su piel era blanca y totalmente libre de impurezas y sus ojos eran maravillosos. Tan azules y tan intensos. Si bien Inuyasha había heredado el color de ojos de su padre, heredó, por otro lado, la mirada de su madre.

― Estarás deseando ver a Inuyasha, ¿no? ― sonrió ― No te entretengo más. La última puerta del fondo del pasillo.

Asintió con la cabeza y, tras una breve despedida, se dirigió hacia esa puerta. Decidió que se olvidaría de nuevo de todas esas estúpidas sospechas antes de entrar en el dormitorio. Con eso en mente, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta mientras que, ante su mirada, se presentaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha, cubierto por una sábana, yaciendo sobre la cama. Llevaba una mascarilla de oxígeno, tenía suero conectado y algunas máquinas de hospital alrededor que no auguraban nada bueno.

Olvidar todas sus tontas preocupaciones estuvo cantando al verlo de esa forma. Inuyasha giró la cabeza al sentir que la puerta se abría y la contempló desde la cama en la que estaba postrado, enfermo. Estaba tan pálido que casi había perdido por completo su perfecto bronceado. Su mirada se parecía más a la de un moribundo que a la de un hombre que se encontraba bien. Acariciaba distraídamente a Buyo, el cual se había apostado hecho una bola junto a su costado.

― ¡Dios mío!

Dejó caer todas sus cosas al suelo, cerró la puerta de golpe a su espalda y corrió hacia la cama. Se descalzó los zapatos, se subió y se puso a cuatro patas para llenarle la cara de cariñosos besos.

― ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Intentó contestarle, sintió como su nuez se movía en la garganta, pero no escuchó nada. Entonces, Inuyasha apartó la mascarilla de su rostro.

― Estoy bien… ahora sí…

Por eso notaba su voz tan débil.

― ¡No, no lo estás! ― lo contradijo ― ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué pareces tan grave?

― Te aseguro que es menos de lo que parece… Mis padres exageran…

― ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital? ― le preguntó ― No deberías estar en casa en ese estado. Tú…

― Hay un médico. Es el médico de la familia… — le explicó — Él me atenderá aquí y cuenta con todo el instrumental necesario.

No era nada descabellado. Las familias reales tenían médicos privados que los atendían en la intimidad de sus hogares. Bueno, en ese caso, en alguna propiedad de la familia. Aun así, había algo que no le cuadraba por ninguna parte.

― Dime la verdad, Inuyasha. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ― le preguntó ― Esto es más que una operación de apendicitis.

― No, te aseguro que…

― ¡No me mientas! ― le suplicó ― No lo hagas, por favor… Me he peleado con mi mejor amiga porque dijo unas cosas horribles sobre ti. No me mientas tú también…

Inuyasha no dijo nada en respuesta. Se quedó en completo silencio, contemplándola con mirada preocupada. Pensó que no iba a contestarle hasta que volvió a mover los labios.

― ¿Qué te dijo exactamente tu amiga?

― ¿Acaso importa eso? ― se arrodilló y lo miró desde arriba ― Solo me importas tú…

― Dímelo, por favor. ― le pidió ― Yo, a cambio, te diré lo que quieres saber.

Lo que suponía que, efectivamente, le había mentido. ¿Se enfadaría con ella si le contaba lo que dijo Ayumi? ¿Quién sabe lo que podría ofender a un príncipe?

― Dijo que tu familia no era una familia real sino que una mafia, la más importante de Japón. — trató de que pareciera una tontería comentándolo con tono casual — Que tu padre era el líder y tú el segundo al mando… que por eso no aparecéis en los periódicos, las revistas o en internet…

― ¿Me has buscado en internet? ― preguntó consternado.

― A veces te comportas de un modo extraño…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada mientras arqueaba el cuello. Parecía como si se estuviera intentado estirar un poco para liberar tensiones. Se sintió terriblemente preocupada por su estado de debilidad. Como no era suficiente que estuviera postrado en una cama, ella le daba más motivos para preocuparse. No necesitaba que lo molestaran con tonterías como aquella.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la miró como si creyera que estaba a punto de perderla para siempre. ¿A qué venía esa mirada?

― Me han disparado, Kagome.

― ¿Disparado? ― repitió sin entender ― ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Se supone que tú eres… ¿Quién se atrevería? ― no lograba entenderlo ― ¿Un terrorista?

― Un mafioso. ― contestó ― Naraku Tatewaki, el hombre que salí a saludar cuando fuimos a aquel restaurante, ¿lo recuerdas? ― claro que lo recordaba ― No lo fui a saludar, fui a echarlo de mi territorio.

Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. Se levantó de la cama y, sin atreverse a mirarlo tan siquiera, se dirigió hacia la ventana desde donde contempló el paisaje de las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Inuyasha acababa de admitir lo que ella creía? ¿Acababa de declararse un mafioso? ¿Ayumi le decía la verdad, y ella la trató tan injustamente? ¡No! Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla de la que quería despertar inmediatamente…

― Mientes…

― No miento. El viernes pasado casi consiguió matarme… — le explicó — Quería dejar a mi padre sin su único heredero.

― Tú…

― Soy un príncipe… de la mafia.

El mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor en ese instante. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer desmayada. Escuchó a su espalda el sonido de algo moverse e, inmediatamente después, un quejido por parte de Inuyasha, quien tuvo que rendirse en su intento de correr a socorrerla. Un príncipe de la mafia… él era un príncipe de la mafia… se había enamorado de un príncipe de la mafia… salía con un príncipe de la mafia… se había acostado con un príncipe de la mafia. ¡Era una estúpida!

― Kagome…

― ¿Pensabas contármelo algún día? ― fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

― Cuando pudieras entender…

Se rio al escuchar su respuesta. Más bien, se carcajeó porque Inuyasha no comprendía que ella jamás entendería. No a un mafioso. Se volvió hacia él, cuya incertidumbre ante su extraña reacción era más que evidente en su rostro.

― ¿Entender? ― sintió el odio corriéndole por las venas ― Mi padre tuvo que pedir un préstamo a una mafia para que no nos desahuciaran. No teníamos a donde ir y te aseguro que trabajó muy duro para devolver el dinero. Día y noche durante tres años y mi madre también. Destinaban cada céntimo a pagar la deuda y nos alimentábamos y vestíamos de la caridad. Aun así, no pudo pagar la deuda. ¿Sabes cuál fue el precio?

En su rostro leyó que sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. ¿A cuántos habría matado él por eso mismo? ¿Y su padre?

― Vinieron a por nosotros. Me escondieron dentro de un armario y me hicieron jurar que pasara lo que pasase, no saldría de ahí adentro. Sin importar lo que les hicieran a ellos… ― el solo recuerdo le provocaba arcadas que tuvo que contener ― A mi padre le dieron una terrible paliza; a mi madre… ― las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al recordarlo ― ¡La violaron! Pude ver desde dentro del armario cómo la violaban y cómo mi padre lo presenciaba impotente. Después, los colocaron frente a la pared y les volaron la cabeza… ― la mariposa escarlata surcó su mente en ese instante ― ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo? ¡Ni siquiera querían la casa! La incendiaron… yo escapé saltando por la ventana a otro tejado… ― sollozó ― Después de eso, pasé un año entero sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, aterrada…

Nunca le había contado a nadie lo que sucedió ahí adentro. Puede que muchos lo supusieran, pero, al estar los cuerpos quemados, nadie pudo deducir nada con evidencias. Ella era la única que sabía toda la verdad de lo que sucedió en esa casa y ni siquiera fue capaz de contárselo a sus tíos, ni al psicólogo o a la policía. Nadie lo había sabido hasta ese instante. ¿Por qué le había dado tanta confianza, tanto de sí misma, a un hombre que la engañó desde el principio?

― No quiero tu compasión, ni que me digas que tú no harías algo así… ―le advirtió ― No te lo he contado por eso. Te lo he contado para que comprendas por qué de repente me repugnas…

Así era. De repente, le parecía el ser más horrible del mundo. ¿Cómo podían existir personas que vivían de la desgracia de otras? Ahora sabía de dónde salía el dinero, los lujos extravagantes y los escoltas. Había estado cenando la comida pagada por la miseria de una familia como la suya.

― Te amo…

Escuchar aquello la enfureció.

― ¡No mientas más! ― le gritó ― Si de verdad me amas, jamás volverás a verme, ni a intentar comunicarte conmigo de ninguna forma. Desaparecerás y será como si nunca hubieras existido…

Aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

― Kagome…

― ¡Desaparece de mi vida!

Y con esas palabras, tomó sus cosas y salió del dormitorio. Atravesó el pasillo, ignoró por completo a los padres de Inuyasha, cabecillas de esa mafia, y continuó su camino para marcharse del edificio. Nadie se lo impidió. Había escuchado cosas horribles que les habían sucedido a mujeres que se relacionaron con hombres de la mafia. No quería ser una más. No quería ser la mujer de un mafioso, del líder de una mafia.

Pidió un taxi y se detuvo con la puerta abierta, contemplando el edificio, antes de entrar. Recordó a Inuyasha postrado en la cama, acariciando débilmente al gato que encontraron en su primera cita, y lloró desconsoladamente, ¡Lo amaba tanto! ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: El teatro de la vida**


	8. El teatro de la vida

**Capítulo 8: El teatro de la vida**

Los últimos dos meses habían sido, sin duda alguna, los peores de toda su vida. Una herida de bala nunca era agradable, pero el hecho de que la mujer a la que amaba lo hubiera dejado tirado como a un perro viejo, incrementaba considerablemente el dolor. Kagome no quería que él volviera a verla jamás, que se le acercara, que intentara contactar. Nada. Quería hacer como si él nunca hubiera existido, y darle ese gusto le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Kagome. La había estado engañando desde el primer día. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada. El problema era que también lo odiaba. Tal y como ella dijo, ahora él le repugnaba. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Cuando Kagome dijo que sus padres murieron, pensó que en un accidente de coche o por alguna enfermedad. Jamás se imaginó tan siquiera que fueran asesinados por una mafia y que Kagome se salvara por un pelo de sufrir el mismo destino que su pobre madre. Había hombres que no tenían en consideración si violaban a una mujer adulta o a una niña. La sola imagen le producía arcadas…

Su madre puso el grito en el cielo en cuanto lo vio llorando, algo que él no solía hacer, y descubrió que Kagome había roto con él en ese momento tan delicado. Quería matarla y dijo toda clase de barbaridades sobre ella. Su padre observó en silencio, algo que solía hacer a menudo. Cuando su madre se cansó de insultar, su padre le preguntó por qué Kagome le había dejado con la calma que le faltaba a su madre. Antes de hablar, supo que él lo adivinaba. Les contó lo que Kagome le había relatado y su madre se quedó lívida. Después, se le sonrojaron las mejillas y le pidió disculpas por todas las cosas horribles que dijo sobre Kagome, alegando que solo protegía a su hijo.

Sus padres estaban horrorizados por lo que les sucedió a los padres de Kagome. Su padre juró y perjuró que nadie de su mafia habría hecho jamás semejante cosa, y él le creía. Desde que era pequeño le educaron para culpar solo al que recurría a él, no a toda su familia. Solo mataban a aquellos que hacían tratos con el diablo, no a sus inocentes familias. Ningún Taisho habría ido a la casa de una familia a masacrarlos. ¿Y quemar la casa? Ellos la hubieran vendido, no quemado. Parecía que lo hicieran solo por crueldad, por el mero placer de matar y destruir. Solo se le ocurría una persona, una mafia, capaz de hacer algo semejante. La misma mafia que le tendió una emboscada e intentó matarlo.

Inu No Taisho, quien había jurado liquidar a Naraku Tatewaki, apoyó su teoría inmediatamente. Él también los creía muy capaces de producir semejante carnicería y estaba deseoso de ponerles las manos encima; Inuyasha también. No quería vengarse por él mismo; quería vengar a Kagome. Quería vengar todo el daño que le hicieron, el horror al que la sometieron y el motivo por el que no fuera capaz ni de mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir odio hacia una persona como él. ¡Quería venganza!

Fue la venganza lo único que lo mantuvo con vida. A decir verdad, los primeros días tras la partida de Kagome, deseó morirse. Deseó que todo acabara, pues sin Kagome la vida ya no tenía sentido para él. Obedecería su mandato. Jamás volvería a molestarla porque la amaba tanto que prefería distanciarse para asegurar su felicidad. ¿Tan malo era eso?

Sus padres no se lo permitieron. Su madre le prohibió morirse y se ocupó de evitarlo. Día y noche estuvo sentada junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano y luchando por él. Juró que no permitiría que renunciara a la vida y allí estuvo soportando a su lado. Incluso el gato que representaba para él la dulzura y la compasión de Kagome, aquel que llamaron Buyo, se apostó a los pies de la cama dispuesto a luchar por él. Aun así, eso no era suficiente para él. Poco podían hacer para sostener el hilo de vida que aún le quedaba. Podían inyectarle cuanta medicina quisieran, pero, si él ya no deseaba vivir, de poco serviría. Curiosamente, fue su padre quien le dio el empujón. Le abrió el camino de la venganza una tarde. Lo conocía mejor de lo que había imaginado. Sabía que vengarse por el balazo que recibió no sería suficiente para alentarlo a luchar. Así pues, le ofreció venganza en nombre de Kagome; por su familia. Venganza hacia aquellos que le arrebataron todo lo que era valioso para ella; aquellos que la alejaron de él. Le pareció una causa justa.

Estaba cambiando. En verdad que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre mejor para Kagome. Iba a dejar la mafia, ya no mataba, intentaba ayudar a aquellos que estaban en deuda con los Taisho. Todo eso lo estaba haciendo para que Kagome pudiera sentirse orgullosa de él. ¡Lo hacía por ella! Sin embargo, ahora que la luz de Kagome a su lado se había apagado, ya no tenía ninguna buena razón para dejar de ser quien era. De hecho, tenía una muy buena razón para volver a ser un Taisho de los pies a cabeza. Naraku Tatewaki pagaría caro por todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Kagome. Pagaría por robarle a sus padres, por incendiar su hogar, por aquello que Kagome tuvo que ver, por el año que pasó en silencio, sufriendo sola, por el odio que sentía hacia todas las mafias gracias a él… Por todo.

Un mes después de aquel fatídico día, volvía a estar en pie. Sus músculos estaban un poco atrofiados por el reposo que su madre le obligó a mantener bajo el consentimiento de su padre, sorprendentemente. Esperaba que su padre lo echara de la cama una semana después de haber recibido el balazo. Se equivocó.

Dedicó todo el mes siguiente a recuperar la forma. En ocasiones, le dolía el vientre los primeros días, pero el dolor fue cediendo poco a poco hasta ser solo una leve molestia. Vivía por y para su venganza. En su gimnasio personal había colocado una fotografía de Kagome y recortes de periódico sobre Naraku. Todos los días observaba esas imágenes y se animaba a entrenar duro para devolverle a Naraku todo el daño que había causado. Lo haría por ella.

Se palpó el bolsillo derecho de la americana, y tembló ante el contacto de la cajita de joyería que aún portaba. No se había alejado de ese anillo de compromiso desde que fue a comprarlo con su madre. Lo llevaba siempre consigo, al igual que el pasador en forma de copo de nieve. Lo reconfortaba y, al mismo tiempo, le recordaba todo lo que había perdido por culpa de Naraku. En esos momentos, podría estar organizando su boda con Kagome si él no le hubiera disparado. Los padres de Kagome podrían estar vivos. O, al menos, la madre sí. Todo sería tan diferente si Naraku no hubiera… ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Él era un maldito mafioso de nacimiento. Nada habría sido tan diferente como él quería imaginar.

Se recostó en el asiento de su limusina e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Le resultó imposible. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar. Estaba retomando poco a poco sus actividades en la mafia y lo tenían más vigilado que nunca. Le hizo jurar a su padre que si lograba encontrar a Naraku antes que él, se lo dejaría. Su madre no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso, ni con el asesinato en general. Ahora bien, sabía muy bien que poco podía hacer para detenerlos cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza. Mataría a Naraku Tatewaki aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Tomó la carpeta que aún no había leído y suspiró. Negocios. Su padre le encargó que se ocupara de un negocio con una empresa que les iba a dar jugosos beneficios. ¿Le estaría poniendo a prueba para comprobar que no había perdido facultades? ¿Y acaso le importaba? No necesitaría demasiado tiempo para negociar. Generalmente, al verlo, todos los empresarios aceptaban cualquier trato con tal de que él se marchara rápido de allí y no interfiriera en sus vidas. Aun así, no se aprovechaba del miedo que les enfundaba. En los negocios, la familia Taisho era, cuanto menos, justa.

Abrió la carpeta con desinterés. El nombre de la empresa le golpeó con fuerza en la boca del estómago.

― No puede ser…

Ese era el nombre de la empresa en la que Kagome trabajaba como directora adjunta. Allí iba a recogerla del trabajo; allí la había dejado varias mañanas. Su padre no podía estar haciéndole aquello. ¡Seguro que era a propósito!

Cogió el teléfono móvil y lo llamó. Al cuarto toque pensó que no iba a cogerle el teléfono, pero al quinto se lo cogió.

― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ― se quejó ― No pienso ir a esta empresa. ¡Olvídalo!

― No entiendo a qué viene esto, Inuyasha.

― Lo entiendes perfectamente. Sabes que Kagome trabaja en esa empresa y lo has preparado todo.

― ¿En serio? ― tuvo la osadía de hacerse el loco ― No lo sabía.

― ¡Cuéntale esa patraña a otro tipo más idiota! ― exclamó enojado ― Ella no quiere volver a verme… ¡No voy a ir a la reunión!

Tras esas palabras, se produjo un largo silencio en el otro lado de la línea del teléfono. Eso era señal de peligro.

― Entonces, no eres tan profesional, ni tan maduro como yo imaginaba…

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

― Te he brindado la oportunidad de volver a verla, ¿qué más quieres? ― le dijo ― Los dos estáis trabajando. Comportaros como personas adultas.

Y, con esas palabras, su padre cortó la comunicación.

― ¡Diablos! ― exclamó.

No le dejaba otra opción que acudir a la empresa y demostrar que no se había equivocado con él. Odiaba que su padre lo manipulara de esa forma. Sin embargo, lo más extraño para él en esos momentos era que no le ordenara tutearle. No se lo había vuelto a pedir desde que lo dispararon. Estaba demasiado gentil desde ese momento. ¿Qué demonios estaría planeando? Si creía que Kagome iba a volver tan fácilmente con él, lo llevaba claro.

Estaría furiosa con él, no querría verlo, lo miraría con odio. Seguro. Tenía que terminar rápido con aquello. Hablar solo con el director. Si la evitaba, ella no se enfadaría con él, ¿no? No tenía por qué saber que él estuvo allí. ¡Maldito fuera su padre por hacer negocios con esa empresa entre todas! Sabía a la perfección lo que sucedía entre Kagome y él, pero tuvo que meter las narices donde no lo llamaban. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz con su soledad y su desgracia? Aquello solo serviría para que los dos se sintieran peor, seguro.

Al estacionar el coche frente a la empresa, lo asaltaron cientos de recuerdos. Largas despedidas por la mañana. Él se apoyaba en el coche y abrazaba a Kagome mientras se daban un largo beso que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara. Les costaba tanto separarse por las mañanas... Ella corriendo hacia él al mediodía o por la tarde, cuando volvía a buscarla. Su sonrisa al verlo, su beso de bienvenida, la ilusión en su mirada al ver los regalos que él le llevaba. Todos momentos únicos que jamás volvería a vivir por culpa de lo que era.

Entró en el edificio con evidente desagrado. En seguida sintió que todas las miradas se posaban en él. Había notado que lo miraban desde dentro en varias ocasiones, pero nunca pareció afectar a Kagome. Claro, ella pensaba que contemplaban pasmados a un príncipe. ¡Qué equivocada y qué acertada al mismo tiempo! La engañó tanto durante tanto tiempo que no le extrañaba que no pudiera perdonarlo.

A esa hora Kagome ya debía estar en su puesto de trabajo. Con un poco de suerte, ni siquiera de cruzaría con ella si tenía cuidado. Vigilaría sus espaldas y caminaría con cuidado por el edificio para evitarle el mal trago. Tuvo el ascensor para él solo, ya que nadie se atrevía a montar a su lado. Subió a la última planta, donde lo esperaba el director general. ¿Habría llamado a Kagome para esa reunión? Si no lo hizo, le exigiría que no lo hiciera, y eso era todo.

Las puertas se abrieron en menos de un minuto en el último piso. Solo había una secretaria ahí arriba y una única puerta que daba a un despacho. La secretaria se levantó al verlo y se retorció las manos nerviosamente. Preguntó por el director. El terror inicial de la muchacha pasó a convertirse en curiosidad y, luego, en un coqueteo descarado. Estaba muy acostumbrado a que las mujeres se comportaran de esa forma con él. Primero, todas parecían aterrorizadas; poco después, todas querían acostarse con él. Poder, dinero, sexo… Eso era lo único que querían. Kagome fue tan refrescante en ese aspecto. ¡Cómo la añoraba! Estar allí era toda una tortura.

La secretaria lo anunció antes de entrar al despacho. Aquel era uno de los hombres que estaba cenando con ella cuando la vio por primera vez. El director general de la empresa era un hombre de mediana edad con una calva tremendamente grande en la coronilla, un bigote grueso, gafas enormes y una barriga que apenas le permitía atarse los botones de la americana. ¿Cómo podía estar ese tipejo al cargo? Ya podía ser bueno, porque Kagome tenía, a primera vista, aspecto de ser mucho más eficiente. Odiaría descubrir que ella era la directora adjunta y no la directora a general solo por ser mujer.

― Es un placer recibirlo, señor Taisho.

Señor. Solo lo llamaban así los empresarios ambiciosos que se frotaban las manos pensando en los beneficios que les daría y en su protección. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería aquel? No quería que cualquier tipejo le diera órdenes a Kagome.

― ¿Podríamos hablar los dos en privado? ― le pidió ― No deseo que nadie más acuda a nuestra reunión. Como comprenderá, no me gusta el público excesivo…

― Claro, señor Taisho. ― aceptó ― Solo espero que mi directora adjunta no se enfade conmigo. Es una mujer de armas tomar.

No sabía qué pensar de eso. ¿Kagome era una mujer de armas tomar? Solo se enfrentó a su temperamento en dos ocasiones. Cuando le tiró la tarta de queso con fresas encima y cuando rompió con él. Por lo demás, era la cosita más dulce y frágil que había visto en toda su vida. O uno de los dos se equivocaba con ella o Kagome se convertía en otra persona cuando estaba en su puesto de trabajo.

Tomaron asiento. Después de una hora de reunión, decidió que podía dejar a Kagome a su cargo como empleada. Era un hombre interesado en el bienestar de todos sus empleados, los conocía y no creía en absoluto en la explotación. Además, pudo entrever en su discurso lo mucho que admiraba y respetaba a Kagome y eso le gustó. Bueno, en realidad, empezó a gustarle cuando vio la fotografía de ese hombre con otra mujer y unos niños. Parecían una familia feliz, lo que disipó cualquier sospecha. Nadie perdería algo tan valioso. Nadie que no fuera tan estúpido como él.

― Entonces, si estamos de acuerdo, ¿podemos firmar?

El director asintió y sacó un par de copias de un mismo contrato. Llamaron al notario de la empresa para que las sellara tras su firma. Entonces, se percató de que había tres huecos para firmar. Firmó en su lugar, extrañado, vio firmar al director y, entonces, le vio levantar el auricular del teléfono.

― Mi directora adjunta debe firmar también.

― ¡No!

No pudo evitar oponerse enérgicamente. Incluso sus manos se movieron solas para tomar el auricular bruscamente. ¿Qué le sucedía?

― ¿Disculpe? ― preguntó el director extrañado ― No se puede aprobar este plan sin su consentimiento. ― se explicó ― Es la política de la empresa.

No le quedó más remedio que permitir que la llamara. ¡Iba a matarlo!

* * *

Le extrañó recibir tan tarde la llamada del director general. Se suponía que había quedado una hora atrás con un posible nuevo inversor para la empresa. Estuvo a punto de llamar para preguntar, se estaba preocupando. Sin embargo, algunos inversores se creían que podían hacer lo que les daba la gana porque iban a invertir dinero. ¡Cómo si ellos no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer! Cuando al fin recibió la llamada, su jefe le dijo que debía firmar. ¿Firmar el qué? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a reunirse sin ella? Después, iban a tener unas palabritas.

Abandonó el despacho y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el ascensor. Los últimos dos meses habían sido, sin duda alguna, los peores de su vida. Creyó que nunca podría pasarlo tan mal como lo pasó tras la muerte de sus padres. Se equivocó por completo. No podía ni describir lo mal que se sintió al descubrir quién era Inuyasha en realidad, que Ayumi tenía razón y que todo era una maldita mentira. A punto estuvo de desmayarse de vuelta a su apartamento y pasó toda la noche llorando. A la mañana siguiente, corrió al despacho de Ayumi y lloró en su regazo durante toda la mañana.

Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que se disculpó con ella por no creerla. Ayumi decía que estaba perdonada, que no tenía importancia, pero ella no lo veía igual. Había despreciado las palabras de su amiga de toda la vida, quien nunca le mintió e hizo siempre lo mejor para ella, y todo para creer a un hombre que la engañó vilmente. ¿Se había divertido torturándola? Y ella pensando que podría reformarlo… Un hombre como ese no tenía arreglo alguno.

Lo amaba. Llevaba dos meses negándoselo a sí misma sin éxito. Después de todo el daño que le hizo, lo seguía amando. Olvidarlo estaba resultando una completa tortura. Cuanto más intentaba alejarlo de su mente y de su corazón, más profundo se asentaba. Era demasiado fuerte para ella y siempre terminaba recordando y aferrándose a los buenos recuerdos. Inuyasha era tan maravilloso con ella, tan apuesto, tan perfecto. Siempre pensó que era tremendamente afortunada por haberlo conocido. De repente, sentía que fue lo peor que le había sucedido. Conocer a un hombre con el que jamás podría estar... Aquello no era más que un amor imposible.

En cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente repuesta, lo primero que hizo fue comprar una caja lo bastante grande y guardar en ella todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Inuyasha. Guardó sus regalos, las fotografías que se tomaron y todos los objetos personales que había en su casa como ropa, espuma de afeitado y cuchilla e incluso un cepillo de dientes. Prácticamente vivían juntos, iban en serio. Ella ya estaba imaginando la que podría ser su boda, una casita familiar, sus posibles hijos. Deseaba tener un niño igualito que su padre...

Iba a tirar esa caja al contenedor. Llegó a salir de su casa y se situó a pocos centímetros del contenedor, pero nada más. Nunca tiró la caja, ni vació el contenido. Tras unos largos minutos contemplando el contenedor, después de haber recibido un elogio en exceso picante de un vagabundo que lo rondaba, regresó a su casa. Guardó la caja en el fondo del armario y se juró que no caería en la tentación de tocarla. Terminó por examinar su contenido cada noche, aferrándose al recuerdo. Incluso se puso sus camisas para dormir en lugar de sus propios camisones solo para olerlo, para sentirlo cerca de ella.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de marcar aquel número de teléfono, pero nunca se atrevió. ¡No podía perdonarlo! La mentira era demasiado grande, demasiado cruel. ¿Qué clase de hombre que juraba amarla le haría algo tan horrible? Además, ¿cómo podía estar segura de que no fue su mafia la que asesinó a sus padres? Les debía un respeto a sus difuntos padres, quienes dieron su último aliento para protegerla. No merecían que se relacionara con uno de ellos.

Salió del ascensor en la última planta como una exhalación. Vio desconcertada a la secretaría preparando el café con demasiado ahínco. ¿Qué le sucedía? Pasó a su lado consciente de que no necesitaba pedirle que la anunciara y abrió la puerta del despacho del director general. Sin apenas mirar a los hombres que la esperaban, cerró la puerta a su espalda y respiró hondo. Aunque estuviera enfadada con su jefe por no llamarla, no debía montar un numerito delante del inversor. Una mujer sabía enviar indirectas como nadie.

― Siento el retraso, pero…

Se quedó muda al reconocer la cabellera plateada del hombre que estaba sentado, dándole la espalda. Ni se planteaba que fuera otro hombre con el cabello teñido. Ese tono tan perfecto de plateado, ese corte de pelo y esos hombros anchos solo pertenecían a un hombre. ¡No estaba preparada para volver a verlo! ¿Qué hacía allí?

― ¿A-Arthur? — balbuceó.

Su jefe tendría alguna explicación, seguro.

― Estamos a punto de firmar el contrato para el plan con el nuevo inversor. Solo nos falta tu consentimiento…

― ¡No consiento!

Contestó tan rápido y de forma tan cortante que incluso ella se sorprendió de su propia respuesta. Inuyasha ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla. ¡Cobarde! — pensó — Ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a los ojos después de incumplir nuestro trato. Su jefe aprovechó el momento de desconcierto para acercarse a ella, alegando que estaba un poco nerviosa y le susurró al oído.

― ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede, Kagome? Ya habíamos hablado de esto y del inversor. Estabas de acuerdo…

― No me dijiste quién era el inversor.

Se negó a susurrar al igual que su jefe. No tenía ningún miedo de que Inuyasha escuchara que no estaba nada de acuerdo con su presencia. Ojalá su corazón fuera coherente con su mente y dejara de latir a mil por hora contra su pecho. ¿Cómo estaría? Temió que la herida lo matara, pero estaba allí. ¿Habría alguna consecuencia por el disparo? ¿Una cicatriz? No, había perdido todo derecho a preguntar por eso.

― ¿Y eso tiene alguna importancia? ― susurró su jefe ― ¡Por Dios, Kagome! Si sabes quién es, sabrás que…

― ¿Qué? ― le discutió― ¿Más nos vale firmar? ¿Algo así?

El director general tragó hondo al escucharla e Inuyasha escogió ese momento para volverse. ¡Qué apuesto estaba! Más atractivo incluso que como ella lo recordaba. Y lo mejor era que ya no tenía ese aspecto enfermo de dos meses atrás. Ya no parecía un hombre agonizante a punto de morir.

― Es un negocio limpio.

Sintió ganas de reírse ante las palabras de Inuyasha. Afortunadamente, la secretaria decidió interrumpir en ese instante para traer los cafés y romper con la tensión. Pasó de largo de ella y del director y se apostó junto a Inuyasha. Le sirvió con referencia el café, como si él fuera un dios. Otra estúpida mujer embobada con los encantos de ese hombre que no era más que la encarnación del diablo. ¿Cómo iba a poder evitar enamorarse de él? Había sido cincelado por el mismísimo Satanás para llevar a las mujeres al lado oscuro.

A pesar de todo, sintió los celos recorriéndole las venas por todo el cuerpo. Él era suyo. ¡No! Había sido suyo, ya no lo era. Inuyasha podía perfectamente buscar a otras mujeres. Podía…

― ¡Ya es suficiente Miaka!

Incluso a ella le sorprendió la seca y hosca orden que le dio a la secretaria. Miaka se apartó bruscamente de Inuyasha al percatarse de que su comportamiento estaba siendo inadecuado en el entorno laboral, y se apresuró a servirlos a ellos también. No quería café, pero permitió que se lo sirviera solo para darse el gusto de decírselo después y ver la cara que ponía. Estaba actuando irracionalmente, como una niña, y lo sabía.

Tan rápido como Miaka salió del despacho, su jefe se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y la paciencia al límite.

― Bien, Kagome. ¿Vas a firmar ya?

― No. ― contestó impasible.

― ¡Kagome me estás…!

― No hace falta que discutan. ― los interrumpió Inuyasha― Podríamos cenar esta noche en un buen restaurante y hablar tranquilamente sobre el acuerdo. Le explicaré personalmente todo lo que quiera saber a la directora adjunta.

― ¡Esa sería una gran idea! ― exclamó su jefe.

Ella no lo veía igual. No pensaba ir a cenar con Inuyasha a ninguna parte, ni aunque su jefe la acompañara.

― Haced lo que os dé la gana. ¡Yo no iré!

Y, con esas palabras, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho con la cabeza bien alta. Miaka le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos al pasar junto a su escritorio y chasqueó la lengua mosqueada. La había mal tratado gratuitamente; Miaka no tenía la culpa de sentirse atraída por un hombre tan apuesto como Inuyasha. Tendría que limar asperezas con ella más tarde o se sentiría muy mal consigo misma.

Entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón que daba al piso de Recursos Humanos. Necesitaba ver a Ayumi, hablar con ella y discutir sobre lo sucedido. ¿Acababa de perder su empleo? Se sentía como una estúpida por permitir que su vida personal interfiriera en su trabajo. Se sentía como una estúpida por muchísimas cosas en realidad. ¿Había hecho mal al mostrarse tan testaruda frente a su único superior e Inuyasha? Parecía una zorra vengativa. ¡Cómo odiaba a esa clase de mujeres!

― ¿Podemos hablar?

Casi chilló. ¿Cuándo había entrado Inuyasha en el ascensor? No lo había oído moverse tras ella. Se movía como un fantasma. Generalmente, cuando estaban juntos, hacía bastante ruido. Seguro que lo hacía para que no se asustara. ¿Cuántas cosas habría cambiado para que ella se llevara otra impresión de él?

― No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

― Pues yo creo que sí. Parece que no te importe en absoluto que cerca de una veintena de empleados se vayan a librar del despido gracias a mi inversión. No es esa la clase de mujer a la que yo conocía.

― ¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ― exclamó ― Tal vez se salven ahora, pero sus días están contados si tú obtienes acciones de la empresa. ¿Esto es alguna mezquina venganza contra mí? ― le reprochó ― Pensé que el estilo de los mafiosos era violar y ase…

De repente, se vio atrapada entre la pared y él. Inuyasha había sido tremendamente rápido en agarrar su brazo y ponerla contra la pared. Sonó la campana del ascensor que indicaba que estaba a punto de abrirse, pero Inuyasha pulsó rápidamente el botón del ascensor que lo detenía y las puertas se bloquearon.

― ¿Q‐Qué haces?

No quería que se percatara de lo nerviosa que estaba. Ojalá pudiera ocultarlo mejor...

― ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte daño?

Parecía tan sincero, tan caballeroso… ¿Por qué no podía dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa? Le daba igual que fuera un obrero, un carpintero, un camarero o un presidente. Cualquier cosa menos mafioso.

― Hasta el momento, lo único que sé es que no iba a volver a verte nunca y aquí estás.

― Mi padre me ordenó que me ocupara de este negocio. Te juro que intenté negarme. Sé que no quieres verme, pero… ― parecía que le costara expresarse ― En el fondo estaba deseando encontrarme contigo…

Y ella con él. Si se encontraban casualmente, no estaría mal que lo mirara, que disfrutara del solo hecho de tenerlo cerca.

― Me has hecho mucho daño…

Inuyasha la liberó al escucharla y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del ascensor, dándole la espalda. Era su oportunidad para desbloquear las puertas y huir de él, pero antes necesitaba preguntárselo o reventaría.

― ¿Qué tal la herida?

Al escucharla, volvió el rostro para echarle un rápido vistazo, como si creyera que fue imaginación suya. ¡Ella lo amaba! Era normal que estuviera preocupada por su estado…

― Ya casi no duele… ― contestó ― Ha quedado una pequeña cicatriz, pero no se ha dañado nada importante.

Le alegraba mucho escuchar eso.

― ¿Por qué te interesa? ― le preguntó de repente ― Me dejaste tirado cuando más te necesitaba… Podrías saberlo si hubieras estado allí…

Debió imaginar que le guardaría rencor por aquello. Tenía razones sobradas para abandonarlo y, aun así, sentía que él también tenía razón para reprochárselo. Es cierto que lo dejó en un momento demasiado delicado. Él tenía pinta de estar al borde de la muerte. Hasta hacía pocas semanas, todavía se seguía preguntando si él estaba en peligro de muerte, si…

― Lo siento, no tenía ningún derecho a echarte eso en cara. Tenías buenas razones para dejarme… Yo me equivoqué. Tú no hiciste nada mal, fui yo el culpable de todo…

No podía seguir escuchando. ¡Todo eso era mentira! Él no fue el único. Ella fue tan culpable como él por estar tan ciega, por ignorar las evidencias, por repudiar a su mejor amiga, por dejarlo tirado cuando él se moría, por… No pudo soportarlo más. Pulsó el botón del ascensor que desbloqueaba las puertas y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Ayumi, sin importarle en absoluto que la vieran en ese estado los empleados. Necesitaba hablar con ella, contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

El encuentro con Kagome había sido más bien un encontronazo. Esperaba que le enfadara verlo allí, pero no que se alterara hasta tal punto. Intentó mantener la calma ante ella lo máximo posible, pero lo venció cuando insinuó que él sería capaz de dañarla. ¡Jamás! De hecho, aunque no se informaba de sus movimientos porque temía saber que rehacía su vida sin él, la tenía vigilada y escoltada las veinticuatro horas del día. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera el menor rasguño a Kagome. No mientras él estuviera vivo al menos.

Las cosas se torcieron allí adentro. Kagome estaba muy dolida y él también. Después de tanto tiempo, sacó a la luz ese horrible pensamiento, esa sensación espantosa que trató de enterrar en el fondo de su alma durante tanto tiempo. El sentimiento de abandono. El sentimiento de que a ella le daba exactamente igual que viviera o muriera; el hecho de que se fue muy fácilmente sin preocuparse por él. Lo había guardado bajo llave hasta que ella le preguntó por la herida. ¿Cómo pudo decírselo? ¿Cómo pudo desvelar que su rápido e inminente abandono le dolió en lo más profundo del alma?

A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo esperanza. Había visto un atisbo de esperanza en su mirada y en su forma de hablar. Aún podía recuperarla si se esforzaba lo suficiente. La confirmación de eso llegó cuando lo llamó el director general de la empresa y le informó de que Kagome asistiría a la cena. Conseguiría que Kagome le diera una segunda oportunidad. Le demostraría que la amaba y que podía dejar su pasado en la mafia, que podía abandonar su venganza si ella se lo pedía.

Dispuesto a reconquistarla, compró un ramo de rosas, el más hermoso, y la esperó al mediodía en la entrada. Podían comer juntos en algún sitio para limar asperezas antes de la cena. Algo tan mágico como lo suyo debía tener una solución, no podía acabarse tan fácilmente.

Salió a las dos, como de costumbre. Se había puesto una chaqueta larga color crema sobre el precioso vestido blanco de tubo que llevaba y estaba leyendo algún mensaje en su móvil. Iba sola. ¡Perfecto! Sin sus amigas le sería más fácil acercarse a ella y llevársela. No sabía si podía enfrentarse a las otras cuando, en realidad, tomaron parte en su ruptura.

No lo había visto. Se colocó bien la corbata y se dirigía hacia ella cuando un hombre, que parecía ser el mensajero de la empresa, se acercó a ella corriendo. Le entregó una carta y se disculpó por no habérsela entregado antes. Ese hombre babeaba sobre ella como un idiota. Odió que fuera atractivo ¿Por qué nunca le habló de ese tipo? ¡Porque no se había fijado en él! Claro que no. No era en absoluto del tipo de Kagome. Ella tenía mucha más clase.

Le escuchó decir una estúpida broma de la que, sorprendentemente, Kagome se rio. Luego, la invitó a comer, y ella aceptó ante su atónita mirada. ¿Se iba con él? Y pensar que él creía que todavía tenían alguna esperanza de volver a estar juntos. Por lo visto, se equivocó. Confundió la cortesía de Kagome al preguntar por él y su rendición ante la cena. Lo había mal interpretado absolutamente todo, incluso aquel brillo de esperanza en su mirada. Kagome ya lo había olvidado y se iba con otro hombre que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Eso lo puso furioso.

Dejó caer el estupendo ramo de rosas que había comprado en el suelo y sacó el teléfono móvil de su americana mientras volvía a entrar en su limusina. No pensaba acudir solo a esa cena.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: La víbora sale del nido**


	9. La víbora sale del nido

**Capítulo 9: La víbora sale del nido**

No le quedó otra que terminar accediendo a ir a la cena. Su jefe se puso realmente insistente llegando incluso a suplicarle. Había veinte puestos de trabajo en juego. Eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero negociar con la mafia tendría consecuencias; siempre las tenía y siempre eran negativas. Aunque fuera Inuyasha quien estuviera al otro lado de ese contrato, ¿cómo podía saber realmente que no los traicionaría?

Se llevó el plan que había preparado "Empresas Taisho" y le echó un vistazo. A decir verdad, era bueno, muy bueno. Con ese plan no tendrían que despedir a nadie e incluso podrían llegar a contratar a más personal mientras se seguían incrementando los beneficios. ¿Inuyasha redactó aquel plan? Era una verdadera obra de arte, digna de un empresario experimentado que sabía lo que se hacía. Admiraba profundamente ese trabajo y no se imaginaba a sí misma redactando algo así. Quería saber si lo hizo Inuyasha…

Su siguiente paso fue echarle un vistazo al contrato. Aparentemente, no tenían nada que perder, estaba muy bien atado hacia ambos lados y, aun así, le costaba fiarse. ¿Cómo podía fiarse de una mafia? ¿Cómo podía fiarse de un hombre que le mintió tan descaradamente? No sabía qué hacer. Inuyasha era su única esperanza para no tener que firmar unas actas de despido. El director general dejó muy claro que si perdían ese contrato por su cabezonería, sería ella quien firmara en su nombre. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? No, no lo sería.

Inuyasha era su única opción y punto. Era, en realidad, su única oportunidad en muchos aspectos. Volver a verlo había puesto patas arriba todo ese orden que se había impuesto a sí misma tras la ruptura. Ya nada podía ser igual. Lo añoraba, lo añoraba mucho. Más de lo que imaginaba inicialmente. Él era tan apuesto, tan caballeroso, tan dulce, tan perfecto. En el ascensor casi la dejó sin aire. ¿En verdad necesitaba que dijera que jamás le haría daño? No. Eso era algo que ella sabía a la perfección. No era tan estúpida como para pensar lo contrario. Entonces, ¿por qué dijo aquella barbaridad? ¿Para provocarlo? ¿Acaso deseaba que él la atrapase inconscientemente?

No sabía cómo se sentía Inuyasha hasta ese instante. Había estado tan concentrada en sí misma y en lo traicionada que se sintió por él que ni siquiera pensó en él y en cómo debió sentirse cuando ella se marchó y lo dejó tirado, medio muerto. Claro que estaba resentido porque ella lo abandonó. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era su novia, debió permanecer a su lado en ese momento tan delicado, pero, su lugar, le echó en cara sus mentiras y se fue como si tal cosa. ¿Cómo pudo irse sin cerciorarse antes de que él sobreviviría? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? Agonizar durante un mes entero preocupada por él no era suficiente. Ella también se equivocó…

¿Inuyasha querría volver con ella? ¿Y ella querría volver con él? ¿A qué precio? No podía estar con él, no mientras que fuera un mafioso. Sentía que estaría traicionando a sus padres si terminaba su vida junto a un mafioso. Además, si él mataba gente… No quería ni pensarlo. Le costaba tanto creer que un hombre como Inuyasha fuera capaz de matar a una inocente familia empobrecida que cometió el error de pactar con el diablo.

Se compró un vestido para esa noche. Un vestido que estaba planchando en ese instante para que estuviera impecable. Daba igual cuánto intentara quitárselo de la cabeza, su cuerpo había declarado su propia república independiente. Entró en la tienda de ropa atraída por el vestido del maniquí, pensando que a Inuyasha le encantaría. Se lo probó y le encantó. Solo fue cuando la dependienta le dio la bolsa con su vestido que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba poniendo bonita para Inuyasha.

Era una estúpida. Al mediodía, fue a comer con Kouga por despecho, por tristeza, para demostrar que podía vivir sin él, con otro hombre, y se llevó un chasco. Kouga era guapo, amable y gentil, pero no se parecía en nada a Inuyasha. Él no podía darle nada de lo que Inuyasha le daba. Inuyasha era caballeroso e increíblemente considerado con ella mientras la contemplaba hambriento de ella. Una mezcla de sensualidad, erotismo, salvajismo y pasión explosiva que la derretía. Cientos de hombres podrían mirarla con deseo, pero ninguno con la necesidad con la que lo hacía Inuyasha. Una necesidad que ella compartía con él.

Ayumi tampoco podía hacer nada por ella. Ahora que ya sabía la verdad y se habían arreglado, solo podía ayudarle diciendo lo que ella opinaba. Ayumi opinaba que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella y que se interpondría en la trayectoria entre una bala y ella si fuera necesario. Escuchar eso no le ayudaba a sacarlo de su vida. No le ayudaba en absoluto. Ahí se encontraba ella preparándose demasiado concienzudamente para una cita… ¡No! ¡No era una cita! Era una cena de negocios que, en realidad, ya no era necesaria, pues iba a firmar. No le quedaba otra que firmar y confiar en que Inuyasha fuera sincero en eso.

Ya eran las siete, tenía que prepararse. Su jefe pasaría a buscarla en media hora para ir al restaurante. Se dio una ducha rápida y decidió dejarse el cabello suelto con un poco de espuma para realzar los rizos. Era una pena que perdiera uno de sus pasadores en forma de copo de nieve; serían perfectos para esa noche. Los sustituyó por el adorno de una rosa blanca. El vestido de tubo (su modelo favorito) apenas le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y solo tenía un tirante sobre un hombro. Era de encaje, combinando negro con blanco, y se ajustaba a cada curva. Parecía hecho para llamar la atención de un hombre. Lo combinó con unas sandalias de tacón de cuña y se puso un abrigo primaveral plateado.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que ya iban a buscarla, cogió su bolso y salió de su apartamento. Debía estar tranquila y relajada. El trato ya estaba hecho, solo iba a pasar toda una cena embobaba, contemplando a Inuyasha mientras que él intentaba convencerla de que firmara sin saber que ya lo había decidido. ¡Menuda forma de hacerles perder el tiempo! Todo porque su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. ¿Y si una parte secreta de ella había planeado esa cena sin su consentimiento para tener a Inuyasha?

Su jefe la esperaba con su mujer en su coche. Entró en la parte de atrás y recibió la mirada reprobatoria del director y la sonrisa compasiva de su mujer.

― Espero que recapacites y firmes. Sabes lo que nos estamos jugando.

― Ya estoy decidida. ― contestó.

Su jefe no le entendió.

― ¿Acaso no eres consciente de las pérdidas que sufriremos? ¿De cuántas familias perderán sus ingresos? Y eso sin contar que la empresa siga yéndose a pique si…

― Firmaré. ― dijo entonces ― No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

― ¿En serio?

Pudo ver a través del espejo retrovisor que la mirada de su jefe se iluminaba por la alegría ante la noticia.

― Será mejor que reservemos la sorpresa para los postres. ― añadió su jefe ― Estamos haciendo perder su tiempo a alguien muy importante. Mejor que no se entere y que se explique durante la comida. Presta atención.

Eso lo tenía muy claro. Estaba haciendo perder el tiempo de todos solo para volver a verlo. Habría sido más inteligente firmar en la empresa, cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Así, en ese instante, estaría sola en su apartamento, llorando otra vez por la pérdida, sin esperanza. No estaría cometiendo aquella estupidez que estaba destinada a terminar mal. No había futuro para ellos, ¿cuándo iba a aceptarlo de una vez?

Al llegar al restaurante se sentía realmente nerviosa. Incluso le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Qué opinaría Inuyasha de su vestido? Era imposible negarlo más. Deseaba que Inuyasha se fijara en ella, que le dijera algo bonito, que… ¿Podría pedirle que dejara la mafia? ¿Él lo haría por ella? No quería seguir viviendo sin él un solo día más; no quería estar sola. Estaba harta de negarse a sí misma aquello que más deseaba en el mundo, de llorar. Deseaba ser feliz y poder honrar también la memoria de sus padres, sus propios principios.

Agradeció la ayuda del recepcionista para quitarse el abrigo y escuchó a su espalda a su jefe saludando a Inuyasha. Se volvió con una sonrisa, deseosa de verlo, pero casi se desmayó por la impresión. La sonrisa se le congeló mientras sentía que enfermaba ante lo que estaba viendo. Al parecer, se equivocó por completo. No había ninguna esperanza para ellos; había confundido las palabras de Inuyasha por completo. Él ya había pasado página y ella era más estúpida de lo que imaginaba.

La mujer que sujetaba el brazo de Inuyasha como si le fuera la vida en ello era una de las dos modelos que estaba con él cuando lo conoció. Lucía resplandeciente, por supuesto, con aquel provocativo vestido color granate, y era todo lo que ella no lograría ser nunca. ¿Por qué Inuyasha iba a volver con ella teniendo a ese monumento? No podría ser más idiota, ni más infantil. Pensar que él… que ellos… No dejaría la mafia por ella, ni dejaría de estar rodeado de mujeres. Cuando salían juntos, ¿se veía con…? No quiso ni pensarlo.

Él aparentaba tanta normalidad que sintió deseos de vomitar. Le dio la mano a su jefe y después besó cortésmente la mano de su esposa. Presentó a Kikio, quien los miró por encima del hombro. ¡Creída! Como si ella fuera el ombligo del mundo. Se mordió el labio por dentro con rabia contenida, deseando que la tierra se la tragara cuando Inuyasha se volvió al fin hacia ella. No se atrevió ni a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando tomó su mano para besarla, la apartó como si quemara y rechazó descortésmente su saludo. Nunca era tan mal educada, pero ese día habían herido su orgullo.

― Bueno… ― le escuchó intentar salir del paso ― Te presento a Kikio Tama. Es una modelo de talla internacional.

Y ella una ratita, ¿no? Así fue como la llamó la primera vez que la vio. ¿Qué tenía que hacer contra esa mujer admirada alrededor de todo el mundo?

― Encantada. ― musitó con desagrado ― ¿Vamos a cenar?

Quería hincarle el diente a algo de comida antes de lanzarse sobre esa mujer falsa operada de arriba abajo y su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad. ¿Creía que le había robado a Inuyasha? ¿Que estaba celosa? Tal vez un poco, pero se lo podía quedar si tanto le gustaba. Ella ya no lo quería. ¡Era un idiota!

Debía dejar que su jefe se sentara junto a su esposa, así que sus únicas opciones eran sentarse junto a Kikio o junto a Inuyasha. En esos instantes los odiaba a ambos, pero sería mejor sentarse junto a Inuyasha. Si se sentaba junto a la otra, terminaría por clavarle el cuchillo de la carne. Además, dado que Inuyasha le tenía que explicar todo el plan e intentar "convencerla" de que firmara, lo más lógico era que estuviera cerca de él, ¿no? Así podría clavarle el tenedor en el muslo si le veía hacerle ojitos a la hueca de su acompañante.

Se sentía tan traicionada. La había sustituido por una completa insustancial. Fue una pequeña victoria ante la otra el hecho de que Inuyasha le acomodara la silla antes que a Kikio, pero nada significativo. Cuando él ayudó a la otra, Kikio le acarició el brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla que le resultó increíblemente íntimo. Se podía leer a la distancia en la mirada de Kikio que esperaba una larga noche junto a Inuyasha. ¿Habrían estado ya juntos? ¿Conocería el cuerpo de Inuyasha y cuanto tenía que ofrecer? ¿Habría visto la cicatriz? ¿La habría tocado? ¿Besado?

Pidió ensalada y pescado, y casi se rio cuando la modelo pidió únicamente una ensalada que quería rebajada. ¡Pobrecita! Seguro que si comía un gramo más de lo normal, al día siguiente tendría que matarse de hambre para bajarlo. ¡Qué existencia más infeliz! Preferiría ahorcarse a vivir de esa forma.

Inuyasha empezó a hablar en seguida, explicándole un plan económico que ella ya se sabía de memoria. No atendió ni un poquito. Estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando cada movimiento de la modelo. Hubo un momento en que bajó una mano, una mano que parecía situarse sobre el muslo de Inuyasha. Él no hizo nada por apartar esa mano; casi se levantó ella misma para apartársela furiosa. ¿Por qué lo consentía? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Era por venganza? ¿Por abandonarlo? ¿Por eso le estaba haciendo tanto daño? ¡Dios! Estaba siendo cruel deliberadamente, y ella no podía soportarlo más.

Los ojos se le empezaban a empañar por las lágrimas no derramadas. No podía ni probar su propia ensalada mientras los demás cenaban. Necesitaba salir de allí y recomponerse antes de derrumbarse. Dejó el tenedor con cuidado sobre la servilleta y se levantó.

― ¿Me disculpan?

Los hombres se levantaron educadamente cuando ella lo hizo; también Kikio.

― ¿Vas al servicio? Te acompañaré.

¡Estupendo! ― pensó ― Así podrá decirme lo insignificante que soy a su lado en la intimidad del servicio de mujeres. Compuso su sonrisa más falsa y se dirigió hacia el servicio junto a la modelo. ¡Qué alta era! Le sacaba por lo menos veinte centímetros. Bueno, llevaba tacones altos, pero, aun sin ellos, sería más alta, seguro. ¿A Inuyasha le gustaban las mujeres altas? Nunca le dijo nada. ¡Y tampoco le importaba! Inuyasha no era más que una rata traidora, cruel y despiadada. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de él? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Evidentemente, no pensaba.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, se dirigió hacia el lavabo y lo abrió. Kikio entró en uno de los excusados; agradeció que le diera unos segundos de paz. Se mojó las muñecas, la frente y la nuca. Se estaba mareando de tanta tensión, de tanto aguantar. Quería decirle un par de cosas bien dichas a Inuyasha.

La puerta del excusado de abrió de golpe y salió la modelo con su sonrisa triunfante. Se colocó junto a ella y se lavó las manos sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Lo que le faltaba, una narcisista.

― Es una pena que hayas venido sola. ― comentó la modelo ― La gente pensará que eres una cascarrabias por venir sin pareja.

¡Cómo si a ella le importara lo que pensara la gente o ella!

― No necesito a ningún hombre que tome decisiones por mí. Soy perfectamente independiente.

¡Bien dicho! ― se dijo a sí misma. Había estudiado y trabajado muy duro para declarar su independencia, no para correr a la vera de un hombre.

― Pensando de esa forma, te quedarás sola.

― Mejor sola que mal acompañada, ¿no crees?

Kikio tiró la toalla con la que se estaba secando al suelo, sin importarle en absoluto que eso lo tuviera que recoger alguien, y la miró por un instante como si fuera un insecto al que debía aplastar. Ya la miró una vez así, meses atrás, cuando se vieron por primera vez. Se acordaba muy bien aunque la modelo parecía sufrir amnesia.

― Te recomiendo que aceptes pronto el trato y no enfades a Inuyasha. Te hará lamentarlo si le haces perder su tiempo.

¿En serio? ¿Lo haría? ¿Sabía esa mujer algo que ella no supiera de Inuyasha? ¿Era el mafioso que ella imaginó?

― Es mejor que despiertes, querida. Un hombre como Inuyasha no va a perder su tiempo con una ratita como tú. ― aseguró ― Mucho menos teniéndome a mí.

Con esas palabras, le dio la espalda y salió del servicio. La había llamado ratita por segunda vez y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de recordarla. ¡Maldita arrogante presuntuosa! ¿Qué sabría ella? Solo era el resultado de milenios de esclavitud femenina. Un producto de la moda que solo servía para que los hombres soñaran con cuerpos falsos e imposibles y con mujeres descerebradas que los cuidaran.

¿A quién quería engañar? La había vencido. Empezó a llorar y a sollozar como una niña frente al espejo. El rímel se le corrió, y tuvo que esconderse dentro de uno de los excusados cuando escuchó voces acercándose. Por suerte, había tomado una toalla nueva antes de entrar al excusado. Se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro, hizo un nudo con la toalla y se la llevó a la boca. Cuando entraron aquellas mujeres al baño, cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y la toalla retuvo el sonido de sus sollozos.

* * *

Ya no se sentía tan orgulloso de lo que hizo. ¿Por qué llevó a Kikio a esa cena? Porque quería poner celosa a Kagome. Ella se había ido a comer con ese hombre tan simple, y quería demostrarle que él podía hacer lo mismo. Quería que supiera que él también estaba disponible para otras mujeres, que experimentara los mismos celos que él sintió. Desgraciadamente, a juzgar por la mirada y el comportamiento de Kagome, lo único que había logrado era herirla en lo más profundo de su alma.

Llamar a Kikio por despecho no fue una buena idea, menos sabiendo lo cruel que podía llegar a ser esa mujer. Kikio, por supuesto, estaba encantada cuando la llamó. No la había vuelto a llamar desde que conoció a Kagome. Ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra mujer. Habría preferido llevarse a Tsubaki, pues no era tan radical como la morena, pero no estaba en el país. Kikio se convirtió en su única opción y ya se había arrepentido de llamarla en cuanto la vio con aquel provocador vestido. Seguro que esperaba que ellos luego… ¡Ni soñarlo! Su cuerpo tan siquiera reaccionaba ante la mujer.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo sí que reaccionó ante Kagome. Estaba bellísima con aquel vestido y su cabello suelto, como más le gustaba a él. Intentó besar su mano con admiración, pero Kagome lo rechazó con odio y con amargura. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Se acercó a saludarla con otra mujer del brazo. Ni siquiera pudo expresarle lo impresionado que estaba por su belleza. Kagome no le dio la más mínima oportunidad de nada.

En la mesa todo siguió empeorando. Kikio miraba a Kagome como si estuviera dispuesta a matarla; Kagome le devolvía la misma mirada; el director general y su mujer parecían muy acongojados ante la situación; él estaba situado ante las dos mujeres sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Terminó hablando por los codos sobre el plan económico. A eso fue, ¿no? A eso hasta que Kikio le puso la mano sobre el muslo y ascendió. Menos mal que le dejó bien claro que no quería que hiciera tonterías durante la cena.

Debió apartarle la mano, pero, en lugar de eso, permitió que avanzara y que comprobara por sus propios medios lo poco que le afectaba su contacto. Otra vez se equivocó. Kagome se levantó para ir al excusado; por un instante, vio su mirada relampaguear hacia su entrepierna. Sabía muy bien dónde estaba la mano de Kikio. Para colmo, la modelo insistió en seguirla. ¿Qué planeaba Kikio?

Poco después de que las dos mujeres se marcharan, se excusó él también para ir al servicio. Esperó en el pasillo y se escondió cuando Kikio salió primero, sola y con una sonrisa venenosa. ¿Le habría hecho algo malo a Kagome? Sintió la tentación de entrar en el servicio de mujeres para comprobarlo e incluso dio el primer paso cuando unas mujeres pasaron a su lado en esa dirección. ¡Diablos, no podía entrar! No le quedaba otra que esperar fuera y rezar para que Kagome no estuviera hecha pedazos allí adentro. ¿Y qué iba a decirle? No tenía excusa por lo que había hecho.

Por otra parte, quitando el evidente fallo cometido, saber que ella estaba celosa, lo reconfortaba en cierto modo. Eso significaba que aún sentía algo por él, ¿no? ¿Cuán profundo era ese sentimiento? Era hora de dejar aquel maldito teatro que estaban interpretando frente a todos y de cogerse de la mano y decir que volvían a ser pareja. Estaba más que harto de esa situación.

Justo entonces, Kagome salió del servicio con los ojos escondidos bajo el flequillo. Corrió hacia ella preocupado y colocó las manos sobre sus esbeltos hombros. Su piel era tan suave como él recordaba.

― Kagome, ¿estás bien?

La azabache se removió intentando librarse de su agarre, pero no se lo consintió.

― Por favor, contéstame. ― le insistió.

― ¡Déjame en paz!

Levantó la cabeza al decirle aquello, mostrándole sus ojos enrojecidos.

― ¿Has estado llorando? ― intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó ― ¿Qué te ha hecho esa víbora?

― Curiosa forma de llamar a tu amante.

Las palabras lo hirieron. Kagome pensaba que él se acostaba con Kikio porque era justamente lo que dio a entender. Fue un idiota. Ella se escaparía de entre sus dedos si no hacía nada. Buscó con la mirada un lugar en el que pudieran hablar, y descubrió la puerta entreabierta del pequeño habitáculo donde guardaban las toallas de repuesto. Ignorando sus quejas, la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

― No es mi amante.

― ¡Pues se la ve muy cariñosa y posesiva contigo! — le recriminó ― Y tú pareces encantado. ― añadió.

― Eso no es verdad. ― le aseguró ― Solo la he traído para ponerte celosa…

Kagome dejó de removerse al escucharlo. Aun en la oscuridad de aquel habitáculo almidonado pudo leer la incertidumbre en su mirada.

― No entiendo…

― Te vi al mediodía. Fui a buscarte con un ramo de rosas… ― confesó ― Esperaba que comieras conmigo, pero antes de que me vieras... tú… tú… ¡Te fuiste con ese imbécil!

Bien, ya lo había dicho. Acababa de admitir que se estaba comportando como un maldito niño con un berrinche.

― No pensaba en él de esa forma… ― musitó Kagome.

― Ni yo en Kikio. De hecho, creo que la odio… ― dio un puñetazo a una balda con fastidio ― Me he equivocado. Lo siento.

Kagome no dijo nada en respuesta, pero tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de que ella ya se sentía más reconfortada. Al menos había sido capaz de arreglar el lío que había organizado esa noche. Si Kagome no se iba enfadada con él, podía decir que había triunfado por ese día.

― Ojalá puedas perdonarme por ser tan idiota…

― Creo que yo tampoco me he comportado muy bien. ― admitió ― Tal vez pueda compensarte…

Pudo ver en la oscuridad cómo le ofrecía su mano. Inuyasha captó en seguida la indirecta. Cuando llegó, le negó el saludo; ahora, le estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo. Tomó su mano con suma delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios para darle un suave beso. No se detuvo ahí. Siguió besándola hasta su muñeca y, al ver que no lo detenía, se animó y continuó a lo largo de su brazo y su antebrazo hasta su hombro. Una vez ahí, le bajó el único tirante del vestido y besó su clavícula para ascender lentamente hacia su cuello.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la empujó suavemente hasta que apoyó su espalda contra las suaves toallas almidonadas. Estar ahí adentro era una de las cosas más excitantes que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Colocó una pierna entre las suyas y la empujó a juntar sus caderas contra las de él. Siempre habían encajado tan bien que parecían hechos el uno para el otro, como dos piezas de un puzle. Acarició su espalda sobre el vestido y sus labios, poco a poco, se fueron acercando a los de ella. Kagome le correspondió cuando la besó. Le correspondió apasionadamente. Sabía que era imposible apagar esa llama de la pasión que había entre ellos.

Permitió que sus manos viajaran por el cuerpo de ella con la codicia de esos dos meses perdidos hasta que encontraron el borde del vestido y empujaron para subirlo sobre sus suaves muslos, disfrutando del tacto. Las manos de Kagome dejaron de tirarle del pelo en ese instante, exigiéndole que la besara más hondo, y separó sus labios de él. ¿Se había pasado de la raya? Él creyó que…

― ¿Qué he hecho mal? ― preguntó sin entender.

― No puedo, Inuyasha. ― puso las manos sobre su pecho intentando marcar algo de distancia entre ellos ― No puedo hacerlo…

― ¿Por qué? No está mal lo que sentimos, no es…

― ¡No es eso! ― lo interrumpió ― Es… es… mis padres…

Sí, eso era suficiente para matar el lívido. Los padres de Kagome. Ella odiaba a los mafiosos por lo que les hicieron. Él era un mafioso… ¡Necesitaba decírselo!

― Sé que no cambiará nada, pero quiero que sepas que no fue mi familia. Te juro que un crimen semejante no ha sido cometido por un Taisho.

― Me consuela un poco oír eso…

¿Y ya está? ¿Así quedaba todo? No podía ser. No podía acabarse lo suyo, no tan fácilmente. Estaba decidido a luchar por ella cuanto hiciera falta.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga Kagome? ― le preguntó ― Haré lo que sea para que volvamos a estar juntos. ― le prometió ― ¿Quieres que encuentre al hombre que mató a tus padres y lo liquide?

― ¡No, por Dios! ― exclamó horrorizada ― No quiero que mates a nadie.

― Te lo prometo. ― concedió ― Entonces, ¿qué podría arreglar las cosas entre nosotros? Pídemelo, Kagome.

Kagome agachó la cabeza y musitó la respuesta que necesitaba.

― Quiero que dejes la mafia. ― confirmó ― No te obligo a hacerlo, pero, si quieres que estemos juntos, es la única forma.

― ¡Lo haré! ― juró.

Ese momento que pasó con Kagome en aquel armario de toallas fue todo un alivio. Era evidente que los dos estaban más relajados y más predispuestos a pasarlo bien después de eso. Continuó con su presentación en la mesa e incluso tomó la mano de Kagome bajo la mesa. Ella no lo rechazó y apretó su mano con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya no estaba tenso el ambiente y tanto el director general como su mujer pudieron notarlo. Lamentablemente, Kikio también. No les quitaba ojo de encima; temía que estuviera hurgando alguna de sus venenosas maquinaciones. No consentiría que le tocara un solo pelo de la cabeza a Kagome.

Justo cuando pasaba el camarero con la carta de postres, Kagome se levantó para saludar a una de sus amigas que estaba allí cenando con un hombre. Pidió el postre por ella. El jefe de Kagome iba a hacer lo mismo, por lo que se mostró francamente sorprendido de que supiera cuál era el postre favorito de Kagome. Fue un detalle que tampoco se le escapó a Kikio. Se preguntó si esa amiga era aquella que le contó quién era él, y se juró que no le guardaría rencor. Quería lo mejor para Kagome y eso la convertía en digna de su admiración. Al regresar a la mesa, a Kagome le brillaron los ojos al encontrarse el pedazo de tarta de queso con fresas. ¿Acaso creía que lo habría olvidado en tan poco tiempo? No lo olvidaría ni aunque pasaran cien años.

Después de la cena, envió a Kikio en taxi a casa. No se le ocurriría la loca idea de subirla a la limusina con él para que lo atacara sexualmente. Tampoco podía llevar a Kagome, pues ella llegó con su jefe y quería guardar las apariencias. Además, consiguieron hablar otra vez en privado y creía que era mejor que no se vieran hasta que se hiciera oficial que dejaba la mafia. Decidió respetar sus deseos aunque su cuerpo le dijera que necesitaba tenerla otra vez, que no podía esperar. Los sentimientos de Kagome eran más importantes y ya le hizo bastante daño desde que se desveló su verdadera identidad. Su padre les daría problemas y gordos, pero su decisión era irrevocable. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder matar antes a Naraku. Le prometió a Kagome que no mataría a nadie más, nunca.

Se recostó en el asiento de la limusina. Poco después, notó que su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo. Le había quitado el sonido para la cena. Lo sacó y atendió.

― ¿Sí?

― Señor, el puesto de vigía de la casa de la señorita Higurashi no responde.

― Cambia de dirección. ― le ordenó al chófer ― Al apartamento de Kagome.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

Se inclinó al ver a los dos hombres trajeados tirados en el suelo. Entonces, vio la sangre. Uno tenía la herida en la cabeza, la bala la había atravesado; otro, en el pecho. Los habían matado. Ambos eran escoltas de Inuyasha. Tenía la sospecha de que la vigilaban, pero no se confirmó hasta ese momento. ¿Quién los habría matado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debía hacer ella?

Debía llamar a Inuyasha. Esos dos hombres estaban muertos, frente a su edificio y nadie los había encontrado todavía. ¿Cómo era posible? Buscó rápidamente su teléfono móvil en el bolso. Seguro que Inuyasha sabía qué hacer en ese instante. ¡Dios! ¿Tendrían familia? ¿Los mataron por ella? ¿Y quién la perseguiría a ella? Todo aquello era muy extraño y terrorífico. Esperaba no volver a ver a nadie muerto después de lo de sus padres, pero allí estaba contemplando los dos cadáveres de aquellos hombres que la protegían.

Justo cuando tenía el móvil en la mano, le dieron una patada que le hizo soltarlo.

― ¿Qué…?

― Espero no haberte asustado, querida.

Esa voz… Antes de alzar la cabeza, adivinó que se encontraba ante Kikio Tama. Tanto su voz como aquellos zapatos altísimos de diseño la delataban.

― ¿Tú los has matado? ― preguntó con el corazón en el puño.

― No, querida. No me gusta mancharme las manos. ― sonrió y se hizo a un lado ― Te presento a Naraku Tatewaki.

Nada más verlo, lo reconoció a pesar del paso del tiempo. Aquel hombre no necesitaba presentación alguna. Era el asesino de sus padres…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿Dónde está el sol?**


	10. ¿Dónde está el sol?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Dónde está el sol?**

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Kagome, era demasiado tarde. Mandó desplegar todo un dispositivo de seguridad por la zona, y se saltó todas las leyes de circulación para llegar allí cuanto antes. Algunos de sus agentes ya habían llegado cuando su limusina alcanzó el edificio. Las noticias fueron malas; las peores que podría haber recibido. Todo había salido mal. Si hubiera insistido en acompañarla a su casa en lugar de complacer sus deseos tan fácilmente…

Dos de sus hombres yacían muertos en la acera pavimentada. Le consoló que, al menos, tuvieron el placer de una muerte rápida e indolora. Los estaban metiendo en bolsas de plástico cuando los alcanzó. Al lado de los dos agentes que llevaban dos meses encargándose de vigilar a Kagome, el bolso de la mujer. Ordenó hacer la comprobación de que no estuviera en su apartamento. Podría haberse asustado al encontrarlos muertos, soltar su bolso y salir corriendo hacia su casa. Y alguien la podría estar esperando allí. La sola idea lo horrorizaba…

Corrió detrás de sus hombres hacia su apartamento y esperó mientras los veías derribar la puerta. Llamaron varias veces, pero nadie les contestó. Kagome no estaba. Al derribar la puerta, ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieron y apartó los pedazos de madera. Una carta a su nombre lo estaba esperando. Eso no lo había puesto ahí Kagome; estaba completamente seguro. Alguien la colocó para que él la encontrara; alguien que sabía lo que había entre él y Kagome, e intentaba hacerles daño; alguien que lo quería ver muerto. Solo se le ocurría una persona. La sola idea de que el más que posible asesino de sus padres la tuviera en sus garras…

Abrió el sobre con tanta violencia que lo rompió encontrándose con una escueta carta que le decía lo que él ya sabía en una sola línea: " _Tengo tu bien más preciado_ ". La firma era una araña. Lo único que tenía claro con esa carta era que Kagome aún seguía con vida; lamentablemente, viva no quería decir a salvo. Cuanto más tardara en encontrarla y salvarla de su cautiverio, más daño podrían hacerle. Ese hombre violó a su madre, ¿por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo con Kagome? Ella era hermosa y él la amaba. Naraku tenía suficiente aliciente para hacerlo. ¿Dónde podría habérsela llevado?

― ¡Quiero que registréis todo la maldita ciudad! ― ordenó ― ¡Que nadie entre o salga sin que yo lo sepa!

Quizás, ya era demasiado tarde. A lo mejor ya salieron de la ciudad o llegaron al escondite que tenían preparado. ¿Cómo había descubierto a Kagome? Aquel día lo echó y sus hombres se cercioraron de que se marchaba para que no descubriera a Kagome. Fue muy cuidadoso y dio órdenes precisas sobre la seguridad de Kagome. No habían coincidido, no podía saberlo.

Necesitaba pistas. Abrió el bolso de Kagome y lo vació sobre la mesa del comedor en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle. Faltaban las llaves de su apartamento; Naraku debió llevárselas junto con el llavero en forma de K de plata que ella tenía. Su cartera estaba intacta y el monedero también. Llevaba su acostumbrado pañuelo de tela con las iniciales bordadas. Encontró su brillo de labios también y unas toallitas hidratantes. Por último, su teléfono móvil. Tenía la esperanza de que ella lo llevara encima. Aunque se lo hubieran quitado, localizarlo sería una gran pista. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el móvil, roto. Lo habían pisado y lo habían vuelto a guardar en el bolso.

No había nada allí. Debía registrar todo el apartamento. Estaba claro que Naraku entró allí adentro para dejar el sobre. ¿Habría hecho algo más? ¿Estaba en ese momento Kagome con él? ¿Quién lo había traicionado? Alguien había ayudado a Naraku a encontrar a Kagome; alguien le dio las claves para que le atacara donde más le dolía.

La cocina estaba como siempre, aparentemente. Puso a dos hombres a registrarla en busca de cualquier cosa inusual o extraña. Colocó a otros dos buscando en el salón y él corrió hacia el pasillo. El cuarto de baño también parecía estar en regla y el cuarto de invitados. Por último, entró en el dormitorio de Kagome. Parecía como que hubiera explotado una bomba allí adentro. Todo estaba patas arriba y no se parecía en nada al dormitorio que él conocía. De hecho, olía a quemado.

Corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación y tomó una botella de agua que le lanzó uno de sus hombres para verter el líquido sobre el cubo. Había ropa y bolsos de Kagome dentro. ¿Por qué quemar su ropa? Jamás se perdonaría por lo que le estaban haciendo a Kagome. Nunca. Aquello era inhumano, era cruel y no era más que una sucia venganza contra él. ¿Por qué tenía que pagar Kagome? ¡No era justo!

Palpó la pared y levantó un pedazo de papel de pared rasgado. Su armario estaba abierto y había por el suelo ropa rasgada, destrozada. Habían roto por las costuras sus mejores vestidos y sus zapatos fueron doblados e incluso les arrancaron los tacones a algunos. Su ropa interior estaba también esparcida por todo el dormitorio. Le habían robado todas las joyas que guardaba en el joyero, no quedaba ni una. También hicieron pedazos su tocador con sus perfumes y su maquillaje.

De la cama fue arrancado el edredón y un montón de objetos estaban esparcidos sobre ella. Eran cosas de ellos... El collar que le compró en uno de los puestos de la playa cuando fueron a pasar un fin de semana en la costa había sido roto y las cuencas se esparcían sobre las sábanas. Al peluche que ganó en el parque de atracciones se le salía el relleno. Las entradas de su primera vez en el cine estaban hechas pedazos. La cuenta de su primera cena, el libro de cocina europea, el perfume favorito de Kagome que le regaló por navidad… Todas sus cosas destrozadas.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y gruñó al sentir que algo de cristal se rompía contra su rótula. Molesto, apartó la rodilla y tomó entre sus manos aquello que se había clavado en su piel. Era un portarretratos con la fotografía que se tomaron en el lago. Su chófer tomó esa fotografía cuando Kagome se lo pidió. El contraste del lago de fondo y de los rayos de sol con ellos era fantástico. Aquella era la fotografía más bella que se habían tomado, pero alguien la pisoteó y lanzó al suelo, como si no tuviera ningún valor. ¿Qué sabría él? ¿Qué sabría del amor y de lo valioso que era?

Contempló el dormitorio de Kagome, donde durmió en varias ocasiones con ella con desamparo. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de valiosísimos recuerdos que acababan de ser destruidos vilmente. Destruidos por… por… ¿Era cosa suya o aquella parecía la obra de una mujer resentida? Las prendas destrozadas y calcinadas, los recuerdos difuminados, sus joyas robadas… ¿Qué ganaba Naraku haciendo aquello? Parecía un acto de despecho. ¿Qué mujer podría querer vengarse de él y estar asociada con Naraku? Se le ocurrían demasiados nombres para su gusto.

Se levantó del suelo y le arrancó el marco destrozado a la fotografía. Todavía se podía arreglar; estaba seguro. Todavía podía salvar a Kagome. Buscaría otro apartamento para ellos, para que vivieran, y le compraría toda la ropa nueva que necesitara. Formarían una nueva vida juntos; seguro que podrían. O, al menos, podrían si Naraku no la hacía pedazos antes.

Tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su padre. Ya iba siendo hora de devolverle el golpe a cierta arañita.

― Necesito todos los hombres que puedas proporcionarme, padre. ― no le dejó responder ― La araña ha salido del nido.

― Tendrás cuanto necesites.

Y no había más. Los dos llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando el momento para echarle el guante a Naraku. Esta vez no se escaparía; no con Kagome.

* * *

¡Cuánto le dolía la cabeza! Parecía que le iba a reventar en cualquier momento. No recordaba haber tomado tanto alcohol como para ponerse así. Solo tomó un par de copas de vino con la cena. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Estaba enferma? No lograba recordar nada más allá de la cena. Se despidió de Inuyasha en el vestíbulo del restaurante y él le juró que la mafia ya era cosa del pasado, y que estarían juntos de nuevo en seguida.

Recordaba que no se había sentido tan feliz en años. La sola idea de perderlo para siempre la atormentaba día y noche. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo sola que se sentía sin él, y allí estaba de nuevo. Había vuelto a su vida dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera para convertirse de nuevo en su pareja. No quería que él cambiara, no quería que se convirtiera en otra persona. Se había enamorado de ese hombre. Solo quería que abandonara ese mundo oscuro marcado por el crimen. ¿Tan terrible era? ¿Tan terrible era desear una vida mejor para los dos?

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como una bruja por pedirle que abandonara la mafia? Simple y llanamente porque formaba parte de Inuyasha desde su nacimiento. Inuyasha no era como otros mafiosos, y deducía que su padre tampoco. Los dos nacieron en el seno de una familia de la mafia, se criaron en ese mundo y solo sabían vivir en él. No eran malos, no eran crueles, ni asesinos. Solo estaban marcados por su nacimiento. ¿Debiera ella aceptarlo en lugar de pedirle que cambiara? ¿Y cómo se podía aceptar eso? Sus padres… ¡Inuyasha no mató a sus padres! No era justo que lo juzgara por un crimen que no cometió.

Estaba hecha un auténtico lío. Se arrepentía de haberle pedido a Inuyasha que dejara la mafia y se arrepentía de haberlo abandonado por ser un mafioso. Seguro que podían encontrar la forma de equilibrar sus vidas para que él no tuviera que abandonar la mafia. Seguro que si se esforzaba por conocerlos, por ver cómo eran y cómo trabajaban, se llevaba una sorpresa. Inuyasha era una buena persona y sus padres también lo parecían. Decía que sus negocios eran limpios, que no mataba… bueno, que ya no mataba gente. ¿Por qué no conocer su mundo antes de juzgarlo?

Toda esa reflexión habría sido fantástica si no le doliera tanto la cabeza. ¿Se habría dado un golpe con algo? Sentía el dolor especialmente agudo en su nuca. Se removió inquieta y notó un roce áspero sobre su suave piel. Parecía piedra, estaba frío. Movió poco a poco su cuerpo para adoptar una posición fetal y notó que estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan frío?

― Inuyasha… ― musitó.

Nadie le contestó. Se decidió a abrir los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban una infinidad, como si llevara durmiendo más de veinte horas y aún tuviera sueño. Tuvo que alzar una de sus manos y frotárselos para reducir la pesadez. Notó todo borroso y oscuro al abrirlos. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, descubrió que estaba a oscuras y que no estaba en su casa, en su cama. En su dormitorio, aunque bajara la persiana por completo, los rayos de luz entraban por la mañana, y se negaba a creer que todavía era de noche. Eso por no decir que no dormiría completamente desnuda sin Inuyasha y que su "colchón" estaba sorprendentemente frío y duro.

Intentó mover la cabeza y buscar algún atisbo de luz, pero gritó al hacerlo. ¡Cómo le dolía la nuca! Se llevó con cuidado la mano allí y se quejó al tocar lo que parecía una herida. ¿Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿O le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza? Eso debía ser sangre seca. Necesitaba un analgésico y que alguien le echara un vistazo a esa herida.

Volvió a reguardar la mano entre sus piernas para darle calor junto a la otra mientras los recuerdos bombardeaban su mente. Su jefe la llevó en coche a su apartamento. Inuyasha y ella lo decidieron así para guardar las apariencias. La dejaron en la esquina de la calle porque tenía que dar demasiadas vueltas si la dejaba frente a su edificio. Caminó sola en la oscuridad, contenta de haberse arreglado con Inuyasha, pero su felicidad se esfumó al ver a los dos escoltas muertos. ¿Quién los había matado? Se arrodilló junto a ellos y los examinó horrorizada.

La imagen, el recuerdo, la horrorizó tanto que se irguió de golpe y retrocedió raspándose la piel sobre la piedra hasta que su espalda se topó con un muro. Palpó el muro de piedra con sus manos y lo notó húmedo y pegajoso en algunas partes, como si tuviera musgo. Se levantó del suelo con piernas temblorosas y fue palpando la pared hasta que encontró una esquina donde refugiarse. Allí se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo y se abrazó las rodillas, sintiéndose desdichada. Dos hombres habían muerto por ella.

Recordaba que intentó llamar a Inuyasha, pues él era su jefe, pero alguien se lo impidió. Se palpó la mano con la que sujetó el teléfono móvil y notó cierto dolor al apretar el dorso, donde la golpearon. Seguro que tenía un moratón. Fue Kikio, esa víbora mal nacida. Ella la persiguió y organizó el asesinato de esos hombres. No era más que una mujer celosa por la falta de atención de Inuyasha o eso pensó al menos en el restaurante. Ahora sabía que se quedó corta. La maldad de Kikio no tenía límite y lo peor era que no podía discernir ni pizca de arrepentimiento en su mirada. Estaba orgullosa de su hazaña. Estaba orgullosa de haber planeado su secuestro.

¡Estaba secuestrada! Al fin lo recordaba todo. Kikio Tama estaba celosa y rabiosa desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella solo se había convertido en el arma que llevaba buscando los últimos meses para herir a Inuyasha. Su amor hacia Inuyasha era enfermizo. Como no podía tenerlo, quería verlo sufrir lo máximo posible y regodearse en su desgracia. Quería que toda mujer que rondara a Inuyasha viviera un auténtica infierno en vida y, sobre todo, quería que Inuyasha lo observara impotente, sin poder hacer nada para salvarla. ¡Estaba loca! Y lo peor de todo era que se había asociado con un hombre mucho peor que ella. Se había asociado con el hombre que había protagonizado todas sus pesadillas en los últimos diecisiete años.

Naraku Tatewaki no sentía mucho más aprecio que Kikio por Inuyasha. Tampoco sentía ningún aprecio por Kikio, pero le divertía. Ella solo era una herramienta para acercarse a Inuyasha y acabar con el heredero de los Taisho. Solo quería convertirse en el gran señor de la mafia que era en esos instantes el padre de Inuyasha. Rondaba ya los cincuenta años y llevaba todo ese tiempo esperando pacientemente su momento. No pudo encontrar la debilidad en el padre, pero acababa de encontrarla en el hijo. Iba a usarla a ella para destruirlo y, después, le declararía la guerra a Inu No Taisho por el poder que ostentaba. Se acabarían los tiempos de paz que habían impuesto los Taisho, como él decía, y empezaría su dictadura del terror. No podía ni pensar en las familias que sufrirían bajo el yugo de su poder.

Estaba decidida a vivir y a soportar cuanto hiciera falta. No podía consentir que un demente como Naraku se hiciera con el poder de los Taisho. Tampoco quería que le hiciera daño a Inuyasha. No quería que sufriera pensando en ella y en lo que podría hacerle. Sabía que lo que Naraku tenía preparado para ella; no sería en absoluto agradable y estaba preparada para soportarlo. No se rendiría y viviría cada instante esperando el momento en que bajara la guardia para escapar. No pensaba consentir que el hombre que asesinó a sus padres y la zorra de su novia acabaran con ella.

Como si la hubieran oído, se escuchó el sonido de pisadas no muy lejos. Después, escuchó el sonido de las voces y el de una llave abriendo una puerta. Indudablemente, la puerta de su celda. La puerta chirrió como la de una casa encantada cuando la empujaron y entró una tenue luz que volvió grisácea su celda sumida en la oscuridad. Parecía que estuviera en un sótano… Solo había piedra, nada más. Ni una bombilla, ni baldas, ni nada. Un sótano vacío.

― ¿Has dormido bien, querida?

Le haría tragar sus propias palabras a esa mala mujer.

― No es un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero te hemos buscado una celda bastante confortable.

Una celda, nunca mejor dicho.

― Kikio, no está bien que te burles de nuestra invitada.

Naraku la acompañaba. ¡Claro que sí! Dejarla sola con ella era una auténtica estupidez y él lo sabía bien. Si las dejaban solas, una de las dos terminaría matando a la otra. Desgraciadamente, en su estado, sería Kikio quien la matara a ella.

Se abrazó el cuerpo más estrechamente y trató inútilmente de ocultar su desnudez.

― A estas alturas, Inuyasha ya debe de estar buscándote como un loco por toda la ciudad. ― le informó Naraku ― ¡Oh, perdona! No te he dicho la hora. ― bajó la vista hacia su reloj de muñeca ― Son las dos del mediodía. Has "dormido" unas catorce horas, más o menos.

Catorce horas. Habían pasado catorce horas desde que le dieron aquel golpe en la cabeza. En el trabajo, ya debían haberla echado de menos. Seguro que sus amigas la estaban buscando y que habían llamado a la policía. Inuyasha también la estaría buscando por su parte. ¡Tenía que confiar en ellos!

― Acompáñanos.

No la ayudó a levantarse cuando era evidente que no podía sola, pero tampoco deseaba su ayuda. La sola idea de que ese cerdo la tocara… ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Violó a su madre frente a la mirada moribunda de su padre y, luego, la mató. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo con ella? ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Podría seguir con su determinación de aguantar cuanto se le viniera encima si él la violaba? Tenía miedo. Volvía a tener aquel miedo irracional que la asaltó de niña, tras aquel horror.

Ahora bien, negarse a obedecer en esa situación, era una opción peor. Le seguiría el juego mientras intentaba averiguar cómo escapar. La iba a sacar de ese sótano, podría ver dónde estaban. La luz del mediodía los iluminaría. Esa podría ser su única ocasión de urgir un plan en condiciones para huir. Tenía que fijarse en cada detalle, en cada pista y evitar llamar demasiado su atención. Quería salir con vida de allí, estaba más decidida que nunca a hacerlo.

Se ayudó de sus manos para levantarse del suelo; sus rodillas casi la traicionaron. Mantener el equilibrio era todo un reto con los músculos entumecidos y helados. Incluso tuvo un calambre en una pierna que casi la tumbó al dar el primer paso. No se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos, pues ya la habían visto desnuda, y sabía que cubrirse no sería más que una llamada de atención. Si revelaba sus peores temores, ellos los usarían en su contra. Tenía que ser cauta y más inteligente que ellos.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, se percató de que había estado de lo más acertada. Aquello era un sótano. Tenía que subir unos escalones de madera que tenían una pinta horrible. Kikio iba delante de ella con sus impresionantes tacones. Se fijó por primera vez en que llevaba puesto su vestido. Ese era el vestido que se compró para la cena, para impresionar a Inuyasha. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerse su ropa? Además, era demasiado alta para usar esa talla. La falda se le quedaba muy corta y no tenía suficiente talle. Estaba demasiado delgada. Ya nunca podría ponerse ese vestido, formaría parte de sus peores pesadillas.

Una vez arriba, se llevó una decepción tremenda. Estaba todo a oscuras. Las ventanas habían sido tapiadas con tablones de madera y ni un solo rayo de sol las atravesaba. Lo único que iluminaba esa habitación era la tenue luz de un par de velas. Tampoco encontró nada que le sirviera para escapar. Lo único que había allí solo le servía para averiguar su destino. Iban a torturarla. Pusieron una silla con correas para ella y una mesa repleta de herramientas para… ¡No podía ni pensarlo!

Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando desechar de su mente todas las imágenes horribles que la asaltaban. No debía dejar traslucir su miedo, no debía delatarse. Al abrirlos, encontró a Kikio sentada sobre la mesa con su sonrisa de superioridad. También se fijó por primera vez en que no estaban solos. Había otros dos hombres apostados en las sombras, esperando recibir órdenes.

― Siéntate.

Fue Naraku quien le dio esa orden. Tragó hondo e intentó aparentar normalidad mientras se sentaba en la silla de acero. ¿Cómo se controlaban los temblores del cuerpo?

― Hay algo que me llevo preguntando desde que nos conocimos anoche.

Se conocieron diecisiete años atrás, no la noche anterior.

― ¿Sabes quién es Inuyasha? Quiero decir… ― se aclaró ― ¿Sabías que era un mafioso?

Contestar o no a esa pregunta no dañaría a nadie.

― Sí.

― ¿Y, aun así, estás enamorada de él? No pareces esa clase de mujer… ― pensó en voz alta ― Pareces de esas mujeres de moral alta que solo aceptarían a un hombre igualmente honorable…

Así había deseado ser durante toda su vida. Fue por eso que le impuso a Inuyasha como condición para seguir juntos que dejara la mafia y se convirtiera en un hombre humilde. Ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado, de que las cosas no funcionaban así. Ella se enamoró de Inuyasha Taisho, siendo tal cual era, y sabía que era una buena persona. No necesitaba que dejara nada por ella. Si dejaba la mafia, que fuera por él mismo. Ella no necesitaba más pruebas de amor que las que tenía.

― Dime una cosa. ― se arrodilló frente a ella ― ¿Salís juntos? ¿Sois pareja?

― ¿Acaso importa? ― musitó en respuesta ― ¿Cambiará eso algo? ― preguntó girando la cabeza hacia los lados para indicarle su actual situación.

― No, tu suerte ya está echada, pequeña.

― Entonces, ¡púdrete en el infierno!

Y le escupió en la cara. Los dos hombres que estaban en las sombras se movieron, pero Naraku les indicó con un gesto que no debían hacerle daño. Le vio sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiarse el escupitajo con absoluta calma.

― Siempre me han gustado las mujeres con carácter. ― su mirada la fulminó, como si mil cuchillos se le clavaran al mismo tiempo por todo el cuerpo ― Para tu desgracia, no es momento para hacerse la valiente.

Naraku volvió a erguirse y se colocó junto a Kikio. Le dio un suave beso en el hombro y la rodeó con un brazo.

― ¡Atadla!

Los hombres que permanecían en las sombras se dirigieron hacia ella en esa ocasión. Los dos eran enormes y tenían muy mala pinta. Ni siquiera con esos elegantes trajes podrían pasar por caballeros. Las cicatrices y los tatuajes combinados con su mirada maquiavélica no podían ser más claros. No se resistió, pues sabía que resultaría inútil, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que a Kikio se le borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ― se preguntó Naraku en voz alta.

― Querido, déjame a mí. ― le pidió Kikio.

Eso no le gustaba nada.

― Adelante.

Feo asunto. Se mordió el labio por dentro para que no se notara que la sola idea la aterraba y contempló a la mujer. Levantaba una herramienta tras otras, cada cual peor que la anterior, examinándolas para decirse por su favorita. Finalmente, se volvió con unas tenazas enormes.

― ¿Hay algún diente en particular que no echarías de menos? ― le preguntó.

Los echaría en falta todos.

― Sujetadla, chicos.

Uno le puso las manos en las sienes y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. El otro le obligó a abrir la boca. Kikio se acercó y contempló su perfecta hilera de dientes, meditando sobre cuál le gustaría más arrancarle. Seguro que uno de los dientes delanteros. Así se vería horrible y no se atrevería a volver a sonreír. ¿Cómo la vería Inuyasha sin algunos dientes? ¿Seguiría gustándole?

― Quítale una muela, Kikio. ― dijo Naraku a su espalda ― ¿Entendido?

― ¡Qué aburrido! ― se quejó.

― Obedece.

Y Kikio obedeció. Dolió muchísimo. Tembló cuando las tenazas entraron en su boca y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al sujetar la muela. Kikio tiró, tiró y tiró, arrancándole gruesas lágrimas, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de sacarle en condiciones la muela. No sabía hacerlo, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo y, prácticamente, se la fue arrancando a cachos. Para cuando terminó, ya tenía toda la boca llena de sangre y le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad reprimir los gritos. Las lágrimas era imposible reprimirlas.

Le dolía la encía, la mejilla y toda la boca en general. Jamás había sentido algo tan doloroso en la boca. Nunca se había tenido que sacar una muela. Si dolían todos los dientes tanto, no sabía si podría soportarlo. Frente a ella, Kikio sostenía su muela victoriosa. ¡Se la haría tragar!

― ¡Menuda carnicería, Kikio! ― Naraku le quitó las tenazas y las dejó en su lugar ― Pensé que sabrías hacerlo.

Sí, ella también. De repente, se fijó en el instrumental y en lo sucio e incluso oxidado que estaba. Seguro que le habían contagiado alguna enfermedad como el SIDA. Eso le producía mayor temor que el hecho de que le arrancaran toda la dentadura.

― Será mejor que te enjuagues esa boca con whisky.

En otra situación lo habría rechazado. En ese momento, era justo lo que necesitaba para quedarse más tranquila después de lo que le habían metido en la boca. Eso por no decir que, de por sí sola, la encía podía infectarse. Tomó un trago de whisky del vaso que Naraku le ofreció y se enjuagó la boca minuciosamente. Después, escupió en un plato que le puso delante uno de los dos hombres silenciosos.

― ¡Le arrancaré otra! ― exclamó Kikio emocionada por su nuevo descubrimiento del mundo de la tortura.

― Por hoy, ya tiene suficiente con una muela. ― le cortó Naraku.

Kikio frunció el ceño al escucharlo y gruñó enfadada. Estaba deseando destrozarla y todo porque Inuyasha no le hacía caso. ¿Por qué no se paraba a pensar en el verdadero motivo por el que Inuyasha no la quería? Comportándose de esa forma, jamás podría hacer que él se fijara en ella. Inuyasha no creía en la tortura gratuita, no era un mal hombre, y nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho.

La mujer se puso delante de ella contoneando las caderas y adoptó una de las típicas poses de modelo. ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

― ¿Te gusta mi vestido nuevo?

Inuyasha tenía razón, era toda una víbora. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a amedrentarla con todo eso? La única razón por la que se creía tan valiente era porque ella tenía a Naraku de su lado. Se creía protegida. ¡Qué estúpida!

― La verdad es que no te sienta muy bien…

Eso sí que no le sentó nada bien. Agarró su melena entre sus garras, la retorció y tiró de ella hasta conseguir que ella gritara. Le escocían las raíces del pelo por el tirón.

― ¿Qué tal si te cortamos esa melena tan asquerosa?

Asquerosa sería su melena lacea mal tratada por las planchas para el pelo y el exceso de laca. Ella se cuidaba el cabello con los mejores productos y procuraba proporcionarle los tratamientos más saludables. No tenía nada que envidiar de la melena de ninguna otra mujer. Además, a Inuyasha le encantaba su melena. Siempre la acariciaba, la olía y la besaba. Le fascinaba. No podía permitir que supieran lo importante que era para ella.

― Haz lo que quieras… ― musitó ― Volverá a crecer aunque la cortes mil veces…

Su respuesta cabreó a Kikio más si era posible. Gruñó, gritó como una arpía y le dio una bofetada que le hizo girar la cabeza. Le dio justo sobre la muela recién arrancada. El dolor fue atroz. Además, le clavó los anillos. Sentía la sangre corriendo por sus mejillas.

― Entonces, tal vez debamos cortarte algo que no vuelva a crecer.

― Suficiente, Kikio.

Kikio se negó a detenerse, pero Naraku no le dejó opción. La apartó de un empujón de ella y esperó hasta que se alejara a la otra punta de la salita para volverse hacia ella de nuevo.

― La tortura es lenta. ― le explicó ― Hay que disfrutarla. Las mejores cosas son las que más duran. Además, seguro que Kagome no podrá dejar de pensar en qué es lo siguiente que tenemos preparado para ella.

― ¿Nos podremos divertir con ella, jefe?

Habló uno de los dos hombres apostados a su espalda; su cuerpo tembló. Hablaba de violación. El estómago le dio un vuelco y unas arcadas se atascaron en su garganta. Naraku la miraba, estaba esperando su reacción. No iba a darle el placer de saber lo mucho que la habían asustado. Le dedicó su mirada más desafiante como respuesta. Tendría que quedarse con las ganas…

― Todos nos divertiremos con ella si Inuyasha no es lo bastante rápido.

¿Intentaba volverla contra Inuyasha? Jamás lo conseguiría. Nunca más volvería a dudar de él. Sabía que Inuyasha removería cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Allí pensaba estar esperándolo cuando eso sucediera.

Desataron las correas y le obligaron a levantarse. Estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces en cuanto se levantó. No había comido nada y el dolor le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tuvo que usar hasta el último gramo de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para volver andando hacia su frío y húmedo sótano y se refugió de nuevo en su esquina. La encerraron allí a oscuras, sin ningún atisbo de luz, sin ninguna pista para poder escapar. Odiaba la oscuridad, odiaba estar sola y desamparada. ¿Dónde estaba el sol cuando ella más lo necesitaba?

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Huele a sal**


	11. Huele a sal

**Capítulo 11: Huele a sal**

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que se inició su cautiverio. Lo sabía muy bien a pesar de estar recluida en aquella oscuridad, pues Naraku se aseguraba cada día de decirle la hora y el día en el que estaban. Lo hacía para torturarla psicológicamente; estaba segura de ello. Quería que se desesperara por el inminente paso del tiempo; que creyera que si no la habían encontrado todavía, no lo harían nunca; que dejara de creer en Inuyasha; que se sintiera abandonada. ¡No lo conseguiría! No lo haría porque sabía que sus tíos habrían denunciado su desaparición en cuanto ella no los llamó, porque sus amigas y su jefe habrían intentado localizarla y porque Inuyasha removería cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

No estaba sola por más que la situación lo sugiriera. Sabía que no estaba sola, no mientras ellos siguieran anidando en su corazón. Las personas que le importaban, no la abandonarían. Pensar lo contrario de ellos sería deshonrarlos y deshonrarse a sí misma. Eran familiares, amigos, pareja y no se abandonarían. Ninguno de ellos la dejaría pudrirse en ese lugar eternamente, al igual que ella no permitiría que les sucediera eso mismo.

La habían torturado, pero no consiguieron minarla. Aguantaba el dolor como podía, les devolvía su mirada desafiante y les sonreía a la cara. Sabía que con Kikio se la estaba jugando. Cada día su mirada se parecía más a la de una mujer que había perdido el juicio por completo, sugiriendo cosas que la horrorizaban más si cabía la posibilidad. Por suerte, Naraku la detenía siempre. Naraku no tenía ningún interés en matarla, no todavía al menos. La necesitaba viva para atraer a Inuyasha.

Mirar a Naraku cada día era la peor tortura de todas. Llevaba diecisiete años intentando borrar su apariencia de su mente, pero, en lugar de eso, se volvía más clara y nítida. Había envejecido, tenía canas, algunas arrugas y una figura menos poderosa. Sin embargo, nada de eso lograba confundirla. Desearía que no fuera aquel asesino para no sentirse tan mal por permitir que la torturara sin poder oponer resistencia; para poder mirarlo desafiante sin sentir que su estómago daba un vuelco, deseando vomitar. Al mirarlo, veía a su padre cubierto de sangre, llorando; a su madre siendo violada de forma brutal; sus cabezas reventadas; y aquella odiosa mariposa escarlata.

Él ni siquiera la recordaba. No recordaba a su familia, ni su apellido. No sabía nada de ellos. Su familia solo fue una más entre tantas que torturó hasta la muerte. Solo eran hormigas en su camino a las que aplastar. Eso era lo peor de todo: saber que los mataron sin ningún motivo real, sin buscar nada a cambio. Solo por el placer de hacer daño, de destruir y borrar a una persona del mapa. Para demostrar que eran superiores. Para él, sus padres no eran nadie, igual que ella. Una marioneta más, un peón al que torturar en su camino para lograr esa dichosa supremacía. No lograba comprender que él nunca sería ni la mitad de bueno que un Taisho.

Se acurrucó en el rincón y se retorció cuando su estómago rugió. Tenía la boca seca desde el primer día. El único líquido que había probado era el whisky que le dieron para evitar la infección al arrancarle las muelas. Le habían quitado tres muelas y tenía inflamadas las encías, pero no infectadas al menos. Naraku no estaba interesado en que ella muriera por una infección. La necesitaba viva.

Tres muelas del juicio no eran una pérdida tan tremenda. Echaba más en falta su melena a decir verdad. Kikio terminó cortándola, tal y como prometió. Además lo hizo fatal, con un corte horroroso, solo para herirla más. Le cortó la mitad derecha de su cabello a la altura de los hombros, a la otra mitad le hizo cortes desiguales en los mechones. ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha? A él le encantaba su cabello. Intentó protegerlo haciendo como que no le importaba, pero, cuando la tijera hizo el primer corte, no pudo retener las gruesas lágrimas. Solo lo hacía para humillarla.

Escuchó pasos acercándose al sótano. Se abrazó con más intensidad y esperó temblorosa a que llegara su inminente destino. Naraku abrió la puerta y entró algo de luz a través de su figura y la de sus hombres a su espalda.

― Buenos días, señorita. ― consultó su reloj ― Son las diez de la mañana y es hora de tu baño matutino.

Fueron a por ella. Los dos hombres la agarraron y la obligaron a levantarse a la fuerza del suelo. La arrastraron por el suelo de piedra, raspando su piel que ya notaba rasgada, sin mostrar ningún indicio de que su débil resistencia les ocasionara el más mínimo problema. Uno de ellos le agarró uno de sus pechos; en respuesta, le mordió el brazo. Gritó y le dio una bofetada que la tumbó en medio de la habitación. Le daba igual que la golpearan. Si pensaban que iba a permitir que abusaran sexualmente de ella sin oponer resistencia, lo llevaban claro.

― ¡Zorra! ― se quejó ― Un día de estos, te cerraré bien la boca mientras te follo.

¡Jamás! ― se prometió a sí misma. Nunca se doblegaría.

― Por favor, no seáis mal educados con la dama.

Como si Naraku fuera mucho mejor que ellos. Clavó las uñas rotas, llenas de tierra, en el suelo de piedra, y levantó la cabeza para responderle con una de sus miradas desafiantes. Antes de poder verlo, el chorro de agua la cegó. Aquello era humillante. Cada mañana, Naraku se llevaba a sus dos gorilas al sótano y le hacía pasar unos minutos humillantes bañándola con una manguera que destilaba agua helada.

Escuchó reír a sus gorilas al verla encogida, intentando esquivar inútilmente el chorro de agua. Se tragarían sus palabras, Inuyasha se las haría tragar si ella no lo hacía antes.

― Deberías ser más agradecida. No todos los prisioneros pueden gozar de un servicio tan bueno.

Otras veces le había escupido, pero había aprendido la lección. Eso era inútil. Mejor reservar sus fuerzas para cuando alguno de ellos bajara la guardia.

Apoyó las palmas abiertas en la piedra; después, las rodillas para ponerse a cuatro patas. Apenas podía levantarse, estaba desfallecida. Tenía mucha hambre y sed, y estaba herida. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría el límite de su cuerpo? Su vientre respondió con un punzante dolor que atravesó todo su cuerpo. Retuvo el grito a duras penas y empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras se apresuraba a apoyarse únicamente sobre sus rodillas. Había olvidado que no podía flexionar el vientre.

Vio algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo de piedra. Era su propia sangre. La sangre de su vientre. No la violaron, todavía no, pero lo que Kikio hizo fue mucho peor. Dejó viajar la mirada hacia su vientre con el corazón encogido. Bajo aquella luz, lo vio escrito claramente. Kikio Tama había escrito la palabra "puta" con un punzón en su vientre. Temía que aquella marca fuera de por vida o que pudiera suponer para su cuerpo más de lo que creía. Si se volvía estéril por… ¡No! No era posible, ¿no?

― Es una pena lo que Kikio ha hecho contigo.

Y, en ese momento, volvería a ofrecerle aquel trato sucio.

― Debieras aceptar mi oferta. Conviértete en mi amante, y todo esto terminará.

Ser la amante del hombre que asesinó a sus padres… Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra y la supervivencia de la especie dependiera de ellos dos. ¡Jamás! Tenía dignidad, orgullo y un hombre al que amaba.

― ¡Vete al infierno!

Ni siquiera le respondió. Dio media vuelta y salió del sótano. Justo en ese instante alzó la mirada y vio cerrarse la puerta. Algo entró cuando la cerró, como una oleada. Un olor que inundó sus fosas nasales. ¿Tendrían la puerta de la casa abierta en ese instante? ¿Estarían cocinando? Olía a sal. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin oler algo que no fuera su propio hedor de estar allí abajo o el asqueroso olor de la sangre...

Retrocedió. Regresó a su rincón, se encogió y se abrazó las piernas. Tosió por el frío. Aquella agua helada le congelaba los pulmones. Aun así, alzó su brazo y se lo lamió, intentando aplacar su propia sed. No sabía si esa agua era potable, pero era lo único que podía utilizar para que no se le secara la boca. Aquel momento y el whisky cuando le arrancaban alguna muela era lo único que tenía.

Apoyó la cabeza en la piedra y disfrutó de lo que quedaba de aquel olor salino. Apenas dormía. Le daba miedo dormir. Cuando dormía, tenía pesadillas; cada cual peor que la anterior. En todas ellas tomaban parte sus padres e Inuyasha. En algunas también intervenían sus amigas y sus tíos. La peor de todas fue cuando se vio a sí misma de niña, tras la muerte de sus padres en casa de sus tíos. Naraku la encontraba, sabía que le faltaba ella, y hacía con ella y con sus tíos lo mismo que hizo con sus padres. Después de esa pesadilla, dormir estaba descartado. No lograba descansar cuando cerraba los párpados, solo torturarse. Además, en ocasiones, Naraku y Kikio se pasaban por la noche a hacerle una visita solo para torturarla psicológicamente.

Los microsueños se habían convertido en sus únicos momentos de descanso. Se dejaba llevar por ellos durante unos minutos y, luego, se obligaba a despertarse. De esa forma, no soñaba nada. Las pesadillas no la perseguían después. Sabía que aquello no sería eterno, que Inuyasha la encontraría. Solo era una cuestión de tiempo, nada más.

Escuchó tacones bajando las escaleras de madera. Kikio se acercaba. Eso solo podía significar que había llegado su hora de la tortura. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, notando que ya estaba seco. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo desde que estaba allí abajo. Todo se le hacía largo y pesado. Lo único que la mantenía en el tiempo real era el dichoso reloj de Naraku. Una semana. Si solo supiera dónde estaban…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se cubrió el vientre instintivamente. Volvió la vista hacia la luz que, al principio, le molestó hasta que sus ojos se hicieron y descubrió consternada que estaba Kikio sola.

― ¡Sube! ― le ordenó.

Aquello era muy raro…

― ¿Dón‐Dónde está Naraku? ― se atrevió a preguntar.

― No es asunto de tu incumbencia.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Naraku sabía muy bien que Kikio no se controlaba; por eso nunca la dejaba sola con ella. No creía que hubiera cambiado de opinión de repente. Si seguía allí y con vida era porque Inuyasha también lo estaba.

― ¡Muévete! ―le exigió ― No tengo todo el día.

Lo que no tenía era tiempo. No pensaba moverse de allí.

― ¡Muévete, maldita sea! ― gritó entrando en el sótano ― ¡Tengo que hacer esto antes de que vuelvan!

Naraku y sus hombres no estaban; las habían dejado solas. Kikio quería aprovechar ese tiempo para matarla. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que, en ese momento, era ella la verdaderamente valiosa? Si la mataba, perderían a Inuyasha. Naraku no le perdonaría eso a Kikio; se lo haría pagar caro. Y ella tenía que aprovechar. ¡Esa era su oportunidad!

Esperó a que Kikio se acercara lo suficiente y se armó del único hilo de fuerza que le quedaba en todo el cuerpo. Se levantó de golpe y la embistió como un toro. No se detuvo a ver el resultado, ni a continuar golpeándola. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparse de una mezquina venganza por todo lo que le hizo. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y empujó la puerta del sótano para cerrarla. ¡Cómo pesaba! Y ella estaba tan débil.

― ¡Maldita!

Kikio no le daría mucho tiempo. Ya se estaba levantando y oía sus tacones. Tenía que sacar fuerza de donde fuera. La estúpida de Kikio dejó las llaves en la cerradura; tenía todas las armas que necesitaba. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de encajar bien la puerta en el hueco, notó la resistencia al otro lado. No era momento para dudar, ni para remilgos. O cerraba esa puerta o habría firmado su sentencia de muerte. Apoyó todo su cuerpo contra la puerta y empujó hasta que cerró. Cogió la llave y la giró.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se escucharon los golpes desesperados de la modelo. Los gritos apenas se distinguían, pero seguro que eran insultos. Se dispuso a coger la llave, pero no le servía de nada. Solo era una llave, no un juego entero con todas las llaves que necesitaría. Estaba claro que Naraku no confiaba demasiado en la modelo. Aunque sí fue lo bastante estúpido como para dejarle la llave del sótano. O eso, o lo hizo a propósito para asustarla, para que cediera a su oferta llevaba por el miedo a lo que Kikio le haría. Ese hombre era tan retorcido…

Subió las escaleras a tropezones. Casi se cayó al suelo al llegar a la planta superior, donde la torturaban. Corrió hacia la puerta de acero e intentó tirar de ella. Estaba bien cerrada, no podía abrirla sin una maldita llave. Tenía que haber una llave en alguna parte. Ella solo veía la silla con las correas, la mesa, las herramientas y otra mesa donde estaba el bolso de Kikio y un abrigo. A lo mejor le servía alguna de esas herramientas para intentar forzar la cerradura.

Corrió hacia la mesa y revolvió las herramientas manchadas con su propia sangre y las de otros. Aquellos instrumentos la habían torturado todos esos días; su tacto le quemaba simbólicamente. Ahora bien, podrían ser su arma para escapar si sabía cómo utilizarlas. Necesitaba algo lo bastante fino como para forzar la cerradura. La mayor parte eran herramientas como tenazas, pinzas o tijeras. Demasiado gruesas todas. Necesitaba algo fino. ¡El punzón! Lo tomó en sus manos y tragó hondo al reconocer su propia sangre. Recordó a Kikio escribiendo en su vientre. ¡No! ¡No era momento para derrumbarse! Era momento de luchar para escapar de allí. ¡Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando con tanta ansiedad!

Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta e intentó forzarla sin saber muy bien lo que debía hacer.

― ¡Ábrete! — le gritó a la puerta ― ¡Ábrete, por Dios!

Dios no estaba de su parte ese día. El punzón se rompió y se quedó dentro de la puerta incrustado. ¡Estupendo! No podía salir, pero Naraku, al menos, tampoco podría entrar. Así, se podría morir de hambre allí adentro. Bueno, eso sin contar que Naraku no echara la puerta abajo antes. ¡Qué mala suerte! Su oportunidad al garete.

La melodía de un móvil sonó en ese instante. Entonces, recordó el bolso de Kikio. ¡Tenía un teléfono móvil! Corrió hacia su bolso y rebuscó en él hasta dar con el _Iphone_. La llamaba una tal Tsubaki. Decidió ignorar su llamada y esperó a que terminara para hacer ella su propia llamada. Mejor que pareciera que Kikio no tenía el móvil a su alcance o que no podía coger. Si colgaba, podría resultar sospechoso y no sabía quién era esa tal Tsubaki. No se podía confiar.

Masculló una maldición al ver que tenía una pantalla de seguridad para bloquear el móvil. Al menos, no era una contraseña numérica. Hizo varias combinaciones de líneas hasta dar con la correcta y frunció el ceño al ver la obscena fotografía de la modelo de fondo de pantalla.

― ¡Está loca! ― exclamó.

Se sabía el número de Inuyasha de memoria. Había estado tantas veces a punto de llamarlo en los dos últimos meses que se lo terminó aprendiendo. Marcó ese número que tan bien se sabía en la pantalla de marcaje y se lo llevó al oído. ¿Le cogería el teléfono? ¿O vería que era Kikio y le colgaría?

Solo pudo cruzar los dedos, esperando que él le atendiera. Un toque, dos toques, tres toques, cuatro toques…

― ¿Qué quieres Kikio? Te dije la última vez que no…

― ¡Inuyasha! ― gritó al oírlo.

― ¿Kagome? ―parecía desconcertado ― Kagome, ¿dónde…? ― se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía ― ¿Por qué llamas desde el móvil de Kikio?

― ¡Fue ella! ― lloró de solo escuchar su voz después de esa infernal semana ― ¡Ella y Naraku! ― exclamó ― Inuyasha… él asesinó a mis padres…

― Lo sé, Kagome. ― confirmó ― También fue la persona que me disparó. Perdóname, mi amor. Te está haciendo esto para llegar hasta mí…

No estaba segura, pero le dio la impresión de que Inuyasha lloraba al otro lado de la línea.

― Llevo la última semana buscándote como un loco por toda la ciudad y los alrededores. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Iré ahora mismo a buscarte!

― No lo sé… No veo nada… ― admitió sintiéndose idiota ― Estoy en una casa de piedra… he estado todo el tiempo en el sótano o en una habitación en la primera planta cuando… ― mejor dejar ese tema para más tarde o Inuyasha se volvería loco ― Naraku salió y conseguí engañar a Kikio. Ahora, ella está encerrada en el sótano…

― ¡Esa es mi chica! ― exclamó ― ¿No hay ninguna ventana? ¿O una puerta? ― volvió al tema.

― Intenté forzar una puerta de acero, pero lo único que hice fue romper el punzón dentro de la cerradura… ― musitó avergonzada ― Las ventanas están bien tapiadas, no puedo arrancar la madera…

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Inuyasha debía estar pensando algo.

― Tiene que haber algo más, Kagome. Hay muchas casas así en las afueras y en los pueblos. ― le informó ― No puedo… no sé… ― suspiró ― Por favor, sé que te pido mucho después de la semana que has debido pasar, pero… tienes que concentrarte. Seguro que hay alguna otra pista que se te ha escapado… ―intentó convencerla ― Por favor, tómate unos segundos para pensarlo…

Alguna pista que se le hubiera escapado. ¿Cómo qué? Llevaba una semana allí encerrada, intentando descubrir dónde se encontraba y no había avanzado nada. Rebuscó en el bolso de Kikio, pero tampoco encontró nada que pudiera ayudarle. Solo había maquillaje. Entonces, detectó un olor que le sonaba. Tomó el abrigo de Kikio extrañada. ¿Por qué llevaba un abrigo en primavera? El tiempo era fantástico. Se lo acercó a la nariz y aspiró.

― Huele a sal…

Lo dijo inconscientemente, sin pensar, y, tan rápido como le salió, se percató de todo.

― ¡Estás en la costa!

¡Qué rápido era Inuyasha! Y ella que había tardado tanto en descubrirlo.

― Solo se me ocurre un sitio en el que puedas estar… ― musitó― Espero no equivocarme. Espérame, Kagome. ¡Voy a por ti!

Justo en ese instante escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de acero y un grito al no poder abrirla. Naraku ya estaba allí y debía saber que se había escapado. La impresión fue tan fuerte que el móvil se le cayó al suelo.

― ¡No!

Se acuclilló y lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas. Se había apagado al caerse al suelo.

* * *

― ¿Kagome? ― la llamó ― ¡Kagome!

Se apartó el auricular del oído y gruñó al ver que la llamada se había cortado. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora que por fin lograba comunicarse con ella… ¿La habrían descubierto? ¿Naraku habría vuelto y…? ¡Tenía que darse prisa!

Llamó a su hombre de referencia para la búsqueda y le pidió que inmediatamente ordenara a todos los hombres dirigirse hacia la costa, a una playa en concreto. Solo había una playa en la zona con el tipo de casas de piedra que Kagome había descrito. Todas ellas casa abandonadas supuestamente, pero, en realidad, las usaban muchas mafias. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió extender la búsqueda hasta allí? Se había obcecado en que no podían haber escapado de la ciudad. ¡Fue un idiota!

Corrió hacia su propio coche y se aseguró de llevar la pistola bien cargada. Habría un tiroteo, estaba completamente seguro de ello, y él estaría preparado. Por Kagome mataría a quien hiciera falta. Le habían hecho pasar la semana más infernal de toda su vida creyendo que ella podría estar muerta a esas alturas, que un día de esos la encontrarían despedazada en una bolsa de basura en algún contenedor. Mentiría si dijera que no se había sentido inundado por la desesperación cuando al tercer día seguía sin tener la menor pista.

Kagome salía en las noticias. Sus tíos, sus amigas y su jefe denunciaron su desaparición. Una de sus amigas, la tal Ayumi que le reveló a Kagome su identidad, lo encontró. Se presentó en su apartamento echa una furia y le cruzó la cara dos veces. Le gritó, le insultó, despotricó y lloró, creyendo que él había secuestrado a Kagome. Le costó bastante creer que no era así, pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la verdad, se desmayó. Tuvo que llamar a un médico y, en cuanto recuperó la consciencia, le explicó todo lo que sabía y le pidió que le contara cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles. Ayumi no sabía nada útil para la "investigación".

Lo había intentado todo para encontrarla. Cualquier hombre de Naraku estaba siendo capturado e interrogado para obtener pistas. Ninguno de ellos habló sobre ese tema. Sobre otras cosas cantaron como ruiseñores. Dudaba que fuera un ataque de lealtad en vista de la buena capacidad que tenían para traicionar al capo de su mafia. No, la realidad era que ninguno de ellos sabía nada sobre el asunto. Naraku lo debía estar llevando con el máximo secretismo.

Kikio Tama. Debió imaginarlo desde el principio. Sabía, al ver el dormitorio destrozado de Kagome, que todo aquello solo podía ser obra de una mujer resentida. No obstante, la nota y todo en general apuntaba en dirección a Naraku. Era una venganza hacia él, un modo de atraparlo. Le habían quitado lo que más amaba para llegar hasta él. Parecía todo tan evidente que desechó lo sucedido en el dormitorio de Kagome por más sospechoso que le resultara. No se le ocurrió pensar que el secuestro de Kagome tuviera un doble motivo. Por una parte, Naraku quería matarlo para acabar con el heredero de los Taisho, y estaba utilizando como medio a la mujer a la que amaba. Por otra parte, Kikio buscaba venganza por haberla ignorado en pos de Kagome. En realidad, la habría ignorado en pos de cualquier otra. Kikio tenía algo en la mirada que no le gustaba. Por lo visto, aquella era su auténtica naturaleza.

No quería ni pensar en lo que le habrían estado haciendo a Kagome en esa semana. Le daba miedo ver lo que encontraría en esa casa si sus suposiciones eran acertadas. Después del infierno que debía haber vivido en manos de esos dos psicópatas, no le extrañaría en absoluto que Kagome no quisiera volver a saber nada de él. Seguro que lo odiaría y con razón. Lo más honorable que podía hacer era asegurarse de alejarse de verdad de ella en esa ocasión. Kagome no se merecía todo aquello.

Pisó con fuerza el acelerador al salir de la ciudad y se saltó todas las normas de circulación habidas y por haber. Varios coches lo rodearon. Eran sus hombres que ya se estaban desplegando en la dirección que él marcó. Un par de helicópteros los sobrevolaron, dirigiéndose también hacia esa playa. Su padre debía haberlos enviado al ser informado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Asimismo, escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de policía; también las vio a través del espejo retrovisor. Eran agentes Taisho infiltrados en el cuerpo de policía. Naraku Tatewaki iba a saber al fin lo que podía hacer un Taisho.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la americana sin perder de vista la carretera y sacó el pasador en forma de copo de nieve. Durante esa semana lo había tenido en las manos en varias ocasiones. Era su único consuelo, la llama de esperanza que quedaba en su corazón. Si Kagome supiera el poder que tenía ese simple pasador que decidió no devolverle cuando se conocieron… A él le devolvía la vida cada día y se había convertido en su amuleto. De hecho, lo tenía en las manos cuando Kagome lo llamó. Sabía que jamás se lo devolvería. Era un pedazo de esencia de ella que siempre lo acompañaría aunque Kagome ya no lo quisiera…

El teléfono de sus manos libres sonó. Estiró el brazo y pulsó el botón para cogerlo.

― ¡La hemos encontrado, señor!

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharlo. No se había equivocado, Kagome estaba en esa playa. Los helicópteros que se adelantaron la habían encontrado.

― Naraku Tatewaki y dos de sus hombres intentaban forzar una puerta de acero cuando llegamos. Hemos abierto fuego. Uno de ellos ha muerto, el otro está gravemente herido.

― ¿Y Naraku? ― preguntó con los pulmones contraídos.

― Ha logrado escapar, señor. El otro helicóptero le está siguiendo, pero si logra llegar a la autopista…

No podrían cogerlo allí. El accidente que podría formarse si se les ocurría perseguirlo por la autopista era una consecuencia demasiado grande.

― Quiero a Naraku bajo orden de búsqueda y captura. ― exigió ― Aunque escape hoy, no escapará siempre.

― ¡Sí, señor!

Pisó al máximo el acelerador y apretó tanto el volante entre sus manos que crujió bajo su fuerza. No había nada que le fastidiara más que saber que Naraku podría escapar de allí después de lo que había hecho. Esa maldita araña escurridiza llevaba demasiado tiempo librándose de la justicia de los Taisho. ¡Pues ya podía correr! Si lo atrapada un hombre de su padre en lugar de uno de los suyos, iba a vivir un infierno en vida. Su padre quería echarle el guante encima desde que era un crío, y le haría desear no haber nacido.

El coche tardó en frenar a la velocidad que iba. Casi saltó del coche al detenerse. El helicóptero había aterrizado junto a la casa y cuatro hombres forzaban la puerta de acero. Kagome le dijo que las ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera. Eso sería por dentro porque por fuera tenían unas placas de acero. Ni aunque hubiera logrado arrancar los tablones, habría podido escapar de allí.

Contempló la puerta con el corazón en un puño. Kagome estaba al otro lado, esperándolo después de esa semana. Esperando que la sacaran de allí de una maldita vez tras haber vivido un infierno. No podía esperar para verla, para revisarla y saber qué habían hecho exactamente con ella. Cada rasguño que tuviera se lo devolvería multiplicado por cien a Naraku y a la zorra de su amante. Jamás olvidaría lo que había sucedido allí, en esa playa, en esa casa.

La puerta al fin cedió. Se apresuró a apartarla y entró como un rayo. La habitación apenas estaba iluminada por la luz de unas velas que se estaban consumiendo. Solo había una silla con correas, una mesa repleta de herramientas que hicieron que se le revolviera el estómago y otra mesa con un abrigo y un bolso. Vio algo tembloroso que se movía bajo la mesa. Algo pequeño, pálido, tan blanco… tan blanco como la sedosa piel desnuda de Kagome. Era ella. Estaba escondida debajo de la mesa. Indudablemente, debía pensar que Naraku era quien echó la puerta abajo. No sabía que les hicieron huir.

― ¿Kagome?

Dio un paso más al frente. Entonces, empezó a ver los rasguños que atravesaban su piel. Estaba llena de raspones, por todas partes. Corrió a su lado y se acuclilló. Cuando su mano rozó la piel helada, Kagome volvió la cabeza. Su cabello… parecía que le habían cortado el pelo con un rastrillo… Tenía las mejillas muy hinchadas y amoratonadas, y unas hinchadas ojeras oscuras rodeaban sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido nada en todo ese tiempo.

― ¿Inuyasha?

Tenía los dientes manchados de sangre. ¡Le habían arrancado muelas! ¡Los mataría a los dos por aquello! Se desabrochó los botones de la americana de un tirón y se la quitó de encima.

― Ven aquí, mi amor. Ponte esto, estás helada.

Kagome se dejó poner la americana; después, se lanzó a sus brazos. Apenas tenía fuerza para agarrarlo o para levantarse y lloraba tan desconsoladamente que sintió que se le partía el alma en dos. Kagome era tan inocente, tan buena. Ella era la mejor mujer que había conocido en toda su vida. No se merecía lo que le habían hecho. No se lo merecía en absoluto.

― ¡Traed una manta! ― ordenó ― Lo siento, mi vida... ― musitó besando su cabello ― Lo siento tanto… todo esto ha sido mi culpa… debí alejarme de ti cuando me lo pediste… debí…

― ¡No! ― gritó Kagome para su tremenda sorpresa ― ¡Ni se te ocurra! ― sollozó contra su hombro ― No vuelvas a dejarme… ― le pidió ― nunca más, por favor… te lo suplico…

¿Suplicarle? No tenía que suplicarle nada. Él haría cuanto ella deseara. Si Kagome aún lo quería a su lado, nada lo separaría de ella.

― Te lo prometo, Kagome. Nunca volveré a separarme de ti.

Justo en ese instante, llegó la manta que solicitó. La envolvió en ella y la levantó en volandas contra su cuerpo. Cuando la miró de nuevo, estaba dormida. Tan dulce y tan inocente que no se atrevió a perturbar su sueño; ese sueño que tanto necesitaba. No permitiría que nadie volviera a robarle su inocencia.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Se escuchan campanas**


	12. Se escuchan campanas

**Capítulo 12: Se escuchan campanas**

Despertó temprano la mañana siguiente. Pasó las siguientes cuatro horas hasta que ella despertó contemplándola mientras dormía plácidamente. El día anterior había sido demasiado agitado para la salud física y mental de todos. Después de aquella larga semana que habían pasado los dos, estaban hechos polvo; especialmente, Kagome. El pánico que sintió por ella no fue en absoluto infundado; por el contrario, era muy real.

Tras encontrarla, lo primero que hizo fue llevarla a su nuevo apartamento, vigilado por un dispositivo de seguridad más grande y especializado que el del propio emperador. Nada, ni nadie podía escapar de sus vigías. Si una paloma se dirigía hacia la calle en la que vivía, él lo sabría antes. Aquellas fueran sus especificaciones y se lo proporcionaron todo. El problema de dejar la mafia sería que él ya no podría permitirse algo así, y no tendría derecho a pedírselo a su padre. ¿Cómo protegería a Kagome en adelante si lo dejaba? Esa pregunta lo acosaba a cada instante desde que la raptaron. La única opción que se le ocurría era salir del país porque su rostro jamás dejaría de ser conocido por los enemigos. ¿Y pedirle que dejara su trabajo? Todo era tan complicado.

Antes de permitirle que se bañara o comiera algo, la examinó un médico en su presencia. Le habían arrancado dos muelas del juicio y un premolar. El médico hizo las curas pertinentes en la encía y les dejó unos antiinflamatorios y un enjuague vocal de colutorio. En un par de semanas, podrían ponerle unos implantes en los lugares de las muelas. Desinfectó todos los raspones que tenía por el cuerpo y solo cubrió alguna herida más profunda que creía que podía infectarse. Fue entonces cuando vio por primera vez su vientre y lo que habían escrito allí. El solo imaginar a Kagome gritando mientras escribían aquella horrible palabra que no era más que una mentira en su cuerpo lo enfermó. Sintió nauseas mientras veía al médico curar la herida y lo único que lo retuvo allí, presenciándolo, fue la mano de Kagome que se aferraba a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. No podía dejarla sola, así que se tragó su propio vómito.

El médico también le examinó las uñas. Su siempre perfecta manicura estaba destrozada, como si hubiera estado escarbando, clavando las uñas en algo. Solo viendo sus manos se podía adivinar el infierno que había vivido. Los pies estaban igual y encontraron algún pedazo de cristal diminuto clavado en la planta. Mientras el médico le curaba las plantas de los pies, Kagome tosía con bastante frecuencia. Le examinó también la garganta y los bronquios y dictaminó un principio de neumonía. Memorizó cada indicación que le dio para ayudarla a curarse cuanto antes. También detectó cierto grado de deshidratación y desnutrición. Por lo que Kagome les contó, llevaba una semana sin comer y sin apenas beber.

La prueba final fue el examen ginecológico. Había llegado el momento de que respondieran a esa pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro desde hacía una semana. No se atrevió a preguntárselo a Kagome y ella no dijo nada. No sabía qué pensar, no le daba pie a nada. Entonces, el médico la examinó y, para su grata sorpresa, le informó de que no había ni el menor indicio de abuso sexual. El peso que le quitó de encima fue tremendo. No habría sabido cómo enfrentarse a eso. Él no la repudiaría, no se trataba de eso; más bien la culpa lo habría sobrepasado. No podría volver a mirarla a los ojos si la habían violado para llegar hasta él.

La última recomendación del médico antes de marcharse fue que la llevara a un psicólogo o incluso a un psiquiatra si le costaba dormir o realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Inmediatamente, puso a su ayudante a buscar al mejor psicólogo de la ciudad. Kagome iría cuanto antes a su consulta, no pensaba dejarlo pasar, y él la acompañaría. Necesitaba liberarse de todo lo sucedido en el transcurso de esa última semana y hablar de más cosas. ¡Quién sabía si más adelante se presentarían efectos secundarios a causa de su secuestro! ¿Secuelas? Además, ella sabía que Naraku era quien asesinó a sus padres, lo recordaba. ¿Cómo podía afectar eso a su vida?

Cuando el médico partió, le preparó un baño a Kagome y él mismo la bañó mientras dos hombres vigilaban fuera del cuarto de baño. Kagome no tenía fuerzas ni para frotarse ella sola con la esponja. No le importaba hacerlo por ella, pero le entristecía verla tan débil y tan frágil. Parecía que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Siempre le pareció frágil, a decir verdad, pero nunca le pareció que pudiera romperse hasta ese instante.

Sintió la tentación de cortarle el cabello él mismo. El estropicio que hicieron con su melena no tenía nombre. Sabía que era meramente simbólico: la cortaron para humillarla. Habría deseado igualárselo un poco con unas tijeras, mas no se atrevió. En su lugar, pidió a su ayudante que le consiguiera al mejor peluquero de la ciudad para Kagome. Le pagaría una fortuna para que hiciera con su cabello algo que a ella le gustase y le hiciera más agradable la espera hasta que volviera a crecer.

Al salir de la bañera, la secó cuidadosamente y la vistió con un elegante camisón blanco de seda que llegaba hasta el suelo. Los tirantes eran muy finos y el escote de encaje en forma de una pronunciada V demasiado provocativo. Toda la ropa de ella fue quemada y solo tenía unas pocas prendas suyas para ofrecerle. Aquel camisón era lo único que tenía para dormir. No obstante, Kagome no emitió queja alguna. Se dio cuenta, al ver su rostro a través del espejo, de que se alegraba de llevarlo. Aquel camisón era suyo y llevaba toda una semana desnuda, sin tener absolutamente nada suyo. Le puso la bata blanca a juego encima y le secó el cabello.

Les trajeron la cena: comida china, comida japonesa, comida italiana y comida francesa. De todo. Había comida para toda una semana. Lo pidió así para que Kagome pudiera comer cuanto quisiera y de lo que a ella más le apeteciera. Al principio, picoteaba un poco y se concentraba más en beber. Tuvo que rellenarle la copa con agua en varias ocasiones. Tras unos minutos, empezó a comer con ansiedad. Dejó los cubiertos de lado y tomó la comida entre sus manos para llevársela a la boca. Apenas terminaba de masticar algo cuando ya estaba probando otra cosa. Su sorpresa inicial por ese comportamiento tan poco usual en Kagome se convirtió en congoja cuando vio las gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. ¿Acaso creía que no volvería a probar bocado nunca?

Se derrumbó después de darse el atracón. Fue a la fregadera a lavarse las manos y la cara manchadas de diferentes salsas y terminó cayendo de rodillas, sollozando violentamente. Corrió hacia ella y la acunó entre sus brazos, balanceándola suavemente. Permaneció así hasta que ella dejó de llorar y notó que empezaba a adormilarse. Entonces, le dio las medicinas que encomendó el médico y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Kagome se quedó dormida antes de que la tumbara sobre el colchón.

Durmió mejor esa noche que las otras que pasó torturándose, maldiciéndose por haber consentido que la secuestraran. Aun así, seguía notando el cansancio en su cuerpo. Tal vez, él también necesitara un psicólogo después de esa semana tan dura. Por la noche, Kagome se removió inquieta en varias ocasiones a causa de las pesadillas. Entonces, él le dedicaba unas dulces palabras y ella volvía a relajarse. También tosió bastante; lo suficiente como para preocuparlo al menos. Entre una cosa y la otra, cuando se despertó a las siete de la mañana después de esa noche de desvelos, no pudo volver a pegar ojo y pasó las siguientes cuatro horas contemplándola dormir en paz.

Fue hacia las once cuando Kagome fue empezando a dar señales de que iba a despertar. No le metió prisa alguna y esperó mientras que ella iba desperezándose casi inconscientemente. Sí que ordenó, lo bastante alto como para que pudieran oírlo a través de la puerta, que les prepararan el desayuno. Kagome sonrió al escucharlo. Sabía que era su comida favorita del día, y se alegraba tanto de ver que era capaz de seguir sonriendo.

Abrió los ojos a lo diez minutos y lo miró tan llena de amor que lo derritió. ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto después de lo que le sucedió por su culpa? No sabía si merecía esa ciega devoción. Lo que sí que sabía era que él sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella.

― Buenos días, mi amor.

Kagome sonrió en respuesta, alzó la cabeza y le rozó los labios. Lo pilló por sorpresa, no lo esperaba en ese momento. Y tampoco era nada extraño. Ella siempre lo hacía al despertarse a su lado.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?

― A ti…

Hicieron el amor. Al principio, intentó oponerse, pues después de aquella experiencia traumática y en el estado físico en el que Kagome se encontraba, no quería importunarla. Sin embargo, Kagome fue extremadamente insistente y se lo pidió con tanto amor y tanta desesperación que no pudo negarse. Ella necesitaba que él la ayudara a olvidar, y así lo haría. Nunca antes hicieron el amor tan lento y tan suave. Temía hacerle daño.

Más tarde, yacían desnudos sobre la cama, acariciándose. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano a su vientre, para acariciarla tal y como solía hacer. Ella gimió de dolor en respuesta, recordándole aquella horrible palabra escrita en su piel. Una vez más, sintió náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Solo Kikio y Naraku podrían ensuciar aquel hermoso momento de esa forma tan vil.

― No debes preocuparte… ― musitó Kagome ― No quedará cicatriz.

¿Kagome lo consolaba a él? ¿Tan mala cara tenía en ese instante? Su mirada parecía muy preocupada…

― Eso no me importa. Me importa el daño que te han hecho…

― Estaré bien. ― prometió ― ¿Y tú?

No sabía la respuesta. A lo mejor esa horrible palabra desaparecía del vientre de Kagome con el tiempo, pero la cicatriz emocional permanecería. La de ambos.

― Lo intentaré, por ti. ― concedió ― Ven a desayunar.

Se ducharon rápidamente y se vistieron para ir a desayunar. Como Kagome no tenía más ropa que ponerse para estar cómoda en su apartamento, se vistió de nuevo con el camisón y la bata. Él se puso uno de sus trajes. Llamó por primera vez ese día a su secretario para pedirle que el encargado de una de las tiendas de diseño más grandes de la ciudad se pasara con el catálogo por su apartamento ese mismo día. Kagome necesitaba ropa.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando desayunaron, pero no les importó. Kagome disfrutaba siempre muchísimo del desayuno y él había aprendido a hacerlo de ella. Tenía mucho apetito, pero había superado el apetito voraz de la noche anterior. Kagome volvía a comer con la delicadeza de un pajarito mientras acariciaba distraídamente las orejas de Buyo acomodado sobre su regazo. Se prometió que ella jamás volvería a pasar hambre, no mientras estuviera en sus manos impedirlo. Justo cuando fraguaba ese pensamiento, Kagome tuvo uno de sus ataques de tos. Le dio un poco de agua, le frotó la espalda y esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara.

Apenas empezaban otra vez a comer cuando llamaron al timbre. No hizo amago de levantarse tan siquiera; sus hombres se ocuparían. Eso sí, se llevó la mano al anterior de la americana, en busca de su _beretta_ , instintivamente. Kagome notó lo que hacía y agachó la cabeza atemorizada. ¡Qué estúpido fue! Ella odiaba las armas y a los malditos mafiosos. ¿Cuánto le costaría dejar sus costumbres?

Respiró aliviado al ver que quienes entraban en la cocina eran sus padres. Sin duda, estaban allí de visita para comprobar cómo se encontraba Kagome tras su largo período de cautiverio. Los dos se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio al verla. Tal vez, las heridas no fueran tan evidentes como en otros casos que conocían, pero era indudable que la habían torturado y que le hicieron mucho daño. Sus mejillas amoratonadas, sus ojeras (menos hinchadas y más claras que el día anterior) y los rasguños por su cuerpo lo evidenciaban. Eso por no hablar de su cabello. Su madre, ex modelo, y mujer muy preocupada por su aspecto, contemplaba su cabello como si estuviera viendo a un muerto salir de la tumba.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Por fin su madre rompió aquel incomodísimo silencio y corrió hacia Kagome. Se sentó en una silla a su lado y le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos estranguladores. El ataque de tos de Kagome fue la consecuencia lógica de ese abrazo que tan bien conocía.

― ¿Estás bien, querida? ― su madre la soltó asustada ― No creí que te estuviera abrazando tan fuerte…

― Principio de neumonía. ― le explicó a su madre ― El médico la cogió justo a tiempo para cortarla, pero durará unos días.

Izayoi asintió con la cabeza y le acarició el cabello a Kagome, desilusionada.

― ¡Es una lástima! ― exclamó ― ¡Una melena tan hermosa! ― suspiró ― Aunque, bueno, el cabello crece... No debes preocuparte.

Sí, el cabello sí. De haber llegado más tarde, tal vez le hubieran cortado algo que nunca crecería.

― Enséñame las manos. ― le pidió y las tomó entre las suyas ― Tenemos que arreglarte este estropicio. ¿No querrás que te vean así?

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su madre. Le estaba quitando hierro al asunto mostrándole a Kagome que todo tenía solución, que no sería eterno. No sabía que su madre tuviera tan buena mano. Ojalá la hubiera tenido a su lado de niño, cuando tanto la necesitaba. Al recordar esos momentos, volvió la vista hacia su padre, quien aún no le quitaba ojo de encima a Kagome. Parecía estar evaluando los daños. ¡Cómo si pudiera hacerlo a primera vista! Los daños psicológicos eran…

Sonó el timbre otra vez. ¿Sería alguno de sus encargos? Mientras sus hombres se ocupaban de todo en la entrada, su padre por fin entró en acción. Tomó una de las manos de Kagome, que aún sostenía su esposa, y la besó con formal admiración. ¿Su padre estaba reconociendo a Kagome como alguien de la familia?

― Lamento muchísimo que te hayas visto envuelta en un asunto familiar tan escabroso. ― comenzó ― Te dirijo mis más sinceras disculpas, Kagome.

― No se preocupe…

― Tutéame, por favor. ― volvió a pedirle como en la ocasión anterior ― Después de esto, ya eres indudablemente parte de la familia para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Incluso su madre se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar a su padre. ¿Acababa de admitir a Kagome en la familia Taisho? ¿La aprobaba como su pareja? Sabía que ella le gustaba, que le caía bien, pero jamás habría imaginado tal admiración. Su padre no era muy hablador y solía desaprobar a todas las mujeres que lo rondaban. Aquello era inaudito y sumamente perfecto. Saber que su padre no se interpondría, facilitaba muchísimo las cosas. Y, en el caso contrario, le habría dado igual. Se quedaría con Kagome de todas las formas porque ella lo quería a su lado y ya está.

― Señor, ha llegado el peluquero.

A su madre se le iluminó la mirada.

― ¡Qué detallista, Inuyasha! ― exclamó su madre ― En seguida tendrás tu cabello arreglado, querida.

El peluquero gritó al entrar en la cocina; su madre también. Le quedaron dos cosas claras por su aspecto y por los gritos: la primera, que aquel hombre era homosexual, la segunda, que era el peluquero de su madre. Aquello no lo sabía, pero no le extrañaba que su padre le pagara al mejor. El peluquero corrió junto a su madre y le acarició el cabello con reverencia.

― ¡Eres mi mayor obra de arte! ― exclamó con una voz bastante femenina.

Decidió que podía permitir que se acercara a Kagome. Ella no corría ningún riesgo junto a ese hombre. Mientras que ese peluquero no le contagiara su gusto por las camisas de satén fluorescente, todo estaría bien.

― Tenemos una urgencia, Jakotsu. ― su madre se llevó la mano al pecho con dramatismo ― ¡Tienes que hacer que esta melena vuelva a brillar!

El peluquero dirigió su mirada ilusionada hacia el cabello de Kagome y la estudió con ojo crítico. Lo tomó en sus manos y ojeó las puntas, se enrolló los rizos en los dedos, tiró de él, investigó las raíces y contrastó el brillo.

― No. ― dijo al fin ― No, no y no. ¡Esto, querida, no tiene arreglo! Sería mejor raparle la cabeza.

Kagome casi lloró al escucharlo. Él se incorporó de un salto, tirando la silla al suelo, y le puso el cañón de la pistola en la frente. Juraría que Jakotsu estaba a punto de desmayarse.

― ¿Va a arreglarle el pelo a mi novia? ― le preguntó con voz venenosa ― ¿O prefiere salir con un agujero en el cuerpo?

No quería hacer nada semejante delante de Kagome, pero le salió de lo más profundo del alma cuando ese peluquero estúpido le dijo algo tan horrible a una mujer que, evidentemente, había pasado por una experiencia traumática. ¿Cómo podía su madre visitar a ese tipejo para cortarse el pelo? Él ya deseaba matarlo en apenas dos minutos desde que lo conoció. Habría sido mejor que contratara al peluquero de la vuelta de la esquina y no complicarse la vida.

― Y‐Yo... ― balbuceó indefenso ― N‐No sé s‐s‐si pu‐puedo arreglarlo… ― admitió ― E‐Está muy mal cortado y… y estropeado…

El peluquero le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su madre, en busca de ayuda.

― Podrías cortárselo a capas, ¿no? ― sugirió su madre intentando salvar la situación ― Cortaremos esta mitad que sobra… ― cogió la mitad de la melena larga ― y arreglaremos el resto. ¿No podrías intentarlo?

― Po‐Podría… ― concedió ― Pero no sé si funcionará…

― Inténtalo. ― insistió él, poniéndole el silenciador a su pistola.

Jakotsu aceptó el trabajo más rápido de lo que una bala habría tardado en reventarle la cabeza. Su madre gritó entusiasmada e instó a Kagome a levantarse para que fueran al cuarto de baño a ocuparse de su cabello. Jakotsu siguió a Izayoi con la tez pálida y mirada asustada. Kagome, sin embargo, esperó a que salieran y lo encaró.

― No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca. ― lo regañó.

― Kagome… ― musitó ― Él… tú… ¡No podía permitir que te hablara así!

― Sé defenderme sola y no tienes que apuntar con una pistola a todo el que te parezca que me está insultando.

Le lanzó una última mirada cargada de decepción por su comportamiento y salió de la cocina tras su madre y el peluquero. Pudo escuchar desde allí cómo le pedía disculpas al peluquero por su "comportamiento de cavernícola". De repente, escuchó como el peluquero recuperaba la alegría en la voz y le decía que haría cuanto hiciera falta para arreglar su cabello. La amabilidad de Kagome era mucho más efectiva que su pistola. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

― Es una mujer de carácter. ― comentó su padre ― ¿Ya podrás manejarla? Porque está claro que ella te maneja a ti…

Su respuesta fue una mirada de pocos amigos.

― No te enfades. Tu madre también me maneja a mí a veces.

― ¡Ja! ― se rio con sarcasmo ― Lo dudo mucho.

― Vas a dejar la mafia, ¿verdad?

La pregunta lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. No había hablado con nadie más que con Kagome sobre ese asunto, y estaba completamente seguro de que nadie los había escuchado y de que ninguno de los dos lo habló con otra persona. Entonces, ¿cómo podía saberlo su padre? ¿Lo habría deducido por lo que sabía de Kagome? ¿O por la escena que acababa de suceder?

― Kagome se merece a un hombre honrado.

― El hecho de ser un mafioso no significa que no seas honrado, Inuyasha.

― No tengo ningún ejemplo de un mafioso honrado que lo respalde, ― dio un trago a su café ya frío ― así que lo dudo.

― Yo sí tengo un ejemplo. ― contestó su padre ― No soy yo, déjame hablar… ― comentó antes de que lo interrumpiera, adivinando lo que iba a decir ― Me refiero a ti, hijo. Creo que eres el único mafioso honrado que he conocido en toda mi vida. Fuiste así desde que eras niño; por esa razón, yo intenté cambiarte alejándote de tu madre…

¿Su padre se estaba sincerando con él? Jamás había escuchado esa historia.

― Pensé que, alejándote de tu madre, te "salvaría". Me equivoqué… ― admitió ― Solo os amargué la existencia a los dos. Descubrí demasiado tarde que no solo no podía moldearte a mi imagen y semejanza, a la de todos los herederos Taisho, sino que, además, tú estabas mucho mejor como eras. ¿Qué padre podría quejarse de tener un hijo bueno? Sacabas buenas notas, eras buen deportista, ayudabas a las ancianas a cruzar la carretera, enseñabas a leer a los sirvientes iletrados, amabas a tu madre… ― explicó ― Tú no debías aprender nada de mí. Al contrario, yo tenía mucho que aprender de ti.

¿A eso se refería su madre cuando le decía que se equivocaba con su padre? ¿Ellos habrían hablado de ese asunto? ¿Su padre se lo habría explicado como se lo estaba explicando a él, y, por eso, lo perdonó? No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Para su suerte, su padre continuó hablando y lo sacó del estupor.

― Quieres vengarte de Naraku, ¿verdad? Sé que lo has puesto en búsqueda y captura. ― añadió ― Quiero que retires esa orden.

― ¿Por qué? ― se quejó ― Tengo todo el derecho a…

― ¡Sí, lo tienes! ― exclamó ― Intentó matarte a ti primero y, luego, secuestró a la mujer a la que amas y la torturó. Tienes razones sobradas, pero no permitiré que lo hagas y te manches las manos. Menos aun cuando te arriesgas a perder a Kagome.

― ¿Qué crees que estás…?

― Estoy ejerciendo de padre por primera vez, Inuyasha. Retirarás la orden. ―repitió ― Entonces, yo emitiré una nueva orden y me ocuparé de Naraku en tu lugar. Yo seré quien se manche las manos. También me ocuparé de esa mujer, de Kikio. Tengo el castigo adecuado para alguien de su calaña. ― afirmó ― Sé que ni la muerte le dolerá tanto como perder todos sus bienes materiales y su prestigio.

― ¡No permitiré que…!

― No te he pedido tu opinión, Inuyasha. Solo te he dicho lo que va a suceder.

Y, con esas palabras, su padre salió de la cocina y lo dejó allí, anonadado. ¿Acababa de suceder aquello o era producto de su imaginación? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus instintos más básicos le exigían que se negara y reclamara su derecho a torturar hasta la muerte a ese bastardo hijo de puta y a la zorra de su amante, a quien tenían presa en comisaria indefinidamente. Ahora bien, su mente y su corazón unidos, le decían que al fin había encontrado la solución al dilema que lo asaltaba. Librarse de esos dos sin mancharse las manos, sin deshonrar a Kagome. ¿Podía cargarle esa losa a su padre y mirar hacia otro lado? Otra muerte en el historial de su padre no tendría tanto peso como en el suyo…

No sabía qué hacer. No podía aceptar así como así; tenía que meditarlo y pensar en otra solución menos cobarde para él y más honrada para todos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, salió de la cocina sin percatarse del tiempo que había transcurrido. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá, tomando uno de sus caramelos con los ojos cerrados y los pies levantados. Pidió a sus hombres que los dejaron solos. Justo cuando iba a hablar y a sincerarse, la puerta se abrió y entró su madre con el peluquero.

― ¡Qué bueno soy! ― exclamó el peluquero.

Kagome salió justo tras él con su cabello arreglado. Estaba preciosa. Siempre adoraría su melena larga de rizos azabaches, pero el arreglo era estupendo. Le había cortado el cabello a capas. La más larga llegaba hasta los hombros y la más corta por las orejas. Sus rizos se veían más tupidos que nunca alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía el encanto de ángel que tanto la caracterizada y la inocencia de una niña.

― ¿Verdad que ha quedado estupendamente? ― afirmó su madre con tono de pregunta.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Kagome se acercó a él y se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? ― le preguntó.

― Luces muy hermosa.

Kagome volvía a sonreír. Todo era perfecto así y el peluquero parecía bastante aliviado de escucharlo. Aunque no habían empezado con buen pie, por el buen arreglo que hizo y por lo contenta que estaba Kagome, le pagó el triple de sus honorarios por el trabajo. Nada más salir el peluquero por la puerta, volvieron a llamar al timbre. Sería otra de sus sorpresas para Kagome, indudablemente.

Efectivamente, eran las amigas de Kagome. Llamó a Ayumi el día anterior, cuando volvieron, para contarle que Kagome ya estaba a salvo y le dio la dirección de su apartamento nuevo para que fueran a visitarla. Allí estaban las tres tan puntuales como prometieron. A Yuka y a Eri solo las conocía de vista, pero a Ayumi, después de su encontronazo, la conocía bastante bien y la apreciaba mucho por querer tanto a Kagome.

En cuanto la vieron, el trío de mujeres se lanzó sobre Kagome y la abrazaron y la besaron tanto que le dio otro ataque de tos. Su padre les cedió el sofá a las mujeres y sufrió avergonzado el escrutinio de Yuka y Eri. Por lo que sabía de ellas (su fuente era Kagome), ese par de mujeres eran un tanto pervertidas. A juzgar por cómo miraban a su padre, debían estar imaginándolo desnudo como mínimo. Hasta su madre se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se enfrentó a ellas frunciendo el ceño.

― Está cogido. ― y mostró su alianza.

A pesar de que empezaron así, su madre terminó sentándose junto a ellas como una amiga más. Su madre era muy sociable y tenía pocas amigas debido a su posición. Se alegró de haberlas llamado. Entre todas le estaban quitando de encima todas las preocupaciones sobre su apartamento, sus tíos o su puesto de trabajo. Asimismo, agradeció que mencionaran a los tíos de Kagome. Debía organizar un encuentro con ellos. Seguro que estarían muertos de preocupación por Kagome y ya se había levantado el acta de secuestro. Debían haber sido informados de que ya estaba a salvo.

Se retiró para pedir a su ayudante que localizara a los tíos de Kagome, y les dijera dónde podían encontrarla y que se encontraba bien. Al volver al salón, sonó el timbre de nuevo. Esa vez llegó el encargado de la tienda de ropa de diseño que pidió con el catálogo para ofrecerle a Kagome cuanto tenía en la tienda. Al explicárselo, Kagome se alegró, pero frunció el ceño cuando entendió que él correría con todos los gastos. Más tarde, le esperaba una discusión que se negaba a perder por la factura de las prendas.

― ¡Qué suerte tienes Kagome! ― exclamó Eri ― ¡Yo también quiere un vestidor nuevo!

― Bueno… ― musitó sonrojada.

― Oye, ¿no conoces a otro par de hombres como tu novio para Eri y para mí? ― le pidió Yuka con un mohín.

― Pues yo no… ― intentó aplacarlas.

― Yo sí que conozco a un par. ― dijo inesperadamente su padre.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Inu No Taisho en ese instante. Yuka y Eri se levantaron de un salto y lo acorralaron.

― ¿Son guapos? ¿Tienen dinero? ¿Son elegantes? ― preguntó Yuka.

― Sí…

― ¿Son fuertes? ¿Son mafiosos también? ― Inu No Taisho asintió mientras preguntaba ― ¿Tienen casa propia y coche?

― ¿De qué tamaño es su…?

Ayumi intervino en ese momento y le tapó la boca a Yuka antes de que preguntara lo que todos sabían que iba a preguntar. Incluso su padre se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que preguntaba. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres fueran tan directas. Él era mucho más tradicional y su madre también. Pudo fijarse en que sus escoltas se empezaban a concentrar en el salón y vigilaban a Yuka y a Eri. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Se habían puesto a huevo las dos.

― ¡Sois unas descaradas! ― las riñó Ayumi― Estáis avergonzando a Kagome.

― ¡Claro, para vosotras es muy fácil! ― se quejó Yuka― Tú vas a casarte con tu príncipe azul…

― Y Kagome tiene al hombre perfecto. ― añadió Eri.

Esas palabras le hicieron sonrojar profundamente. ¿Él? ¿Perfecto?

― ¡Nosotras también queremos! ― exclamaron las dos al unísono.

Y las espiaban cerca de quince hombres que estaban más que dispuestos para ellas. Por suerte, Kagome supo poner fin a la incómoda situación.

― Chicas, ¿por qué no me ayudáis a escoger ropa nueva?

Se lanzaron en picado sobre el catálogo. Su padre se despidió minutos después alegando que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender. Dejó a su madre allí y le encargó que pidiera un coche cuando estuviera lista para volver. No le dio oportunidad de hablar con él sobre lo acontecido en la cocina y se despidió con una medio sonrisa que lo dejó desconcertado. Su padre nunca le sonreía, no de esa forma tan amigable.

Él también se retiró a su despacho a trabajar con la promesa de que estaría disponible para Kagome en cuanto ella lo reclamase, sin importar los asuntos que estuviera atendiendo. Supo por sus hombres que se quedaron a comer juntas. A media tarde, por fin se marchó el encargado de la tienda con el pedido y la promesa de que, a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, lo tendría en casa. Las amigas de Kagome se quedaron también a tomar el té. Su madre lo tomó con él en su despacho y estuvieron hablando sobre la última semana. Estaba muy preocupada por él y la tranquilizó para que pudiera irse sin preocupaciones.

Las amigas de Kagome se marcharon hacia las siete, coincidiendo su marcha con la llegada de los tíos de Kagome. Eran una pareja de ancianos entrañables que lloraron en cuanto vieron a su sobrina. No tenía que ser ningún genio para saber que la querían como si fuera hija suya y Kagome también los quería como si fueran sus padres. Presentó sus respetos ante ellos; adivinó, a juzgar por sus miradas furtivas hacia su cabellera, que sabían muy bien quién era él. Debían estar preguntándose qué haría su sobrina con él. Tenían razones para estar preocupados; por esa razón, fue lo más encantador que pudo para tranquilizarlos.

Cenaron los dos solos. Se alegró de ver que el estado de ánimo de Kagome no hacía más que mejorar. Con los estímulos de su gente querida y unas sesiones en el psicólogo, volvería a estar bien, seguro.

― Ayumi nos ha invitado a su boda. ― le informó― Es el mes que viene. ¿Me acompañarás?

― Claro que sí.

Si a su amiga no le importaba que alguien como él fuera a su boda, allí estaría acompañando a su novia. Además, tenía un asunto pendiente con Kagome en ese respecto que debía solucionar urgentemente. Su pregunta se lo había recordado… Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y tomó la cajita de terciopelo de la joyería que contenía aquel exquisito anillo de compromiso que compró para Kagome. Era el momento.

― Kagome…

Apartó la silla en la que estaba sentado e hincó la rodilla en el suelo. Kagome lo miró sin comprender hasta que vio la cajita cerrada en su mano y se reflejó en su mirada la sospecha. Abrió la caja y confirmó sus sospechas con aquel precioso anillo con un zafiro azul natural, engarzado con diamantes antiguos y oro blanco.

― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kagome se quedó callada, contemplando el anillo. Su silencio lo puso nervioso. Aquellos segundos se le estaban haciendo más largos que toda la horrible semana anterior. Por suerte, aquel instante eterno dio por finalizado cuando Kagome tomó el anillo en sus manos, fascinada.

― ¡Oh, Inuyasha! ― exclamó ― ¡Sí quiero!

― Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Media hora después, se preparaban para acostarse. Kagome se estaba cepillando el cabello en el tocador que hizo poner para ella con su anillo de compromiso puesto. En cuanto se sintiera preparada para salir, comprarían las alianzas. Mientras tanto, irían organizando la boda desde casa. Quería casarse cuanto antes. Se quitó la camisa de un tirón y se colocó bien la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama. Kagome dejó de peinarse en ese instante y lo miró a través del espejo de un modo extraño.

― ¿Kagome?

Dejó con solemnidad el peine sobre el tocador y se dirigió hacia él. No supo qué era lo que la perturbaba tanto hasta que sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz en su vientre. Estaba en el costado derecho, junto al inicio de la línea de la ingle.

― ¿Cómo puedes querer casarte conmigo? ― le preguntó ― Yo te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas. Sin embargo, tú estás aquí conmigo cuando yo te necesito. No he sido justa contigo…

― Tenías razones para dejarme. Te estuve mintiendo y comprendo que…

― ¡Mentira! Te dolió que te dejara y te sentiste traicionado… ― seguro que ella estaba recordando aquel momento en el ascensor, cuando se extralimitó hablando ― Para colmo, yo te exijo que abandones la mafia… Soy una egoísta…

― No, no lo eres. Te prometí que lo dejaría y…

― No la dejarás. ― esas palabras lo dejaron mudo por la sorpresa ― Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo exigirte que dejes la mafia. No quiero, ni puedo permitir que nuestra relación se fundamente en eso. Si algún día decides por tu propia cuenta que lo quieres dejar, lo comprenderé y lo apoyaré. Sin embargo, si decides quedarte, también lo comprenderé y lo apoyaré. La decisión es tuya y solo tuya y yo estaré a tu lado tomes el camino que tomes.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó ― Antes…

― Porque me enamoré del mejor hombre que he conocido, siendo un mafioso. No quiero que cambies. Quiero que sigas siendo igual de maravilloso a tu manera…

Lo desarmó por completo. La estrechó entre sus brazos como si le fuera la vida en ello y lloró de pura felicidad y de amor por ella. No podía estar más seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al invitarla a salir por primera vez… al haberla escogido a ella. Kagome y ninguna otra debía ser su esposa, su compañera y su alma gemela. Estaba deseando unirse en matrimonio con ella. Ya casi escuchaba las campanas…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Empieza el terremoto**


	13. Empieza el terremoto

**Capítulo 13: Empieza el terremoto**

― ¡Dios mío, es enorme! ― observó Yuka.

― ¡Menudo pedrusco! ― añadió Eri ratificándolo.

― ¡Y es precioso! ― exclamó Ayumi ― Haces que el que me regaló mi querido Takamura parezca feo.

Estaban en la boda de Ayumi. Había pasado un mes desde que Inuyasha la rescató de su cautiverio. Desde entonces, las cosas marchaban mejor que nunca en algunos aspectos aunque aún tenían que mejorarse otros. Con Inuyasha y con su familia todo estaba estupendamente. La madre de Inuyasha estaba encantada con ella y la ayudaba muchísimo con la planificación de la boda. El padre de Inuyasha era todo un caballero y la trataba como si fuera una princesa. Sin embargo, con los Higurashi no eran tan afortunados. Sus tíos recibían a Inuyasha por ella, pero no era ningún secreto que no les agradaba.

La semana anterior sin ir más lejos, tomaron la comida más incómoda de sus vidas. Fue a visitar a sus tíos el domingo, tal y como acostumbraba, con Inuyasha, y resultó un auténtico desastre. Sus tíos no le quitaban el ojo de encima y no decían ni una sola palabra. Intentó empezar alguna conversación para romper el hielo e Inuyasha colaboró, inútilmente. La comida nunca le supo tan mal allí y su tía, al servirle a Inuyasha, le manchó a propósito el traje. Ni siquiera se disculpó. Sabía que sus tíos no eran malas personas; solo estaban resentidos por lo que le sucedió a sus padres.

Antes de marcharse, Inuyasha fue a buscar el coche intencionadamente para darle unos minutos a solas con ellos. Les reprochó su mal comportamiento con el hombre con el que se iba a casar; después, escuchó anonadada un sermón sobre lo mucho que estaba deshonrando la memoria de sus padres al mantener una relación con un mafioso. ¿Por qué? Él no los asesinó, no tuvo nada que ver. Fue otro hombre; otro horrible hombre al que ya había conocido. Inuyasha no tenía nada que ver en todo eso, era una buena persona, y se lo dejó muy claro a los dos. Lamentaba enfadarse con sus tíos, mas no cedería ni un ápice en esa cuestión. Inuyasha iba a convertirse en su marido y tendrían que aceptarlo o callarse y disimular en su presencia.

Inuyasha intentaba hacer como que no le afectaba el rechazo de su familia frente a ella. Decía que era normal por su trabajo y por lo que le sucedió a sus padres, al hermano de su tío. Ella no lo veía tan claro. No podía consentir que ese odio los consumiera, ni que despreciaran a un hombre que en absoluto era lo que ellos creían. ¿Y quién era ella para juzgarlos? También se equivocó con Inuyasha cuando supo quién era realmente. Sus tíos estaban a tiempo de redimirse.

Su jefe también la visitó en el apartamento de Inuyasha. Quedó muy sorprendido al descubrir que eran pareja y desde mucho antes de su reunión. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba; mucho menos teniendo en cuenta su obstinación por no firmar el acuerdo económico cuando descubrió quién era el inversor. Cuando le explicaron que habían roto en esos momentos, comprendió y le cayó una pequeña represalia por mezclar su vida personal con el trabajo. Por fin firmó ante notario el acuerdo que le daría una inyección de dinero a la empresa en casa de Inuyasha. Entonces, su jefe le ordenó que se tomara otra semana de baja antes de volver a la empresa. Regresó al trabajo una semana atrás, reacia a admitir que le costaba coger el ritmo de nuevo. Después de un mes entero sin trabajar y con la extrañeza de volver a la civilización, todo se volvió muy diferente. Por suerte, sus amigas estaban en el trabajo para ayudarla a aterrizar en el mundo real de nuevo.

Las marcas de su cuerpo también desaparecieron. Aquella horrible palabra que tantas pesadillas le había provocado, desapareció por completo de su vientre y tenía otra vez la piel lisa. Se alegraba tanto de comprobar que no quedó cicatriz. Sus uñas también crecieron y pudo arreglarlas e Inuyasha le procuró unos implantes carísimos para sustituir las muelas que había perdido. Lamentaba lo de su cabello, pero el nuevo peinado, al menos, no era tan malo como ella imaginó. Eso por no hablar de su maravilloso vestidor nuevo.

Si bien dijo que el padre de Inuyasha la trataba como a una princesa; Inuyasha la trataba como a una reina o una diosa. La adoración con la que la miraba, le hablaba o la trataba era más que evidente para todos. No le disgustaba del todo a decir verdad aunque se sentía un poco incómoda. Ella no era tan maravillosa como él quería hacerle creer. No era tan perfecta…

Yuka, Eri y ella fueron las damas de honor de la boda. Los testigos fueron dos primos de Ayumi de los que Yuka y Eri se habían colgado e Inuyasha. Fue muy amable por parte de Ayumi poner a Inuyasha de testigo para que fuera su pareja. De hecho, se estaba fijando últimamente en que se llevaban bastante bien. ¿A qué venía esa complicidad tan repentina? Ayumi estaba disgustada porque Inuyasha le mintió y sobre algo tan serio como su trabajo en la mafia e Inuyasha debiera estar furioso con ella por contárselo y provocar su ruptura. No obstante, se comportaban como unos buenos amigos de toda la vida.

En vez de ir de los mismos colores, decidieron llevar cada una un color diferente como dama de honor. Yuka llevaba un vestido color narciso de corte trompeta con escote en v, el corpiño bordado y la falda con tul. El cabello se lo había recogido en un moño tirante y se maquilló en tonos muy oscuros que resultaban realmente llamativos. Eri se decidió por el azul real. Llevaba un vestido de corte de princesa con los hombros caídos y barrer de tren con gasa. El corpiño bordado con flores de lentejuelas era precioso. Ella se decidió por tonos más claros y transparentes en el maquillaje y el cabello rizado. Finalmente, Kagome se decidió por un vestido de color chocolate a juego con sus ojos. También era un vestido de corte de princesa, escote redondo y barrer de tren con gasa. El corpiño estaba bordado con lentejuelas y llevaba un cinturón de Swarovski que le daba un toque majestuoso. Ella optó por unos polvos, rímel y brillo de labios, y se recogió el cabello con un recogido al estilo de Jackie Kennedy.

Las tres estaban fantásticas, ¿para qué iba a mentir? Aunque el centro de atención, por supuesto, era la maravillosa novia. Su vestido no era como el típico de princesa que ella había escogido para su boda. Ayumi se había decantado por un vestido de manga hasta los codos, hombros caídos y cola de sirena. Todo el vestido era de encaje color marfil y las mangas transparentes de tul. Llevaba un velo de volantes hasta el suelo sujeto a su recogido y un elegante ramo de claveles y narcisos. Estaba preciosa.

― No tienes nada que envidiar, tú ya estás casada. ― contestó al fin.

― A ti te falta poco. ― la animó Ayumi.

― Y nosotras también lo estaremos pronto.

No pudieron evitar mirar a Yuka y a Eri con sospecha.

― Mis primos no están en el mercado. ― les advirtió Ayumi ― Kaito solo tiene diecinueve años, así que aléjate de él… ¡asaltacunas! ― amenazó a Yuka ― Usui ya tiene novia. No ha venido porque está trabajando en el extranjero, a treinta horas de vuelo.

Las palabras de Ayumi las desanimaron un poco, pero, pese a todo, no soltaron a los testigos en toda la velada. Sonrió al verlas tan contentas y tan animadas como siempre y pasó el resto de la noche con su prometido. Inuyasha era encantador con todo el mundo y hacía que la gente en seguida se olvidara de quién era.

A la hora del vals, formaron un círculo alrededor de la pareja de recién casados en la pista de baile y los contemplaron. Ella también quería casarse con Inuyasha cuanto antes. Ayumi se veía radiante de felicidad ese día y su marido también. Quería experimentarlo. No necesitaba ningún papel firmado que ratificara su amor, mas el valor simbólico de aquella ceremonia en la que declaraban públicamente su amor, era otra cosa. No veía el momento de que llegara la hora.

Cuando el director de la orquesta indicó que era hora de que otras parejas también se unieran, Inuyasha le ofreció su mano. No se lo pensó ni dos segundos. La tomó y salió a la pista de baile con él al mismo tiempo que otras parejas. ¿Cómo sería bailar ante todos sus conocidos tal y como lo hicieron Ayumi y su marido? ¿Qué se sentiría en ese momento?

Bailaron una pieza tras otra, sin detenerse. Se adaptaron a la perfección a todos los cambios de ritmo e Inuyasha le demostró que era un bailarín excelente. Ya había bailado con él antes y sabía lo bueno que era. No obstante, aquello era exagerado. Conocía todos los estilos de baile y se movía con una elegancia casi felina. Ella no sabía cómo se bailaban algunas piezas, pero él lo hacía tan bien que lograba que pareciera que ella también conocía ese estilo de baile.

― ¿Tienes idea de lo bellísima que estás hoy?

Sonrió al escuchar a Inuyasha elogiarla por vigésimo cuarta vez en ese día. A Inuyasha le encantaba el vestido, decía que hacía juego con sus ojos y tenía razón; fue por esa razón que lo escogió.

― Tenía que ponerme a la altura de mi elegante acompañante.

El traje de Inuyasha era de Armani, de su última colección, y le sentaba tan bien o incluso mejor que a cualquiera de los modelos masculinos que lo lucían en el catálogo.

― Te amo tanto, Kagome.

Bailaban abrazados una pieza romántica cuando sintió que tiraban de su falda.

Se detuvo y bajó la vista para ver a una de las encantadoras sobrinas de Ayumi que había llevado las arras. También estaba vestida de princesa con un vestido lleno de volantes y encajes y tenía su propia corona de flores. ¿Qué querría?

― ¿Puedo bailar con tu novio?

Hasta a las niñas pequeñas les atraía Inuyasha. Miró a Inuyasha con el interrogante.

― ¿Te importaría? ― le preguntó él como si temiera que fuera a ponerse celosa.

― ¡Claro que no! Esperaré ahí mismo. ― señaló el lugar.

Se soltó de él y se dirigió hacia el lugar que señaló. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, cambió la canción y sonó una más alegre. Al llegar y volverse, vio que Inuyasha había alzado a la niña en brazos y bailaba con ella de esa forma. Le pareció una escena realmente entrañable. Mientras que él hablaba a la niña, ella se reía con abandono. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo para que se hubiera puesto tan contenta?

No pudo evitar imaginarlo. ¿Y si tuvieran hijos? Se había planteado que con Inuyasha podría tenerlos en más de una ocasión, pero no de esa forma. Nunca lo había pensado tan seriamente como en ese instante. ¿Inuyasha y ella podían tener hijos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuándo? Por lo que veía en ese momento y por lo que sabía de él, estaba completamente segura de que Inuyasha sería un buen padre. Uno de esos padres que sus hijos adoraban. ¿Estaría ella a la altura de esos requerimientos? ¿Sería tan buena como Inuyasha? Tal vez fuera acercándose el momento de hablar sobre ese tema con Inuyasha. Él también querría forma una familia, ¿no?

Inuyasha volvió a su lado al terminar la canción. Parecía muy contento también y empezó a hablar de niños mientras bailaban. No tuvo que sacar el tema, ni intentar sacárselo porque él no dejaba de hablar de lo maravillosos que eran los niños y de lo mucho que le gustaban. Estaba claro que sí quería tener hijos, y ella quería tenerlos con él.

Ayumi lanzó el ramo antes de marcharse con su marido hacia el aeropuerto para iniciar su luna de miel. El ramo fue directo hacia ella y cayó en sus manos. No mentiría: se colocó entre las muchas mujeres que querían conseguirlo. Sin embargo, no hizo todo lo posible para conseguirlo como ellas. Simplemente, esperó a que le cayera, tal y como sucedió. El ramo voló directamente hacia ella de manera que nadie pudo evitar que lo cogiera. ¿Aquello era una señal de que iba por el buen camino? ¿Era su destino?

Olió las flores encantada. Antes de que se planteara tan siquiera moverse e ir a buscar a Inuyasha, él la encontró y le dio tal beso que a todo el mundo le quedó claro que la siguiente boda sería la de ellos dos. Cuando terminó el beso, vio en sus ojos la misma ilusión que le hacía a ella haber recibido el ramo. Aquello era una buena señal, seguro.

De vuelta a su apartamento, hicieron el amor; después, se abrazaron y se quedaron mirando el ramo de flores que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Ya faltaba menos para su gran día. De hecho, el día siguiente tenían una fiesta de compromiso en la mansión de su padre para presentarla a todos los Taisho. En realidad, Inuyasha no tenía mucha familia cercana; solo tenía a su padre y a su madre. En realidad, conocería a toda la mafia: los altos cargos e incluso los más inferiores. Todo miembro de la mafia de los Taisho estaba invitado a la fiesta. Al parecer, era una tradición para ellos, y ella la respetaría.

En el último mes, Inuyasha se lo desveló todo sobre la familia. Sus negocios, sus cuentas, sus bienes, sus infiltrados en el gobierno. Todo. Le sorprendió muy gratamente descubrir que la mayoría era bastante legal. Tal vez no estuviera del todo bien sobornar a la policía o infiltrarse en órganos gubernamentales, pero no hacían ningún mal. De hecho, les estaban poniendo las pilas a algunos políticos corruptos. Los negocios de Inuyasha, sus empresas, eran completamente legales y funcionaban únicamente por su buen ojo para los negocios. No le negó que hubiera hecho alguna cosa de la que tuviera que arrepentirse. De hecho, admitió haber matado a gente que ella consideraría inocente, pero se estaba redimiendo por todo.

Inuyasha no veía a esos inocentes como ella pese a estar arrepentido de sus actos. Veía como un necio y un desgraciado al padre de familia que negociaba con la mafia. Decía que no eran más que borrachos y ludópatas que pusieron en peligro el bienestar de sus seres queridos sin ninguna justificación. No conocía la otra cara de muchas historias. Seguro que unos cuantos eran tal y como él los describía, pero su padre no lo fue y le explicó exactamente qué lo llevó a pedir ayuda a la mafia. De repente, Inuyasha se comportaba como si le hubieran descubierto un mundo nuevo. Juró que no había vuelto a matar a nadie desde que la conoció a ella y que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Además, ante ella, visitó a varias familias para conocer sus verdaderas historias y perdonó sus deudas.

Ahí no acabó todo. Descubrió que Inuyasha no se conformaba con eso, que quería hacer más por esa gente. Estuvo varios días muy absorto en esa cuestión, meditando, hasta que dio con la solución. Estaba moviendo hilos para crear una fundación que socorriera a las familias a punto de ser desahuciadas. Donaría el 20% de los beneficios de sus empresas a esa fundación y buscaría más inversores. Kagome no se podía sentir más orgullosa de él y así se lo hizo saber. Aquel acto era el más puro y más desinteresado que podría haber realizado. Sabía que no se equivocaba con Inuyasha…

Para la noche de su fiesta de compromiso, escogió un vestido color uva. Quería dar un aspecto formal y, al mismo tiempo, que se notara lo importante que era para ella ese momento. El diseño era bastante parecido al del vestido de boda Ayumi. Los hombros eran caídos y las mangas hasta los codos. Ahora bien, la falda en lugar de ser de corte de sirena, era de tubo con unos preciosos dobladillos que la embellecían. El corpiño estaba decorado con lentejuelas y las mangas eran de encaje hasta el codo. Después, un retazo de tul que no llegaba hasta las muñecas las remataba. Se hizo un sencillo moño en la nuca que decoró con una flor a juego con el vestido y se puso los pendientes de perlas. Echaba de menos sus propias joyas, pero no merecía la pena llorar por las cosas materiales.

Se estaba dando brillo de labios frente a su tocador cuando Inuyasha entró en el dormitorio. Era la primera vez que le veía vestir un esmoquin en lugar de un traje. Parecía que iba a un baile de fin de curso ambientando en una película de James Bond. Le gustó el detalle de que llevara la chaqueta color crema en lugar de negra. Así, parecía mucho más accesible.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro a través del espejo. Entonces, él se acercó y se acuclilló a su lado. Hizo algo en su pelo, notó un pequeño tirón. Giró la cabeza para mirar qué había hecho y se encontró con su pasador en forma de copo de nieve.

― Creía que dijiste que robaron todas mis joyas… ― musitó ― ¿Lo encontraste entre mis cosas?

― La verdad es que no. ― admitió ― Ese es el pasador que siempre te ha faltado.

― ¿Cómo sabías que me faltaba uno?

No recordaba habérselo contado nunca.

― La noche que nos conocimos, se te cayó uno de los dos pasadores cuando ibas al servicio. Yo lo recogí e iba a devolvértelo… ― le explicó ― En lugar de eso, me lo quedé y ha sido mi amuleto de la suerte desde ese día. Lo he llevado conmigo siempre. Me da fuerzas cuando te añoro…

Aquello era lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hacia su barbilla; Inuyasha la retuvo a tiempo, antes de que cayera sobre el delicado tejido del vestido. El rímel se estaba corriendo y no le importaba. ¿Por qué siempre lograba desarmarla de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunada de haberlo conocido?

― Hoy he pensado que iba siendo hora de devolvértelo. Ya me ha dado bastante suerte… ― sonrió ― Estás conmigo y vas a estarlo siempre. Ya ha hecho su magia.

En respuesta, lo besó tan profundamente que empezó a arderle todo el cuerpo. Volvió su cuerpo hacia él y lo abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo y sintió en él la misma ansiedad que había en ella por las caricias que estaba recibiendo. No podía esperar y él tampoco. Se levantó las faldas y se bajó las bragas mientras Inuyasha se abría la bragueta de los pantalones y liberaba su miembro ya preparado. Apenas la acarició unos instantes para asegurarse de que estuviera preparada y tomó sus nalgas desnudas entre sus manos para alzarla del asiento y sentarla sobre su propio regazo, a horcajadas. Encajaron a la perfección, como era costumbre. A continuación, se movieron en un ritmo frenético hasta que ambos gritaron alcanzando la cima.

Al volver a mirarse al espejo, estaba completamente despeinada. Se rehízo el moño y volvió a colocarse su recuperado pasador. No le importaba que siguiera faltándole el otro. Aquel objeto se acababa de convertir en uno de sus bienes más preciados. Sí que lloraría por la pérdida de algo tan valioso…

En la fiesta fueron presentados como auténticos príncipes. Hasta anunciaron su llegada con trompetas, les pusieron una alfombra roja y lanzaron pétalos de rosa sobre el suelo que ellos pisaban. Además, la mansión Taisho era un auténtico caserón al más puro estilo japonés que poco tenía que envidiar al palacio real. Era bellísima y el sitio ideal para celebrar una boda. Al fin entendía por qué Inuyasha le propuso que se casaran allí. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber aceptado. Aquel lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

En el gran salón de baile los recibieron con aplausos. Bajó las escaleras del brazo de su prometido; abajo los recibieron los padres de Inuyasha. Inu No Taisho vestía uno de sus acostumbrados trajes tradicionales japoneses. Un _hakama_ negro y un _haori_ plateado con motivos de dragones y del dios perro. Izayoi lucía un maravilloso vestido color azul real de gasa hasta el suelo con un cinturón bajo el pecho de lentejuelas y las mangas largas de tul. Su larguísima melena había sido recogida de forma majestuosa formando varios pisos. Solo le faltaba la corona para ser una reina.

― Estamos encantados de recibirte Kagome. ― dijo Izayoi tomando una de sus manos.

― Los dos te aceptamos y te damos la bienvenida a nuestra familia. ― Inu No Taisho tomó su otra mano mientras decía esas palabras ― A partir de hoy, aunque aún falten los formalismos del matrimonio, ya eres una Taisho.

Los comensales aplaudieron ante las bendiciones de su líder y su esposa. A ella le latía el corazón a mil por hora contra el pecho, estaba a punto de salirse por la garganta. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa y tan emocionada al mismo tiempo. ¡Era una Taisho! Deseaba que si sus padres la estaban viendo desde algún lugar, no la juzgaran mal por aquello. Ojalá fueran capaces de ver la misma bondad que vio ella en Inuyasha.

Caminó del brazo de Inuyasha por el salón después de ese momento, quien le fue presentando a todos sus conocidos y amigos. Todos llevaban a sus familias, sin ningún temor. Eso no era algo que se pudiera ver en cualquier mafia. Parecían una gran familia de verdad. De hecho, parecían apreciarse mucho más que familias que compartían auténticos lazos sanguíneos. Estaba muy feliz de formar parte de los Taisho, de ser una más. Intentaría honrar a Inuyasha cuanto le fuera posible para que nadie dijera jamás que él se equivocó al escoger esposa. Demostraría que era digna de estar allí.

― Iré un momento al servicio. ― se separó de Inuyasha ― Vuelvo en seguida.

Le indicó por dónde debía ir y la vio marchar desde su lugar. No quería dejarla sola ni un solo instante. Sabía que ella estaba a salvo allí, entre los suyos. No era eso lo que le preocupaba. De hecho, preocupación era lo último que sentía. Estaba más bien pletórico. Lo que quería era pasar cada segundo a su lado. No obstante, acompañarla al cuarto de baño le haría parecer un hombre excesivamente controlador o incluso podría parecería que iban a mantener un corto encuentro sexual que mancharía la imagen de su futura esposa.

Kagome estaba mucho mejor que cuando la encontró en aquella casucha en la costa. Los daños físicos se fueron curando poco a poco hasta desaparecer casi por completo. Los daños psicológicos, por suerte, fueron de menor alcance de lo que él había imaginado en un principio. Fueron juntos al psicólogo. Kagome no quería ir al principio, pero accedió para dejarlo tranquilo. Allí, escuchándola hablar, descubrió que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía. La entereza, la fuerza de voluntad y la convicción con la que narró sus pensamientos durante su cautiverio y el cómo lo soportó, lo dejó asombrado. Se propuso desde el primer día no dejarse vencer, y había luchado como una fiera para no perder la cabeza en aquel sótano.

En realidad, era él quien más necesitaba al psicólogo y, así, lo declaró el propio especialista. No podía borrarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella palabra grabada en el vientre de Kagome. No podía borrar de su cabeza muchos pensamientos horribles. Por tanto, llegaron a un acuerdo. Acudirían al psicólogo una vez al mes los dos juntos para ver cómo iban progresando y ayudarse. A él no le avergonzaba en absoluto decir que pasó miedo por la mujer a la que amaba. Miedo de perderla.

Cogió una copa de una bandeja de las que paseaban los camareros y dio un sorbo. Por suerte, su padre también tenía un gusto exquisito para los vinos. Kagome tenía que probar ese vino, así que persiguió al camarero hasta lograr interceptarlo y le cogió otra copa.

― ¿Dos copas? ¿No pretenderás emborracharte?

Sonrió a su madre y le dio la copa que acababa de coger. Luego, tomó otra copa para reservarla para Kagome.

― Espero a mi prometida.

― Veo que estás muy contento. Yo también lo estoy, la verdad. ― dio un sorbo de su copa de vino ― ¡Qué rico! ― exclamó ― Estoy muy contenta de que hayas encontrado a Kagome.

En ese instante, le vino a la cabeza como un rayo la conversación que tuvo con su madre el mismo día que conoció a Kagome.

― _¿Y tú?_ _―_ _le preguntó_ _―_ _¿Cuándo planeas enamorarte?_

― _Pensaba que eso no se planeaba mamá…_

― _No, pero ya tienes treinta años y…_

― _¿No te enviará pa… pa… padre?_

 _Después de tantos años, todavía le costaba llamarlo de esa forma en voz alta. No sentía ningún aprecio por su padre, y eso no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente._

― _¡No, tonto!_ _―_ _se rio_ _―_ _Solo soy una madre preocupada. Quiero ser abuela, ¿sabes?_

 _Y él desearía ser padre si no tuviera a sus espaldas al suyo propio, vigilando cada paso que daba. Seguía siendo el líder por la muerte prematura del abuelo y podría arrebatárselo. Nadie lo cuestionaría por hacerlo._

― _No he encontrado a la mujer adecuada, mamá._

― _¡Pues, busca!_

Su madre tenía razón, solo tenía que buscar en el lugar adecuado y dejar que sucediera.

― ¿Y para cuándo planeáis tener hijos?

― ¡Mamá! ― se quejó ― Aún no me hemos hablado de esas cosas y es pronto…

― ¿Pronto? Tienes treinta años, hijo mío. ― le recordó ― A tu edad, ya hacía casi diez años que te había dado a luz.

― Ahora no se tienen hijos tan pronto, mamá.

― ¿Qué es eso de que no se tienen hijos tan pronto?

Inu No Taisho escogió ese momento para entrar en la conversación. Justamente era él lo que más le preocupaba de tener hijos. ¿Intervendría? ¿Se metería en medio? ¿Los haría desgraciados a Kagome y a él separándolos de su hijo? Después de su conversación tras el secuestro de Kagome, ya no sabía que pensar y no había tenido ocasión para hablar con él del asunto. Lo esquivaba.

― Nietos, cariño. ― le informó su madre ― Tu hijo aún no tiene intención de hacernos abuelos. No sé en qué está pensado…

― Seguro que en mí…

De repente, los tres se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio realmente tenso. Su padre había dado justo en el clavo al decir aquello. Estaba pensando en él a la hora de decidirse a tener hijos. Consultó el reloj para buscar una excusa con la que irse. Entonces, descubrió que Kagome tardaba demasiado. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo?

― Creo que es mejor que vaya a buscar a Kagome.

― ¿Está en el servicio? ― asintió ante la pregunta de su madre ― ¡No seas grosero! ¿Qué es eso de importunar a una dama en el servicio? ― lo regañó ― Yo iré a buscarla.

No sabía si su madre lo hizo porque creyera de verdad que sería descortés que él la buscara o porque quería dejarlo a solas con su padre, pero la cuestión era que se quedaron solos. Ahí tenía su ocasión para hablar sobre ese tema, pero no sabía ni cómo introducirlo. ¿En verdad quería arreglarse con su padre? Los dos se miraban incómodos. Estaban reuniendo fuerzas para iniciar la conversación cuando se escuchó el sonido de un disparo acompañado de un grito femenino. Era Kagome quien gritaba.

Se miraron sorprendidos durante un instante. Entonces, sonó un segundo disparo y salieron corriendo hacia los servicios. La mitad de sus hombres en el salón de baile los siguieron. Tuvo que pedir que le prestaran una pistola. No llevaba armas encima por Kagome, para no asustarla. Los guardias que solían apostarse cerca de los servicios no estaban en su puesto. Algo muy malo había pasado. Empujó la puerta del servicio con el corazón en un puño. Algo dentro de él se desgarró ante lo que vio.

Kagome, con la cara llena de lágrimas y el vestido manchado de sangre, estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Entre sus brazos temblorosos yacía su madre. Uno de los guardias que vigilaba el pasillo estaba arrodillado junto a Kagome y pedía una ambulancia. El otro guardia estaba tirado en el suelo, muerto, con un balazo en la cabeza. El vestido azul real de su madre se estaba manchando en el pecho con un líquido que iba oscureciendo la tela y volviéndola lentamente rojiza. De entre sus labios escapaba un fino hilo de sangre. Habían disparado a su madre en el pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién querría hacer daño a su madre?

― Mamá…

Fue Kagome quien alzó la cabeza en respuesta. Lo miró como si deseara tirarse por un precipicio. ¿Qué había sucedido?

― Iban a dispararme a mí… ― musitó ― Ella se interpuso y me salvó la vida…

Dejó caer el arma que sostenía en el suelo y se dirigió hacia las dos mujeres arrastrando los pies. Cayó de rodillas y tomó a su madre entre sus brazos. Apenas podía respirar, se estaba atragantando con su propia sangre. La bala debía estar alojado en el pulmón y este se estaba encharcando. No iba a salvarse hicieran lo que hiciesen. Se estaba muriendo.

― N‐No po‐podía permitirlo… ― tosió y su chaqueta se manchó con su sangre ― Ahora t‐tú eras feliz… l‐la habías encon… encontrado… ― aún con aquel sufrimiento sacó fuerzas para sonreírle ― ¿Qué madre no lo hubiera hecho?

― Mamá… eres tan valiente, tan maravillosa… ― le llenó el rostro de besos ― No me abandones…

― Me temo q‐que yo no decido…

La mirada de Izayoi se desvió de él hacia alguien a su espalda. Volvió la cabeza, consternado. Su padre estaba totalmente petrificado, como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra. Izayoi movió su brazo débilmente, llamándolo; él acudió a su llamada como un autómata. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, tomó su mano y la besó con adoración.

― Mi amor… ― musitó Izayoi.

― Te lo juro, Izayoi. ― unas lágrimas procedentes de los ojos hasta entonces duros de Inu No Taisho cayeron sobre el rostro de Izayoi ― Esto no quedará así. No descansaré hasta que…

― N‐No… No quiero q‐que te llenes de odio… ― le sonrió ― Os amo… ― volvió la cabeza hacia Kagome ― a todos…

Kagome sollozó al escucharla, destrozada por lo sucedido. Pocos segundos después, Izayoi exhaló su último suspiro de vida. Todo se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes angustiosos. A continuación, los gritos de dolor del líder de Inu No Taisho y de su hijo llenaron el vacío. Se produjo el terremoto.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Muerte a la inocencia**


	14. Muerte a la inocencia

**Capítulo 14: Muerte a la inocencia**

La muerte de Izayoi no dejó a nadie indiferente. El funeral fue precioso, de lo más voluptuoso; casi no se podía respirar. Acudió muchísima gente a despedirse de Izayoi. Toda la mafia con sus familias, amigos, políticos, policía, grandes empresarios, modelos, fotógrafos y estilistas. Lo raro era no ver a alguien llorando por la difunta Izayoi Taisho. Todos habían sentido su pérdida en el alma.

Y todo fue su culpa. Izayoi no tendría por qué haber muerto en su nombre, no era nada justo. Aún recordaba con nitidez los sucesos de esa noche. Aún le provocaba pesadillas ver a Izayoi interponerse entre ella y aquel hombre. La estaba atacando uno de los guardias de los servicios, un hombre Taisho. No lograba comprender. Lo único que estaba claro era que pretendía matarla. Le estaba apuntando con una pistola cuando, antes de dispararle, confesó que estaba bajo las órdenes de Naraku. Fue entonces cuando Izayoi entró al servicio, comprendió lo que pasaba y corrió hacia ella.

Todo sucedió muy de prisa. No podía olvidar el momento en que la bala impactó contra su pecho. Estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda, pero notó el espasmo de su cuerpo cuando la bala atravesó su carne. Luego, Izayoi cayó de espaldas sobre ella. La cogió entre sus brazos y terminó en el suelo con ella, asustada. Había disparado a Izayoi. Entonces, alzó la vista a la espera de otro disparo que, en esa ocasión, le daría a ella. Entonces, hubo una segunda interrupción, mucho más rápida. Se abrió la puerta de golpe y el otro guardia que antes estaba afuera disparó al infiltrado sin pararse a pensarlo ni una milésima de segundo. Le salvó la vida. Ojalá se la hubiera salvado a Izayoi.

Ver a Izayoi entre los brazos de Inuyasha, muriendo lentamente, fue el peor castigo. Saber que ella no le guardaba ningún rencor, que lo hizo encantada y que volvería a hacerlo, le arrancó un sollozo de lo más profundo del alma. ¿Por qué debía morir? ¡No era justo! Naraku había conseguido al final lo que deseaba. Había destrozado el corazón de Inuyasha. ¡Maldito fuera! ¡Maldito una y mil veces por ser el responsable de que la llama de la vida se apagara en los ojos de Izayoi!

Los siguientes días fueron horribles. Inuyasha e Inu No Taisho pasaban día y noche en el velatorio, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte y frío de Izayoi. Intentó acompañarlo y estar a su lado en esos momentos tan tristes, pero no fue capaz. Ver el cuerpo inerte de Izayoi le produjo nauseas, tocar su piel fría la dejó completamente helada a ella. Podría ser ella quien estuviera allí tumbada. De hecho, debiera ser ella. No pudo aguantar más en el tanatorio. Empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de allí. Es por eso que estuvo tres días completos sin ver a Inuyasha, sin hablar con él. No la llamó y ella no se atrevió a llamarlo después de haberse marchado de esa forma.

El día del funeral, se puso un elegante vestido negro de seda, una pamela y unas gafas de sol y acudió a la iglesia más grande de todo Tokio. Inuyasha y su padre estaban en primera fila, junto al ataúd cerrado. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía ir a su lado o quedarse atrás? ¿Querría tenerla a su lado? ¿Le echaría la culpa por la muerte de su madre?

Decidió ir a su lado. Hizo amago de cogerle la mano, pero él la rechazó públicamente y no se atrevió a volver a intentarlo. Inuyasha y su padre parecían dos muertos vivientes. Tal vez sus trajes fueran los mejores y los más exclusivos, mas la palidez y las ojeras de sus rostros denotaban el calvario por el que estaban pasando los dos. Izayoi era la única mujer para ellos. La madre y esposa. El eje de la vida de ambos y su único punto de unión. ¿Qué harían sin ella? ¿Y qué haría ella?

El funeral fue muy largo. No por la ceremonia sino por la multitud de gente que acudió a dar el pésame. Cuando al fin se fue el último comensal, eran las once de la noche pasadas. Entonces, Inuyasha al fin se decidió a volver a casa. La llevó en el coche y manejó peor que nunca. Se pasaba los semáforos en rojo, no veía las señales y no respetaba a los demás usuarios de la vía. Dio gracias cuando llegaron vivos al garaje.

Estaba muy frío, muy callado y muy ensimismado en su mundo interior. No cenó nada, ni permitió que le insistiera en hacerlo. Se fue a la cama antes que ella. A decir verdad, ella estuvo haciendo tiempo antes de irse a la cama. Le daba miedo enfrentarse a él. Temía que llegara el momento en que le echara en cara que su madre estaba muerta por su culpa. ¡Y tenía razón! Aun así no quería escucharlo, no de él. No podría soportar su mirada de odio, su dolor, su condescendencia. ¿Qué podía hacer para salvar la situación?

La siguiente semana tras el funeral se sintió más sola que nunca. Estaba desvalida y se sentía abandonada. Inuyasha seguía con su trabajo, sus negocios y su vida laboral, pero no con su relación. En casa seguía igual de frío y distante. La cara le cambiaba por completo cuando la veía a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría para que le pidiera que se marchara y no volviera jamás? Cada día se despertaba pensando en ello y por la noche se acostaba dando gracias a que no la echó. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir así?

Acudió a la cita con el psicólogo. Esperaba que él acudiera, pues también era para él esa cita. No obstante, Inuyasha no apareció, no la avisó por teléfono, ni anuló la cita con el centro. Se quedó ella sola e irremediablemente le contó entre sollozos lo desamparada que se sentía. El psicólogo le aconsejó paciencia. Inuyasha necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la muerte de su madre. Ella también lo necesitó. Necesitó un año entero para ser capaz de volver a pronunciar una palabra. ¿Estaba siendo injusta con él?

Esa misma noche, en la cama, Inuyasha la abrazó. No sucedió nada más y con eso le bastó. Tras aquellos catastróficos días en los que llegó a creer que nunca volvería a tocarla, él estaba allí de nuevo. Lloraba a su espalda silenciosamente, sentía la humedad empapando su camisón y su piel, pero no dijo nada. Le permitió desahogarse, feliz de que al fin se abriera. Aquel era el primer paso para la recuperación.

Se equivocó por completo. Lo descubriría un mes más tarde al percatarse de que su comportamiento con ella de día iba a peor. Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa. No comía a ninguna hora con ella, ni quería nada de lo que ella preparaba. Se puso un picardías precioso para intentar despertar su interés y él ni siquiera le dirigió una rápida mirada, nada. Se sintió totalmente invisible ante él por primera vez. Y así se estaba sintiendo desde entonces. Por las noches la abrazaba más por costumbre que por otra razón. Se había convertido en su saco de lágrimas, nada más.

Una mañana reventó. Ya no soportaba su silencio, su falta de interés, su mal comportamiento y su desprecio. No podía más. Ella no podía hablar de niña tras la muerte de sus padres, pero no despreciaba a aquellos que intentaban ayudarla y que cuidaban de ella. No podía comprender más, había llegado a su límite.

― ¡Basta! ― le gritó.

Estaba tan enfadada que tiró la taza de café contra el suelo. Al hacerse añicos a sus pies, al fin captó su atención. Inuyasha apartó la mirada del periódico en el que se escudaba y la contempló anonadado.

― ¡Estoy harta de que me ignores! ― exclamó ― ¡Si quieres que me vaya, dilo! Pero deja de tratarme así…

Inuyasha se atrevió a mostrarse sorprendido. ¡Cómo si no lo supiera! Llevaba un mes intentando echarla de su lado.

― No te atrevas a negarlo. ― le advirtió.

No le dijo absolutamente nada, que fue mucho peor.

― ¿Ahora me retiras el saludo? ― se mordió el labio enfadada ― Siento no ser yo la que está ahora bajo tierra…

Cogió su cartera del trabajo con tanta brusquedad de la encimera que tiró al suelo un par de botes. No se molestó en recogerlos y salió de la cocina echa una furia para ir al trabajo. Inuyasha la interceptó en el vestíbulo y le agarró tan fuerte el brazo que gritó de dolor.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?

¿Cómo podía atreverse a enfadarse?

― Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡Por eso te molesta tanto! ― le recriminó.

― No sé de qué me hablas, ni de dónde has sacado que yo…

― ¡No podría ser más evidente!

Se removió inquita por el daño que le había en el brazo. En un ataque de testarudez, decidió no volver a hablarle hasta que consiguió que la soltara.

― Yo tendría que haber muerto… ― le recordó en un susurro ― no tu madre.

― Tú no podías evitar que…

― ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso importa que no pudiera evitarlo? ¿Acaso te importa? ― lo retó e incluso lo empujó para alejarlo de ella ― Llevas todo el último mes mirándome como si fuera yo quien le disparó…

No quería llorar delante de él. ¿Por qué no podía controlar las lágrimas? Odiaba que viera todo el daño que le estaba haciendo. Odiaba que su relación se estuviera malogrando tanto. Habían sido tan felices. Estaban tan enamorados… ¡Maldito fuera Naraku!

― Preferirías que hubiera muerto yo… ― musitó al fin ― No te molestes en negarlo, ya no puedes hacerlo.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Lo que estaba a punto de decir le estaba doliendo en el alma.

― Recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé lo antes posible. ― prometió ― No necesitarás volver a ver a la responsable de que Izayoi ya no esté entre nosotros…

¿Qué acababa de suceder exactamente? Admitía que en el último mes no había estado demasiado atento con Kagome, que tal vez hubiera abusado un poco de su buena fe. Sin embargo, aquello lo sobrepasaba. ¿Cuándo dijo él que hubiera preferido que Kagome estuviera muerta? ¿Cómo pudo darle a entender algo tan horrible? ¡Claro que no lo prefería! No le agradaba en absoluto lo de su madre, no iba a mentir. Eso no significaba que lo deseara para Kagome. Su madre se sacrificó para que estuvieran juntos, no para que se distanciaran cada vez más.

Pidió a sus hombres que salieran del apartamento y se quedó solo. Se sentó en el sofá y meditó. ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba de duelo por su madre, nada más, ¿no? Le parecía tan difícil que Kagome no pudiera entenderlo cuando ella había pasado por lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco comprensiva? Él creyó que ella sería más consciente de los pesares por los que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¡Era su madre! Claro que habría deseado salvarla, claro que la quería viva, pero no a costa de la vida de Kagome. Izayoi era su madre, pero Kagome era el amor de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a desear enterrarla?

Tomó la agenda entre sus manos y volvió las páginas atrás hasta el día del entierro. Ese día rechazó el consuelo de Kagome. No se sentía con fuerzas ni para recibir consuelo en esos instantes. Pasó una página tras otra percatándose del tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, anonadado. Más de un mes y aún sentía la pérdida como en el primer día. No había dejado de cumplir sus compromisos laborales, mas su vida personal se estaba desmoronando poco a poco. Se detuvo en una página al reconocer ese apunte. Tendría que haber ido al psicólogo con Kagome. Ella también estaba muy mal. La habían secuestrado y torturado. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta con ella?

Se preguntó si Kagome habría ido a la cita. Si lo hizo, no le dijo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera le reprochó que no hubiera acudido. Nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sin decirle nada sobre ella? Solo tenía una forma de saberlo. Llamó a la consulta del psicólogo y le pidió una reunión urgente. Fue difícil sacarle la información. El psicólogo insistía en que era información confidencial de su paciente, pero, en vista de la situación, terminó accediendo y le contó todo lo que habló con Kagome en la última consulta.

¿En verdad él le hizo sentirse así? No era consciente de haberse comportado de esa forma con ella. No la rechaza a propósito, ni con mala intención. Solo necesitaba un poco de espacio y tal vez exigió demasiado espacio. Tanto que Kagome sentía que no cabía ni en su apartamento, ni en su vida. No la culpaba de absolutamente nada. Ni la querían a ella. Querían hundirlo a él a través de ella, pero terminaron consiguiéndolo a través de su madre. ¡Qué tonto fue! Kagome estaba más desprotegida que nunca por su culpa.

Decidido a no dejarlo pasar ni un solo instante, corrió hacia el edificio en el que trabajaba Kagome. Tenía que arreglarse con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que Kagome no lo perdonara. Al llegar, se percató de que, a pesar de su estado de ánimo, sus hombres se habían estado ocupando de Kagome sin necesidad de darles ninguna orden. La escolta se había doblado y estaba toda la manzana vigilada. Todos sabían que la amaba y que eso era justamente lo que él querría para ella. ¿Por qué él había dejado de saberlo durante más de un mes?

Entró en el edificio con tan mala suerte que se cruzó con Ayumi en el vestíbulo. Decir que le cruzó la cara era poco. Tuvo que agarrarle las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo.

― ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha Taisho! ― le gritó ― Siento mucho lo de tu madre pero… ¿Cómo has podido tratar así a Kagome? ― exclamó ― Pensaba que eras mejor que eso, que… ― lo encaró con los ojos llenos de fuego ― ¡Si querías romper con Kagome no era necesario que la hicieras sentirse como si no mereciera vivir! Solo tenías que romper…

Él no quería romper con Kagome, no creía que ella mereciera morir. Por el contrario, la amaba e iba a demostrárselo.

― No voy a romper con Kagome. ― dijo al fin ― Siento haber ocasionado tantos problemas. No era consciente del daño que le estaba causando…

― ¿Crees que puedes…? ― intentó contradecirlo.

― ¡La amo! ― afirmó ― Y pretendo casarme con ella y formar una familia. No ha cambiado nada, ¿entiendes? Voy a arreglar esto inmediatamente.

Ayumi soltó aire tan fuertemente, tan hondamente, que le pareció que llevaba conteniéndolo todo ese tiempo junto a Kagome. Era una buena amiga. ¡Qué diablos! Era la mejor amiga que se podía desear tener.

― Date prisa. ― le pidió ― Temo que haga alguna tontería.

No lo dijo, pero entendió muy bien lo que estaba pensando. Ayumi temía que Kagome intentara quitarse la vida. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas?

Subió al despacho de Kagome pensando muy bien por el camino lo que tenía que decir. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa esa mañana. Apenas lo dejó defenderse; y él, además, no estaba preparado para defenderse entonces. No comprendía aquel repentino ataque de furia por parte de la mujer. Ahora que comprendía, debía ser cuidadoso para no volver a equivocarse, y empeorar su ya debilitada relación. Kagome tendría que estar más calmada tras esas dos horas desde la discusión.

La secretaria intentó detenerlo cuando intentó entrar, mas él fue lo bastante encantador y convincente como para que le dejara darle una sorpresa a su jefa, quien era su prometida. A las mujeres les encantaban esas cosas. Salió corriendo de allí para darles mayor intimidad y para contarlo en la cafetería, seguro. Le vino bien su encanto. Si la secretaria hubiera preguntado, seguro que Kagome se habría negado a verlo, y temía que incluso llamara a seguridad.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. La vio sentada en su sillón, mirando la pantalla del ordenador sin prestar demasiada atención a nada en particular. Sostenía un pañuelo de papel con una mano y se limpiaba las lágrimas. El escritorio estaba lleno de pañuelos de papel hechos bola.

― ¿Kagome?

Apartó la mirada del ordenador y lo miró con horror.

― ¡Márchate!

Automáticamente, Kagome levantó el auricular de su teléfono y llamó a su secretaria. Frunció el ceño extrañada de que nadie le cogiera. Inuyasha se había asegurado de que a su secretaria se le olvidara también llevarse la diadema con el manos libres.

― No está. ― le comunicó ― Estamos solos.

― ¡No quiero estar sola contigo! ― gritó ― ¡Vete!

No se marcharía. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó hacia su escritorio con calma. No quería que se pusiera nerviosa si descubría la ansiedad que sentía por dentro. Fue inútil. Kagome se levantó tan bruscamente que su sillón se cayó al suelo. Le recordó a cuando tomó su cartera esa mañana y tiró los botes. Normalmente, no era una mujer tan descuidada, ni actuaba tan impulsivamente.

La ventana abierta a su espalda casi lo detuvo. No se le ocurriría la idea de tirarse, ¿verdad? Dio un paso cauteloso más hacia delante; entonces, ella retrocedió con tan mala suerte que tropezó con su sillón en el suelo y se cayó de espaldas. Corrió como un desquiciado hacia ella. Por un momento, su visión calculó mal la profundidad y creyó que se caería al vacío por la ventana. Empujó la ventana para cerrarla y se arrodilló para socorrerla.

Kagome intentó rechazar su ayuda apartándole las manos cada vez que las posaba en su cuerpo para ayudarla. Finalmente, a pesar de su infantil resistencia, logró ponerla en pie. La mujer se alejó sin apartar la mirada de él hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. A un lado tenía el ventanal cerrado y al otro un armario archivador. Era su momento. Antes de que Kagome pudiera escapar de aquella pequeña encerrona, la atrapó en esa esquina y apoyó la frente contra la suya. No la dejaría salir hasta que le quedara bien claro que la amaba.

― ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente?

― Te equivocas conmigo, Kagome. ― luchó contra su débil resistencia y la abrazó atrapando sus brazos para que no pudiera separarse ― Sé que no he sobrellevado muy bien la muerte de mi madre y que he estado más que ausente el último mes… ― admitió ― Aun así, ¿cómo has podido pensar que yo preferiría que tú estuvieras muerta?

― Yo… tú… ― se derrumbó entre sus brazos ― ¡Fue mi culpa! Querían matarme a mí, no a Izayoi… ― se convulsionó tan violentamente entre sus brazos por los sollozos que lo asustó ― ¡Murió por mí!

Fue tan estúpido. A él nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tan siquiera que Kagome fuera la culpable de la muerte de su madre. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió algo tan demencial. Su padre tampoco lo pensaba. No hablaba con él desde hacía más de un mes, pero en el velatorio, le dejó bien claro que no culpaba a Kagome. Los dos sabían que el único culpable fue quien disparó, quien amenazó la vida de sus mujeres, y nadie más. Ahora bien, Kagome llevaba todo ese tiempo culpabilizándose de la muerte de su madre. En su desolación, mal interpretó su duelo con rechazo, con odio, y se acrecentó su sentimiento de culpa.

― Sí, murió por ti. ― concedió ― Quería que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos más que su propia vida. Murió sin arrepentirse por ello… ― recordó sus palabras ― Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ella por lo que hizo. También muy agradecido. Podrías no estar aquí si ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Aflojó el agarre para coger su propio pañuelo de tela. Cuando lo tuvo, lo desplegó, y le obligó a alzar el mentón. Le limpió con mucho cuidado las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro.

― Siento que hayas creído que yo te culpaba. No he estado muy atento, ¿verdad? Olvidé ir al psicólogo contigo, lo siento. ― se disculpó ― Iremos otro día juntos, si todavía quieres que hagamos algo juntos.

Kagome se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra. Todavía estaba intranquila, lo sentía.

― Quiero que te quede bien claro que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo. ― tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las calentó ― No me gustaría que fuera de otra forma. No quiero enterrarte, ¿entiendes? ― aclaró― Te amo, Kagome. Si hubieras sido tú la que recibiera ese disparo, me habría quitado la vida para seguirte…

Eso lo tenía muy claro. Sabía que a su madre la perdería algún día inexorablemente, que tendría que superarlo. Todos se enfrentaban a la muerte de los padres, era parte del ciclo de la vida. No obstante, para perder a Kagome era más que demasiado pronto. No estaba en absoluto preparado para eso y tendría que seguirla a la muerte. Solo podría vivir con ello si eso sucedía siendo ya unos ancianos con hijos y con nietos, no antes.

― Prométeme que nunca volverás a creer que yo preferiría verte muerta. ― le exigió ― Y prométeme que si vuelvo a ponerme tan idiota, me darás una buena bofetada.

¿Eso era una sonrisa? ¡Sí! Kagome le sonreía. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, fascinado, y la besó con un mes de retraso. Tenía muchísimos besos que recuperar después de ese mes. De hecho, recuperaron más que besos en ese despacho, sobre el escritorio de Kagome. Habían perdido el control por completo, los dos. Un momento la estaba besando y al siguiente tenía la cabeza entre sus muslos y ella le tiraba del pelo exigiéndole más. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo llegaron a estar en esa posición. Solo recordaba que se habían quitado la ropa el uno al otro de forma frenética. Tanto que creía haber rasgado la ropa de Kagome.

Terminaron debajo del escritorio. Después, apenas se habían vestido cuando la secretaria de Kagome llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Había abierto la ventana y estaban más o menos presentables, pero la secretaria tendría que haber sido muy tonta para no percatarse de lo sucedido. Era evidente que ahí adentro se habían mantenido relaciones sexuales y la camisa de Kagome no tenía botones. Solo se mantenía unida porque se puso la americana encima.

Sería cuestión de tiempo que todo el edificio supiera lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Bueno, si Kagome era capaz de vivir con ello, a él no le importaba que lo supieran en absoluto. Cuantos más supieran que Kagome era suya, mejor; especialmente cierto repartidor que poco o nada le agradaba. Tuvo que pedir ropa para Kagome. Llamó a uno de sus guardias en el apartamento y le pasó el teléfono a Kagome para que ella le dijera qué tenía que coger. Su chófer se lo llevaría en menos de veinte minutos.

Se alegraba tanto de que los problemas con Kagome se hubieran arreglado. Había estado tan sumido en la tristeza por la muerte de su madre que ni se dio cuenta de que su vida alrededor se desmoronaba. Tenía una prometida a la que atender y le había hecho sentir terriblemente mal con su indiferencia. No consentiría que eso volviera a suceder. Nunca. Tal vez por eso no pudo volver a soltarla. La mantuvo abrazada mientras esperaban a que llegara su chófer y sus labios apenas se despegaron de los de ella.

Su chófer le lanzó una mirada de aprobación al ver que volvía a estar como siempre con Kagome. ¡Hasta sus empleados lo juzgaban! Seguro que debían haber estado pensando que era un completo idiota durante el último mes. Él mismo debió sentirse así. Nadie le había enseñado a enfrentarse a la pena; no sabía que pudiera absorber tanto a una persona.

Tuvo que dejarla para que continuara trabajando. En verdad no quería volver a separarse de ella, sobre todo después del día tan estresante que habían vivido. Sin embargo, aceptó el beso de despedida de Kagome con ansiedad y se marchó con la promesa de que la recogería. Estuvo el resto de la mañana nervioso, consultando continuamente el reloj de muñeca, sin poder pensar en sus responsabilidades. A la hora de comer, estaba en la puerta esperándola y la llevó a un restaurante italiano, su favorito.

Allí se cogieron de la mano y tomaron su comida favorita. Disfrutó escuchando a Kagome contarle su día en el trabajo. Estaba en lo cierto, toda la empresa sabía ya lo que hicieron. Lo realmente sorprendente era lo bien que se lo había tomado Kagome. La imaginaba sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello cuando se enterase.

En los postres, decidió retomar un tema que llevaba demasiado tiempo aparcado.

― Tenemos que seguir organizando nuestra boda.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron al recibir la noticia. Seguro que debió pensar que la habría cancelado o algo así por los sucesos. Debía comprender que nada le impediría casarse con ella.

― Mi ayudante ha organizado una guía con los palacios y los restaurantes más exclusivos del país. ― le comentó ― Podemos visitarlos todos para que escojas el que más te gusta.

― Para que escojamos. ― lo corrigió ― Tú opinión me importa.

Y él lo sabía. Tomó su mano y besó el dorso con cariño. Justo entonces, llegó el camarero con el postre favorito de Kagome. La azabache se relamió los labios al verlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le compró tarta de queso con fresas? Estaba seguro de que más de un mes, y ella no la tomaría sola. Es por eso que cogió la cuchara, partió un pedazo y se lo dio él mismo. Después otro, otro y otro más. Hasta terminar la tarta.

― Inuyasha… ― musitó.

― ¿Sucede algo?

Por su tono de voz, la notaba preocupada.

― Estaba pensando en tu padre. ¿Sabes algo de él?

― La última vez que lo vi fue en el funeral… ― musitó.

El solo recuerdo del ataúd de su madre cerrado, lo sumió en la oscuridad momentáneamente. Besó sus mejillas y su frente antes de que le pusieran la tapa y vio con horror a su madre por última vez. Estuviera donde estuviese, solo deseaba que ella fuera feliz. Su madre se había ganado el cielo en vida.

― ¿No sabes nada de él? ― insistió ―Me preocupa… ¿Y si él está peor que…?

Iba a decir peor que él. La verdad era que no se lo había planteado. En el último mes, solo había pensado en él mismo y en nadie más. Apenas ese día había sido capaz de volver a introducir a Kagome en su vida. ¿Y su padre? No es que tuvieran una relación muy estrecha aunque había mejorado bastante desde que Kagome entró en escena. Últimamente, podían hablar con más soltura y ya no lo tuteaba, ya no era necesario. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Nunca creyó a su madre cuando juró y perjuró que su padre los amaba. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si su padre estaba en esos instantes intentando acabar con su vida? Sabía que estaba vivo, pues, en el caso contrario, habría sido informado. No obstante, recordando la reacción de su padre cuando murió Izayoi y cómo estuvo durante el velatorio y el funeral, no parecía una idea totalmente descabellada que estuviera planeando un suicidio. ¿Quién iba a impedirle al líder que hiciera lo que le diera la gana? Nadie más que su hijo podía hacerlo y necesitaba el consejo de Kagome para conseguirlo.

― ¿Me acompañas a visitarlo?

Kagome fue encantada a su lado. Sabía que lo acompañaría al mismísimo infierno sin dudarlo si él se lo pedía. De la misma forma, él también lo haría si ella se lo pidiera.

El aspecto de la mansión familiar se había vuelto lúgubre en el último mes. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas y apenas entraban unos rayos de sol que como iluminación eran escasos. Olía a cerrado. No se estaba ventilando la casa. ¿Dónde estaban los criados? Apenas había unos pocos escoltas esparcidos por una mansión demasiado grande como para estar tan poco vigilada. ¿Acaso su padre había perdido la cabeza? Teniendo cien veces más vigilancia se habían infiltrado en la mansión.

Lo poco que sabía de lo sucedido aquella noche era que el guardia de seguridad que amenazó a Kagome y mató a su madre era un agente infiltrado de Naraku. El otro guardia, notó una actitud sospechosa en él. Cuando pidió permiso para ir al servicio y no encontrarlo a su regreso, todas sus alarmas se encendieron. Escuchó el disparo en el servicio de señoras y no perdió ni un solo segundo. Entró y, antes de saber exactamente que estaba sucediendo, disparó al hombre que sostenía el arma, apuntando a Kagome. Tenía que gratificar a ese hombre, no podía olvidarlo.

Encontraron a su padre en su dormitorio. Se quejó cuando encendieron la luz y se escondió entre las sábanas. Olía fatal después de un mes sin ventilar. Volvió a apagar la luz y dejó a Kagome en el umbral de la puerta mientras atravesaba el dormitorio para levantar las persianas. Abrió todas las ventanas. El dormitorio estaba hecho un desastre. Todas las pertenencias de su madre estaban esparcidas por doquier. Se acuclilló y tomó entre sus manos un chal de su madre. Solía llevarlo cuando quedaban para tomar café.

Kagome tenía razón. Su padre estaba muchísimo peor de lo que lo estuvo él, y lo peor era que estaba cometiendo demasiadas negligencias. Caminó hacia su cama y le arrancó las sábanas. Apestaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sin ducharse? Además, estaba muy delgado. El pijama le quedaba enorme y su piel se estaba pegando a los huesos. Nunca le había visto la cara tan delgada, tan chupada. Tenía el aspecto de un enfermo.

Le hizo un ademán de mano a Kagome para que no se acercara cuando la vio moverse. No quería que oliera a su padre, y que lo viera tan destrozado. Lo alzó en brazos y se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba. Tenía que llamar a un médico inmediatamente; así se lo pidió a Kagome. Ella corrió en busca del ayudante de su padre mientras que él lo llevaba a la ducha. Su padre se quejó, pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse y tuvo que permitir que lo desnudara y lo metiera en la ducha. Él mismo se ocupó de bañarlo y lo volvió a vestir con uno de sus trajes tradicionales japoneses.

El médico lo revisó después y le hizo las pruebas pertinentes. Sospechaba que tenía anemia aunque solo la resolución de los análisis lo confirmaría. Estaba también desnutrido, algo muy evidente. Deshidratado no estaba y las botellas de alcohol que encontraron bajo la cama dieron respuesta a ese interrogante. Les dejó unas vitaminas y una dieta. Si detectaba anemia, regresaría con el tratamiento.

Llevaron a su padre al mirador que estaba en el salón y le pusieron delante un cuenco de ramen, su favorito. Se negaba a comer. Intentó convencerlo, persuadirlo y, por último, obligarlo. Se resistió. Finalmente, Kagome intervino y, para su sorpresa, lo convenció. De repente, se encontraba viendo a su novia darle de comer a su padre. Ella le hablaba dulcemente, le acariciaba las manos y el cabello y le sonreía tal y como solía hacerlo su madre. Por eso se estaba dejando. Kagome le recordaba a Izayoi. Tal vez no fuera tan malo que así fuera. De esa forma, podrían evitar que su padre continuara con aquel suicidio lento y macabro.

Después de comer, su padre se echó la siesta en el diván en el que su madre solía sentarse a leer. Kagome lo tapó con una manta y le cantó hasta que se quedó dormido.

― Gracias. ― le dijo cuando al fin se durmió su padre ― Yo nunca habría conseguido tanto.

― Seguro que sí. Te infravaloras como hijo.

Eso era porque nunca fue un buen hijo. Su padre no fue un buen padre, mas él tampoco se comportó como un buen hijo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en absoluto preparado para perder también a su padre. Era demasiado pronto. La herida que le había dejado su madre todavía no había cicatrizado del todo.

Dejó a Kagome con su padre, vigilándolo mientras dormía, y salió en busca de su ayudante. Tenía que darle unas cuantas instrucciones. Estaba claro que si su padre había estado así era porque nadie se atrevió a contradecir a un superior. Las cosas iban a cambiar. En vista del estado de su padre, se autoproclamaba a sí mismo líder y se iba a ocupar de que su padre no cometiera ninguna tontería. A partir de ese momento, vigilarían que no bebía; le obligarían a comer si hacía falta y a tomarse las pastillas; lo bañarían; hablaría con un psicólogo; y lo mantendrían informado de cada movimiento. Se acabaron las tonterías por parte de los dos.

Tuvo una sensación extraña mientras hablaba con el ayudante. Creyó haber visto una sombra moverse en el jardín y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Algo iba a suceder; su instinto se lo estaba gritando. Ordenó que pidieran refuerzos inmediatamente y corrió hacia el salón, donde dejó a Kagome y a su padre. Ellos seguían allí, a salvo. Entonces, sonó un disparo.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Corrió hacia Kagome y la levantó del suelo de un tirón. El disparo no había sido muy lejos de allí. La agarró y la empujó hacia un armario.

― Quiero que te metas en ese armario… — la empujó dentro — Pase lo que pase, no salgas de ahí.

Kagome lo miró con horror y se quedó paralizada.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Me has oído?

― No es la primera vez que me dicen eso… ― musitó ― En otra ocasión me lo dijeron mis padres…

Recordó el relato que le contó. No tenía muchos detalles de la muerte de sus padres, pero sí recordaba que la metieron en un armario. Ojalá hubiera una forma de sacarla de allí para no tener que hacerlo.

― Por favor… ― le suplicó ― No moriré, te lo prometo. Escóndete. ― volvió a pedirle ― Si estás aquí afuera y te ven, no podré protegernos.

Finalmente, obedeció con lágrimas en los ojos. Cerró el armario con ella dentro y rebuscó en su americana. No llevaba su pistola. La dejó en su maldita limusina. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Debía encontrar algo con lo que defenderse. Seguro que había algún arma en el salón, siempre las había por toda la casa. Rebuscó en los cajones de una cómoda hasta encontrar un viejo revólver bajo unas sábanas. Comprobó que estaba cargado y que funcionaba y se volvió con él. Le dispararon.

Gritó y el revólver se le cayó de la mano. ¡Le abrasaba la mano! Por suerte, la bala atravesó la palma y no se había alojado dentro. Volvió la vista al armario para comprobar que a Kagome no se le hubiera ocurrido salir y corrió hacia el diván, junto a su padre. El agresor no hizo nada por detenerlo. De hecho, los miraba muy divertido. Naraku por fin había dado el último paso. Estaba desesperado y acorralado, y ambos lo sabían. O los mataba a ambos en ese instante o él sería hombre muerto en cuestión de muy poco tiempo. Sus ofensas contra los Taisho no serían olvidadas.

― Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

― Tú…

Inu No Taisho había despertado y señalaba con un dedo acusador al único y auténtico asesina de su esposa.

― Lamenté profundamente lo de tu esposa Inu No Taisho. Tenía un destino mejor reservado para ella.

Y él podía imaginarlo.

― ¿Por qué Taisho empiezo primero? ― los apuntó alternativamente a cada uno ― Fue una gran negligencia por tu parte bajar tanto la guardia. Si no lo hubieras hecho, ya me habrías cogido y no estaría hoy aquí, a punto de mataros.

Aunque se pusiera frente a su padre para protegerlo, no podría evitar que los mataran a ambos. ¿Kagome lo odiaría por dejarse matar? ¿Sobreviviría ella? Si no salía del armario, Naraku no tenía por qué encontrarla.

― Supongo que primero me ocuparé del heredero. — volvió el cañón de la pistola hacia él — No tiene pinta de que el actual líder vaya a durar mucho.

Se escuchó un disparo, pero Naraku nunca llegó a disparar su arma. De hecho, una bala atravesó su cabeza y salió la sangre disparada en todas las direcciones. Después, cayó al suelo. A su espalda, vio a Kagome tras él con el revólver que antes perdió entre unas manos temblorosas. Su rostro estaba manchado con la sangre que había salpicado de la herida de Naraku. ¿Ella le había disparado? ¿Kagome acababa de matar a un hombre para salvarles la vida?

El arma resbaló de entre sus manos, cayendo silenciosamente sobre la moqueta. Después, Kagome también cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando. Vio como poco a poco la inocencia de su mirada moría.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: El cielo se desploma**


	15. El cielo se desploma

**Capítulo 15: El cielo se desploma**

Corría a lo largo de un corredor, desesperada, sin aliento, huyendo de algo o de alguien. ¿Quién o qué la perseguía? Tomó la desviación de la izquierda y entró en una habitación tan iluminada que todo se veía blanco. Frente a ella, veía a un hombre que le daba la espalda, también vestido de blanco. Intentó hablarle, que reaccionara y supiera que ella estaba allí, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de una pistola disparándose. Un chorro de sangre salió disparado de la cabeza del hombre, manchándole la blusa y la cara. Gritó aterrorizada. Cuando intentó limpiarse con las manos la sangre de la cara, descubrió que portaba una pistola que acababa de ser disparada. ¿Ella había disparado a ese hombre? ¿Era una asesina? ¿Por qué le había disparado? Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho, no era consciente del crimen. No era consciente de nada. Solo recordaba que huía de algo que la estaba persiguiendo.

Levantó la mirada llorosa y vio al hombre desplomarse en el suelo, inerte. En la pared blanca del frente, se estaba dibujando con la sangre del hombre la terrorífica figura de aquella mariposa escarlata que tanto odiaba. Las paredes se volvieron oscuras en cuestión de segundos y la mariposa escarlata brilló como si se tratara de un cartel de neón que anunciaba su crimen. Dio unos pasos atrás, aterrorizada, hasta que su espalda chocó contra algo que antes no estaba ahí.

― ¿Quién…? ― comenzó a preguntar mientras giraba la cabeza.

Su propio grito ahogó su pregunta. Ante ella se alzaba una figura fantasmagórica cubierta por una capa negra. Portaba una guadaña sujeta por una mano de hueso. ¿Qué había hecho?

Se despertó entre gritos, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose en la cama. Las sábanas se le estaban quedando pegadas al cuerpo sudoroso y sentía que estaba atrapada y no podía escapar. Se revolvió aterrorizada. Alguien estaba ahí, intentando agarrarla con sus manos, lo cual la asustó aún más. Todavía le perseguía. ¡La muerte le perseguía! Gritó de nuevo, convulsionó todo su cuerpo y terminó logrando arrancar las sábanas de la cama. Tras eso, se lanzó con tal ímpetu que cayó al suelo de espaldas.

― ¡Kagome!

¡Un momento! Esa no era la muerte. Esa era la voz de su querido Inuyasha. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió un ojo cautelosamente y después el otro. Estaba en su dormitorio, con Inuyasha. Todo fue un maldito sueño. ¡Otra pesadilla!

― Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Tomó su mano cuando se la tendió para dejarse ayudar por él. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó de nuevo sobre el colchón, sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Otra vez no. No quería volver a vomitar. Estaba harta de vomitar todas las mañanas. Intentó aguantarse, mantener en calma su estómago y no derrumbarse mientras se flexionaba para levantarse. En verdad lo intentó. Su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de ayudarla. Notó que algo le subía por el esófago irremediablemente, cómo empezaba a salivar cada vez más. Tenía que vomitar le gustara o no.

Soltó la mano de Inuyasha y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Se dobló de rodillas en el suelo, se sujetó a la taza del váter, y empezó a vomitar dolorosamente. Cada mañana era peor que la anterior. Había intentado incluso irse a la cama sin cenar, mas no surtía ni el más mínimo efecto; incluso le resultaba más doloroso con el estómago vacío.

Inuyasha acudió a socorrerla. Odiaba que la viera en ese estado, pues sabía que él se sentía responsable. Las pesadillas y las náuseas habían comenzado poco después de que matara a Naraku. Creía que en la última semana había mejorado bastante, pero la pesadilla de esa noche decía justamente lo contrario. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su mal estar físico. La acompañaba durante todo el día, por lo que cada vez comía menos. Era por eso que Inuyasha estaba tan preocupado por ella.

Gimió de placer al sentir que le colocaba una toalla húmeda en la nuca. Eso le sentaba bien. Dejó que le apartara el cabello y se lo recogiera con una goma. Después, se limitó a masajearle los hombros mientras su estómago terminaba de calmarse.

― Lo siento… ― musitó ― Intento no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo…

― Ya sé que no puedes evitarlo, cariño. ― le dio un suave apretón ― Tal vez debiéramos volver al psicólogo y contarle lo que te está pasando, ¿no crees?

― ¡No estoy loca!

Y con esas palabras volvió a levantarse y se apartó de su lado como si el mero contacto le quemara. Odiaba que Inuyasha sacara el tema del psicólogo. Todo giraba en torno al puñetero psicólogo. Ella no estaba loca, no podía estar volviéndose loca. Era normal que se sintiera así. ¡Diablos, había matado a un hombre! A un hombre con el que tenía varias cuentas pendientes además. Cualquiera podría pensar que lo hizo por venganza, por despecho, por crueldad. No era así. Lo hizo para salvar a Inuyasha. Era Inuyasha o Naraku, así que tomó una decisión.

Aún recordaba la sensación que la invadió cuando escuchó aquel disparo desde dentro del armario seguido del grito de Inuyasha. No pudo evitar abrir una rendija para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Inuyasha se sujetaba una mano ensangrentada y corría junto a su padre, en una clara actitud protectora hacia el hombre enfermo. Estaba desarmado. La pistola estaba en el suelo, cerca de ella y muy lejos de él. Luego, entró Naraku en escena y se colocó de espaldas a ella, con la pistola entre los dos. Lo escuchó hablar con los puños cerrados. Cuando dictaminó la muerte de Inuyasha, no le quedó otra que intervenir. Aún no llegaba nadie para socorrerlos y no podía esperar un milagro, al igual que hizo cuando era una niña y masacró a sus padres. En esa ocasión, debía actuar. Abrió las puertas del armario con sigilo y tomó la pistola. Nunca había disparado una, pero no podía ser muy difícil.

Ese día no imaginó tan siquiera hasta qué punto era difícil matar a una persona. Su cuerpo físico podría estar muerto, pero la huella que dejaba en su alma estaba muy viva. Hubiera bastado con herirlo para poder reducirlo. ¿Por qué lo mató? Quizás porque, en el fondo de su alma, una oscura voz le gritó que ese hombre asesinó a sus padres, violó a su madre, disparó a Inuyasha, la torturó a ella… Tal vez, sí que existiera una parte oscura sobre sí misma que incluso ella desconocía y con la que acababa de cruzarse.

― Ya sé que no estás loca. ― aseguró a su espalda ― Pero necesitas ayuda y a mí no me dejas ayudarte.

― Te equivocas. Me encuentro perfectamente.

Y eso era todo. Entró en la cocina y se puso a preparar el desayuno como cada mañana. El solo olor del café le produjo unas nuevas y renovadas náuseas. Se aguantó como pudo el impulso de regresar corriendo al cuarto de baño y continuó con su labor.

― Deja de hacer eso. ― le pidió Inuyasha ― Aún no te sientes bien.

― Estoy perfectamente.

― No es verdad.

Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la suya e impidió que encendiera la placa de inducción para poner la sartén con la que planeaba cocinar tortitas. A Inuyasha le encantaban las tortitas.

― Tiemblas.

― Acabo de vomitar. ― se justificó ― Aún necesito unos minutos.

― No es solo eso. Desde que sucedió lo de Naraku… ― él siempre trataba de omitir palabras como muerte y asesinato, no comprendía que siempre vivían en su mente ― Tienes pesadillas constantemente, estás enferma y…

― Estaré bien. ― le prometió ― Hoy he tenido una pesadilla, vale. ― concedió ― Pero la última semana he estado muy bien. Solo ha sido una pesadilla. Voy mejorando, ¿no?

― Sí, es verdad. ― admitió ― Pero tu mal estar no mejora. Antes, solo te levantabas enferma algún día y no vomitabas. Ahora sales corriendo todas las mañanas al cuarto de baño. ― le recordó ― Y sé que también vomitas algunas veces después de comer.

En verdad pensaba que no lo sabía. Hizo todo lo posible para ocultárselo...

― Solo necesito unas semanas más para reponerme. ― le prometió ― Por favor, no me hagas volver a esa consulta.

Como ya era costumbre, Inuyasha cedió al pedírselo usando las palabras mágicas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría cediendo? Ella no era la única que estaba mal. Inuyasha también estaba muy raro en la última semana. Se aferraba a ella como si pensara que esa iba a ser la última vez que se veían. Se comportaba como si se acercara una separación inminente. ¿Acaso no comprendía que ya nada podría separarlos? Aunque estuviera feo decirlo, su único impedimento había desaparecido. Lo tenían todo para ser felices, solo necesitaban algo de tiempo para curarse las heridas. Sabía que él todavía estaba afectado por la muerte de su madre aunque en esos últimos tiempos estuviera más centrado en ella.

Se puso un traje azul marino de falda y americana que moldeaba su figura y una blusa de seda color marfil. Intentó ponerse unos estupendos zapatos de tacón a juego, pero le dolían los tobillos y los notaba hinchados. Fue por eso que se decidió a usar zapatos planos. Al preparar el bolso, se vio casualmente de perfil en el espejo de cuerpo entero y una idea cruzó su mente como un rayo. Se irguió y se llevó las manos al vientre. ¿Era posible que estuviera embarazada?

Sacó la agenda de su bolso y consultó semana tras semana hasta encontrar el último día que tuvo el período. Siempre lo apuntaba. Fue antes de que Naraku la secuestrara. Una semana antes exactamente. Eso sumaba tres meses y sabía que en varias ocasiones no usaron ninguna protección. Ella tomaba anticonceptivos, pero tardaban todo un ciclo en empezar a hacer su efecto. Necesitaba una prueba concluyente. Sabía que era estúpido, pero el recuerdo de lo que Kikio le hizo en el vientre la asustaba. ¿Y si los daños fueron mayores de lo que imaginaban?

― Tengo una sorpresa para ti cuando vuelvas. ― le anunció Inuyasha.

― Puede que yo también tenga otra para ti.

A Inuyasha no le hizo mucha gracia su anuncio. No entendía por qué. Ahora bien, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de preguntarlo. La tomó entre sus brazos y le dio tal beso que la dejó sin respiración y con el cuerpo suplicando por más. Hacía mucho que no la besaba de esa forma. ¿Su sorpresa sería que iban a volver a hacer el amor? Tal vez eso la ayudara a olvidar. Si estaba embarazada, seguro que a Inuyasha le encantaría.

No permitió que la llevaran en coche al trabajo para poder detenerse en una farmacia de camino. Seguro que informarían de eso a Inuyasha, mas no tenía por qué saber qué había comprado. Pidió un test de embarazo y se lo guardó rápidamente en el bolso para evitar que le chafaran aquella posible sorpresa. Eso podía ser justamente lo que necesitaba para que volvieran a su normalidad. Un embarazo justificaría sobradamente sus náuseas y las descartaría como posible consecuencia de un trauma. Las pesadillas, aunque eran intensas, se iban reduciendo, y ella ya estaba de mejor ánimo. Saldrían adelante.

Llamó a sus amigas cuando llegó al trabajo y fueron juntas al cuarto de baño. Mientras seguía las instrucciones del test, ellas la esperaban fuera.

― ¡Qué nervios! ― exclamó Yuka ― ¡Kagome va a tener un hijo!

― Todavía no lo sabemos con seguridad. ― la cortó Eri.

― Pero los síntomas apuntan claramente a un embarazo.

La verdad era que los síntomas no podían ser más característicos. Terminó lo que tenía que hacer y se colocó la ropa cuidadosamente.

― ¿Has hablado con Inuyasha sobre esto? ― le preguntó Ayumi desde fuera.

― Aún no, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Salió del excusado con la prueba en sus manos y todas la miraron expectante. Yuka consultó el reloj y empezó a calcular los minutos.

― ¿Y le gustan los niños? ¿Crees que quiere tener hijos? ― continuó.

― Yo creo que le encantará saber que vamos a ser padres. ― contestó ― Le gustan los niños y tiene muy buena mano con ellos.

― Entonces, crucemos los dedos para que dé positivo.

Los cruzaría, pues también era su única salvación en otros aspectos.

― Supongo que adelantareis la boda, ¿no? ― comentó Yuka ― ¿No querrás que se te note? La gente podría comentar que os casáis solo por el bebé.

― No lo sé… Supongo que tendremos que hablarlo. ― meditó en voz alta ― No me importa lo que piense la gente, pero me molestaría que no me quepa el vestido que he escogido. Es precioso y no se puede usar embarazada, tiene corpiño.

Las tres asintieron y esperaron en silencio los pocos segundos que le quedaban al test. Cuando llegó la hora, la rodearon y consultaron el color. Era rosa. ¡Estaba embarazada!

― ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

Sonrió fascinada ante la idea. Por fin empezaban a arreglarse todo entre Inuyasha y ella. Después de eso, solo podían ir a mejor.

* * *

Arrodillado frente a la tumba de su madre se sentía más calmado y reconfortado. La decisión que había tomado era la mejor para ellos. Tomarla fue la tarea más difícil que se había encomendado nunca. No obstante, para salvaguardar el bienestar de Kagome, merecía la pena el esfuerzo. La situación en casa ya era insostenible. Kagome no hacía más que empeorar y estaría mucho mejor sin él. ¿Quién sabe si se vería de nuevo envuelta en algo como aquello? No quería que Kagome volviera a experimentar el dolor de la muerte tan de cerca por su culpa.

Por eso decidió dejarla. Le había comprado un apartamento nuevo cerca de su trabajo para que se fuera a vivir allí. Él pagaría las facturas todos los meses y le proporcionaría una cuenta con una buena suma de dinero y con un ingreso mensual. Sabía que tenía su propio dinero y que no lo necesitaba, pero quería asegurar su bienestar. Tal vez tuviera alguna emergencia y necesitara tomar algo de dinero en un día lejano.

En esos instantes, todas sus pertenencias estaban siendo sacadas del apartamento. Las de Kagome serían enviadas a su nuevo apartamento y colocadas. Las de él serían trasladadas a la mansión Taisho, donde se trasladaba junto a su padre. Inu No Taisho no terminaba de recuperarse de la muerte de su esposa y necesitaba que estuviera a su lado más que nunca para ocuparse de toda la organización y de él. Fue por eso que decidió trasladarse allí en la última semana.

Kagome se enfadaría mucho y seguro que incluso llegaría a odiarlo hasta que comprendiera que su vida era mucho mejor sin él. Una vez en el pasado le pidió que no volviera a verla y la desobedeció. Como consecuencia, Kagome fue secuestrada y torturada, su madre asesinada frente a ella y tuvo que matar a un hombre para salvarlo a él. ¿Qué más podía suceder si continuaba a su lado? No podía sentarse a esperar a que llegara algo mucho más gordo. No podía seguir poniéndola en peligro de esa forma. Si le hubiera hecho caso cuando se lo pidió, nada de todo aquello habría sucedido. Kagome vio la verdad desde el principio. Un mafioso y una mujer como ella jamás podrían estar juntos. Era un amor prohibido. Hermoso, pero imposible.

No quería renunciar a ella. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer desde que la vio por primera vez. Creyó que era un ángel al verla y no se había equivocado en absoluto. Kagome era maravillosa y única. Seguro que encontraría a un hombre honrado que pudiera darle la vida feliz y familiar que ella merecía. Ese mensajero, por ejemplo. No le caía bien, y, aun así, creía que era mejor partido que él para ella.

En cuanto se alejara de ella, empezaría a recuperarse de sus traumas. El golpe sería duro, lo sería para ambos, y seguro que pasaría unas semanas infernales al principio para luego darse cuenta de que su vida era mejor sin él. Podría continuar con su trabajo como si nada, encontrar a otro hombre, casarse y tener hijos. Tenía unas buenas amigas en las que apoyarse y unos tíos que estarían encantados de ver que él desaparecía de su vida. No lo necesitaba para nada. Él solo aportaba dolor, miseria y sufrimiento a su vida. Fue así desde el primer día y por fin se daba cuenta de ello.

Quitó un ramo de flores resecas de la tumba de su madre y dejó un ramo con flores frescas. Su padre aún no se había acercado a esa tumba ni una sola ve; tenía pánico de hacerlo y percatarse de cuan real era la muerte de Izayoi. Él solo podía acudir a ese lugar para desahogarse. La única persona a la que podía contarle sus penas ya tenía más que suficiente con lo suyo como para aguantarlo a él también.

― Sé que mi decisión no te gusta, mamá. ― habló a la tumba ― Sé que ahora me estarás mirando con el ceño fruncido y tendrás preparado un larguísimo sermón sobre lo idiota que soy.

Sí, eso era típico en su madre. Especialmente, cuando trataban temas de amor.

― Pero, lo creas o no, esto es lo mejor. ― le aseguró ― Kagome podrá ser feliz y estar a salvo así. Yo solo deseo que ella sea feliz. La amo lo suficiente como para renunciar a ella y permitir que encuentre la felicidad con otro hombre.

Lo que no evitaría que le doliera en el alma ver cómo su vida se iba reconstruyendo sin él. Sin importar que pareciera un demente por ello, no la dejaría a su suerte. La tendría vigilada día y noche, con fotografías incluidas de todo lo que hacía. No quería perderse nada. Además, tenía que asegurarse de que ninguna otra mafia, ni ningún mal hombre se aprovecharan de ella. Nadie volvería a hacerle daño.

― ¿Es eso tan malo? ― le preguntó ― Sé que diste tu vida con la esperanza de que nosotros pudiéramos estar juntos... Sé que lo deseabas tanto que moriste para lograrlo. No creas que con esto estoy insultando tu sacrificio o despreciándolo. Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste, mamá.

Se levantó del suelo.

― Me diste la oportunidad de salvarla.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso a la lápida. Echó un último vistazo al nombre de su madre grabado y al ángel de piedra que habían tallado con el rostro de su madre. Así era como él la veía en vida. Así era también Kagome. Y así las mantendría a ambas por siempre.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Kagome? Sería mucho más fácil enviar a uno de sus hombres para que la llevaran a su nuevo apartamento y le dieran la noticia. Demasiado fácil y cobarde. Kagome no se merecía que le hiciera eso. Kagome merecía que él mismo en persona se enfrentara a ella con la verdad, le explicara sus motivos y la llevara a su nuevo hogar. Merecía el la oportunidad de gritarle, insultarle e incluso golpearle por abandonarla.

Decidió pasarse por el apartamento para cerciorarse de que había sido vaciado. Entró y contempló con congoja los armarios vacíos y los espacios, de repente, tan diáfanos. No había ninguna señal de que ahí hubiera vivido alguien. El salón y la cocina, al menos, no daban esa sensación. Echaría un vistazo en los dormitorios para asegurarse de que todo fue empaquetado y no olvidaron nada.

Un ruido le hizo detenerse. Había alguien en los dormitorios. Podría ser que todavía estaban recogiendo o que alguna otra mafia… No se la jugaría. Tomó la _beretta_ sin sacársela del interior de la americana en un impulso, pero la soltó abruptamente cuando Kagome entró en el salón. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

― ¿Inuyasha? ― preguntó desconcertada ― ¿Dónde está todo?

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ― consultó el reloj, verificando que, efectivamente, eran las doce ― ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

― Me he tomado el resto del día libre.

― ¿El día libre? ― automáticamente pensó en su enfermedad ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

― Me encuentro perfectamente.

A decir verdad, no estaba tan pálida como por las mañanas en ese momento. ¿Por qué se había tomado el día libre? No le dijo nada esa mañana. ¿Sería esa su sorpresa? ¿Pasar el día juntos? Apretó los puños y apartó la mirada sin saber qué hacer. Aquello se salía por completo de sus planes. Al parecer, se aceleraba el momento de la despedida.

― No pareces contento de verme… ― musitó desilusionada.

No lo estaba porque lo obligaba a adelantar el momento de la despedida.

― No es eso…

― ¿He fastidiado tu sorpresa? ― preguntó entonces ― ¿Era esto? ¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?

― Ven conmigo.

Tomó su mano y la sacó del apartamento vacío. No le había dejado otra opción que decírselo ya. Hubiera preferido que ella tuviera el estómago vacío antes de que hablaran. Entró en su limusina con ella y le dio al chófer la dirección de su nuevo apartamento. Hablarían allí, para asegurarse de que ella fuera a ese lugar. Lamentablemente, Kagome se propuso ponérselo muy difícil. Se acurrucó junto a él y estuvo todo el camino dándole besos y frotándose contra él de forma lasciva. Estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor allí mismo y de desistir en su decisión. Casi lo consiguió.

Su razón lo detuvo a tiempo. ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Un revolcón en la limusina o la felicidad y el bienestar de Kagome? Lo que estaba punto de hacer era por su bien y no sería un caballero si le hiciera el amor para luego dejarla tirada. Tampoco sería un hombre que la amaba realmente si arriesgaba todas sus posibilidades de tener una vida normal por un poco de lujuria. Ella estaba por delante de todo eso, no era un simple pedazo de carne.

Llegaron al edificio nuevo, donde la acompañó hasta su nuevo apartamento. Había pedido que se lo decoraran y asintió satisfecho con el resultado. La propia Kagome paseó por el apartamento admirando los nuevos muebles hasta que descubrió su ropa en el armario del dormitorio.

― ¿Nos mudamos aquí? ― le preguntó ― La verdad es que me viene mejor. Está muy cerca de mi trabajo. ― observó y abrió otra puerta del armario ― ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

― Ha sido trasladada a la mansión de mi familia.

Eso llamó la atención de Kagome lo suficiente como para que abandonara la emoción inicial por la nueva casa. Empezaba a entender.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa eso? ― preguntó ― Necesitarás tu ropa para vivir aquí…

― No voy a vivir aquí, Kagome.

― ¿Cómo que no vas a vivir aquí? ― preguntó sin entender ― Somos pareja, vamos a casarnos… ― musitó.

― La boda ha sido cancelada.

Le lanzó el teléfono móvil para que ella misma lo comprobara. Kagome buscó en su directorio el número de su ayudante y le preguntó. En la palidez de su rostro leyó lo que él ya sabía que le estaba diciendo su ayudante. La boda fue anulada dos días antes por él. Kagome colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer sobre la moqueta. Desearía no tener que verla en ese estado.

― No entiendo…

― Se ha acabado Kagome.

Y con esas palabras, dio media vuelta y se marchó. No le importaba dejar su móvil allí. De hecho, así sería más fácil. Se conseguiría un número nuevo con el que Kagome no pudiera localizarlo jamás. Pensó que Kagome lo dejaría estar en ese instante, pues estaría demasiado hundida como para perseguirlo. Se equivocó por completo. Escuchó sus pasos en el corredor, tras él, y, antes de que hubiera salido del salón, lo alcanzó y le obligó a girarse.

― ¡Iré al psicólogo! ― le prometió ― Si eso es lo que quieres, iré, pero no te vayas, por favor.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo y lloró contra su pecho. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Si creyera que un psicólogo lo podía arreglar todo, la llevaría y fin de la historia. Ahora bien, el psicólogo solo la ayudaría a sobre pasar los traumas; no evitaría en absoluto la llegada de los nuevos, ni borraría por completo los viejos.

― Eso no es suficiente Kagome. ¿No ves que estás en peligro a mi lado? ― intentó hacerle entrar en razón― Sin mí vivirás mucho mejor. Te darás cuenta de ello con el paso del tiempo y me lo terminarás agradeciendo.

― ¡No es verdad! — le gritó ― ¡Solo te amo a ti! ¡Jamás amaré a ningún otro hombre! ― juró ― ¡No volveré a ser feliz si tú te vas!

― Seguro que sí, Kagome.

Apartó sus manos de él e iba a salir de allí cuando Kagome le dijo algo con lo que él no contaba en absoluto.

― Estoy embarazada.

Se volvió hacia ella sin poder creerlo. Entonces, Kagome corrió hacia su bolso y tomó una caja que le entregó. Era un test de embarazo. Lo sacó de dentro y comparó el color con la tabla de colores de la caja. Estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que aquello pudiera suceder?

― Por eso tengo náuseas por la mañana… Es porque estoy embarazada, no por otra cosa. ― le explicó ― ¡No puedes dejarme ahora! ― le gritó ― ¡No puedes abandonarnos a los dos!

Desde luego, esa nueva información lo ponía mucho más difícil. Iban a ser padres. Mentiría si dijera que la noticia no lo hacía feliz. Podría usar aquello como excusa para no tener que separarse de Kagome. Ahí tenía el saliente al que llevaba tiempo queriendo aferrarse para no tener que vivir sin ella. Sin embargo, no lo tomaría. Su hijo no estaba más a salvo que Kagome. No mientras que él estuviera cerca al menos. Debía mirar por el bien de ambos aunque le doliera. Jamás podría acercarse a ese niño si quería que su vida no se viera amenazada.

― Me ocuparé de que nunca le falte de nada. ― dejó el test de embarazo sobre la mesa, sintiendo que le quemaba ― Tendrá la mejor educación, los mejores tutores, acceso a…

― ¡Basta! ― lo interrumpió ― Sabes que estoy embaraza y, aun así, ¿vas a abandonarme? ― preguntó comprendiendo el trasfondo de sus palabras ― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

― Soy un mafioso. ― era su mejor respuesta a esa pregunta ― No puedes esperar más de mí.

Kagome le respondió lanzándole un jarrón que no le abrió la cabeza gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ― agarró el teléfono fijo, arrancó el cable, y se lo tiró ― ¡Me secuestraron y torturaron por ti! ¡Vi a tu madre morir en mi lugar! ¡Tuve que matar a un hombre! ― lo encaró ― Todo por ti y tú… ¡Tú me abandonas!

― Precisamente por todo eso Kagome. No quiero eso para ti y mucho menos para nuestro hijo. ― le explicó ― Yo me ocuparé de vosotros para que nunca os falte de nada.

― Estás loco si crees que me voy a quedar en esta casa a vivir de ti… ― tomó un centro de mesa y también se lo lanzó ― ¡Me iré de aquí! ¡Si tú me abandonas, no quiero nada tuyo!

No esperaba que se pusiera tan histérica. ¿Sería malo que estuviera tan nerviosa en su estado? No quería tentar en absoluto a la suerte con un aborto que añadir a su lista de negligencias. Esquivó una figura decorativa y salió del apartamento. Algo se hizo añicos contra la puerta que él acababa de cerrar. Sintió que se ahogaba. Podía escuchar a Kagome llorando al otro lado de la puerta. No podía soportarlo.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor en busca de una salida. A cada paso que dio, sintió que el peso de su cuerpo se iba multiplicando. No quería marcharse de su lado. ¡No quería dejarla! Iba a perderse su embarazo, el nacimiento de su hijo, sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras… Todo. No era justo para ninguno de ellos. Ahora bien, aquel era el mejor regalo que podría hacerle a las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo. Se lo terminarían agradeciendo algún día mientras que él se limitaba a observar en las sombras.

Las lágrimas llegaron cuando entró en la limusina. Apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas y se frotó los ojos. Al mirar por la ventana, le dio la sensación de que el cielo se estaba desplomando a su alrededor.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Próximo y final capítulo: El arcoíris es hermoso**


	16. El arcoíris es hermoso

**Capítulo 16: El arcoíris es hermoso**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Inuyasha la abandonó. Lo primero que hizo, cuando fue capaz de salir de aquel apartamento sin llorar y temblar, fue buscar una casa nueva. Encontró una casa familiar encantadora en un barrio residencial plagado de niños. Ese lugar sería perfecto para su hijo. Había muchos colegios buenos cerca, parques, y tendría muchos vecinos con los que jugar. Además, la casa era grande y preciosa. El tipo de casa en la que siempre imaginó que viviría.

La presencia de Inuyasha no la abandonó allí a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Cuando fue al banco a firmar la hipoteca, descubrió que la casa ya estaba completamente pagada y a su nombre. Inuyasha conocía cada movimiento suyo, y se le adelantaba a todos sus planes. La única razón por la que no rechazó aquello fue que quería esa casa y que sospechaba que Inuyasha continuaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas. En seguida descubriría que no podría estar más en lo cierto. Cada factura de la luz, el agua o el gas que le llegó ya estaba pagada. Los impuestos también pagados y la seguridad social. No tuvo que pagar ni una consulta en el ginecólogo. Los muebles con los que decoró la casa, incluso el papel de pared, fueron pagados.

Sentía que se ahogaba. Al margen de lo que Inuyasha pensara, su dinero no le hacía sentirse en absoluto honrada o agradecida. Solo era un recordatorio de que estaba sola. Lo peor fue cuando le llegó por correo unos folletos con formularios de matrícula para diversos colegios. Los datos bancarios de todos ellos habían sido rellenados por una cuenta anónima que pertenecería a Inuyasha. ¿Qué debía pensar de aquello? Los colegios eran estupendos sin duda alguna. ¿A Inuyasha le importaba la educación de su hijo? No. Si en verdad le importara, estaría allí con ella.

Al quinto mes de embarazo, le confirmaron que tendría un varón. Seguro que Inuyasha ya lo sabía antes de que ella hubiera salido de la clínica tan siquiera. Se dirigió directamente hacia una tienda de bebés y compró unos cuantos conjuntos de lana, sábanas y mantas, etc. Le encantaba la ropa de bebé. Pasaría todo el día en una tienda de bebés escogiendo conjuntos. Todo era tan pequeño. Los zapatitos se veían tan diminutos en la palma de su mano... ¿En verdad iba a tener entre sus brazos algo tan pequeño y tan delicado? La idea la asustaba un poco.

Lo que más le asustaba de todo era ser madre soltera. No le importaba lo que la gente pudiera decir de ella, mas no consentiría que su hijo fuera estigmatizado por ello. Él no tenía la culpa de los errores de sus padres. Al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba no ser suficiente para su hijo. Necesitaría una figura masculina y no sabía si sería capaz de salir con otro hombre después de aquella experiencia. Tampoco se sentía atraída ante la idea. Dudaba mucho que pudiera compartir con otro lo que tuvo con Inuyasha. Aquello era único, maravilloso, y había terminado. Aún no podía creer que Inuyasha los hubiera abandonado.

Pintó ella misma el dormitorio de su hijo. Se presentaron unos pintores a los que ella no había llamado y a los que les dio con la puerta en las narices. Quería preparar ella misma el dormitorio de su hijo y no le importaba en absoluto la opinión de Inuyasha. Pintó las paredes de azul y el techo de blanco. Enmoquetó el suelo de color beige. Puso en la pared una cenefa con dibujos de ositos de peluche y colocó una lámpara preciosa llena de colorido. La cuna la montó e instaló en el centro de la habitación y la dejó preparada con las sábanas y el edredón. Le gustaba ver la cuna hecha, a la espera de que pronto la ocuparan. Puso un armario y dibujó en él flores y bonitos estampados coloridos para que su hijo los viera desde la cuna. Compró juguetes y los esparció de forma ordenada por todo el dormitorio. Quería que todo fuera lo más perfecto posible para su hijo.

Solo le faltaban dos meses para dar a luz, y lo esperaba con ilusión. Desde los seis meses, su hijo había estado dando patadas con frecuencia. El ginecólogo dijo que eso indicaba que sería un bebé muy sano. Nada podría haberle alegrado más. Se planteó varios nombres a raíz de que las patadas de su hijo lo hicieron más real en su vida. Llegó hasta a pensar en ponerle el nombre de Inuyasha, pero rechazó ese día. No quería que le recordara a su padre. De hecho, ya temía y deseaba al mismo tiempo que tuviera el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados de aquel atractivo hombre. Eso ya sería suficiente para que ella lo recordara día a día.

Lo llamaría Seika. Escogió el nombre con la ayuda de un libro de nombres, y estaba completamente segura de que era el nombre que quería para su hijo. Le pegaba. Aún no lo había visto, ni sabía cómo sería, pero ya desde el vientre le resultaba un nombre atractivo para él. Sí, se llamaría Seika. Y, con esa promesa, escribió su nombre en la pared. Quería que desde muy pequeño viera su nombre.

Tomó la pastilla del hierro con el zumo de naranja como cada mañana. Le llegó una patada al tragarla. Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y acarició el abultado vientre con cariño. Siempre que bebía algo le caía una patada. No le dolían en absoluto. De hecho, le encantaban.

― ¿Estaba rico el zumo, Seika?

Hablaba mucho con su bebé. Aún no había nacido, seguro que más de una persona creería que había perdido la cabeza, pero ella se sentía feliz haciéndolo. Las patadas de su hijo eran respuestas a sus preguntas y Dios sabía que lo que más anhelaba era que alguien le respondiera. Se sentía tremendamente sola. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi la estaban ayudando mucho y la apoyaban; no podría apreciar más sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para su corazón solitario. Necesitaba la compañía de una persona especial. Era por eso que empezó a hablar con su hijo.

Terminó la tostada y recogió todo lo que había utilizado para preparar el desayuno. Las náuseas habían ido desapareciendo poco a poco tras el cuarto mes de gestación y solo tenía dolores lumbares por las tarde, por la carga que ya empezaba a pesar, y tobillos hinchados. Se compró un sillón nuevo para acomodarse bien durante su embarazo en el trabajo.

Debería pedir la baja lo antes posible. Aunque se sentía capaz de continuar con su trabajo y fuerte, cada vez le costaba más soportar la presión y el estrés. La única razón por la que seguía yendo al trabajo era que en su casa, sola, se ahogaría. En el trabajo, podía desconectar y olvidarse de Inuyasha, de lo sola que se sentía. En su casa, mirara a donde mirara, veía algo que Inuyasha había organizado y pagado. Estaba rodeada.

Cogió la cartera del trabajo y se puso las sandalias en la entrada. Estaban en julio. Su hijo nacería en septiembre. Cerró la puerta con llave a su espalda y atravesó el camino de la entrada hasta la valla. Allí la esperaba el chófer de Inuyasha, como de costumbre. No sabía quién debía llevarlo en esos momentos porque Nobunaga la seguía a todas partes.

― Buenos días, Nobunaga.

― Buenos días, Kagome.

Tras esos cuatro meses, habían terminado tuteándose el uno al otro.

― ¿Quieres tomar un café? ― le ofreció ― Puedo dejarte la llave.

Confiaba plenamente en Nobunaga. En más de una ocasión le dejó la llave para que entrara a comer algo o lo invitó a comer con ella. Él también le había hecho alguna chapuza de la casa que ella no podía solucionar.

― Eres muy amable, pero hoy he tenido tiempo de tomarlo en casa.

― ¿Qué tal está Maggie de la pierna?

― Se recupera poco a poco. Ya utiliza las muletas para moverse.

― Me alegro de que mejore.

Maggie era la esposa de Nobunaga. Un mes atrás, cuando llevaba a sus hijos al colegio en la última semana de curso, un coche la atropelló. Había pasado todo el último mes en silla de ruedas.

― ¿Puedo llevarte al trabajo o querrás ir a pie como de costumbre?

― Sabes que prefiero ir a pie. ― sonrió.

― El señor se enfadará conmigo, nunca requieres mis servicios. Me paso el día entero ocioso frente a tu casa.

La sola mención de Inuyasha fue suficiente para agriarle el carácter; Nobunaga debió darse cuenta. Agachó el cabeza compungido y le pidió una silenciosa disculpa.

― Llegaré tarde si no salgo ya. Nos veremos más tarde.

Para ser exactos, al mediodía, cuando Nobunaga intentara llevarla del trabajo a la cafetería para tomar la comida.

― Ten cuidado, Kagome. No estoy aquí solo por mi contrato… ― dijo a su espalda ― Me preocupas. No quiero que te pase nada y ya estás muy embarazada.

― Estaré bien. ― le prometió ― Gracias por preocuparte. Es agradable saber que le importo a alguien.

Dio gracias a que Nobunaga no contestó, intentando convencerla una vez más de que Inuyasha estaba preocupado por ella a cada segundo. Simplemente era algo que no podía creer. No de un hombre que había abandonado a su familia cuando más lo necesitaban. Si tanto le importaran ella y su bebé, estaría allí a su lado. Eso de que lo hacía para protegerlos, de que estarían mejor sin él, no era más que una tontería. La única razón por la que no había ido a la mansión Taisho a sacarlo de los pelos era que le quedaba algo de orgullo. Después de lo que le había hecho, ya podía volver arrastrándose si tenía la poca decencia de darse cuenta de su error.

Su trabajo era cuanto tenía para distraerse, y no pensaba renunciar a él. No todavía, al menos. Cuando naciera su hijo, las cosas serían diferentes. Dobló la esquina y suspiró de alivio al ver a lo lejos la empresa. Cada vez se le hacía más pesado el camino aunque era mucho peor la vuelta a casa después del trabajo. No aceptaba que Nobunaga la llevara por puro orgullo.

Entró en el edificio, donde se encontró a sus amigas en el vestíbulo. Siempre se encontraban allí antes de subir a trabajar.

― ¡Qué vestido más mono!

A sus amigas les encantaba la ropa de premamá, al igual que a ella. Toda la ropa era monísima, de colores suaves y vivos, con volantes y encajes. Parecía todo tan inocente y tan infantil. Se vestía como una princesita desde que empezó a engordar.

― ¡Qué envidia! ― exclamó Eri ― Yo también quiero quedarme embarazada algún día y que me salga una barriga tan perfecta.

― Es cierto, has engordado muy bien. ― observó Yuka ― ¿Cuánto peso has subido?

― Siete kilos. ― admitió acariciando el abultado vientre sobre el vestido.

― Espero estar igual que tú dentro de cinco meses.

Tanto Yuka, como Eri y Kagome se volvieron hacia Ayumi. Esta se sonrojó, juntó las manos sobre su regazo y bajó la cabeza. Las tres lo entendieron en seguida. ¡Estaba embarazada! Decidieron subir a tomar algo a la cafetería de la empresa antes de ir a trabajar para celebrarñp. Yuka y Eri tomaron café. Como ellas no podían tomarlo estando embarazadas, pidieron zumo. Le alegraba saber que Ayumi también sería madre. Sus hijos podían jugar juntos. ¡Serían grandes amigos! También le daba cierta envidia. Ayumi tenía a su maravilloso marido a su lado. Quisiera tener el mismo apoyo que ella.

El día fue tan normal como cualquier otro. Tuvo un par de reuniones por la mañana y, al mediodía, comió con sus amigas en la cafetería de siempre. Por la tarde, estuvo revisando unos informes con los que se alargó más de la cuenta. Eran las cinco para cuando se percató de que era hora de irse; ya no quedaba nadie en la empresa debido a la reducción de jornada por horario de verano. Siempre se olvidaba del horario de verano. Solo estaban las mujeres de la limpieza que siempre entraban cuando ellos salían.

Al levantarse de su asiento, notó el cuerpo más pesado que nunca. No le respondía todo lo bien que a ella le hubiera gustado. Tomó la cartera y salió del edificio. Nobunaga la esperaba fuera.

― ¿Te llevo? Pareces cansada.

Se sintió tentada de aceptar aquella oferta, pero su orgullo se interpuso. No pensaba darle el gusto a Inuyasha. ¡No, señor!

― Iré caminando. Me apetece tomar el aire. ― mintió ― Nos vemos en casa.

Y, con esas palabras, siguió su camino habitual intentando aparentar que se encontraba perfectamente con la dignidad que aún le quedaba. Al doblar la esquina, estuvo a punto de doblarse. ¡Cómo le dolían los tobillos y las lumbares! Además, por primera vez desde que estaba embarazada, le vino dolor de cabeza. Un dolor de cabeza espantoso. ¿Qué podía tomar para eso? No quería tomar nada nocivo para el niño. Solo esperaba que no fuera un refriado de esos de verano. Cualquier enfermedad podría provocar que… No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

No pudo evitar fijarse que había muchas parejas a esa hora por la ciudad. Parejas de adolescentes que estarían viviendo su primer amor probablemente, parejas de jóvenes adultos, parejas de casados, parejas de ancianos. Una mujer embarazada se detuvo delante de un escaparate, señalando un bonito peluche. Su marido le prometió que lo compraría y acarició su vientre antes de entrar en la tienda. Sintió tanta envidia que tuvo que apretar los puños a los costados para no hacer ninguna tontería.

Ver a todas esas parejas no hacía más que acrecentar su dolor de cabeza. ¡Qué calor hacía de repente! Y pensar que hacía un momento le dio la sensación de que la brisa era agradable. Notaba que el cuerpo le ardía tanto como la cabeza. Se planteó detenerse en el próximo supermercado para comprar una botella de agua. De hecho, ya lo veía de lejos cuando alguien la empujó y le fue arrancado el bolso. ¡Le estaban atracando!

Cayó al suelo de bruces mientras veía las piernas de su asaltante alejarse corriendo lejos de ella. Se quiso levantar y perseguirlo, pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Su cuerpo, en general, no respondía a su mandato. La gente empezaba a congregarse a su alrededor, intentando socorrerla, preguntándole cómo se encontraba, y ella no podía ni hablar. Solo podía pensar en su bebé y en lo borroso que se veía todo de repente.

* * *

Los últimos cuatro meses habían sido los peores de su vida con diferencia. Alejarse de Kagome era la decisión más difícil que había tomado en toda su vida y cada día se le antojaba más difícil todavía. Retener el impulso de subirse al coche para correr a su lado se volvía cada vez más arduo. Kagome no lo perdonaría, no después de lo que le había hecho. Y él sabía que no merecía perdón alguno. También sabía que tomó la mejor decisión para la seguridad de la mujer a la que amaba y de su hijo. Su único consuelo en las horas de mayor soledad era Buyo; no sabía qué habría hecho sin ese gato.

Kagome era terriblemente testaruda. Juró y perjuró que no se quedaría en aquel apartamento y cumplió. Estuvo controlando todos sus movimientos hasta que escogió nueva casa. Una preciosa casa familiar en la que podrían estar viviendo juntos si él fuera un hombre diferente. Se ocupó de pagar la casa y sabía de buena tinta que Kagome puso el grito en el cielo en el banco. Asimismo, pagó cada mueble y cada factura. No permitió que ella pagara nada. Lo único que se escapaba de su control era las compras del día a día y la ropa y los juguetes que compraba para el bebé. Con el tiempo, había empezado a pedir la compra a domicilio, pues ella no podía cargarla; fue ahí cuando empezó a pagarla. El asunto del bebé era diferente.

Iba a ser un niño. Tenía fotografías del dormitorio que Kagome le había preparado y de ella pintándolo y montando todos los muebles. Se le había olvidado respirar cuando la vio con su vientre de cinco meses levantando las tablas para el armario. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo ella ese trabajo? No era trabajo para mujeres tan delicadas, ni para mujeres embarazadas. ¡Y Kagome era las dos cosas! ¡Era tan tozuda! Se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Solo había pedido ayuda a Nobunaga para que le arreglara algún grifo y desagüe cuando entró en desesperación por no ser capaz de arreglarlo ella. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que puso allí a Nobunaga para que la ayudara? Era tan estúpido que se negara a que la llevaran.

Escogió varios colegios de los mejores del país y le mandó los folletos a Kagome con los datos bancarios completos. Así, ella podría tener cierta libertad para escoger entre ellos. Aceptaría también que decidiera no llevarlo a ninguno de ellos. Lo que verdaderamente lo enfadó fue que sus hombres encontraron los folletos rotos en la basura. ¿Por qué no podía dejarse ayudar? Estaba sola, necesitaba que le echaran una mano y él solo quería ponérselo más fácil.

Otra cosa que le fastidiaba era que Kagome no se hubiera cogido la baja de una vez. Ya estaba embarazada de siete meses y en las fotografías podía ver claramente que necesitaba menos movimiento y menos estrés. ¿No era consciente de que sus propias limitaciones? Estaba poniendo su vida y la del bebé en peligro con esa actitud tan dañina. Si creyera que hablar con ella iba a funcionar, ya se habría acercado a su casa a echarle un sermón. No obstante, creía que eso solo serviría para acrecentar su dolor. Kagome no necesitaba que le diera más motivos para sentir dolor. Ya había llorado suficiente y necesitaba estar fuerte para criar a su hijo.

Un padre normal, decente y humilde, estaría con ella. Criarían a ese hijo juntos, como una familiar normal. Él no era esa clase de hombre por más que hubiera intentado serlo. Era un mafioso y ya está. Su hijo se preguntaría toda la vida quién era su padre y por qué lo abandonó si su madre decidía acertadamente no decírselo, pero eso sería mil veces mejor que poner su vida en riesgo cada día.

Cogió una de las fotografías más recientes que le habían sacado a Kagome y la contempló con una sonrisa. El embarazo le sentaba muy bien. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco repleto de encajes que acentuaba su imagen inocente. Él, no obstante, sabía que ya no quedaba ninguna inocencia en Kagome. Se ocupó de destruir cada vestigio de ella, de robarle lo más preciado.

Sola estaría mejor. Aunque tampoco quería la soledad para ella… Kagome se merecía amar y ser amada. Un día aparecería en su vida un hombre que la amaría y la cuidaría como ella merecía. Su hijo lo llamaría "papá" y serían felices y comerían perdices mientras él observaba en la distancia con el corazón hecho pedazos. Tenía justamente lo que se había buscado por ser tan iluso de creer que podía amar libremente.

Puso la fotografía boca abajo sabiendo el daño que le causaba mirarla y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas del sillón. Se había instalado en el despacho de su padre desde que tomó las riendas de la mafia. Inu No Taisho no se encontraba en el estado mental apropiado para hacerse cargo de sí mismo tan siquiera. Iba recuperando su físico, pero su ánimo no mejoraba ni un poco. No se recuperaba de la muerte de Izayoi después de seis meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría? ¿Podría recuperarse algún día?

El teléfono sonó en ese instante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Tomó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído. Buyo maulló y se subió a su regazo exigiendo la misma atención que le procesaba al teléfono. Había adoptado esa costumbre en los últimos meses, pero se lo consentía porque era cuanto le quedaba de Kagome.

― Aquí Inuyasha Taisho.

― ¡Señor! ― era Nobunaga y parecía muy alterado ― Han atracado a la señorita Kagome.

La madera del escritorio crujió bajo su fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo que habían atracado a Kagome? ¿Quién se había atrevido?

― Se ha desmayado. ― prosiguió ― La han llevado en ambulancia al hospital.

― Encuentra al atracador. ― ordenó enfurecido.

― Ya lo hemos encontrado y recuperado las pertenencias de la señorita.

Colgó el teléfono y tomó una determinación. Aunque su mente le dijera a gritos que no debía hacerlo, su corazón tenía esa batalla ganada. Iría al hospital a ver a Kagome. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla allí sola? Ningún hombre suyo ocuparía su puesto a su lado. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Llegó al hospital en cuestión de minutos. Había conducido como un loco y estuvo a punto de provocar un accidente a gran escala. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en llegar al hospital y comprobar que Kagome y su hijo estaban bien. Si ella no fuera tan testaruda y hubiera aceptado que la llevaran, aquello no habría pasado. Seguro que se trataba de un atracador de poca monta que la vio embarazada y se aprovechó de la situación. ¡Maldito bastardo! En cuanto le pusiera las manos encima, ¡se iba a enterar!

Pidió sus datos en recepción, desde donde lo enviaron a la séptima planta. Nobunaga ya estaba esperando allí con el bolso de Kagome entre sus manos. Le entregó el bolso y se apartó para que pudiera entrar.

― ¿Se puede? ― preguntó.

― Adelante.

Un doctor estaba revisando a Kagome. Ella yacía aún desmayada sobre la camilla. Se alegró tanto de ver que su abultado vientre seguía justamente donde debía seguir… Llegó a plantearse que hubiera abortado. Se escuchaba un goteo constante; se fijó en que le habían abierta una vía y le estaban proporcionando suero. Por lo demás, tenía toda la pinta de que solo estaba en observación. Nada más serio.

― ¿Cómo está? ― le preguntó al doctor.

― Solo ha sido una conmoción. ― aseguró palpándole la cabeza, entre sus cabellos ― Los análisis han confirmado el verdadero motivo de su malestar. Desde luego, el tirón del atracador ha contribuido, pero ya debía sentirse mal de antes. Ha estado aguantando el dolor…

El doctor lo miró como si fuera un insecto. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él no tenía nada que ver con eso. Si supiera algo de ellos realmente… ¡Qué diablos! Pensaría peor de él.

― Está estresada. Necesita reposo, una dieta sana y paseos cortos intermitentes a diario. Supongo que sigue trabajando… ― echó una mirada al maletín de Kagome ― Debe coger la baja.

― Yo me ocuparé.

Cuando el doctor salió del dormitorio, le puso una mano sobre la frente a Kagome y se maldijo por dentro por no haber intervenido antes. Sabía a la perfección que Kagome necesitaba descanso. ¡No podría ser más evidente! Estaba claro que no iba a poder seguir colaborando en la sombra. Tenía que estar más activo en su vida o se haría más daño solo por llevarle la contraria a él.

Dejó su bolso sobre la mesilla de noche y la cubrió bien con las sábanas antes de volver a salir al pasillo.

― ¿Dónde está ese atracador? ― preguntó a Nobunaga.

― Abajo, señor. Están en el aparcamiento con los escoltas.

― Vigílala e infórmame si despierta.

Bajó al aparcamiento como alma que llevaba el diablo. Sus hombres estaban allí y tenían bien sujeto al atracador. Llevaba unos pantalones de rapero y una sudadera muy ancha que debía ser unas tres tallas más grandes que él como mínimo. Su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha. No hacía más que revolverse y gritar como un loco. La única razón por la que nadie había acudido en su ayuda era que todos sabían que esos hombres pertenecían a los Taisho.

― Te haré lamentar haber atracado a Kagome.

Le quitó la capucha antes de golpearlo. No le gustaba golpear al enemigo sin mirarlo a la cara, como un cobarde. Ahora bien, verle la cara le hizo cambiar por completo de opinión. Solo era un crío. ¿Qué edad tendría? Quince años como mucho. Kagome no le perdonaría que le diera una paliza y él tampoco a sí mismo. Estaba claro por su aspecto desaliñado y su delgadez que la desesperación lo había llevado a hacer aquello.

Empezó a llover. La lluvia los empapó en cuestión de segundos y a él se le aclararon las ideas por completo. Pidió que llevaran a ese crío a su casa y que averiguaran su situación para poder ayudarlo. Eso era justamente lo que Kagome habría deseado. Era lo que ella le había enseñado. El camino de la bondad.

Su teléfono móvil sonó; Nobunaga le informó de que Kagome acababa de despertar. Tenía que hablar con ella. Subió de nuevo al edificio y se lamentó de estar empapado. Habría preferido que Kagome no lo viera con esas pintas. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y esperó a que Nobunaga saliera de la habitación para entrar tras él. Cerró la puerta a su espalda. Al echar un vistazo a Kagome, no pudo evitar fijarse en que se le desencajaba la mandíbula de verlo. Después de cuatro meses, debía ser como una aparición para ella.

― Kagome…

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su dulce voz. ¡Cómo se alegraba de oírla! Las fotografías no eran suficiente. No podían regalarle esa música para sus oídos. Tendría que darle alguna explicación por todo.

― Te atracaron, ¿lo recuerdas? ― comenzó ― Me llamaron cuanto te trajeron al hospital.

De repente, Kagome lo miró como si acabara de recordar mágicamente todo. Observó la habitación de arriba abajo con incertidumbre y se sentó tan rápido que casi tiró el suero al suelo. ¡Qué susto le dio! Entonces, la vio abrazarse a su vientre y comprendió. Kagome temía haber perdido a su hijo.

― Tranquila, el bebé está bien.

― Se llama Seika. ― contestó con voz fría y distante.

Lo sabía. Ese nombre estaba escrito en la pared del dormitorio que ella había preparado para el niño.

― Hemos atrapado al atracador. ― continuó intentando ignorar lo mucho que le dolía que lo mirara de esa forma ― Ahí tienes tu bolso con todo, espero. ― lo señaló― El atracador era un crío…

― ¿Q‐Qué has hecho con él?

― Llevarlo a su casa para evaluar el estado financiero de su familia y ayudarlos. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ― preguntó ofendido ― ¿Matarlo?

― No…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que decidió que era hora de aclarar algunas cosas. Se acercó a la camilla, y retuvo el impulso de abrazarla antes de sentarse en una butaca. Tenían que hablar muy seriamente.

― He intentado alejarme y he soportado tu cabezonería, pero todo tiene un límite Kagome. Está claro que no eres capaz de ocuparte de ti misma, así que voy a tener que inmiscuirme más en tu vida. ― concluyó ― El doctor ha dicho que estás estresada y que llevas sintiendo los síntomas desde hace mucho tiempo. Tienes que coger la baja inmediatamente. Mi ayudante ya ha pedido los papeles y solo tienes que firmarlos. ― la detuvo cuando intentó interrumpirlo ― Un médico de la familia irá a revisarte todas las semanas hasta que des a luz e incluso después. No pienso dejar que cometas más estupideces.

― ¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir? ― se quejó.

― Si vas a decirme que te niegas a coger la baja y que no seguirás las recomendaciones de un médico, no.

Kagome no dijo ni una sola palabra. Esa respuesta tan sumisa en verdad lo sorprendió. Se quedó durante cerca de un minuto mirándola, esperando a que ella le recriminara algo, a que le llevara la contraria, a que volviera a gritarle que la estaba abandonando. No sucedió nada. Esa era la peor respuesta que Kagome podría haberle dado. Lo estaba echando de su vida.

Decidió aceptar su decisión. Era lo mínimo que se merecía. Le echó un último vistazo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y se giró.

― ¡Espera!

La llama de la esperanza se avivó en él. Se volvió sin aliento. Kagome estaba rebuscando dentro de su bolso. Cogió algo que encerró en su puño, y le obligó a darle la mano. Se lo colocó dentro y se la cerró antes de que pudiera verlo. Estaba frío.

― Creo que tú necesitas esto más que yo.

Salió de la habitación desconcertado y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué le había dado Kagome? Abrió el puño de Kagome y vio el pasador con forma de copo de nieve. Se detuvo abruptamente y se llevó una mano al pecho, notando que el corazón le volvía a latir. Aquel objeto que tantas veces le dio fuerzas y esperanza volvía a estar en sus manos. De repente, lo vio todo muy claro. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan equivocado?

Volvió a la habitación como un rayo. ¿Kagome aún podría perdonarlo? La encontró de espaldas a la puerta, en posición fetal, llorando. ¿Cuánto había llorado por su causa? ¿Cuánto había llorado él por ella? No quería pasar el resto de su vida lamentándose por haber dejado escapar a la persona más especial que jamás había conocido. No quería ser un mero espectador de la vida de su hijo. No quería ser el hombre que los abandonó, creyendo estúpidamente que así estarían a salvo. ¿Dónde estarían más seguros que con él? Todos los problemas que tuvieron se generaron porque él la dejó sola, no porque él la amó.

― Kagome… ― musitó a su espalda ― ¿Hay un sitio en tu casa para mí?

Kagome volvió la cabeza con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

― En realidad, es tu casa… ― musitó ― Tú la has pagado…

― ¿Y por qué no "nuestra casa"?

Tuvo que correr hacia la camilla para evitar que Kagome se le tirara encima y arrancara la vía que tenía en el brazo. Por primera vez en cuatro meses, ella volvía a estar exactamente donde debía, entre sus brazos. Lo había perdonado tan rápido, tan sinceramente… Jamás volvería a abandonarla. Se habían acabado las dudas y los titubeos para siempre. Tenía más claro que nunca qué era lo que quería y se aseguraría de tenerlo. Y, si alguien amenazaba con destruir su felicidad, le enseñaría quién era Inuyasha Taisho.

La ayudó a levantarse y a acercarse a la ventana cuando se detuvo la lluvia y salió el sol de nuevo. Por primera vez, sintió las patadas de su hijo y la mantuvo fuertemente apostada entre sus brazos mientras los dos contemplaban el hermoso arcoíris.

― ¿Me prometes que no volverás a irte? ― le preguntó Kagome de repente.

Ella aún estaba muy afectada por eso meses tan terribles.

― Te prometo que nadie podrá volver a apartarme de ti… ― acarició su vientre ― de vosotros. Ni siquiera tú. Tendrás que soportarme el resto de nuestras vidas. ― le advirtió.

― No creo que me resulte desagradable. ― bromeó ― Siento cierta atracción por los hombres peligrosos.

― Pero me estoy reformando. ― le recordó.

― Mientras sigas siendo el mismo para mí… ― musitó ― Te amo, Inuyasha. No vuelvas a olvidarlo.

Colocó las manos en sus hombros y la obligó a volverse para que se miraran a los ojos.

― Nunca lo olvidé, Kagome. ― calentó sus manos entre las suyas ― Solo necesitaba que me recordarán que lo único verdaderamente importante es que nos amamos.

Y tenía un bellísimo pasador con forma de copo de nieve guardado en su cartera que se lo recordaría hasta que expirara su último suspiro. Se inclinó y besó a la mujer con la que compartiría toda una larga vida de pura y plena felicidad. No podría ser de otra forma a su lado. Cualquiera que intentara robarles su maravillosa armonía podía prepararse. Al fin y al cabo, tal y como había dicho Kagome, él era un hombre peligroso.

FIN

* * *

 **La próxima semana el epílogo que pone fin definitivo al fanfic.**


	17. Epílogo

**Pues otra historia que se acaba. Tengo planes para otro fanfic, pero, por el momento, me voy a tomar un descanso aprovechando que tengo un montón de trabajo en estos momentos. Espero que nos leamos nuevamente antes de las navidades, si puede ser.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Decir que se había reformado era poco. La mafia se acabó para siempre. Realmente, hacía ya unas cuantas generaciones que no actuaban realmente como mafiosos, pero fue él quien puso punto final a aquello oficialmente. En la actualidad, eran simplemente hombres de negocios que casualmente tenían permiso para llevar armas y sabían usarlas. Aunque no había que alarmarse, apenas las usaban. Solo en defensa propia si la ocasión lo requería.

Continuó adelante con su asociación de caridad y había construido tres comedores sociales en los últimos seis años. También daba subvenciones a familias que no podían permitirse pagar la sanidad. Las hipotecas era un asunto más delicado. Conseguir dinero para ayudar a la gente que no podía pagar la hipoteca era difícil y más aún en esa época de creciente crisis económica y desconcierto. Descubrió que le resultaba más sencillo darles trabajo en la propia asociación. Un empleo por el que recibirían un salario para pagar la hipoteca y seguridad social. Por último, tenía un estupendo programa de becas de estudios para alumnos con menos recursos.

Kagome se había convertido en la directora de su empresa con la marcha de su jefe a otra empresa en el extranjero. Ese trabajo le quitaba más tiempo del que a él le gustaría. Bueno, él también estaba muy ocupado, pero admitía que, egoístamente, deseaba que Kagome estuviera siempre libre cuando él lo estaba. Era difícil coordinarse para estar juntos y más aún con un hijo. Seika ocupaba todo su tiempo libre, cosa que no le disgustaba. Simplemente, añoraba tener más intimidad con Kagome.

Seika era perfecto, y no lo decía únicamente porque se trataba de su hijo. Seika hacía todo mil veces mejor que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Además, lo estaban criando con tanto amor que era imposible no ver que se convertiría en un buen hombre. A Seika le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellos. No se despegaba ni un solo segundo desde que lo iban a buscar al colegio hasta que lo acostaban. Era un niño muy activo.

Su padre volvió a la vida gracias a Seika. Fue, literalmente, así. Justo cuando pensaban que ya no se recuperaría más, que volvería a hundirse hasta terminar con su vida, tomó a un Seika de tan solo diez horas de vida entre sus brazos y recuperó el brillo de su mirada. Desde entonces, vivía por y para sus nietos. Bueno, todavía no era exactamente así. De momento, solo había nacido Seika, pero Kagome volvía a estar embarazada y, en cuatro meses, volverían a ser padres. Nacería en diciembre y sería niña.

Giró la llave de la puerta de su casa emocionado. Antes de que empujara la puerta, su hijo ya lo estaba llamando a gritos y corría por la casa. Abrió la puerta y solo tuvo tiempo de soltar el maletín antes de que Seika se le echara encima. Lo cogió en brazos, lo alzó, y lo hizo girar como si estuviera volando, tal y como hacía cada tarde. Luego, le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a dejarlo en el suelo.

― ¿Y tu madre? ― le preguntó.

Era extraño que Kagome todavía no se hubiera acercado a recibirlos.

― Está en la habitación del bebé otra vez...

Cada vez se hacía más evidente que Seika estaba preocupado por su posición en la casa y en la familia cuando naciera su hermana. Aún era demasiado pequeño como para comprender que los amarían a los dos por igual. Lo terminaría descubriendo con el tiempo, y ellos tendrían cuidado de no darles nunca la impresión, a ninguno de los dos, de que uno de ellos era más querido.

Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Seika y cerró la puerta de la entrada antes de subir las escaleras en busca de Kagome. Seguro que estaba sentada en el suelo y por eso no había ido a la entrada. Le costaba levantarse ella sola. Kagome estaba de vacaciones y ya no volvería al trabajo en septiembre; tuvieron muchas discusiones al respecto. Kagome no quería dejar de trabajar, decía que se encontraba perfectamente; él estaba preocupadísimo, recordando lo sucedido durante su primer embarazo. A Kagome no le convenía estar estresada y el argumento decisivo que le dio la victoria llegó cuando Kagome se desmayó en un par de ocasiones en una semana. Entonces, aceptó coger la baja si le permitía terminar el mes de trabajo antes de las vacaciones para arreglar la documentación para su sustituto.

La encontró sentada sobre un cojín, con las piernas dobladas, tal y como él vaticinó. Se acercó sigilosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kagome rio sin apartar la vista de unas muestras de pintura para la pared.

― ¿Qué te parece? ― le preguntó.

Los dos le parecían de color rosa.

― No lo sé, ¿hay alguna diferencia?

― Esta es rosa palo, ― lo instruyó ― y esta es rosa caramelo.

― Pues yo las veo iguales.

Kagome soltó un resoplido ante su respuesta y seleccionó la que dijo que era rosa caramelo.

― ¿Qué tal hoy en el trabajo?

― Aburrido, como siempre. ― bostezó ― Nunca pensé que me llegara a gustar más llamarme a mí mismo mafioso. Así, daba la sensación de que en mi vida había algo más de acción… Ahora, soy un ejecutivo aburrido… ― se quejó.

― ¿En serio crees que no hay acción en tu vida? ― lo retó ― ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a los pantalones de tu hijo en la lavadora? No sé qué ha estado haciendo, pero va a ser todo un reto limpiar esas manchas, y son sus favoritos.

Sonrió al escucharla. Era verdad que Seika le ponía color a sus vidas. Seguro que la pequeña que estaban esperando sería igual de maravillosa.

― De todas formas, si quieres acción… ― agarró su corbata y tiró de ella ― Hace mucho calor, me siento un poco sucia… ― murmuró bien bajito para que solo él pudiera oírlo ― ¿Te apetece una ducha?

Le apetecía muchísimo. Se inclinó para besarla cuando ella le ofreció los labios. Justo en ese instante, se escuchó el sonido de algo que explotaba y un maullido escalofriante. La voz de Seika lo siguió.

― ¡Yo no he sido!

¿Qué diablos había hecho? Los dos se miraron alarmados. Se levantó y ayudó a Kagome a levantarse rápidamente. ¿Y si Seika se había hecho daño? Los dos respiraron de puro alivio cuando el niño pasó frente a la habitación, por el corredor. Tras él, Buyo seguía a su pequeño amo. Ambos estaban cubiertos de barro, pero sanos y salvos. Kagome frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada del que segundos antes era un suelo impecable. Adivinó que estaba preparando una buena regañina para su hijo.

― ¿Sabes? Ha tenido que salir a ti. ― bromeó ―Yo era una niña muy buena.

De lo primero no estaba tan seguro, pero de lo segundo completamente. Kagome siempre había sido y siempre sería una niña buena.

― No sé si quiero ver lo que Seika ha hecho… ― musitó acariciándose el vientre.

― No necesitas excitarte demasiado. Yo bajaré y lo arreglaré, ¿de acuerdo? ― le dio un abrazo y un tierno beso en los labios ― Tú no te preocupes.

Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, la voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

― He estado pensando sobre el nombre de la niña. ― dijo a su espalda ― Creo que Izayoi sería perfecto.

A su madre, desde el cielo, le encantaría. Volvió la cabeza con los ojos llorosos y contempló la figura de su esposa bordeada por el sol que entraba desde los ventanales aún sin cortinas. Parecía un ángel y en verdad lo era.

― Eres maravillosa, Kagome.

Y, cada día, desde que la conoció, se decía a sí mismo lo afortunado que fue de encontrarla.


End file.
